Me and the Dragon
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Après la bataille finale, Draco est amené à Azkaban. Harry ne peut laisser sa Némésis être condamnée sans rien faire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :Rien ne m'appartient. Tout l'univers et les personnes appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre I - Après la bataille

Harry parcourait la Grande Salle d'un regard vide. Les familles s'étaient regroupées, entourant leurs morts et leurs blessés. Les uns pleuraient de chagrin, les autres de soulagement.

Harry, lui, ne pleurait plus. Il lui semblait que son corps ne contenait plus une seule larme à verser.

Pour tout dire, il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette salle. Il aurait peut-être dû rejoindre les enfants Weasley qui se tenaient autour du corps de Fred, soutenant leur mère effondrée au pied de leur frère décédé. Il aurait peut-être dû prendre Ginny dans ses bras, comme Hermione le faisait avec Ron … mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne pouvait se soustraire à ce sentiment qu'il était responsable de tous ces morts. S'il avait décidé plus tôt de se rendre à Voldemort, Fred, Remus, Tonks, seraient peut-être encore vie… S'il avait appris correctement l'occlumancie, Sirius serait peut-être encore vie … Si …

Maintenant, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Certes, Voldemort était enfin anéanti, le monde sorcier était enfin délivré du Lord Noir. Mais lui, qui allait le délivrer de ses souffrances, de sa culpabilité, de sa solitude ? Il se sentait si seul. Malgré les regards reconnaissants, les gestes de gratitude de tous les sorciers qu'il avait croisés jusque-là, il se sentait désespérément seul.

Son regard se posa soudain sur trois personnes regroupées dans le coin le plus sombre de la salle. Lucius, Narcissa et Draco Malefoy se tenaient debout, silencieux, fixant le sol comme s'ils espéraient qu'il s'ouvre soudainement et les engloutisse.

Harry contemplait la femme blonde qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il pensa un instant qu'il lui fallait la remercier. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Narcissa releva la tête et fixa Harry de ses yeux gris. Ils ne contenaient nulle animosité, seulement du soulagement. Sa main frôla celle de son fils et Harry comprit que par ce geste, c'était elle qui le remerciait, tout simplement parce que Draco était vivant. Harry hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire. Les yeux gris se détournèrent de lui. S'en était terminé des remerciements.

Lucius Malefoy n'avait rien perçu de cet échange silencieux. Il fixait le sol d'un regard vide et fou à la fois, comme s'il ne réalisait ni où il était ni même qui il était. Harry pensa à ce moment que son esprit avait basculé dans un monde d'où il ne reviendrait sans doute jamais.

Enfin, Harry observa Draco. Il réalisa que jusque-là, il avait délibérément évité de le regarder. Pourquoi craignait-il de détailler son ennemi, sa Némésis ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se repaître de sa défaite, de sa déchéance ? Peut-être parce qu'Harry ne trouvait sur le visage de Draco aucune trace de honte, de colère ou de ressentiment. Il se tenait droit, comme à son habitude, ses traits aristocratiques dignes et impassibles, le regard fixe.

Contre toute attente, Harry ne put résister au besoin de lui parler. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, à tout prix. Pour lui dire quoi ? Peu importe. L'abattement qu'il ressentait jusqu'alors s'était mué en une sorte de frénésie qui le poussait à s'approcher du blond. Pour calmer son agitation, il croisa les bras contre lui. A ce geste, il perçut la présence de quelque chose de rigide à l'intérieur de sa veste. Une baguette. A ce moment, il sut.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se leva, s'approcha de son ennemi et dit d'une voix qu'il espérait être ferme :

\- Malefoy, je voudrais de parler.

Il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante de la part du Serpentard mais ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête et de se diriger hors de la salle. Ils marchèrent en silence quelques dizaines de mètres jusqu'à arriver dans un couloir désert. Malefoy s'arrêta à hauteur d'une fenêtre et s'y accouda. Sans jeter un regard à Harry, il dit :

Je sais ce que tu es venu me dire, Potter. Je sais que ma famille et moi ne sommes plus les bienvenus ici et que tu souhaites nous voir déguerpir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps.

Harry resta interdit tant par les paroles du blond que par le ton calme avait lequel il s'était adressé à lui.

\- Je .. quoi ? Non, Malefoy, ce n'est pas ce que j'étais venu te dire. Sans attendre de réponse, il poursuivit :

\- En fait, je voulais te rendre ceci. Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste la baguette d'aubépine qui appartenait à Malefoy.

A la vue de sa baguette, Malefoy eut un regard empreint de quelque chose qu'Harry n'y avait jamais vu auparavant. De la tendresse ? Pour autant, le Serpentard ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre.

Devant son immobilisme, Harry cru bon d'ajouter :

\- Enfin, … je ne sais pas si tu veux la récupérer. Après tout, je te l'ai volée, je m'en suis servi pour … pour tuer … donc, enfin, … je…. je pourrais comprendre que tu n'en veuilles plus, bafouilla Harry.

Malefoy leva alors les yeux vers Harry pour la première fois depuis le début de cet étrange échange. Harry se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu des yeux pareils. Un mélange de gris intense et de bleu un peu vert qui leur donnaient la couleur de … la Mer du Nord, pensa-t-il avec incongruité.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas la récupérer, dit finalement Malefoy. Bien au contraire. Mais vois-tu, Potter, d'ici quelques minutes, les Aurors vont débarquer pour m'emmener, ainsi que mon père et ma mère, à Azkaban. Là, je serai délesté de tous mes effets personnels, y compris ma baguette. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle sera confisquée par le Ministère. Dans le pire, elle sera détruite devant moi. Je ne veux pas de ça. Alors, garde-là. Enfin, si tu le souhaites bien sûr … car … car je pourrais comprendre que tu ne veuilles garder aucun souvenir de moi, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Ces derniers mots, Harry n'étaient pas sûr de bien les comprendre. En réalité, il ne voulait pas les comprendre. Raison pour laquelle, il dit

\- Malefoy, je garderai ta baguette le temps qu'il faut pour tout ça soit réglé. Ensuite, tu pourras la récupérer quand tu veux !

Le blond eu un sourire triste et Harry pensa que c'était la première fois que son ennemi lui souriait sans sarcasme.

\- Potter, je ne crois pas que tu aies pris la mesure de ce qui va se passer prochainement. Mes parents et moi allons être amenés à Azkaban et jugés pour … ça, dit-il en soulevant sa manche pour laisser apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. J'ai fait entrer des Mangemorts dans l'école, j'ai failli tuer Katie Bell et Weasley. Et j'ai tenté de tuer Dumbledore. Je vais être condamné soit à la prison à perpétuité soit à recevoir le Baiser du détraqueur. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je n'aurai plus jamais besoin de ma baguette … Harry tressaillit à ses mots.

_« … je n'aurai plus jamais besoin de ma baguette … »" _!

« … _Je pourrais comprendre que tu ne veuilles garder aucun souvenir de moi… »" _!

Aucun souvenir de lui. Il allait mourir. Son ennemi de toujours allait mourir soit en prison, soit sous la bouche d'une créature immonde. Il allait mourir, disparaître de sa vie définitivement. Harry se ressaisit.

\- Tu n'as tué personne.

\- J'ai tenté de le faire.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait …

Malefoy sourit de nouveau tristement.

\- Le ministère se moque de ce que j'ai finalement fait ou non. Le Magenmagot ne mettra pas plus de 10 minutes pour débattre de ma culpabilité. C'est fini pour moi, Potter. Dumbledore me l'a dit avant de mourir, j'ai fait les mauvais choix.

Harry ne pouvait gérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _C'est fini pour moi, Potter … " _!

_Non, non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être fini. " _!

\- Pourquoi tu es encore là ? Pourquoi ne t'enfuis-tu pas ? Tu avais le temps de disparaître. Les autres mangemorts ont transplané sitôt la fin de la bataille. Pourquoi es-tu toujours là ? s'énerva Harry.

\- Je ne fuirai pas cette fois. J'ai fait les mauvais choix, j'ai choisi les mauvaises personnes, la mauvaise idéologie mais je refuse de continuer dans cette voie. Je ne vivrai pas dans la clandestinité, comme un fugitif tout le reste de ma vie ! Je ne veux pas salir le nom de ma famille plus encore que mon père ne l'a fait en se couchant au pied de ce serpent immonde !

Harry ferma les yeux un instant pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était envahi par la colère et le désespoir. Il saisit les bras de Malefoy et planta son regard dans le sien en disant :

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir Malefoy. Je ne le permettrai pas ! JE REFUSES QUE TU MEURES, TU ENTENDS ! cria Harry. Je refuse que … tu disparaisses … murmura-t-il.

Les larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux mais il se fichait que le blond le voit pleurer. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Draco le regarda comme on regarde un enfant qui essaye de vider la mer avec un seau en plastique : avec une douce indulgence et un sourire. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du Survivant et se pencha à son oreille. Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure quand il dit :

\- Merci Harry. Merci de m'avoir sorti de cet enfer.

Il tourna les talons pour regagner la Grande Salle, laissant un Harry Potter groggy et désemparé, ressassant ses derniers mots. De quel enfer parlait-il ? Au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'il ne parlait pas seulement du Feudeymon de la Salle sur demande …

Harry arriva à la Grande Salle au moment où les Aurors emmenaient les Malefoy sous les regards haineux des familles encore présentes. Personne n'osa cependant prononcer le moindre mot.

Harry constata à ce moment qu'il tenait encore en main la baguette. _Sa baguette." _!

Il la remit dans la poche intérieure. Pris d'un frisson, il resserra les pans de sa veste contre lui. Curieusement, le contact de la baguette sur son torse lui prodigua une douce chaleur qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps.

Après le départ des Malefoy, Harry s'approcha des Weasley. Il posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Ginny qui se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle enroula immédiatement ses bras autours de sa taille et posa la tête contre son épaule. Elle non plus ne semblait plus avoir suffisamment de larmes pour pleurer.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Ginny … tout çà, ces blessés, ces morts, … Remus, Tonks, … Fred … tout ça …commença Harry;

\- Ne sois pas désolé Harry … Ils voulaient tous se battre, ils savaient … nous savions tous que cette guerre serait sans pitié. Sans toi, Voldemort n'aurait pas pu être vaincu. Le monde sorcier te doit tant, Harry … tu n'es plus seulement le Survivant, tu es le Sauveur, ajouta Ginny avec une ferveur qui fit légèrement frémir Harry.

Sur ses mots, elle fixa Harry d'un regard flamboyant et l'embrassa passionnément. Un peu déstabilisé, Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite à ce baiser ou du moins pas suffisamment vite au goût de Ginny, qui se recula en l'observant avec une moue désapprobatrice.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix qui énerva prodigieusement le « Sauveur »;

\- Ce qu'il y a ? Je ne sais pas trop … une guerre qui se termine dans le sang, des morts, des blessés … Ah oui, et je me suis laissé tuer par un psychopathe à face de serpent parce qu'après tout, c'était mon destin. _Comme l'a si bien résumé Rogue, j'ai été élevé comme un porc qu'on amène à l'abattoir_ … Alors excuse-moi si là tout de suite, je ne suis pas suffisamment empressé à te lécher le fond de la gorge ! explosa Harry.

Le teint de Ginny venait de prendre une vilaine couleur mastic. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait légèrement et ses yeux commençaient à se remplir d'eau. Tiens, il lui reste quand même des larmes, se dit Harry. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans le couloir.

Aussitôt, Ron arriva suivit d'Hermione.

\- Harry, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ma sœur s'enfuit-elle comme ça ?

\- Je … rien, nous avons eu un petit différend, c'est tout.

\- Un petit différend ? Franchement Harry, tu crois que c'est le moment d'avoir un _différend _avec Ginny ? Bon sang Harry ! Elle vient de perdre un frère, elle se meurt d'amour pour toi depuis des années, elle t'a cru mort et tu n'es pas fichu d'avoir des paroles réconfortantes pour elle ? le sermonna le rouquin.

\- Ron … s'il te plaît, tempéra Hermione. On est tous à cran et Harry le premier. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Ni à Ginny. Ni à personne en fait. Harry, dit-elle, en se tournant vers l'intéressé, va la voir, elle a besoin de toi plus que de n'importe qui d'autre …

Allons bon, se dit Harry … pourquoi suis-je aussi empoté par moment ? Il me suffisait de la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser, de lui tapoter le dos gentiment en lui disant que tout irait bien. Finalement, elle n'en demandait pas plus …

Comme un fait exprès, il trouva Ginny accoudée à la même fenêtre que Malefoy un peu plus tôt. Il revit les yeux gris et le sourire triste de sa Némésis et surtout, il repensa à ses paroles. Imperceptiblement, ses yeux piquèrent à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il vit alors que Ginny le regardait avec un air plutôt satisfait. Sans doute avait-elle mis ses yeux brillants sur le compte de la culpabilité qu'il devait ressentir à son égard. Harry décida de saisir l'opportunité :

\- Je … pardon … Ginny, je suis désolé … je ne voulais pas dire ça… C'est juste que je suis épuisé, je suis à bout … Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît…

En parlant, il s'était approché et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire quand il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Je t'aime Ginny, répondit-il machinalement. Tout en la serrant contre lui, il regardait par la fenêtre en se disant que ce paysage était peut-être le dernier que Malefoy avait pu contempler.

Cette pensée le révolta et par réflexe, il resserra son étreinte autour de la rousse. A ce geste, il sentit la baguette d'aubépine logée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

A ce moment, Harry prit deux décisions irrévocables. La première : il rendrait sa baguette à Draco, la seconde : Draco ne mourrait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : tous les personnes et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre II - Au ministère

Deux jours après la bataille finale, Harry se présenta au Ministère de la Magie. Il demanda à rencontrer le nouveau Ministre en place, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Bien sûr, il était le Survivant, le Sauveur, et donc, même sans rendez-vous, ledit Ministre se fit un devoir de le recevoir immédiatement.

\- Bonjour Harry ! Je suis tellement content de te voir. Comment la communauté sorcière pourra-telle un jour te remercier pour nous avoir débarrassés de Voldemort … commença le Ministre avec empressement.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça Kingsley, coupa Harry. Je suis venu pour parler des futurs procès des Mangemorts. Quand devront-ils avoir lieu ?

\- Tu parles « des » procès, Harry, mais à ce jour, il n'y en a qu'un de prévu …

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, tous les mangemorts se sont enfuis après la chute de Voldemort sauf les Malefoy qui, de manière surprenante je dois dire, sont restés à Poudlard. Le seul procès fixé est donc le leur et il aura lieu dans 3 jours.

\- Dans 3 jours ! Mais c'est impossible ! Je n'aurai jamais le temps de me préparer, de rassembler des preuves ! dit Harry en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry répondit calmement le Ministre. Nous avons suffisamment de preuves. Jamais je ne te demanderais de revivre ces horribles événements en témoignant contre eux à leur procès !

\- Kingsley vous ne comprenez pas ! s'énerva Harry. Je ne veux pas témoigner contre eux mais POUR EUX … Enfin pour Narcissa et son fils. Pas pour Lucius Malefoy.

\- Tu veux témoigner en faveur de Narcissa et Draco Malfoy, répéta Kingsley abasourdi. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry ? Ce sont des mangemorts, ils hébergeaient Voldemort dans leur manoir. Toi-même tu y as été enfermé, ainsi que tes amis … Je ne te comprends pas, Harry …

\- Je … c'est compliqué. En fait, non, c'est très simple : Narcissa et Draco Malefoy m'ont sauvé la vie. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'ils soient jugés sommairement sur le simple fait qu'ils portent la Marque des Ténèbres.

\- Ils t'ont sauvé la vie ?

\- Oui mais ma seule parole ne suffira pas à convaincre un jury. J'ai besoin de rassembler des preuves et pour cela j'ai besoin de plus de temps Kingsley !

\- Harry, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ? Tu vas risquer ta réputation pour deux mangemorts qui n'ont rien fait que te mépriser et qui …

\- Je me moque de ma réputation ! coupa Harry. C'est ma conscience qui compte et je sais que je ne pourrai plus jamais me regarder en face si je laisse deux personnes qui m'ont sauvé la vie être condamnées injustement ! plaida-t'il avec ardeur. Kingsley, vous m'avez demandé en arrivant comment le monde sorcier pourrait me remercier d'avoir vaincu Voldemort. Vous avez votre réponse : donnez-moi du temps pour rassembler les preuves dont j'ai besoin pour témoigner au procès des Malefoy.

Le Ministre le regardait non sans une certaine gêne.

\- Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que te permettre de témoigner en faveur de disciples de Voldemort soit un remerciement apprécié par le monde sorcier … commença Kingsley.

\- ET BIEN JE L'EMMERDE LE MONDE SORCIER ! explosa Harry. DEPUIS TOUJOURS, JE FAIS CE QU'ON ME DIT DE FAIRE ! J'AI TOUT ACCEPTE, TOUT ! MEME DE MOURIR POUR SAUVER LE MONDE SORCIER ET MAINTENANT QUE C'EST MOI QUI, POUR UNE FOIS, DEMANDE QUELQUE CHOSE, IL FAUDRAIT QUE CA NE DEPLAISE PAS AU MONDE SORCIER ? ! FAITES CE QU'IL FAUT KINGSLEY CAR DE TOUTE FACON, AVEC OU SANS PREUVE, JE TEMOIGNERAI AU PROCES DE NARCISSA ET DRACO MALEFOY !

\- OK, OK, Harry … je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Vous pourriez déjà me donner le nom de leur avocat afin que je puisse lui parler de mon témoignage.

Autre moment de gêne.

\- Harry, les Malefoy ne peuvent pas payer un avocat …

\- Pourquoi ? Ils sont tout de même la 3ème fortune de Grande-Bretagne, Draco Malefoy l'a assez répété, ironisa Harry.

\- Tous leurs biens ont été confisqués et leurs avoirs bancaires gelés. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi ce soit, voyant qu'Harry allait protester … ça ne sert à rien de proposer de payer toi-même l'avocat. Aucun d'entre eux n'accepte d'assurer leur défense … même pas l'aide juridique.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tout le monde a le droit d'être assisté dans un procès pénal !

\- Je le sais très bien … mais personne ne s'est proposé, répondit Kingsley avec lassitude.

\- Je me propose moi !

\- Harry, dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas avocat ? Tu n'as même pas tes ASPIC.

\- Oui, merci de me rappeler que je combattais un Mage Noir mégalomane pendant les heures de cours ! Je ne suis peut-être pas avocat mais je peux être témoin. Alors, écoutez-moi bien Kingsley, au nom de la gratitude que le monde sorcier me doit, vous allez inscrire mon nom en qualité de témoin dans ce putain de dossier de procédure. Vous allez trouver le moyen de retarder l'audience jusqu'à ce que je puisse récolter les preuves nécessaires et quand je les amènerai, vous vous débrouillerez pour les faire enregistrer comme pièces à conviction. Je pense que je suis assez clair dit Harry avec une arrogance que Malefoy lui-même n'aurait pas reniée. Harry détestait par-dessus tout jouer la carte du héros mais en l'occurrence, la fin justifiait les moyens.

A court d'argument, Kingsley hocha la tête. Harry Potter partit en claquant porte. !

Le soir de sa visite au Ministère, Harry se rendit chez les Weasley. L'ambiance au Terrier était lourde mais pouvait-il leur en vouloir ? Malgré sa peine, Molly accueillit Harry avec force démonstration d'affection. Tout le monde évitait de parler de la bataille, des morts, de Fred, de Georges qui ne sortait plus de sa chambre. On ne parlait pas non plus d'avenir comme si ce mot faisait peur. En fait, à part échanger quelques banalités, le silence était plutôt de mise.!

Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Arthur Weasley. Harry se doutait que, travaillant toujours au Ministère, il serait rapidement au courant de sa petite visite de « courtoisie » …

\- Harry, je peux te parler une minute ?

Harry suivit Arthur dans le salon.

\- Harry, j'ai appris que tu avais demandé à Kingsley de témoigner en faveur des Malefoy à leur procès …

\- Pas « des » Malefoy, uniquement pour Draco et sa mère.

\- Ecoute, loin de moi l'idée de te dire ce que tu as à faire mais crois-tu vraiment que …

\- Arthur coupa Harry, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est ma décision. J'ai des raisons - de bonnes raisons - de le faire et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis et …

Harry fut interrompu par un bruit assourdissant de vaisselle qui se casse. Et pour cause, Ron et Ginny se trouvaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, une pile d'assiettes brisées à leurs pieds.

\- QU'AS-TU DIS ? Rugit le rouquin dont le visage avait pris la teinte d'une tranche de bœuf saignante. A côté de lui, Ginny semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes - encore.

Harry soupira et se prépara à affronter la scène à laquelle il s'attendait.

\- J'ai dit que j'allais témoigner en faveur de Draco et Narcissa Malefoy à leur procès.

\- MAIS TU ES MALADE OU QUOI ? ON PARLE DE MALEFOY LA ! LE CRETIN QUI NOUS A POURRI LA VIE PENDANT DES ANNEES A POUDLARD ! CELUI QUI S'EST MOQUE DE TOI, DE MOI, DE MA FAMILLE, D'HERMIONE ! LE MANGEMORT QUI BAISAIT SUREMENT VOLDEMORT !

\- RONALD ! TON LANGAGE ! cria Molly qui était apparue dans le salon, alertée par les cris.

\- Harry, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, supplia Ginny la voix chevrotante et les joues baignées de larmes. Tu as oublié ce que son père m'a fait ?

Harry en avait plus qu'assez qu'on lui dise toujours quoi faire ou penser.

\- Je n'ai rien oublié, rien du tout, grinça-t-il. Mais ce que VOUS vous oubliez par contre, c'est que si je suis ici, si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que Malefoy a fait semblant de ne pas me reconnaître quand j'ai été amené au Manoir. Il nous a donné les quelques minutes de répit nécessaires pour nous défendre ! Si je suis ici et vous aussi, c'est parce que dans la Forêt Interdite, Narcissa Malefoy a menti à Voldemort en prétendant que j'étais bel et bien mort ! Alors oui, ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais si je suis ici, c'est grâce aussi à Malefoy et à sa mère. Et c'est ce que je dirai devant le Magenmagot. Ni plus ni moins.

Avant d'être interrompu, Harry poursuivit sur un ton plus calme mais sans appel :

\- Je suis désolé si cela vous déçoit ou si vous n'êtes pas d'accord mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. J'en ai assez que tout le monde décide pour moi ce que je dois faire, qui je dois aimer ou détester, qui je dois défendre ou combattre. Aujourd'hui, c'est fini. J'ai décidé d'aider les Malefoy mère et fils, un point c'est tout.

Tous les Weasley présents étaient désormais silencieux. Arthur et Molly semblaient sonnés. Bill et Charlie regardaient leurs chaussures. Fleur et Hermione fixaient Harry. Tout le monde était choqué par la tirade de Harry mais ce n'était rien comparé aux regards noirs de Ron et Ginny. Ils paraissaient tous les deux sur le point d'exploser.

Anticipant la catastrophe, Molly dit sur un ton désolé:

\- Harry, … je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que … tu t'en ailles. Et elle reparti vers sa cuisine, suivie d'Arthur, Charlie, Bill et Fleur.

Ginny vint se placer devant Harry et lui asséna une gifle magistrale. Elle partit entrainant Ron à sa suite.

Restée la dernière, Hermione posa une main rassurante sur le bras de Harry et lui dit, suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendue des autres :

\- Harry, je ne te juge pas. Tu fais ce que tu estimes nécessaire. Mais tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul. Je m'intéresse à la justice magique comme future carrière alors je peux t'aider. Je viendrai demain à Grimmaurd avec quelques bouquins qui te seront utiles et nous préparerons ensemble la défense de Malefoy.

Le coeur de Harry faillit exploser de reconnaissance envers Hermione et aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche tant il était touché par les propos de son amie. Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras et sortit du Terrier, se demandant si un jour, il y remettrait les pieds. !

Arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, Harry grimpa immédiatement vers sa chambre. Il se dévêtit prestement, éparpillant ses affaires aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il n'était décidément pas très ordonné mais il n'en avait cure. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain. Après avoir réglé la température de l'eau, il se plaça sous le pommeau de douche, le visage tourné vers le jet. Il resta plusieurs minutes immobile, laissait l'eau le débarrasser des tensions de cette journée infernale.

Après s'être séché et avoir enfilé un bas de pyjama, il s'allongea sur son lit. Malgré la fatigue, il n'allait certainement pas s'endormir de sitôt. Il avait trop de choses en tête. Il se mit d'abord à réfléchir aux évènements de ce soir. Peut-être aurait-il dû être plus diplomate avec les Weasley. Après tout, ils venait de perdre un fils à cause de Voldemort. Justement, à cause de Voldemort pas à cause de Malefoy ! Enfin, peut-être que oui, indirectement. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait permis aux mangemorts d'entrer dans l'école.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Quelle idée il avait eu de vouloir défendre ce blondinet arrogant ! Maintenant tout le monde allait lui tourner le dos ! Si ça tombe, Malefoy lui-même allait l'envoyer paître comme il en avait l'habitude … Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Harry, bordel, se fustigea-til.

_« … Merci Harry. Merci de m'avoir sorti de cet enfer… »" _!

Non. Il avait raison. Sa décision était la bonne. Ce qu'il allait faire était juste. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis 7 ans recevoir le Baiser du détraqueur sans sourciller. Personne, de toute façon, ne devrait avoir à subir un châtiment pareil.

Sur ces pensées confuses et contradictoires, Harry sombra dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de Détraqueurs volant au-dessus de la Mer du Nord …

Le lendemain, Hermione arriva de bonne heure.

\- Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

\- ça pourrait aller mieux. Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.

\- Je sais et comme je te l'ai dit, je ne te juge pas.

\- Comment ça s'est passé après mon départ ?

\- Oh, tu connais Ron. Il a toujours tendance à exagérer … Laisse lui le temps. Il finira bien par comprendre tes raisons. Par contre, avec Ginny, ce sera plus difficile à mon avis …

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, Hermione demanda:

\- dis-moi Harry, que comptes-tu faire à propos de Ginny ? Je veux dire, tes sentiments pour elle n'ont pas changés, si ?

\- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, soupira-t-il. La guerre nous a éloignés, elle nous a changés. En tout cas, elle m'a changé moi. Et je pense qu'elle a altéré mes sentiments pour Ginny. J'ai l'impression qu'elle attend de moi des déclarations enflammées et que je l'épouse après-demain ! Elle veut que je sois le Sauveur alors que moi, je veux juste être Harry. Et puis, cette histoire hier n'a rien arrangé ! Je me rends compte qu'elle ne respecte pas mes choix, qu'elle n'essaye même pas de me comprendre ! Elle est complètement bloquée sur le fait qu'il s'agit de Malefoy !

\- Peut-être parce qu'il s'agit justement de lui …dit doucement Hermione.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? questionna Harry

\- Je veux dire que je ne suis pas sûre que tu te démènerais autant pour Nott ou Zabini ou encore Parkinson.

Harry réfléchit à cette affirmation. Hermione n'avait pas tort, il devait bien l'admettre. Il choisit donc l'honnêteté :

\- Hermy, Malefoy fait partie de mon quotidien depuis que j'ai onze ans. Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, moi-même j'ai du mal, mais même si je le déteste, j'ai du mal à supporter l'idée qu'il puisse ne plus être là…

\- Je comprends Harry. Je comprends même très bien dit-elle d'un ton à la fois mystérieux et entendu. Bon, allez, mettons-nous au travail ! Ron croit que je visite une faculté sorcière pour la journée, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

Harry expliqua sa stratégie de défense à Hermione qui l'aida à traduire tout cela en droit. Les livres qu'elle avait amenés furent d'une grande utilité et à la fin de la journée, ils avaient bien avancé.

Harry était optimiste quant à l'issue du procès. Ses arguments étaient convaincants. Il ne restait plus qu'à obtenir les preuves qui illustreraient son argumentation.

Pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : obtenir un droit de visite à Draco Malefoy à la prison d'Azkaban !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : tous les personnes et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre III - Azkaban

Après le départ d'Hermione, Harry avait continué à travailler sur la défense de Malefoy. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé, tout habillé en travers de son lit jonché de volumes de droit en tout genre.

Il fut réveillé par le bruit d'une chouette frappant son bec avec insistance contre la vitre. Encore groggy de sa soirée de travail et la courte nuit qui avait suivi, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre, détacha le petit rouleau de parchemin de la patte de la chouette.

La vue du sceau du Ministre de la Magie tira définitivement Harry du sommeil. Avec un geste fébrile, il déroula le parchemin.

_« Harry, " _!

_Je t'informe que Lucius Malefoy a été retrouvé mort dans sa cellule ce matin. Apparemment, il a mis fin à ses jours. " _!

_Il n'est donc plus nécessaire de trouver un moyen de reporter le procès de Narcissa et Draco Malefoy. Celui-ci sera remis d'office en application de l'article 12 du code sorcier de procédure pénale. La date est fixée à lundi prochain, 9 heures. " _!

_Je ne désespère pas que tu renonces à ce projet de défense insensé. " _!

_Salutations, " _!

_Kingsley Shaklebot"_

_Ministre de la Magie »" _!

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non de cette nouvelle. Après tout, un homme était mort. Il eut une pensée pour Draco, désormais orphelin de père, mais renonça bien vite à s'apitoyer sur le sort de Lucius Malefoy.

Il s'empara d'une plume et d'un parchemin et traça rapidement une réponse à destination du Ministre :

_« Kingsley, " _!

_Non je n'ai pas renoncé. Raison pour laquelle j'ai absolument besoin d'obtenir l'autorisation de rendre visite à Draco Malefoy à Azkaban encore aujourd'hui. Même si le procès est reporté, chaque jour compte." _!

_J'attends le document par retour de hibou." _!

_Salutations, " _!

_Harry Potter »" _!

Bon, le propos était un peu sec - surtout s'adressant à un Ministre - mais Harry avait toujours eu horreur des ronds de jambes et n'avait pas de temps à perdre en civilités. Il attacha le rouleau à la patte de la chouette qui attendait patiemment sur le rebord de la fenêtre. !

Il tournait comme un lion en cage depuis 2 heures lorsque la chouette revint avec la réponse de Kingsley: un document officiel du Ministre de la Magie autorisant exceptionnellement Harry Potter à avoir un entretien de 2 heures avec le détenu Draco Malefoy.!

Sans plus attendre, Harry se rendit à Azkaban.

La prison d'Azkaban était le lieu le plus déprimant du monde sorcier. Harry songea qu'une telle prison ne pourrait jamais exister dans le monde moldu et c'était une bonne chose.

Il présenta le document officiel au garde de l'entrée qui procéda ensuite à une fouille en règle. Après avoir déambulé dans des dizaines de couloirs, pris des dizaines d'escaliers tantôt en montant, tantôt en descendant, Harry se dit que tout ce périple n'avait d'autre objectif que de désorienter les visiteurs. Finalement, toujours accompagné d'un garde à la mine patibulaire, ils prirent un ascenseur qui les menèrent au dernier sous-sol : le quartier de haute sécurité où les plus dangereux criminels étaient détenus.

On l'introduisit enfin dans un petit local meublé d'une table et de deux chaises en vis-à-vis. L'endroit était glauque au possible et sentait l'humidité.

Harry dût patienter une demi-heure avant d'entendre le bruit caractéristique de chaînes qui traînent au sol. On lui amenait le détenu.

Harry réprima un cri d'effroi en voyant Malefoy entrer dans le local. Le blond portait des fers aux chevilles et aux poignets, reliés entre eux. La peau de ses poignets était meurtrie par le frottement du métal. Ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés. Il portait la tenue réglementaire des détenus: un informe pyjama rayé gris et noir qui avait dû être porté par des centaines d'autres prisonniers avant lui. Il semblait avoir perdu plusieurs kilos, son visage était émacié et ses yeux cernés. On était loin de la gravure de mode qu'était Malefoy au temps où il arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard.

Malefoy s'assit en jetant un regard suspicieux à Harry. Ce dernier nota que les yeux gris bleus étaient déjà considérablement éteints. Le temps pressait.

\- Que fais-tu là Potter ? dit Malefoy d'un ton fatigué. _Même sa voix est en train de s'éteindre se dit Harry …" _!

\- Bonjour Malefoy. Je te présente mes plus sincères condoléances pour le décès de ton père.

\- Laisse tomber, Potter. Le monde se porte mieux sans lui. Il est mort comme le lâche qu'il a été toute sa vie … Bon, alors, que fais-tu là ?

\- Je suis venu te rendre visite.

\- Je n'ai pas droit à des visites. Comment se fait-il que toi, tu sois là ?

\- Je suis Harry Potter, le Sauveur. On ne me refuse rien, dit Harry d'un air faussement suffisant.

Cette réponse eut le mérite d'arracher à Malefoy un petit rictus.

\- Fait gaffe Potter, ta tête va enfler.

Harry sourit à cette remarque. Il restait une étincelle de vie dans son regard.

\- Votre procès à ta mère et toi est fixé à lundi. J'irai témoigner.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais. Et tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me dire çà ? Tu es le Sauveur, tu aurais directement pu dire au Ministre que j'étais une ordure de mangemort et m'épargner un procès ennuyeux. A cette heure-ci, je boufferais les mandragores par la racine. Quant à ma mère …

Je vais témoigner à ton procès en ta faveur et celle de ta mère, coupa Harry.

Le blond était bouche bée. Il plissa les yeux et Harry pouvait littéralement sentir la haine qui

irradiait de ses iris:

\- Sors d'ici immédiatement Potter.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi …

La voix de Malefoy était glaciale quand il dit :

\- je t'ai dit de sortir. Remballe ta pitié et tes bons sentiments. Je ne suis pas un putain de projet social pour Sauveur désoeuvré. Maintenant que Voldemort est six pieds sous terre, tu t'ennuies ? Tu cherches une nouvelle cause perdue pour faire parler de toi ? Et bien trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA PITIE !

\- Tu m'inspires beaucoup de sentiments différents Malefoy, mais la pitié certainement pas, dit calmement Harry. Il faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas rentrer dans le jeu du blond et lui cracher à la figure qu'il pouvait bien crever, il n'en avait rien à foutre !

Au lieu de quoi, il reprit :

\- Ta mère et toi, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. J'ai une dette envers vous. Même si cela ne rachète pas toutes vos erreurs, cela plaidera en votre faveur.

\- Pour ma mère, peut-être. Mais à moi, tu ne dois rien. Tu m'as sauvé dans la Salle sur demande. On est quitte.

\- Malefoy, soupira Harry avec lassitude. Ne joue pas à ça. Laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Je ne veux pas. Tu peux aider ma mère si tu veux, mais laisse-moi.

\- Mais merde Malefoy, pourquoi ?

Le blond restait obstinément muet. Harry commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

\- Pourquoi Malefoy ?

\- PARCE QUE CELA ME DONNERA DE L'ESPOIR ! hurla-t-il soudain. L'ESPOIR DE SORTIR D'ICI, DE POUVOIR VIVRE DELIVRE DE LA TERREUR DE VOLDEMORT ! MAIS TOUT CA EST VAIN, JE LE SAIS. JE NE VEUX PAS ESPERER, TU M'ENTENDS ! CA FAIT TROP MAL ! Ca fait trop mal … sanglotait Malefoy.

Le coeur de Harry se serra à la vue de ces yeux délavés par les larmes.

\- Draco, tu dois continuer à espérer. L'espoir n'est pas vain. Je te jure que j'ai trouvé un moyen de te faire sortir d'ici. J'ai des arguments solides mais j'ai besoin de preuves à montrer au Magenmagot.

\- Des preuves ? Lesquelles ?

\- Tes souvenirs. J'ai besoin des souvenirs que tu as de Voldemort et de tout ce que tu as fait durant notre sixième année. Tout. Je pourrai les extraire avec ma baguette et j'ai avec moi des fioles qui me permettront de les conserver. Je demanderai au Magenmagot de les enregistrer et de les examiner comme pièces à conviction. Je veux leur démontrer que tu as agi sous la contrainte. Il s'agit d'une cause de justification en droit pénal qui abolit la criminalité de l'acte. S'il est établi que l'auteur a agi sous la contrainte physique ou morale, le fait n'est plus punissable.

\- Potter, où es-tu aller chercher tout ça ? T'es devenu avocat pendant la nuit ?

Harry rigola car c'est exactement la réflexion qu'il s'était faite ce matin.

\- On peut dire ça ! Mais je n'ai pas de mérite. Hermione m'a aidé !

\- Forcément, le trio gryffondor à la rescousse ! plaisanta le blond.

\- Duo en fait. Ron est … disons contrarié par mon initiative.

Harry s'attendait à une réplique cinglante à grands coups de belette, weasmoche ou miséreux. Au lieu de ça, il vit Malefoy se rembrunir :

\- Ce n'est que le début. Tu devrais abandonner cette quête ridicule Potter avant que tous tes amis ne te tournent le dos. Voilà ce qui arrivera si tu persistes à vouloir m'aider…

\- Alors c'est qu'ils ne méritaient pas mon amitié …

Le Serpentard était abasourdi.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que la défense d'un mangemort est plus importante que ton amitié de toujours avec Weasley ?

\- Je suis en train de te dire qu'éviter la mort d'un être humain à qui on a retiré toute possibilité de faire ses choix en connaissance de cause est plus important que ménager la susceptibilité d'un rouquin borné ! s'enflamma Harry.

\- Whaou … j'aurai au moins vécu pour entendre Harry Potter critiquer Ronald Weasley !

\- Bon alors, ces souvenirs ?

\- Je n'en manque pas, crois-moi ! Mais je doute que le Magenmagot les accepte. Ils diront qu'ils ont été falsifiés !

\- Non, les souvenirs falsifiés se détectent très facilement. De plus, j'ai déjà sélectionné certains de mes souvenirs qui recouperont les tiens. Ainsi, ils verront que tu dis la vérité !

Malefoy semblait en proie à un débat intérieur. Harry insista :

\- Draco, ça va marcher je t'assure ! Il ne s'agit pas d'être seulement un témoin de moralité, je vais leur apporter des éléments de preuve, de droit qu'ils ne pourront pas ignorer. C'est écrit noir sur blanc dans le code sorcier de procédure pénale !

Avec un soupir résigné, Malefoy accepta qu'Harry prélève ses souvenirs. A la fin, une dizaine de petites fioles contenaient toutes un précieux liquide argenté.

Sa mission accomplie, Harry se concentra sur son vis-à-vis. Il était déjà fort affaibli.

Indubitablement, la présence des détraqueurs avait une forte incidence sur lui. Il fallait pourtant qu'il tienne le coup jusqu'au procès.

Heureusement, il n'avait rien laissé au hasard.

\- Malefoy, il faut maintenant qu'on parle de ta préparation pour l'audience. Il faut absolument que tu aies les idées claires le jour du procès.

\- Merde Potter, t'as vu où je suis ?! Tu crois que c'est facile de ne pas sombrer dans la folie quand ces immondes créatures campent derrière ta porte ? s'énerva le blond.

\- Je sais Malefoy, je sais ! Mais je vais t'aider. Donne-moi tes mains … allez fais pas ta pimbêche, donne-moi tes mains. Je vais faire passer un peu de ma magie en toi pour reconstituer la tienne.

Malefoy tendit ses mains à Harry qui sursauta tant elles étaient glacées. Le brun fit en sorte de faire affluer sa magie dans ses mains et se concentra pour la transmettre à Draco. Lorsque le flux magique de Potter lui parvint, Malefoy sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts, ses bras et puis dans tout son corps. L'opération dura à peine quelques minutes mais à la fin, Draco se sentait plein de vie comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Tout à coup, son avenir s'éclaircissait. Il y avait une chance pour lui de s'en sortir ! Il y avait un espoir et cet espoir ne lui faisait plus mal, au contraire !

Il ouvrit les yeux et gratifia Harry d'un sourire qui déstabilisa le brun.

\- Merci Harry ! Je me sens tellement … vivant ! C'est incroyable !

\- Tu devras à tout prix préserver ce sentiment Draco. Essaye d'être positif, c'est ce qui permettra à ta magie de se maintenir à niveau. Je ne pourrai pas revenir te voir avant le procès, et ce jour-là je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrai t'approcher pour te redonner un nouveau flux magique.

\- Je comprends. Je te promets que je ferai tout ce qu'il faut.

\- J'ai ceci qui pourra t'aider dit Harry en extirpant de sa poche une énorme tablette de chocolat. Cache-là dans ta cellule et manges-en un morceau tous les jours.

Malefoy prit la tablette de chocolat et la cacha précautionneusement dans la poche de sa tenue de détenu.

L'heure était venue pour Harry de quitter Azkaban. Il salua Malefoy en lui prodiguant encore quelques encouragements.

Avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, Draco l'interpella :

\- Harry, je sais que nous avons un … historique un peu compliqué et pas franchement agréable. Mais peut-on considérer ceci comme une trêve ?

\- Je veux mieux qu'une trêve Draco, je voudrais l'armistice.

\- C'est d'accord, dit-il en tendant au brun la même main que sept ans plutôt dans le train qui les emmenaient pour la première fois à Poudlard.

Harry saisit la main tendue avec un sourire éblouissant. Mu par une impulsion soudaine, il attira Draco vers lui pour lui donner une accolade. Le blond l'entendit lui dire : « Au revoir mon ami ».

Retourné dans sa cellule, Draco se dit que ces mots avaient encore plus de force que n'importe quel flux magique. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Draco Malefoy dormit paisiblement.


	4. Chapter 4

Avant toute chose, merci pour les review ! C'est fou ce que ça fait plaisir ! Et ça donne du coeur à l'ouvrage ! J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et si ma bêta suit le rythme, je vais essayer de publier toutes les semaines à partir de maintenant. La longueur des chapitres est variable.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : tous les personnes et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre IV - souvenirs

Malefoy Draco - pièce à conviction 1

_Il fait noir. On entend un sanglot. Une porte s'ouvre. Un petit garçon blond d'à peu près cinq ans est assis au sol, les genoux repliés contre lui. Il est dans un placard. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes et de terreur." _!

_\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu as été puni Draco ?"_

_\- Parce que j'ai pleuré. Un Malefoy ne pleure pas."_

_\- Pourquoi pleures-tu encore dans ce cas ?"_

_\- … parce que … parce que j'avais peur, enfermé dans ce placard…"_

_\- ENDOLORIS !"_

_L'enfant se tort de douleur et supplie son père d'arrêter."_

_\- Alors, Draco ? Sais-tu pourquoi tu es puni ?"_

_\- Parce que j'ai eu peur. Un Malefoy n'a jamais peur." _!

Malefoy Draco - pièce à conviction 2

_\- ENDOLORIS !"_

_Un jeune garçon blond de onze ans est allongé au sol, son dos arqué par la douleur, ses yeux gris exorbités. "_

_\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es puni Draco ?"_

_\- … parce qu'Harry Potter a refusé d'être mon ami …" _!

Malefoy Draco - pièce à conviction 3

_\- ENDOLORIS !"_

_Un jeune garçon blond de quatorze ans gît au pied d'un immense escalier de marbre. Ses bras sont couverts d'hématomes et ses yeux gris sont cachés derrière des paupières bleuies. "_

_\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es puni Draco ?"_

_\- … parce que la …sang-de-bourbe Granger a eu de meilleures notes que moi. Un Malefoy est toujours le meilleur en tout…" _!

Malefoy Draco - pièce à conviction 4

_\- Non, Père ! Ne m'obligez pas à faire ça ! Je vous en supplie !"_

_\- ENDOLORIS ! Un Malefoy ne supplie pas !"_

_Un jeune homme blond de 16 ans est à genoux sur le sol, crispé par la douleur. Ses yeux gris sont emplis de terreur mais il tient bon."_

_\- Je ne veux pas devenir Mangemort ! Je ne veux pas être marqué !"_

_\- Tu feras ce qu'il plaira au Maître ! rugit Lucius. Puis d'ajouter d'une voie doucereuse : « Sinon, ta mère mourra … Tu ne voudrais pas avoir la mort de ta mère sur la conscience, n'est-ce pas Draco ? »"_

_\- Quoi ? Non, pas ma mère … ne lui faites pas de mal par pitié ! Je … je… j'accepte, se résigna le jeune homme dans un souffle" _!

Malefoy Draco - pièce à conviction 5

_Une pièce immense plongée dans la pénombre. Des formes encagoulées entourent un homme au visage de serpent. Une femme blonde est maintenue à genoux par deux mangemorts. Son beau visage est meurtri et du sang s'écoule d'une plaie à la tête. Au centre de la pièce, un jeune homme blond de 16 ans hurle de douleur alors que la baguette de Voldemort trace sur son bras gauche la Marque des Ténèbres." _!

_Le cri de la femme résonne dans toute la pièce : « NOOOOON ! »" _!

Malefoy Draco - pièce à conviction 6

_\- Tu as compris ce que j'attends de toi Draco ? siffle Voldemort"_

_\- oui Maître. Je dois tuer Dumbledore."_

_\- Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu échoues ?"_

_\- oui Maître. Mon Père sera disgracié et je devrai regarder ma Mère mourir dans les pires souffrances avant de mourir moi-même."_

_\- Bien. Va. Et ne me déçois pas." _!

Malefoy Draco - pièce à conviction 7

_Dans des toilettes sales et abandonnées, un jeune homme blond de 16 ans appuie ses mains tremblantes sur le rebord d'un lavabo ébréché. Ses yeux gris sont rougis par les larmes. Il suffoque :" - c'est trop dur … je n'y arriverai pas … c'est trop dur" _!

Malefoy Draco - pièce à conviction 8

_En haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, un jeune homme blond tend sa baguette en direction d'un vieil homme dont la main droite est complètement noircie. " _!

_\- Tu n'es pas un meurtrier Draco, dit doucement Dumbledore."_

_\- Je dois le faire ! Si je ne le fais pas, il va tuer ma mère et moi aussi …"_

_\- Tu sais Draco, avant toi, j'ai connu une jeune homme qui avait tous les mauvais choix. Tu peux renoncer …" _!

_Le jeune homme blond abaisse sa baguette. Un homme aux cheveux noirs graisseux arrive derrière lui." _!

_\- S'il te plaît Severus, implore Dumbledore"_

_\- AVADA KEDAVRA !"_

_La lumière verte qui jaillit de la baguette de Rogue toucha le vieux directeur en pleine poitrine." _!

Malefoy Draco - pièce à conviction 9

_Une immense pièce sombre dans un manoir. Des silhouettes encagoulées entourent l'homme à face de serpent. Ce dernier lance des doloris tout autour de lui en riant comme un dément. Les sorts touchent les personnes présentes au hasard mais aucune n'ose se soustraire à ce petit jeu cruel. " _!

_Derrière la porte de la salle, un jeune homme blond de 17 ans pleure silencieusement, priant pour qu'on le sorte de cet enfer. " _!

Malefoy Draco - pièce à convention 10

_Un jeune homme brun est amené à genoux sans ménagement. Son visage est entièrement boursoufflé mais la déformation ne masque pas l'éclat de ses yeux verts. " Une femme parle d'une voix perçante et hystérique :" _

_\- Approche Draco ! Dis-nous si c'est Harry Potter ?"_

_Le jeune homme blond s'approche du brun et le fixe dans les yeux. Il baisse rapidement le regard. "_

_\- Je … je ne sais pas … non, … je ne crois pas …" _!

_****" _!

Harry se releva péniblement de la pensine.

L'examen des souvenirs de Malefoy ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps. Ceux-ci étaient courts et précis. Mais ils laissèrent Harry complètement affligé.

Ainsi, l'arrogant Draco Malefoy n'avait pas eu l'enfance dorée qu'il imaginait. Bien au contraire ! Elevé à coups de doloris depuis son plus jeune âge ! Harry se dit que le sort de Draco n'avait finalement rien à envier au sien.

Cependant, aussi cruels soient-ils, ces souvenirs étaient le gage de la liberté pour le Serpentard.

Après avoir soigneusement étiqueté les fioles et pris soin de les ranger en ordre chronologique, Harry transplana directement devant le Ministère de la Magie.

Arrivé au Département de la Justice Magique, il se rendit au greffe pour faire enregistrer les petites fioles comme pièces à conviction. Manifestement, Kingsley Shacklebolt avait tenu parole, car l'employée du greffe ne fit aucune difficulté pour procéder à l'enregistrement. Harry repartit avec la preuve écrite du dépôt.

Harry soupira de soulagement en quittant le Département de la Justice Magique : tout était sous contrôle, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le jour de l'audience.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand il aperçut au détour d'un couloir, un homme roux qui entrait dans un bureau. Harry nota à ce moment qu'il se trouvait en effet en face du Département des Détournements de l'artisanat moldu, lieu de travail d'Arthur Weasley.

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau et frappa doucement à la porte restée ouverte. Lorsqu'il vit Harry sur le seuil, Arthur Weasley resta interdit, manifestement embarrassé par la présence du brun. Harry prit la parole le premier.

\- Bonjour Arthur. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas à passer ainsi à l'improviste.

\- Bonjour Harry. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici …

\- Je reviens du Département de la Justice Magique. Je devais déposer les pièces à conviction pour mon témoignage au procès …

\- Hmm, je vois dit Arthur dont le visage se ferma à l'évocation de la « mission » de Harry. « Donc, tu persistes, à ce que je comprends… »

\- Honnêtement, Arthur, m'avez-vous déjà vu renoncer à quelque chose quand je l'avais en tête ? Je suis plutôt un type têtu ! plaisanta Harry dans l'espoir de décrisper l'atmosphère.

Arthur ne répondit rien, se contenta de baisser le regard en soupirant.

\- Ecoutez Arthur, reprit Harry calmement, vous êtes manifestement contrarié par mon initiative mais sincèrement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Ok, j'aide Malefoy mais je ne fais rien contre vous ou votre famille … Vous savez l'affection que je vous porte à vous, Molly, Ron, … Ginny. Vous êtes ma famille d'adoption, la seule que j'ai jamais connue ! Je ne veux pas qu'on reste sur un malentendu, une incompréhension … Que puis-je dire pour vous convaincre de ma bonne foi, Arthur ?

\- Je ne sais pas Harry… Nous avons perdu un fils, mort dans un combat contre Voldemort, contre les Mangemorts, … et toi, tu vas aider l'un d'entre eux ? Evidemment, que nous nous sentons trahis !

\- Fred n'est pas mort de la main d'un Malefoy. De plus, si Draco porte la Marque, c'est contre sa volonté !

\- parce que c'est « Draco » maintenant ?

\- Oui, c'est Draco et croyez-moi quand je vous dit qu'il n'a jamais rejoint les rangs de Voldemort de son plein gré !

Arthur resta silencieux.

\- Arthur, venez assister au procès lundi. Vous pourrez ainsi vous rendre compte que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses et j'espère sincèrement qu'après cela, vous comprendrez que ma démarche était justifiée.

Devant le mutisme d'Arthur, Harry quitta les lieux.

Le soir même, Hermione passa à Grimmaurd Square.

\- Salut Harry, comment vas-tu ? Prêt pour lundi ?

\- Salut Hermy, ça va. Tout est prêt. Reste à convaincre le jury ! dit Harry non sans une certaine angoisse.

\- Tu y arriveras Harry ! Et de toute façon, dis-toi que toi au moins tu auras fait le maximum, affirma Hermione saisissant les craintes de son ami.

Un voile de panique passa sur le visage de Harry, ce qu'Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Harry, … ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- ça doit marcher Hermione, ça doit marcher … dit-il les yeux presque embués. Il se passa nerveusement la main sur le visage puis dans ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si … si … ». Il ne put terminer sa phrase, sa voix s'était brisée.

Hermione le serra dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien mais son étreinte parlait pour elle et Harry lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas essayer de le raisonner.

Afin de reprendre contenance, il changea de sujet - enfin presque :

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles au Terrier ?

\- Eh bien, rien de bien neuf. Arthur nous a dit que tu étais passé le voir après … enfin, que tu étais passé le voir. Je vois que lui et Molly sont tiraillés avec cette histoire. Ils voudraient bien te dire de revenir mais ils ont peur de la réaction de certains …

\- Ron et Ginny …

Oui, ils t'en veulent vraiment. J'essaye de raisonner Ron mais il ne veut rien comprendre …

Quant à Ginny, elle est toujours amoureuse de toi, ce qui la rend encore plus furieuse … soupira Hermione.

\- Je suis désolée que tu subisses tout ça, Hermy mais je ne saurais jamais assez te remercier du soutien que tu m'apportes.

\- Pas de quoi Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, ne l'oublie pas !

\- Est-ce à dire que Ron ne l'est plus ?

\- Il changera d'avis, Harry, je te l'assure, esquiva la jeune fille.

\- Et pour Ginny ?

\- Là, ça dépendra aussi de toi et des sentiments que tu as pour elle …

\- Je ne sais pas … Je l'aime, c'est sûr mais peut-être pas pour les bonnes raisons. J'ai l'impression de l'aimer parce qu'elle est la sœur de mon meilleur ami, parce que l'aimer implique que je fasse vraiment partie de la famille Weasley, la seule famille que j'ai jamais connue. Je l'aime par facilité …

\- Les histoires d'amour ne doivent pas toujours être compliquées, Harry…

\- Non mais elles doivent quand même être un peu exaltantes …

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Je … je ne sais pas. J'aime être en sa compagnie, j'aime l'embrasser et la serrer dans mes bras mais je ne ressens pas de passion, juste un agréable sentiment. Quand elle n'est pas là, elle me manque mais ce n'est pas douloureux. Je me suis toujours figuré qu'être amoureux c'était ressentir le manque de l'autre comme si on était vidé de l'intérieur, c'était sentir son cœur s'affoler par sa simple présence, c'était mourir d'inquiétude à l'idée de le voir s'éloigner …

\- Avez-vous déjà … ? demande Hermione en rougissant

\- Oui, une fois sourit Harry devant l'embarras de son amie. En sixième année, avant … les évènements. C'était bien mais sans plus. A l'époque, j'ai mis ça sur le compte de … et bien de ce qui se passait. Mais aujourd'hui, je crois que le contexte n'avait finalement rien à voir. Je l'aime mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, Harry. Par respect pour elle et les sentiments qu'elle a pour toi, tu ne peux pas la laisser dans l'illusion d'un amour qu'elle n'aura jamais.

\- Je sais Hermy, je sais … Je le ferai, c'est promis. Je le ferai, après le procès…

\- Ok, Harry. C'est toi qui vois. Bon, je vais te laisser. On se voit lundi

\- Merci Hermione, merci pour tout. !

Harry passa le week-end à relire les textes de droit et à se repasser tout ce qu'il allait dire au procès. Il s'obligea à sortir le dimanche pour prendre l'air. On était au mois de juin et le temps était doux. Sa promenade lui fit du bien et le calma quelque peu.

Le dimanche soir, il prit néanmoins une potion calmante sans quoi, il n'aurait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. !


	5. Chapter 5

**Pour vous remercier pour vos review si encourageantes, je poste le chapitre 5 à l'avance ! **

**En réponse à certaines questions, il faudra être patients car la relation Harry/Draco évoluera lentement. Forcément, sinon ce serait trop simple ! Et je compte bien m'acharner encore sur les belettes !**

**Place maintenant au procès !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre V - Le procès**

POV Draco

J'ai passé une nuit agitée. Le flux magique de Harry commence à s'essouffler malgré le fait que j'ai entretenu des pensées positives ces derniers jours. Les doutes me reprennent : est-ce qu'il sera là ? Peut-être que ses amis ont fini par le convaincre d'abandonner, de me laisser tomber. Et si le jury ne l'écoute pas ? …

J'ai heureusement pris la peine de conserver du chocolat en prévision de ce matin. Le manger me fait du bien. Je me calme un peu.

Les gardiens viennent me chercher. On ne me donne pas de vêtements de rechange. Je vais devoir comparaître dans cette tenue immonde. Je suis sale. Aucune humiliation ne me sera épargnée. Tant pis, je garderai la tête haute.

Le transplanage vers le Ministère de la Magie m'affaiblit encore plus que je ne le suis déjà. Les bienfaits du chocolat de ce matin ne sont plus qu'un souvenir.

On me fait entrer dans la salle d'audience du Magenmagot. La salle est pleine à craquer. Immédiatement, je le cherche des yeux. Il est là, au premier rang. Il est là. C'est tout ce que mon cerveau arrive à retenir. Il est là, il ne m'a pas abandonné. Il m'adresse un sourire, son sourire à un million de galions qui me redonne immédiatement espoir.

Je prends place dans le premier box réservé aux prévenus. En fait de box, c'est ni plus ni moins qu'une cage en fer bardée de piques acérées tournées vers moi. Au moindre mouvement brusque, je m'empale sur l'une d'elle.

La même porte que celle par laquelle je suis entré s'ouvre et ma mère apparaît. Oh Merlin, mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux. Elle a l'air si faible ! Je gémis douloureusement à sa vue pendant qu'on l'installe dans la cage voisine de la mienne. Elle tourne vers moi son beau visage et me sourit faiblement.

Les membres du Magenmagot entrent. Le silence se fait dans la salle.

Il est là…

POV Harry

La petite porte latérale s'ouvre dans un bruit de ferraille.

Il entre, escorté par deux gardiens, toujours les fers aux poignets et aux chevilles. Toujours dans la même tenue de prisonnier. Malgré l'humiliation qu'il doit ressentir, il garde la tête haute. Je l'admire d'avoir cette force de caractère, moi je me serais déjà effondré … Je lis néanmoins la peur dans ses yeux gris.

Il me cherche. Il me voit. Son regard s'éclaircit. Je lui souris pour l'encourager.

Il prend place dans cette atroce cage de fer. Les piques tournées vers lui sont à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage. Certaines touchent presque ses épaules.

La porte latérale s'ouvre à nouveau et Narcissa est amenée, menottée. Elle a l'air beaucoup plus faible que lui, son regard est éteint et ses traits émaciés. Malgré la sordide robe qu'elle porte, elle a un port de reine.

Je vois la peine que cette vision occasionne à Draco et je l'entends gémir faiblement.

Pourvu qu'il tienne le coup.

L'audience commence. Ca va aller. Je vais y arriver.

\- L'audience du Magenmagot est ouverte ! scanda l'huissier d'audience

La sorcière présidente du Magenmagot, une petite femme maigre au visage sévère répondant au nom de Aloysa Williamson prit la parole.

\- Nous ouvrons ce matin le procès en cause du Procureur des Sorciers contre Narcissa et Draco Malefoy. Je ne tolèrerai aucune interruption, ni aucun commentaire dans la salle durant les débats ! Commençons ! Monsieur Malefoy, levez-vous !

Draco se leva en tentant de ne pas s'écorcher contre les piques en fer.

\- Etes-vous bien Draco, Lucius, Alexander Malefoy, né le 5 juin 1980 à Mildenhall, Wiltshire, résidant à Malefoy Manor, Mildenhall Hill, Wiltshire ?

\- Oui, Madame la Présidente.

\- Madame Malefoy, levez-vous. Etes-vous bien Narcissa, Victoria, Esmeralda Malefoy, née Black le 12 février 1960 à Londres, résidant à Malefoy Manor, Mildenhall Hill, Wiltshire ?

La voix de Narcissa est à peine un murmure lorsqu'elle confirme son identité.

La Présidente poursuivit :

\- Les chefs d'accusation retenus contre Draco, Lucius, Alexander Malefoy sont :

1\. Avoir sciemment et volontairement fait partie d'une organisation criminelle en vue de commettre des crimes punissables de la peine de mort ou de l'emprisonnement à perpétuité, en l'espèce avoir été un Mangemort dirigé par Tom Jédusor, alias Lord Voldemort dans le but de commettre des crimes à l'encontre des modus et des sorciers nés moldus.!

2\. Avoir tenté d'assassiner Albus Dumbledore, la résolution de commettre le crime ayant été manifestée par des actes extérieurs formant un commencement d'exécution et qui ont été suspendus par des circonstances indépendantes de la volonté de l'auteur.

3\. Avoir porté volontairement des coups et blessures sur les personnes de Katie Bell et Ronald Weasley. Le chef d'accusation retenu contre Narcissa, Victoria, Esmerlada Malefoy est d'avoir sciemment et volontairement fait partie d'une organisation criminelle en vue de commettre des crimes punissables de la peine de mort ou de l'emprisonnement à perpétuité, en l'espèce avoir été un Mangemort dirigé par Tom Jédusor, alias Lord Voldemort dans le but de commettre des crimes à l'encontre des modus et des sorciers nés moldus.

Monsieur Draco Malefoy, avez-vous compris ce qui vous est reproché ?

\- Oui, Madame la Présidente.

\- Reconnaissez-vous avoir commis les faits constitutifs de ces infractions ?

\- Oui, Madame la Présidente.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée.

\- Madame Narcissa Malefoy, avez-vous compris ce qui vous est reproché ?

\- Oui, Madame la Présidente.

\- Reconnaissez-vous avoir commis le fait constitutif de cette infraction ?

\- Oui, Madame la Présidente.

\- Bien. Je donne la parole au Procureur des Sorciers pour son réquisitoire.

Le Procureur, un homme hargneux à la voix criarde, rappela les exactions commises par les prévenus, leur statut de Mangemort et requit qu'ils soient tous les deux condamnés à recevoir le Baiser du détraqueur.

La Présidente reprit ensuite la parole :

\- Puisque la matérialité des infractions n'est pas contestée, il reste à entendre les prévenus sur les raisons pour lesquelles les faits ont été commis. Monsieur Malefoy, qu'avez-vous à dire ?

Draco ferma les yeux un instant pour rassembler ses maigres forces. Il expira lentement avant de parler d'une voie calme et étonnamment ferme.

\- Je ne nie pas les faits qui me sont reprochés. Je souhaite cependant expliquer au Tribunal comment j'en suis arrivé là. Mon père, Lucius Malefoy, avait des idées bien arrêtées sur … la pureté du sang. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, il m'a élevé dans la croyance que les sang-purs étaient supérieurs aux autres sorciers et, bien sûr, aux moldus. Etant son héritier, je devais me montrer digne du nom des Malefoy et tout comportement qu'il réprouvait était sévèrement puni. Ses … disons « principes » d'éducation étaient assez radicaux. J'ai reçu mon premier doloris à 5 ans … J'avais trouvé un oiseau blessé, tombé au pied d'un arbre dans le jardin. Je l'avais recueilli et apporté à mon père pour qu'il m'aide à le soigner. Il l'a pris et lui a tordu le cou avant de me le rendre sans explication. Son geste me parut tellement cruel que je me suis mis à pleurer. Il m'a puni car un Malefoy ne doit jamais pleurer. Il m'a enfermé dans le placard. Sauf que j'avais peur du noir et donc, je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer. Lorsqu'il m'a sorti du placard et qu'il a vu les larmes sur mes joues, il m'a lancé un doloris. C'est devenu son mode de punition préféré par la suite.

Draco déglutit péniblement, exposer ainsi ses douleurs d'enfance devant un parterre de spectateurs avides lui était difficile mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il reprit :

\- Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'avais le crâne bien rempli de tous les principes que mon père m'avait enseignés. J'étais exactement ce qu'il voulait que je sois : fier, arrogant et méprisant de quiconque n'était pas un sang pur. La seule exception qu'il m'imposait était de me rapprocher d'Harry Potter, pourtant un sang-mêlé. Le but était de servir ses intérêts auprès des adeptes du Seign… de Voldemort mais ça, je ne le savais pas à l'époque. Harry Potter a refusé mon amitié et mon père m'a puni car je l'avais déçu. En grandissant au contact d'autres sorciers de mon âge venant d'autres horizons, je me suis cependant mis à douter des théories de mon père. Ainsi, je me suis bien vite rendu compte que la meilleure élève du collège était une sorcière née moldue. Mon père était furieux qu'elle obtienne de meilleures notes que les miennes et j'ai été puni en conséquence.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione, assise deux rangées plus loin avec les Weasley au grand complet. Il ne faisait pas de doute que Malefoy parlait d'elle et Harry la vit rapidement chasser une larme au coin de ses yeux.

Dans la cage en fer, Malefoy poursuivait son récit

\- Avant d'entamer ma sixième année, mon père m'apprit que j'allais recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Je ne voulais pas. J'avais évolué dans mes idées et je ne voulais pas être comme lui, au service d'un despote qu'il fallait appeler Maître. Je voulais être libre et lui ne l'était pas.

Cette déclaration provoqua un nouveau murmure dans la salle.

\- J'ai donc refusé. J'ai voulu lui tenir tête. Alors, voyant que je commençais à résister au sortilège doloris, il a usé d'un autre moyen … La voix de Draco commençait à se briser. « Il a torturé ma mère, sa propre femme … Il savait que je l'aimais plus que tout et que jamais je ne pourrais supporter sa souffrance … Il connaissait ma faiblesse ». Ses larmes coulaient à présent.

\- Alors, j'ai cédé. Voldemort et les autres mangemorts sont arrivés au Manoir le soir même et après avoir vu ma mère subir le doloris pendant des heures, j'ai reçu la Marque. Le lendemain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me donnait ma première mission : faire entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard et tuer Dumbledore. Pour m'inciter à remplir correctement ma mission, il m'a laissé entrevoir les tourments qui attendaient ma mère si je refusais ou si j'échouais. J'ai donc mis en place un plan permettant à Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov et Fenrir Greyback d'entrer à Poudlard grâce à une armoire à disparaître cachée dans l'école. Par contre, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser la deuxième partie de ma … mission: tuer Dumbledore. J'avais tenté de lui envoyer un collier ensorcelé et une bouteille empoisonnée mais ce fut un échec. Katie Bell et Ronald Wealsey, qui n'étaient pas visés, ont été blessés. J'étais perdu, je voulais … je voulais en finir car c'était trop dur, je ne pouvais pas supporter ce que l'on me demandait de faire. Mais il y avait ma mère. Et finalement, j'ai réussi à coincer Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Je lai désarmé mais au moment de lancer le sortilège de Mort, je n'ai pas pu … je n'ai pas pu ! sanglota-t-il. J'ai abaissé ma baguette, prêt à me rendre. A ce moment, Severus Rogue est arrivé. Et il a rempli la mission à ma place et m'a aidé à m'enfuir.

Le silence dans la salle était pesant. Harry revivait toute la scène, lui qui avait été présent, caché sous le plancher de la Tour …

\- Nous sommes rentrés au Manoir. Voldemort était satisfait de la mort de Dumbledore mais il m'a sanctionné pour ma lâcheté, ainsi que ma mère et mon père. J'ai appris par la suite qu'Harry Potter avait fui Poudlard également afin de trouver le moyen de tuer Voldemort. A partir de là, je ne vivais que dans l'espoir qu'il y parvienne, qu'il nous débarrasse de ce serpent ! Un jour, des raffleurs sont arrivés au Manoir. Ils avaient capturé Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et un garçon au visage complètement boursouflé, méconnaissable. Vu la présence des deux autres, ils supposaient que c'était Potter. Bellatrix m'a amené dans le salon afin que j'identifie le garçon. Evidemment, c'était Potter. Malgré son visage tuméfié, j'ai tout de suite reconnu ses yeux. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le dire à ma tante et mon père. Il aurait appelé Voldemort sur le champ et Potter serait mort. J'ai donc menti. J'ai dit que je ne savais pas, que je ne le reconnaissais pas. Harry Potter a ensuite réussi à s'enfuir. La fin, vous la connaissez, acheva Draco.

\- Bien, Monsieur Malefoy. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- Je regrette profondément sur ce qui s'est passé. Je regrette d'avoir été aussi faible devant mon père. Je sais que je ne suis pas une bonne personne mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Je voulais seulement épargner la seule personne qui compte pour moi … ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Madame Malefoy, avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?

Narcissa Malefoy était beaucoup trop faible pour se défendre longuement. Elle confirma les propos de son fils, précisant qu'elle-même avait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres le jour de son mariage avec Lucius.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment partagé les convictions de mon mari. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'opposer à lui. J'aurais dû protéger mon fils mais je n'y suis pas arrivée… Mon fils, que j'aime plus tout, qui s'est sacrifié pour moi … sanglota-t-elle douloureusement. Lorsque, dans la Foret Interdite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de m'assurer que Potter était bien mort, je me suis approchée et j'ai pu constater qu'il respirait. Egoïstement, je lui ai demandé si Draco était vivant, ce qu'il m'a confirmé. Alors j'ai entraperçu une chance pour mon fils de vivre dans un monde libéré de la tyrannie de Voldemort et j'ai menti. J'ai prétendu que Potter était bel et bien mort. Je regrette beaucoup de mes actes mais ce que je regrette le plus, c'est de ne pas avoir pu épargner toutes ces souffrances à mon fils …

Epuisée, Narcissa s'affaissa sur son siège, non sans se blesser aux piques de la cage en fer. Draco pleurait en contemplant, impuissant, la souffrance de sa mère.

Insensible, la Présidente, poursuivit la procédure.

\- Nous allons maintenant entendre Harry Potter qui se présente en qualité de témoin en faveur de Draco et Narcissa Malefoy.

Un véritable brouhaha se fit alors entendre dans la salle.

\- SILENCE OU JE FAIS EVACUER LA SALLE ! tonna la Présidente.

Le silence revint bien vite, personne ne voulant manquer ce qui allait suivre.

Harry se dirigea vers un box à gauche de l'estrade présidentielle. Il sentait les regards posés sur lui, particulièrement ceux de la famille Weasley.

\- Etes-vous bien Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow, Pembrokeshire, résidant à Grimmaurd Square, Londres ?

\- Oui Madame la Présidente.

\- Vous avez fait enregistrer à l'appui de votre témoignage des preuves, étant des souvenirs prélevés sur Monsieur Draco Malefoy, référencés dans des fioles numérotées 1 à 10, ainsi que trois de vos propres souvenirs, référencés dans des fioles numérotées 11 à 13. Le Bureau des aurors a examiné ces souvenirs et a confirmé leur authenticité. Ces preuves sont donc considérées comme recevables. Afin de permettre aux membres du jury de prendre connaissance du contenu des fioles, nous devons recourir à une projection de pensine. Monsieur Potter, acceptez-vous que vos souvenirs soient examinés en audience publique par la projection de pensine ?

\- J'accepte.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, acceptez-vous que vos souvenirs soient examinés en audience publique par la projection de pensine ?

Draco n'avait pas envisagé cette perspective. Il croyait que ses souvenirs allaient être examinés à huis clos. C'était déjà bien assez difficile d'avoir dû évoquer sa vie devant un public sans qu'il faille y ajouter l'image ! Il plissa les lèvres, visiblement contrarié. Devant lui, Harry le suppliait silencieusement d'accepter, sans quoi son plan était fichu. !

\- J'accepte.

Sur ce, la Présidente fit apparaître une grande vasque en pierre. Elle débita une formule magique qui créa au-dessus de la pensine un voile de brume blanchâtre et opaque, un peu semblable à un écran géant moldu.

Elle versa le contenu des fioles dans la vasque et commença leur examen successif.

Le public était captivé et abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. La vision d'un enfant puis d'un adolescent - fût-il Draco Malefoy,- torturé de la sorte ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent. Harry remarqua que certaines personnes présentes dans la salle avaient les larmes aux yeux, dont notamment Molly Weasley.

Les trois souvenirs de Harry venaient adéquatement corroborer la scène des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, du mensonge de Malefoy au Manoir et du mensonge de Narcissa dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Bien Monsieur Potter, nous vous écoutons.

Harry respira un grand coup, c'est maintenant que tout se jouait.

\- Je pense que les images parlent d'elles-mêmes dit-il d'une voix assurée. Vous avez pu voir que si je suis ici aujourd'hui, si le monde sorcier est libre, c'est parce que ces deux personnes ici présentes ont pris le risque de mentir à Voldemort. Elles m'ont sauvé la vie, ni plus ni moins. Particulièrement, Madame Malefoy. Si elle n'avait pas menti, Voldemort serait venu m'achever sur le champ. Cet acte de grand courage doit indiscutablement plaider en sa faveur et constituer une circonstance atténuante.

Murmures dans l'assistance.

\- Pour ce qui concerne Draco Malefoy, la situation me paraît encore plus évidente : vous avez entendu et vu ce que son père lui a fait subir, il est indiscutable qu'il a agi sous la contrainte. Or, vous savez qu'il s'agit d'une cause de justification en droit pénal qui abolit la criminalité de l'acte. S'il est établi que l'auteur a agi sous la contrainte physique ou morale, le fait n'est plus punissable ! Il n'a d'ailleurs jamais voulu tuer le Professeur Dumbledore, vous avez bien vu dans mon souvenir qu'il abaissait sa baguette ! Il allait se rendre ! s'enflamma Harry.

Les chuchotements dans la salle se firent plus intenses.

\- Et qu'en est-il des blessures occasionnées à Miss Bell et à Monsieur Weasley ? s'emporta le Procureur, furieux de la tournure que prenait le dossier.

\- Même si ce qui est arrivé à Katie Bell et Ron Weasley est grave et aurait même pu être dramatique, les faits n'ont pas été commis volontairement. Katie Bell a été blessée parce qu'elle a ouvert le paquet qui contenait le collier par curiosité. Quant à Ron Weasley, sa présence dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn était tout à fait fortuite. Ron avait absorbé un philtre d'amour particulièrement puissant en mangeant des chocolats qui m'étaient destinés. Il avait besoin d'un antidote que seul notre professeur de potions pouvait lui fournir.

Harry vit Ron devenir rouge brique. Il n'appréciait manifestement pas qu'Harry le « charge » de la sorte. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger sa relation avec le rouquin …

\- Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous prenez soudain la défense de Monsieur Malefoy alors qu'il est de notoriété publique qu'il est votre ennemi depuis toujours ? demanda le Procureur perfidement.

\- De simples querelles d'écolier ne font pas de Malefoy mon ennemi. Ma démarche n'a d'autre objectif que la justice. Je n'ai pas débarrassé le monde sorcier d'un tyran pour que la justice soit rendue de manière sommaire et partiale ! Les véritables mangemorts, ceux à qui l'on doit tous les morts que nous pleurons, sont toujours en fuite. Les Malefoy ne doivent pas payer pour les véritables criminels qui n'ont pas encore été rattrapés, uniquement parce qu'eux ont eu le courage de se rendre !

Harry comptait bien mettre la pression sur le Procureur et le Bureau des Aurors en rappelant à tout le monde que l'essentiel des mangemorts était encore en liberté. La manoeuvre avait réussi si on considérait que le Procureur semblait avoir rapetissé de plusieurs centimètres …

\- Merci Monsieur Potter. Si plus personne ne souhaite prendre la parole, les débats sont clos, et l'affaire est prise en délibéré.

Sur ces mots, le Magenmagot se retira.

Draco et Narcissa Malefoy furent raccompagnés dans les cellules du Ministère.

L'attente du verdict commençait.

****!

POV Harry

Voilà. Je l'ai fait. Oh Merlin, pourvu que tout ça ait servi à quelque chose. Je voudrais aller le voir, attendre avec lui mais on ne me laissera jamais faire.

La salle d'audience s'est partiellement vidée. Je reste assis sur mon banc.

Autour de moi, les commentaires et les pronostics vont bon train. Je ne veux pas les entendre. Je baisse la tête, mes avant-bras posés sur mes cuisses, les mains jointes devant moi. Je sens une présence et lève les yeux. Ron.

\- T'es un sale enfoiré, tu sais ça ?

Je soupire. Il ne me laissera aucun répit.

\- Ecoute Ron, ce n'est pas contre toi. Il fallait bien que j'explique comment on est arrivé chez Slughorn à boire son hydromel …

\- Tu fais chier Harry !

\- Non ! Toi, tu fais chier Ron ! Tu as écouté au moins ce qui s'est dit ce matin ou tu as juste retenu le petit chapitre qui te concernait ? Après tout ça, tu crois toujours que j'ai eu tort de défendre Malefoy ?

\- Je dois me mettre à chialer parce que le petit blondinet à sa maman a été grondé par son papa ? Heureusement que son copain Harry est venu prendre sa défense ! dit Ron méchamment

Je regarde mon meilleur ami avec consternation.

\- Putain, Ron t'es vraiment con. Dégage de là et fous-moi la paix !

Ron s'en va s'en rien dire. Je vois Hermione qui l'attend près de la porte. Elle me fait rapidement un signe de tête. Elle n'ose manifestement pas venir me parler. Lorsque Ron arrive à sa hauteur, il empoigne son bras pour l'emmener hors de la salle d'audience.

Je reste seul pour attendre le verdict.

POV Draco

Je suis amené dans une cellule dans un sous-sol. Elle est un peu moins sordide que celle d'Azkaban.

Ils ont emmené ma mère mais je ne sais pas où. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle a l'air beaucoup plus affectée que moi par les Détraqueurs.

Je repense à cette audience. Harry a tenu parole. Le ton était juste, ni trop ni trop peu. J'espère qu'il a été entendu.

Je voudrais le voir pour le remercier mais on ne me laissera jamais le voir.

Alors, j'attends. J'attends qu'on décide si j'ai le droit de vivre ou si je dois mourir.

****!

POV Harry

Après trois heures d'attente, l'audience reprend. Le Magenmagot au complet revient dans la salle.

Draco et sa mère sont réinstallés dans les cages de fer. J'ai les mains qui tremblent.

La présidente prend la parole :

\- Le jury est parvenu à un verdict dans le dossier en cause de Draco Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy. Les prévenus n'ont pas nié leur implication dans les crimes qui leur sont reprochés. Concernant Draco Malefoy, il est indiscutable qu'il a effectivement tenté d'assassiner le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Toutefois, les preuves qui ont été déposées devant cette cour démontrent à suffisance qu'il a agi sous la contrainte …

Oh Merlin, ils retiennent la contrainte. Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, je n'ose pas écouter la suite …

\- … procédure criminelle, les fait qui lui sont reprochés ne sont pas punissables. En conséquence, Draco, Lucius, Alexander Malefoy est acquitté des charges qui ont été retenues contre lui.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je n'entends plus rien. La voix de la présidente me sort de ma torpeur.

\- SILENCE ! !

Je me rends compte que la salle d'audience est en ébullition.

\- SILENCE ! répète la présidente qui poursuit :

\- Concernant Narcissa Malefoy, le jury retient qu'elle a accepté en connaissance de cause de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Aucune cause de justification ne peut donc être retenue. Il apparaît toutefois qu'elle n'a commis aucun crime directement. Elle a par ailleurs sauvé la vie de Harry Potter. En conséquence, retenant les circonstances atténuantes, Narcissa, Victoria, Esmeralda Malefoy est condamnée à 40 jours de prison. Madame Malefoy, vous serez raccompagnée à Azkaban pour purger votre peine. Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes libre. Vous serez accompagné dans une salle d'attente le temps de récupérer vos effets personnels.

L'audience est levée !

_« …Vous êtes libre… »_. Je n'ose pas encore y croire. Je regarde Draco, la cage et les chaînes ont disparu. Je me lève pour aller vers lui. Il se tourne vers moi mais est directement poussé vers la porte latérale. Je lui fais comprendre que je l'attends dehors.

Autour de moi, on commente le procès. Je regrette d'entendre que beaucoup sont contrariés par cette décision. Un sorcier m'interpelle vertement :

\- Vous n'avez pas honte d'avoir fait libérer un mangemort ?

Je décide de laisser couler. Je suis encore trop sonné. Je me fraye rapidement un chemin vers la sortie. Arrivé dans la salle des pas perdus, une meute de journalistes se presse pour m'interroger. Je les bouscule sans ménagement et sans faire aucun commentaire. Mes yeux ne quittent pas la porte adjacente à la salle d'audience qui, après une éternité, finit par s'ouvrir sur Draco Malefoy.

POV Draco

J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Je vois les chaînes disparaître. Un gardien m'emmène hors de la salle. Je me retourne pour voir Harry. Dans une conversation muette, je comprends qu'il va m'attendre à la sortie.

On me conduit dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre. Après quelques minutes, quelqu'un dépose devant moi les vêtements que je portais lors de mon arrestation. Le costume porte encore les séquelles de la bataille mais il paraît être un habit de prince comparé à l'uniforme de la prison. Je m'habille prestement.

Enfin, on m'indique la porte de sortie. J'ai l'impression de vivre au ralenti. La porte s'ouvre. Un brouhaha s'élève, des flashes crépitent, des questions avides fusent de tous les côtés. Je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser la situation que des bras m'entourent. A ce moment, je ne ressens que deux choses : une merveilleuse chaleur et les effets d'un transplanage.

Je suis libre …


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour les review ! J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre VI - Grimmaurd**

POV Harry

Je nous ai fait transplaner directement dans mon salon Square Grimmaurd. Hors de question que ces sangsues de journalistes nous assaillent de questions.

Draco chancelle quelque peu à l'arrivée. Je le tiens toujours dans mes bras. J'ai peur de le lâcher mais je m'écarte légèrement pour le regarder.

Il a l'air un peu perdu.

\- On est chez moi, lui dis-je. Je n'avais pas franchement envie qu'on s'éternise au Ministère.

\- Ouais, tu as eu raison. Merci Harry me dit-il avec un air grave.

\- Pas de quoi …

\- Non, Harry. Sincèrement, merci. Sans toi, je serais sûrement …

\- Tu es vivant, tu es libre. C'est tout ce qui compte, je le coupe.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

\- Et bien, il faudra encore quelques jours avant que le Ministère ne débloque tes comptes et te restitue tes biens. Dans l'immédiat et en attendant, je te propose de rester ici. La maison est immense, je peux t'héberger tout le temps qu'il faudra.

Il me regarde avec circonspection. La fierté légendaire des Malefoy n'a pas disparu. Il ne tergiverse cependant pas longtemps.

\- Ok, merci Potter. Mais sitôt que ma situation administrative est régularisée, je te dédommage. Un Malefoy … il commence mais s'interrompt aussitôt, conscient qu'il allait me servir un des « principes » _made in Lucius_.

\- Je sais Malefoy. T'inquiètes pas, je ne te laisserai pas vivre à mes crochets ! Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ça fonctionne car il esquisse un sourire. Je poursuis:

\- Bon ! Maintenant, je suggère que tu ailles prendre une douche ! Je pense que c'est une priorité !

Merlin, oui ! !

POV Draco

Il m'amène à l'étage. C'est vrai que la maison est immense. Je me souviens que c'était celle de son parrain, Sirius Black et qu'il en a hérité à sa mort. Cette maison est la demeure historique de la famille Black, la famille de ma mère. Du coup, c'est un peu présomptueux de ma part, mais je m'y sens un peu chez moi.

\- Voilà ta chambre.

C'est une belle pièce, décorée dans les tons verts et argents. L'ancien occupant devait certainement être un serpentard ! Une porte intérieure donne sur une jolie salle de bain carrelée dans les mêmes tons.

Harry a remarqué mon sourire car il m'explique :

\- C'est l'ancienne chambre de Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius, Serpentard convaincu ! Moi j'occupe celle de Sirius. Autant te dire que la déco est un peu différente … !

\- Heeeurk, j'imagine déjà une overdose de rouge et d'or ! dis-je sur un ton faussement dégoûté.

\- Exactement ! répond-il en riant.

Je me dis à ce moment que ce rire, je pourrais l'entendre des siècles sans me lasser !

\- Bon, je te laisse à tes ablutions ! Il y a des serviettes propres dans la salle de bain et des vêtements dans l'armoire.

Intrigué, j'ouvre la penderie en merisier en face du lit. J'y trouve un pantalon noir à pinces de coupe classique et un jean bleu. Il y a également plusieurs pull en cachemire dans des couleurs gris anthracite, noir et crème, des chemises blanches et noires, un pyjama et … des sous-vêtements.

Je constate avec étonnement que tout est à ma taille.

Je me retourne sur Potter en haussant un sourcil. Il semble embarrassé.

\- … Je … en prévision, je suis allé acheter quelques fringues de rechange… Je me disais que tu voudrais … enfin, je …

\- Tu es allé acheter tout ça sans savoir si … enfin si je sortirais ? Tu étais donc sûr que …

\- Non, je n'étais sûr de rien. Je voulais juste y croire, c'est tout.

\- Ok. Eh bien, au risque de me répéter, merci Harry.

\- Pas de quoi. Bon, quand tu as fini, rejoins-moi à la cuisine !

Alors qu'il passe la porte, je lui lance :

\- hé Potter ! Comment tu connais ma taille de vêtement ?

Il est rouge de confusion et referme la porte en bafouillant un truc incompréhensible. Je rigole tout seul en l'imaginant en train de choisir mes boxers !

Je me déshabille rapidement et me rends dans la salle de bain. Je fais couler l'eau de la douche et en attendant qu'elle parvienne à température, je me regarde dans le miroir. Mon teint déjà pâlot est carrément blafard. J'ai des cernes sous les yeux. Quant à mes cheveux, ils sont dans un état que je n'ose décrire. Sans plus attendre, je me place sous le jet bienfaisant. Des deux mains, je prends appui sur le carrelage et je laisse l'eau évacuer la crasse et les tensions. Et là, je craque. Les larmes se mêlent à l'eau qui ruisselle sur mon visage. Je me rends compte de tout ce à quoi j'ai échappé.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi immobile mais je finis par m'emparer d'une éponge, de gel douche et je me frictionne le corps avec vigueur pour faire disparaître le moindre vestige que cette infâme prison a laissé sur moi. Je termine en me lavant les cheveux.

Le contact de la serviette moelleuse avec ma peau est un pur bonheur. Je la noue autour de ma taille et regagne la chambre. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Il est d'un confort absolu. C'est la dernière pensée cohérente qui me vient avec de sombrer dans le sommeil.

POV Harry

Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il est en haut … Je n'entends plus l'eau couler. Dois-je aller voir si tout va bien ? Non, il va croire que je le surveille et que je n'ai pas confiance… Oui, mais s'il avait eu un malaise ? Après tout, il n'était pas bien vaillant en arrivant ici …

Bon, je me décide. J'y vais.

Je frappe doucement à la porte. Pas de réponse. Je frappe un peu plus fort, toujours rien. Là, j'ai carrément peur. J'ouvre lentement le battant et retiens un soupir de soulagement. Il est allongé de tout son long, en travers du lit, dormant comme un bienheureux. Je m'approche silencieusement, place précautionneusement un oreiller sous sa tête et le recouvre d'une couette. Je regarde un instant la Marque sur son bras, la marque de son avilissement, de sa souffrance. Je déplace une mèche blonde encore humide de son visage et murmure malgré moi : « Dors, Draco…ça va aller maintenant. Ton cauchemar est fini… »

Alors que je redescends, on frappe à l'entrée. C'est Hermione.

\- Salut Harry ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Du tout ! Entre !

\- Comment vas-tu ? Tu as transplané si vite au Ministère que je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir te parler. Malefoy est ici ? demande-t-elle en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

\- Oui, il est en haut. Il dort. Après l'audience, je ne voulais pas qu'on soit assaillis par les questions des journalistes et les regards de curieux. J'ai préféré transplaner directement ici.

\- Tu as bien fait. Comment va-t-il ?

\- On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de beaucoup parler. Il était pressé de prendre une douche et apparemment, ça l'a achevé car là, il roupille comme une masse !

\- Rien d'étonnant après tout ça ! Il va rester ici ?

\- A priori oui, le temps pour lui de récupérer le Manoir et ses comptes en banque. Après, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il compte faire. Je ne veux pas le bousculer. Il est le bienvenu ici le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Tu crois qu'il voudra retourner vivre au Manoir après … après ce qu'il y a vécu ?

\- Je ne sais pas… c'est sa maison, je crois qu'il y tient quand même. Et puis, il y a sa mère. Il ne va sûrement pas la laisser seule et je suppose qu'elle, elle compte y retourner.

\- C'était terrible ce procès. Je n'ai pas imaginé une seconde qu'il avait pu avoir une vie pareille. Moi qui le prenais pour un petit prince pourri gâté… j'étais loin du compte …

\- On l'était tous … moi le premier. J'en viens même à me dire que ma vie chez les Dursley était moins horrible que la sienne …

\- En tout cas, il te doit la liberté ! Tu as été extraordinaire Harry !

\- Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi ! Et oui je l'ai aidé mais je ne veux pas qu'il passe le reste de sa vie à considérer qu'il m'est redevable.

\- Ce sera difficile, tu sais comme moi combien il est fier…!

\- Oui, je sais mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il va pouvoir dépasser tout ça …

_Oui, j'espère vraiment._

J'aimerais qu'Hermione me parle de ce qui s'est passé après notre départ mais elle reste silencieuse et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille …

Je pose néanmoins la question.

\- Comment ont réagi les Weasley après le verdict ?

Hermione soupire douloureusement. J'ai vu juste.

\- C'est à ce point-là ? demande-je

\- En fait Molly était complètement bouleversée par le témoignage de Malefoy. Tu la connais, elle a un instinct maternel puissance mille et l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à un enfant la révolte. Je crois qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'aller serrer ce pauvre Draco dans ses bras à lui briser les os ! Donc, pour elle l'acquittement est totalement justifié. Pour Arthur aussi d'ailleurs, et il s'en veut vraiment d'avoir mis ton jugement en doute …

\- Mais ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde, dis-je en l'invitant à poursuivre.

\- Non. Ron est furieux que tu aies laissé entendre qu'il s'était mis tout seul dans les difficultés et que Malefoy n'a pas voulu le blesser volontairement. Il considère que Malefoy doit payer d'une manière ou d'une autre son comportement abject de ces sept dernières années. En résumé, il ne te pardonne pas de l'avoir fait acquitter. J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais il est borné, il ne veut rien comprendre. On a fini par se disputer car il est encore revenu avec la même rengaine que lorsqu'il nous a abandonné pendant la quête des horcruxes … Soit disant que si je l'aimais vraiment, je serais d'accord avec lui, qu'il ne me retenait pas, que je pouvais aller te retrouver puisque je n'attendais que ça … enfin, tu vois quoi … Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir, que je ne voulais rester une minute de plus en couple avec quelqu'un d'aussi étroit d'esprit. Enfin, bref, on a rompu.

\- Oh Hermy, je suis tellement désolé pour toi, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger, qu'il va revenir vers toi.

\- Possible Harry … mais moi je ne suis pas sûre que je l'accepterai.

\- Ne dis pas ça Hermy. Laissez-vous du temps …

\- Le problème Harry, c'est qu'il croit mordicus que je suis amoureuse de toi et que si je le quitte, c'est pour toi ! Ça ne va pas arranger les choses entre toi et Ron mais surtout entre toi et Ginny ! Elle gobe tout ce que son idiot de frère est en train de lui raconter !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Hermione. Au fond d'eux, ils savent très bien que je t'aime comme ma sœur. C'est juste plus facile pour eux de l'ignorer. Je mettrai les choses au point avec Ginny dès demain.

\- Tu es décidé alors ? C'est fini entre vous ?

\- Bah, j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle change d'avis mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas et franchement, là, j'en ai marre. Donc oui, je pense bien que c'est fini.

\- Fais ce qui te semble être le mieux pour toi. S'il y en a un qui mérite d'être heureux, c'est toi, avec ou sans Ginny. Tu es libre d'aimer qui tu veux Harry …

Sur le coup, je me demande ce qu'elle veut dire par là mais je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir car elle se lève déjà pour partir.

Elle quitte Grimmaurd non sans me promettre de revenir le lendemain pour prendre des nouvelles de mon invité.

La journée a été épuisante et je monte me coucher à mon tour. En me dirigeant vers ma chambre, je m'arrête devant celle de Draco et ouvre doucement la porte. Il est toujours profondément endormi.

Harry était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Une minute plus tard, Draco Malefoy apparut dans la cuisine, vêtu du pantalon noir et du pull crème. La tenue mettait en valeur sa silhouette toute en longueur. Son visage était reposé et les cernes sous ses yeux avaient presque disparus. Malefoy-j-ai-un-corps-de-dieu-grec-et-j-assume est de retour ! se dit Harry.

\- Ok, Potter. Je sais que je suis beau mais c'est pas la peine de gober les mouches pour autant, dit l'intéressé comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy ! Bien dormi ?

\- Divinement ! Il faut dire qu'entre la paillasse d'Azkaban et le lit de Regulus, il n'y a pas photo !

\- Tant mieux ! Maintenant, viens prendre ton petit déjeuner, tu as besoin de te remplumer un peu !

Malefoy haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. C'est vrai que prendre un ou deux kilos ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il aimait être mince mais pas osseux. Or, l'inspection matinale de sa petite personne lui avait révélé des hanches un peu trop saillantes et quelques côtes trop apparentes.

Harry posa devant lui une tasse de thé, un jus d'orange, une assiette fumante d'œufs brouillés au bacon et de _roasted potatoes _ainsi qu'une corbeille de pain de mie tout juste toasté.

Là, le sourcil de Malefoy disparut carrément derrière les quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son front.

\- Comment … comment tu sais …

\- Et tu n'as pas tout vu … goûte le thé, lui dit Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

Malefoy s'exécuta et but une gorgée du liquide ambre foncé.

\- Gun Powder, Fortnum &amp; Mason, infusé 3 minutes et demi … débita le bond dans un soupir d'extase. « Mais comment … ? » redemanda-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Tu oublies qu'on a cohabité pendant 7 ans dans la même école ! Et moi, j'ai le sens de l'observation !

\- Et pas moi peut-être ? s'indigna le bond ?

\- Ok, vas-y ! J'écoute !

\- Tu ne bois jamais de thé mais exclusivement du café - tu ne peux pas être anglais ma parole ! Le matin, tu préfères manger sucré, de préférence des muffins aux myrtilles. Si tu prends des pancakes, tu y ajoutes une quantité industrielle de sirop d'érable quoique tu n'es pas contre le coulis de framboise. Tu préfères le jus de citrouille au jus d'orange. Ah oui, tu es allergique aux noix.

Pour le coup Harry était sidéré.

\- Alors Potter, lequel de nous deux a VRAIMENT le sens de l'observation ?

\- Le Gun Powder, c'est juste le matin. A 5 heures, tu préfères un earl grey - toujours de chez Fortnum &amp; Mason - légèrement citronné. Si tu as eu entraînement de Quidditch l'après-midi, tu manges aussi un scone avec de la _clotted cream_.

\- A 5 heures, tu bois un chocolat chaud avec un morceau de cake aux fruits confits. Tu manges toujours quelque chose à 5 heures, quidditch ou pas.

\- Ton plat préféré c'est le rôti de boeuf aux légumes, accompagné de _horseradish sauce _et de _yorkshire pudding_.

\- Toi tu préfères le _chicken pie._

\- Tu aimes les desserts légers comme le _strawberry trifle._

\- Toi la tarte à la mélasse.

Ils se mirent à sourire devant ces étonnantes « révélations » mutuelles avec d'éclater franchement de rire.

\- Eh bien, dit Harry en essayant tant bien que mal de récupérer son souffle, il faut croire qu'on ne se détestait pas tant que ça !

\- Détrompe-toi Potter ! Il faut connaître ses ennemis mieux que ses amis ! répliqua Draco.

Cette remarque blessa le brun qui répondit sèchement :

\- C'est pour ça que tu sais que je suis allergique aux noix ? Comme ça tu sais comment m'empoisonner ?

\- Exactement ! Tout comme toi qui sais que, moi le Sang-pur, je ne bois que du thé moldu. Comme ça tu peux te moquer de moi et même me faire chanter !

La tournure de la conversation commençait à déplaire à Harry. Ce dernier se leva brusquement.

\- Bien, je te laisse Malefoy. J'ai des choses à régler ce matin. Fais comme chez toi.

Il partit sans rien ajouter.

Malefoy se sentit vaguement coupable d'avoir laissé penser à Harry que, tout ce temps, il n'avait été pour lui qu'un ennemi. Sans doute l'a-t-il été un temps mais plus depuis longtemps. Et certainement plus maintenant. Mais il était bizarre pour Draco d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec le brun, eux qui avaient passé leur scolarité à s'invectiver pour un rien.

En soupirant, Malefoy entreprit de débarrasser la table du petit-déjeuner. Machinalement, il chercha sa baguette puis se rappela qu'il avait demandé à Potter de la garder avec lui.

_Et merde, pensa Malefoy. Je suis bon pour faire la vaisselle à la moldue … Quelle déchéance. "_

A peine sorti de chez lui, Harry transplana au Ministère de la Magie. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi touché par les propos de Malefoy. Mais devait-il s'en étonner ? C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait entre eux depuis toujours … Déjà, il pouvait être content d'avoir eu une « conversation » avec le blond, chose qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivée.

Au Ministère, il fut reçu sans attendre par Kingsley Shaklebolt.

\- Bonjour Kingsley, merci de me recevoir.

\- Je t'en prie Harry. Assied-toi. Permets-moi de te féliciter pour le résultat du procès. Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que tu y arriverais.

\- Vous ne pensiez surtout pas que cela en valait la peine … ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre amèrement.

\- J'admets que j'ai été … surpris par ce que j'ai appris au procès. Force est de constater que ton jugement était le bon …

\- Mais …

\- Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas l'avis de toute la population sorcière. Tu as lu la Gazette ce matin ? lui demanda le Ministre en lui tendant le journal.

\- Kingsley, vous savez bien que je ne lis plus la Gazette depuis ma 5ème année à Poudlard …

Il prit néanmoins l'exemplaire qui lui était tendu.

**LE SAUVEUR DU MONDE SORCIER FAIT ACQUITTER UN MANGEMORT**

_De notre correspondante Rita Skeeter" _!

_« Rebondissement au procès du célèbre mangemort Draco Malefoy et de sa mère Narcissa. Alors que tout le monde pensait que le procès aboutirait à une condamnation sévère de ces deux disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'intervention providentielle d'Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier, a permis la libération de l'héritier Malefoy. Harry Potter a ardemment pris la défense de son ennemi de toujours, prétendant que les Malefoy lui ont sauvé la vie. Il est vrai que le public a pu assister à une projection de pensine relatant des épisodes difficiles de la vie du mangemort laissant supposer qu'il a agi sous la contrainte de son père, aujourd'hui décédé. Le magenmagot a été convaincu par l'intervention de Potter et a prononcé l'acquittement de Draco Malefoy." _!

_Nous avons interrogé les personnes présentes lors de ce procès et cette intervention du Sauveur ne fait pas l'unanimité. Beaucoup de sorciers estiment que la famille Malefoy devait payer pour avoir servi Vous-savez-qui. Voilà qui met déjà à mal la popularité du Sauveur à peine quelques jours après la fin de la guerre. " _!

_Beaucoup se posent néanmoins la question de savoir pourquoi Harry Potter a accepté de prendre la défense des Malefoy. La haine qui les opposait nous permet de douter qu'il a agi de son plein gré. Certaines personnes proches de notre Sauveur craignent qu'il ait été maintenu sous Imperium le temps de son témoignage ou qu'il ait absorbé un philtre de confusion ou encore une potion … »_

Harry arrêta sa lecture et jeta le journal d'un geste rageur.

\- Quel torchon ! A-t-on idée d'écrire des foutaises pareilles ! Ils sont cons ou quoi ? Tout le monde sait qu'avant un procès, les témoins sont passés au détecteur de sorts et de potions !

\- Ça les arrange de l'oublier … Je t'avais prévenu que ta réputation allait en souffrir.

\- Et moi je vous avais dit que je n'en avais rien à foutre ! Et c'est toujours le cas !

Kingsley jugea prudent de changer de sujet.

\- ça va avec Malefoy ? Il vit chez toi à Grimmaurd si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Oui, en attendant de récupérer ses biens. C'est d'ailleurs à ce propos que je venais vous voir. Y a-t-il des formalités à remplir ? Des papiers à signer ?

\- Oui, en effet. J'ai fait préparer un dossier avec tous les formulaires. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander de les signer et de me les ramener ensuite.

\- OK. Il récupère tout ?

\- Et bien, suite au décès de son père, Draco Malefoy devient le nouveau Lord Malefoy. Sous réserve d'un immeuble et d'un compte en banque revenant à sa mère, il hérite de toutes les autres propriétés immobilières, des comptes en banque et des coffres de son père. De plus, comme son père est décédé sans qu'il ait été jugé et condamné, aucun bien ne peut être confisqué par le Ministère, ajouta Kingsley avec une légère amertume.

Harry eut un sourire en coin. _Et toc, autant pour le Ministère. _Il revint cependant à un des propos du Ministre.

\- Vous avez dit « toutes les autres propriétés immobilières ». Il y en a combien comme ça ?

\- Ah Harry ! dit le Ministre en riant, en plus du Manoir dans le Wiltshire, les Malefoy possèdent un hôtel particulier dans Belgravia à Londres, des résidences de campagne en Ecosse, en France, et en Italie. Ils possèdent également un duplex à Paris et un autre à New York. Lucius, en dépit de ses idéologies, était en affaires avec les moldus de sorte qu'il avait également des comptes et des coffres dans les banques moldues. Pas étonnant que Voldemort ait fait de Lucius son bras droit : il en avait besoin pour le financer ! Mais manifestement notre cher Jédusor n'est pas parvenu à faire main basse sur la fortune des Malefoy. Lorsque Draco Malefoy aura signé ces documents dit-il en tendant une farde brune à Harry, il sera le plus jeune milliardaire du monde sorcier.

Harry n'avait jamais estimé la valeur des gens à leur fortune personnelle. Lui-même était suffisamment riche pour vivre de ses rentes, bien que ses avoirs soient loin d'égaler ceux de Malefoy. Mais il était inquiet de l'impact que tant de richesse pourrait avoir sur un jeune homme de 18 ans à peine.

Il prit l'enveloppe des mains de Kingsley et quitta son bureau en le remerciant.

Arrivé devant l'ascenseur, il entendit une voix l'appeler.

\- Harry !

\- Arthur.

\- Harry … je … écoute, Molly et moi sommes vraiment désolés pour ce qui s'est passé. Nous aurions dû nous fier à ton jugement. Ce que nous avons vu au procès était tellement … enfin, bref. Tu as eu raison d'agir comme tu l'as fait. La place de Draco n'était pas en prison, contrairement à son père.

\- Merci Arthur ! Merci de me dire tout ça. Harry était ému et heureux.

\- Ecoute, Harry. Je sais qu'avec Ron et Ginny, ce n'est pas facile pour le moment mais sache que tu es le bienvenu au Terrier quand tu veux !

\- Merci Arthur. Je passerai prochainement, j'ai hâte de revoir Molly ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué, ajouta-t-il en serrant Arthur contre lui. « Bien, je vais y aller maintenant. A bientôt »

\- A bientôt Harry !

C'est le cœur plus léger qu'Harry s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Avant de rentrer chez lui, il décida de s'arrêter au Chaudron Baveur. Sur place, il rencontra Hermione. Après avoir pris un café, ils décidèrent de rentrer ensemble à Grimmaurd.

A cet instant, Harry avait le sentiment qu'après tout, les choses allaient peut-être pouvoir s'arranger.

Impression de courte durée ! Harry et Hermione venaient à peine d'arriver à l'intérieur de la maison du Square Grimmaurd qu'ils se figèrent devant la scène apocalyptique qui se déroulait devant eux.

Ron, riant comme un dément, lançait doloris sur doloris à Malefoy, étendu par terre, le dos arqué de douleur. Pendant ce temps, Ginny hurlait les pires insanités au blond.

Harry se jeta sur Ron et tous deux roulèrent par terre. A califourchon sur lui, Harry le frappa au visage avec toute la violence dont il était capable.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait lancé à Ginny un sort d'entrave. Elle tentait maintenant de retenir Harry avant que celui-ci ne finisse par tuer le rouquin.

Encore au sol, Harry saisit par le col celui qui fut son meilleur ami et lui siffla au visage :

\- Au nom de l'amitié que nous avons partagé, je ne te dénoncerai pas aux Aurors pour avoir lancé un sortilège impardonnable. Mais je ne veux plus te voir, Ron. Ne réapparaît jamais devant moi sinon je te jure que tu vas te retrouver à Azkaban. Ça vaut aussi pour ta sœur.

\- T'inquiète Potter ! Je me tire d'ici ! Je te laisse avec ton mangemort. Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait pour te remercier de lui avoir sauvé le cul ? Hein ? Il te laisse le baiser ? Avant ou après que tu as baisé mon ex ? Ou en même temps ?

Ce fut trop pour Harry. Il lui asséna un nouveau coup au visage et un autre dans le ventre.

\- T'ES QU'UNE ORDURE RON ! DEGAGE D'ICI AVANT QUE JE TE TUE !

Se relevant péniblement, le visage en sang et la mâchoire douloureuse, Ron s'approcha de Harry :

\- T'es mort pour moi Potter !

Et il sortit sans même un regard pour Hermione, en transplanant avec Ginny.

Harry se rua sur Malefoy, à moitié inconscient sur le sol.

\- Draco ! Draco ! Parles-moi ! Tu m'entends ? Merlin, Hermione, il faut l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste !

\- C'est bon Potter, articula faiblement le blond. J'en ai vu d'autres. Aide-moi à me relever … Il me faudrait une potion de ravigote. Tu en as ?

\- Oui, je crois bien. Hermione … mais l'intéressée était déjà en train de fouiller dans les armoires à la recherche de la potion.

\- J'ai trouvé. Elle administra le remède à Malefoy qui reprit directement quelques couleurs.

\- Dis-moi, c'est un moulin ta baraque ? Comment ces tarés ont-ils fait pour transplaner directement dans ton salon ?

\- Pendant la guerre, cette maison était le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Comme Ron et Ginny en faisaient partie, ils ont toujours pu entrer et sortir à leur guise. Je vais directement modifier les sorts de protection !

\- Ca semble nécessaire en effet …

\- Depuis combien de temps étaient-il là ? demanda Hermione.

\- A peu près une demi-heure. J'étais à l'étage quand j'ai entendu un bruit. Croyant que c'était toi qui rentrais, dit-il à l'adresse de Harry, je suis descendu. Quand ils m'ont vu, ils m'ont directement lancé des sorts. Voyant que je n'avais pas ma baguette, Ron a ricané comme un malade et a commencé à me lancer le doloris.

\- Oh Malefoy, je suis désolé ! commença Harry. J'aurais dû te rendre ta baguette directement, c'est ma faute si …

\- Oh là Potter ! STOP ! Arrête de toujours dire « désolé » et arrête de toujours croire que tous les malheurs du monde arrivent par ta faute ! C'est saoulant à la fin ! Ce qui est arrivé ce matin, c'est uniquement la faute de ton taré de meilleur ami !

\- Je crois qu'on ne peut plus le qualifier comme ça à présent …

\- Et bien, je vais te dire, Potter : il était temps ! Tu as toujours été aveugle quand il s'agissait Ron Weasley.

\- Je ne le reconnais plus. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui prend !

\- Ce qui lui prend ? Il a toujours été jaloux de toi depuis le premier jour et toi tu ne voyais rien !

Harry écoutait sans rien dire. Malefoy poursuivit sur un ton étonnement calme :

\- Il est jaloux car il a toujours été dans l'ombre de quelqu'un. D'abord, ses frères et ensuite toi, le survivant avec sa célèbre cicatrice ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'a suivi gratuitement dans ta quête ? S'il n'espérait pas tirer un peu de profit de ta célébrité, crois-moi il t'aurait laissé te démerder tout seul avec Voldemort ! C'est une sangsue qui phagocyte tout ce qui peut avoir un intérêt pour lui. Il était jaloux de tout en toi, même de ton amitié pour Granger !

Harry ne disait toujours rien. Draco avait raison. Il avait déjà entendu ces mots. C'était ceux de l'horcruxe sorti du médaillon de Serpentard …

\- Quant à la belette femelle, poursuivit le blond, elle ne t'aime pas. Elle … oh Merlin, il n'y a pas de bonne façon de t'annoncer ça mais je pense que tu dois le savoir. Elle te trompe Harry ! Elle n'avait pas 14 ans qu'elle s'est faite culbuter par Blaise Zabini ! Comment je le sais ? Parce que je les ai surpris ensemble. Blaise avait oublié de jeter un sort sur la porte du dortoir pour ne pas être dérangé. Quand elle m'a vu, elle n'a même pas été gênée ! Elle s'est mise à me mater de haut en bas en me disant que j'étais le bienvenu, qu'elle n'était pas contre d'être prise par deux mecs à la fois ! J'étais tellement dégouté que je suis parti en courant. Le pire de tout, c'est que Blaise était sincèrement amoureux d'elle. Ça lui a pris des mois pour s'en remettre !

Harry était consterné. Hermione avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, Potter. Pendant ton absence l'année dernière, pendant que tu courais comme un fou pour trouver un moyen de tuer Voldemort, elle s'envoyait ton grand ami Londubat … Ils ont été surpris dans une classe par les Carrow. L'anecdote a égayé la table de Voldemort pendant des jours !

Harry n'était pas capable d'émettre le moindre son. Il avait l'impression de s'être une nouvelle fois fait avoir.

\- Harry, dit Malefoy en posant une main sur son épaule, je sais que ce que je viens de te dire te fait souffrir et crois bien que je le regrette. Mais tu devais le savoir afin d'arrêter de te culpabiliser ! Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle a aimé Potter, le garçon qui a survécu et maintenant elle aime Potter le garçon qui a vaincu. Mais elle n'aime pas Harry, juste Harry. Et son débile de frère, c'est pareil. Tous les deux, ils te résument à la cicatrice que tu as sur le front. Et c'est injuste.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là.

\- Tu ne dis rien Hermy …

\- Sincèrement ? Je crois que Malefoy vient de te faire économiser 10 ans de psychanalyse, Harry ! Il est temps pour toi de tirer un trait sur les Weasley. Tu dois tourner la page. Et Draco a raison : tu n'es pas responsable des malheurs du monde !

\- Hermione Granger d'accord avec Draco Malefoy ! On aura tout vu ! s'exclama Harry

Et les trois protagonistes sourirent de bon coeur devant l'incongruité de la situation.

\- Au fait Malefoy, il est grand temps que je te rende ceci …

Harry s'était levé et avait pris dans l'armoire une boîte longiligne qu'il remit au Serpentard. Draco souleva le couvercle et put contempler à l'intérieur sa baguette d'aubépine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour les review ! Elles me font toujours très plaisir !**

**Je poste plusieurs chapitres à la fois car ils sont beaucoup plus courts. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre VII – Confidences

Draco tenait devant lui les parchemins relatifs à son héritage qu'Harry venait de lui remettre. Il les fixait d'un drôle de regard, les lèvres serrées.

Après le départ d'Hermione, Harry lui avait imposé le repos toute l'après-midi afin qu'il se remette des doloris lancés par Ron.

Le soir, ils avaient partagé un repas léger avant de s'installer, à même le sol devant la cheminée du salon. Même si on était en juin, Harry avait allumé un feu sans chaleur, juste pour le plaisir de voir danser les flammes dans l'âtre. Cette vision le détendait.

\- ça va Malefoy ?

Ledit Malefoy ne répondit rien, se contentant d'émettre un léger soupir.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'examiner tout ça tout de suite. Je peux comprendre que tu sois un peu déstabilisé par …

Contre toute attente, Malefoy émit un rire sans joie.

\- Déstabilisé ? ironisa-t-il. Déstabilisé par quoi ? Le fait d'être riche ? Je rêve Potter ! Tu es encore plus naïf que je ne le pensais ! Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ces parchemins ? Que je ne suis pas au courant de l'étendue de la fortune de ma famille au galion près ? Bien sûr que je le sais ! J'avais 11 ans quand mon père m'a fait apprendre par cœur toute l'étendue de nos possessions car « un Malefoy doit toujours avoir conscience de sa richesse ! » dit-il non sans amertume.

\- Ok, mais maintenant ce sera à toi de gérer tout ça …

\- Pas besoin, tout est déjà entre de bonnes mains.

Devant l'air interrogateur d'Harry, Malefoy expliqua :

\- S'il y a une chose que mon père aimait encore plus que Voldemort, c'était l'argent. Et en la matière, peu importaient ses principes ! Comme il voulait éviter que le Lord Noir ne dilapide le patrimoine familial, il a converti les trois quarts de notre fortune en livres sterling et en dollars. Ces placements sont actuellement gérés par des moldus dans des banques moldues. Le quart restant est en galions et est géré par des gobelins. L'avantage des gobelins par rapport aux sorciers est qu'ils n'ont d'allégeance envers personne, sinon eux-mêmes. Donc, comme je te le disais, la fortune des Malefoy est entre de bonnes mains …

Harry était estomaqué par cette révélation.

\- Et oui mon naïf petit Potter, comme tu vois, l'hypocrisie des sang-purs est sans limite !

\- Bon mais quel est le problème alors ?

L'expression de Draco redevint grave.

\- Le problème c'est qu'en acceptant l'héritage, je prends la place de mon père … je deviens … lui dit-il dans un souffle en passant sa main sur son bras gauche.

\- Non, Draco, tu n'es pas lui ! Tu as été un moment ce qu'il voulait que tu sois mais tu n'es pas lui ! Tu m'as dit tantôt que je ne me résumais pas à la cicatrice sur mon front. C'est pareil pour toi ! Tu ne te résumes pas à la Marque sur ton bras et à ce que ton père a voulu faire de toi. Tu es libre maintenant ! Plus libre que lui ne l'a jamais été ! Alors accepte ton héritage. Accepte d'être le nouveau Lord Malefoy, celui qui redorera le nom de ta famille ! … Et surtout, accepte que des centaines de groupies campent devant ta porte pour se faire épouser par le meilleur parti d'Angleterre ! termina Harry.

L'image fit sourire le Serpentard mais il se rembrunit très vite.

\- Les groupies comme tu dis seront vite déçues quand elles apprendront que je suis déjà fiancé.

\- TU QUOI ?

Harry venait de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de bièraubeurre qu'il était en train de boire.

\- Je suis fiancé Potter.

\- Mais avec qui ? Et depuis quand ? interrogea Harry quand il eut récupéré l'usage de la parole.

\- Astoria Greengrass, je crois. Je devais avoir 2 ou 3 ans …

\- Comment ça tu crois ? Et on ne se fiance pas à 2 ans, c'est n'importe quoi ! dit Harry avec une pointe de colère.

Draco haussa le sourcil. L'ignorance de Potter et ses humeurs étaient parfois déstabilisantes. Il se résolut néanmoins à lui expliquer.

\- Chez les sang-purs, on fiance les héritiers mâles dès que la candidate idéale se présente. C'est une tradition. On m'a donc fiancé à Astoria le jour de sa naissance. Moi, j'avais 2 ans. On était censé se marier à la majorité d'Astoria.

\- Mais … tu ne la connaissais pas ! Je veux dire … comment as-tu su que tu étais amoureux d'elle ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne la connais toujours pas. Et je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.-

\- Mais comment peux-tu te fiancer, pire te marier, à quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ?

Draco sourit tristement.

\- Chez les sang-purs, le mariage est une alliance, un contrat conclu dans l'intérêt patrimonial des familles. On ne se marie jamais par amour. C'est trop dangereux.

Harry était consterné. De toutes les choses qu'il avait apprises sur Malefoy, celle-ci était la plus déprimante.

\- Et tu l'acceptes ?

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- Evidemment que tu as le choix ! s'emporta Harry. Tout comme tu as eu le choix de ne pas me reconnaître quand j'étais prisonnier au Manoir, tout comme tu as eu le choix de ne pas t'enfuir et d'affronter tes juges ! On a toujours le choix !

\- Ah oui ? Tu l'as eu, toi, le choix ?

POV Harry

OK, là il marque un point.

\- C'était pas pareil Malefoy …

\- Et en quoi, je te prie ?

\- La prophétie. Je ne pouvais pas y échapper … Toi, c'est différent … c'est privé …

Je me rends compte de la faiblesse de mon argumentation.

\- D'accord. Si je résume, moi, je peux me rebeller contre une décision de ma famille mais toi tu n'avais pas le choix parce qu'une prophétie a décrété que tu serais le sauveur du monde sorcier … Tu veux que je te dise Potter, ton histoire de Sauveur c'est une connerie monumentale dont Dumbledore et sa clique t'ont abreuvé pendant des années pour que tu leur obéisses ! Et aujourd'hui, le Ministère te sert la même salade pour se déculpabiliser d'avoir laissé l'avenir du monde sorcier à un gamin de 17 ans ! Ils auraient pu te laisser le choix ! Ils auraient dû te laisser le choix ! hurlait-il à présent.

Je ne dis rien car il a raison. Je m'étonne juste qu'il s'en soit rendu compte et que manifestement cela le mette en colère.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté Potter mais tout ça … ta vie, la mienne, les choix qu'on ne nous a pas laissés, ça me révolte. On a tous les deux été des pions, ni plus ni moins.

Ce constat me bouleverse par sa cruelle vérité. Pour la première fois, j'ai besoin de _le dire _à quelqu'un. Je n'imaginais pas que ce serait Malefoy :

\- Tu sais, je l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais … je lui en veux. Je lui en veux terriblement dis-je en essayant de retenir mes larmes.

Il sait que je parle de Dumbledore. Il se tait et attend la suite.

\- Avant de mourir, Rogue a eu le temps de me confier ses souvenirs. Tout avait été planifié, absolument tout … Rogue a dit cette phrase que je n'oublierai jamais : « Vous l'avez élevé comme un porc pour l'abattoir ». Putain ce qu'il avait raison ! dis-je pleurant pour de bon cette fois.

\- Et tu t'es quand même rendu à Voldemort …

\- Oui. Parce que j'avais la certitude qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions et parce que quand tu en viens à comprendre que tout ce qui t'entoure te dépasse, vivre ou mourir ne t'importe plus …

\- Idiot de Gryffondor trop courageux !

Je souris tristement et lui dit :

\- Tu sais que le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard ? Je l'ai littéralement supplié de me mettre à Gryffondor parce que …hmm, … parce que Ron m'avait dit que tous les Serpentards finissaient mal.

Draco ne dit rien mais je vois sa mâchoire se contracter. Sa voix tient plus du murmure quand il répondit :

\- Il ne t'aurait jamais laissé aller à Serpentard.

Devant mon air interrogateur, il poursuit:

\- Tu sais que mon père a longtemps fait partie du conseil d'administration de l'école ? Il l'était déjà avant qu'on y entre. Eh bien, la veille de notre première rentrée scolaire, il a surpris une conversation entre Rogue et Dumbledore. Le vieux fou lui disait qu'il était exclu que tu ailles à Serpentard, qu'il fallait absolument que le Choixpeau te mette à Gryffondor. Rogue lui a demandé comment il ferait pour influencer le Choixpeau et Dumbledore lui a répondu : « Ne t'en fais pas Severus. Tout est en place. Harry choisira lui-même d'aller à Gryffondor. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre la seule arme que nous avons ». Bien entendu, à l'idée que tu puisses être « une arme », mon père m'a demandé de me rapprocher de toi et de devenir ton ami … amitié que tu as refusée. Entretemps, tu avais rencontré les Weasley et … comment dire, je me suis toujours demandé s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un hasard …

J'ai l'impression qu'un gouffre s'est ouvert sous mes pieds. Rien n'était vrai ? Toute ma vie n'a donc été qu'une mascarade ? Tout avait été décidé pour moi, même qui serait mon ami ou mon ennemi ?

Dans un souffle, je lui demande :

\- Draco, tu crois qu'on peut enfin décider pour nous-mêmes et être amis ?

Il ne me répond pas et une vague de colère me soulève le ventre. Incapable de me retenir, je lui crie :

\- T'es incroyable, Malefoy ! Tu es capable de te fiancer et te marier en une seconde avec une donzelle que tu ne connais même pas mais tu n'es pas foutu d'accepter d'être ami avec moi !

Là, il me regarde. Ses yeux gris ressemblent à une mer déchaînée. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sondent les tréfonds de mon âme mieux qu'un _legilimens. _Puis son regard s'adoucit et quand il me répond enfin, sa voix est légèrement rauque. C'est la première fois que j'entends dans cette voix une telle émotion.

\- L'amitié pour moi, c'est sacré Potter. Car c'est tout ce qui te reste quand tu as tout perdu … Alors oui, tu es mon ami. Viens-là, me dit-il en entourant mes épaules de son bras et en m'attirant vers lui.

Et là, je craque. Je pleure dans ses bras sur mes souffrances, les siennes, sur les mensonges, sur ce qu'aurait été ma vie si on m'avait laissé le choix, sur cette amitié qu'inconsciemment j'ai tant espéré et qui me sera désormais plus précieuse que ma vie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre VIII – Transition

POV Harry

\- ... mais si tu coupes la racine d'asphodèle dans le sens de la longueur au lieu de la hacher, et que tu fais 4 tours au lieu de 5, tu obtiens un bien meilleur résultat !

\- C'est incroyable Draco ! Il faut absolument que j'essaye ! Dit Hermione en s'emparant d'un petit carnet dans lequel elle notait scrupuleusement tous les trucs et astuces que Draco lui donnait en matière de préparation des potions.

Ces deux-là sont devenus quasiment inséparables. Ils partagent l'amour des livres, des études et de la connaissance au sens large. Draco est subjugué par la capacité de mémorisation d'Hermione et elle par ses aptitudes en potions.

\- Tu as vraiment un don pour cette matière ! Avait-elle un jour dit à Draco. « Tu finiras Maître des Potions à Poudlard ! »

\- Aargh ! Merlin m'en préserve ! répondit l'intéressé. « Enseigner l'art subtil de la préparation des potions à une bande de cornichons ! Non merci ! »

\- Tu parles déjà comme Rogue ! dit Hermione en riant.

\- Il ne pourra jamais égaler Rogue, dis-je d'un air sérieux.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Draco, une expression de défi sur le visage.

\- Parce que tu ne maîtrises pas l'art subtil de l'envolée de capes comme lui le maîtrisait ! répondis-je en riant de leurs mines stupéfaites.

Draco partit d'un gigantesque fou rire. Essayant de récupérer son souffle tant bien que mal, il finit par expliquer :

\- Quand j'étais seul au Manoir, je chipais les capes de mon père et j'arpentais les couloirs à grands pas, en essayant de reproduire le même effet que Rogue lorsqu'il faisait voler sa cape derrière lui ! La dernière fois, je me suis pris les pieds dedans et j'ai fini empêtré comme une momie au milieu du couloir ! C'est mon elfe de maison qui a dû me libérer ! J'étais furieux ! Depuis, je reste persuadé que Rogue ensorcelait ses capes pour obtenir un effet pareil ! Pas possible autrement !

Et le fou rire repartit de plus belle. Ce jour-là, j'ai posé un autre regard sur mon surprenant colocataire : qui aurait pu dire que le grand et arrogant Draco Malefoy était capable de se moquer de lui-même ?

Je fus tiré de ma rêverie par Hermione qui s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle.

Les jours passaient ainsi, agréablement. La cohabitation avec Draco est facile, bien plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru. On parle de tout, tout le temps. On rattrape 7 ans de notre vie. Même les silences ne sont pas gênants. Draco a le don de dire les choses simplement mais avec beaucoup de clairvoyance. Il ne s'embarrasse pas de ménager ma susceptibilité et cela me fait du bien.

Bien sûr, il reste Draco Malefoy, arrogant, sûr de lui et très très conscient de sa petite personne. Mais le masque cache aussi une grande fragilité et il n'est pas rare, à certains moments, qu'il s'enferme dans sa chambre plusieurs heures, ne voulant voir personne.

Je respecte ce besoin de solitude car j'éprouve régulièrement le même. Besoin que Ron et Hermione n'ont jamais vraiment compris. Je devais constamment les rassurer sur mon état, leur dire que tout allait bien, me justifier sur mon comportement...

Draco, lui, ne me demande rien mais je sais qu'il est là si je veux lui parler. Et le savoir me suffit.

Il a fini par signer les papiers relatifs à son héritage. Je suis allé les déposer moi-même au Ministère car il ne se sentait pas prêt à y retourner. Je crois qu'il craint surtout le regard des autres.

La seule fois où je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse, une lueur de panique pure est passée dans ses yeux. Depuis lors, nous sortons exclusivement dans le monde moldu. Je voudrais aborder le sujet avec lui mais je ne sais pas comment.

L'autre jour, Arthur et Molly Weasley sont venus à Grimmaurd. Ils tenaient à s'excuser en personne auprès de Draco et moi pour leur comportement. Celui-ci, gentleman en toutes circonstances, a accepté les excuses de bonne grâce. Bon, il a failli avoir tous les os brisés quand Molly l'a serré contre elle mais il a fait bonne figure ! Bien sûr, Arthur et Molly sont consternés par le comportement de leur plus jeune fils et de leur fille. En d'autres temps, j'aurais essayé d'arrondir les angles mais là, je ne peux pas. Ils ont compris ma froideur et ils n'ont pas insisté.

Ron ne me manque pas. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que Draco l'a remplacé. _« Potter, un Malefoy ne remplace personne, il est unique, c'est tout », _je l'entends déjà ... C'est la réalité, Draco est unique. Il tient une place différente. Son amitié est différente, moins envahissante, plus subtile mais plus intense aussi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 9 – Orphelin

Harry était furieux contre le Ministère. Encore.

\- Mais quelle bande de chacals ! Ils le font exprès j'en suis sûr !

Draco, par contre, était toujours maître de ses émotions.

\- Tu les connais. Ils ne feront rien pour me faciliter la tâche.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? Je vais aller dire à Kingsley ma façon de penser ! Dit Harry déjà prêt à transplaner.

\- Potter ! Stop ! Tu restes ici et tu remballes fissa ton complexe du héros ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu ailles toujours régler mes problèmes à ma place !

\- Je suis désolé Draco ... je ne voulais pas insinuer quoique ce soit ... mais c'est tellement injuste !

Draco venait de recevoir un hibou du département des successions l'informant que son héritage lui serait remis _« ... dans les meilleurs délais, le département procédant à quelques vérifications supplémentaires quant à l'origine des avoirs patrimoniaux ». _Chacun sait que dans le langage de l'administration, « meilleurs délais » est synonyme de semaines ou de mois ...

\- Je sais Harry mais on ne peut y faire ... Mais dis-moi ? Comment je dois prendre ton empressement à ce que je reçoive mon héritage ? A t'entendre, on dirait que tu en as déjà marre de notre cohabitation ! Dit Draco faussement vexé.

\- Pff ... et comment ! Vivement que tu dégages d'ici, histoire que je puisse me promener à poil si je veux !

\- Je ne t'en empêche pas, répondit le blond avec dans un sourire lubrique.

\- Dans tes rêves Malefoy ! ... et seulement si tu fais pareil ! Ajouta Harry avec provocation.

Le doux rire de Draco résonnait encore dans la pièce quand il dit :

\- Ah Harry, Harry, Harry ... tu n'as pas idée de ce que je fais dans mes rêves ... Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir à quoi ressemble mon divin corps, regarde le _David _de Michel-Ange. Ça te donnera une idée ...

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues à l'évocation de chef d'œuvre moldu mais il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

\- Quoi ? Elle est si petite ?

L'instant d'après, le survivant était couvert de mélasse et de plumes jaunes. Il ressemblait à un poussin.

Pas trop cher payé pour avoir insulté la virilité du séducteur de Poudlard ! Se dit Harry.

Il jeta néanmoins un rapide coup d'œil à Draco pour prendre la mesure de sa colère mais il put constater avec soulagement que derrière son regard noir, brillait une petite lueur amusée.

Quand Draco se retrouva à son tour couvert de petites plumes grises et brunes le faisant ressembler à un moineau, ils s'écroulèrent de rire tous les deux.

Harry se relevait péniblement en se tenant les côtes, douloureuses à force de rire, quand un hibou grand-duc vint frapper à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il marmonna un _finite incantatem _pour les débarrasser tous les deux des plumes collantes, avant d'aller détacher le parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau.

\- C'est pour toi Draco. Encore le Ministère ? Demanda Harry sur un ton blasé en tendant le parchemin à Malefoy.

\- C'est pour me dire quoi cette fois ? Qu'ils sont en train de démonter le Manoir brique par brique ?

Draco venait d'entamer sa lecture lorsque son visage perdit toute couleur. Ses traits se contractèrent douloureusement et il porta son poing à sa bouche en étouffant un sanglot déchirant.

Harry s'affola devant l'expression de son ami.

\- Draco ! Que se passe-t-il ? Draco, réponds-moi ! Draco !

Pour toute réponse, Draco tendit le parchemin à Harry d'une main tremblante.

_« Monsieur Malefoy,_

_Je suis au regret de vous annoncer le décès de votre mère, ce matin à la prison d'Azkaban. La cause de son décès semble tenir à l'état d'extrême faiblesse dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis son incarcération. Une enquête est cependant d'ores et déjà diligentée afin d'en déterminer les causes exactes._

_Je vous prie d'accepter, Monsieur Malefoy, mes plus sincères condoléances._

_Hadès Phlégéthon _

_Directeur de la Prison d'Azkaban »_

\- ooh Merlin, Draco ! Souffla Harry

Draco se tenait devant lui, les yeux exorbités, le poing toujours serré contre sa bouche, dans un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer. Harry avait l'impression de revoir le petit garçon de 5 ans que lui avait montré la pensine.

Sans hésiter, Harry pris son ami dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il lui dit doucement :

\- Pleure Draco, personne ne t'empêchera. Personne ne te jugera. Tu as le droit de pleurer.

Comme s'il avait attendu cette permission, Draco lâcha prise. Harry sentait ses larmes dans son cou, mouillant sa chemise. Le blond s'accrochait à lui comme s'il allait se noyer.

Après quelques minutes, Harry entendit Draco murmurer :

\- Elle allait sortir dans 5 jours ... Encore 5 jours et j'aurais pu m'occuper d'elle, la soigner, lui redonner le goût de vivre. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas tenu le coup ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle abandonné ?

\- Elle ne t'a pas abandonné Draco. Elle sera toujours là, dit Harry en posant sa main sur le cœur du blond.

\- Comment vais-je faire sans elle ? Comment vais-je faire ? Sanglotait-il

Avec une infinie délicatesse, Harry se détacha de son ami et lui prit le visage entre ses mains. Des pouces, il essuya les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

\- Tu vas y arriver Draco. Ta mère a vu l'homme que tu es devenu, elle était fière de toi car elle a vu que tu savais faire les bons choix. Alors oui, tu vas y arriver. Ce sera dur. Chaque nouveau jour, tu vas te demander comment faire pour te lever, pour vivre tout simplement. Mais tu le feras. Puis un matin, tu auras moins mal. Tu n'oublieras jamais mais tu auras chaque jour un peu moins mal. Et puis, tu n'es pas seul. Hermione et moi, on est là pour toi.

\- Tu ne me laisseras pas Harry ? Promets-le moi ...

\- Je suis là. Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, je ne le ferai jamais je te le promets. Et je te rappellerai tous les jours que ta vie en vaut la peine.

La dépouille de Narcissa Malefoy fut rendue à son fils le lendemain afin qu'il puisse préparer les funérailles. Narcissa fut inhumée sous un beau soleil de juillet dans le caveau familial des Malefoy, sur leur propriété du Wiltshire, en présence de Draco, Harry et Hermione.

De toutes les grandes familles de sang-purs que fréquentaient les Malefoy, aucune ne prit le risque d'assister à l'enterrement, de crainte d'être interpellée par les Aurors.

Le Ministère décida le jour-même d'enfin remettre à Draco l'intégralité de l'héritage de son père.

Il apprit également que par sa mère, il héritait d'une partie de la fortune de la famille Black, une autre étant revenue à Harry 2 ans auparavant.

A 18 ans, Draco Malefoy était beau, riche et orphelin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 10 – Voyage

Après les funérailles de sa mère, Draco s'enferma dans sa chambre. Harry se doutait de cette réaction et savait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire pour lui d'insister. Le soir venu il frappa néanmoins à la porte de la chambre de son ami. Il n'obtint aucune réponse et ne s'attendait d'ailleurs pas à en avoir. Mais il ne renonça pas à lui parler pour autant.

\- Draco, dit-il à travers le battant, je sais que tu as besoin d'être seul et je le respecte. Prend tout le temps qu'il faudra. Je te demande simplement de me donner un signe que tu vas bien, ou du moins pas trop mal ...

Harry attendit quelques instants puis regagna le salon en soupirant.

Draco ne réapparut pas pendant plusieurs jours mais tous les matins, Harry trouvait sur la table de la cuisine un livre différent, avec un marque-page et un passage surligné. Les deux premiers textes parlaient de la mort et de la souffrance. Les jours suivants, il était question d'attentes et d'espoirs.

Harry comprit que c'était la façon qu'avait trouvée Draco de parler de ses émotions. Harry aurait pu attendre la nuit dans la cuisine le moment où son ami descendrait. Mais par respect pour lui et sa souffrance, il ne le fit pas. A la place, après chaque lecture, Harry laissait dans le livre un petit morceau de parchemin sur lequel il commentait le passage choisi par le blond.

Une semaine entière passa de la sorte jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, Draco apparaisse dans la cuisine. Harry releva la tête et sourit sans faire d'autre commentaire que :

\- Bonjour Draco.

\- Bonjour Harry.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, exprimant silencieusement la satisfaction chez Harry et la gratitude chez Draco. Tout était dit. Draco avait fait son deuil.

La vie reprit son cours normal.

\- Harry ? Voudrais-tu m'accompagner au Manoir ce matin ?

\- Draco se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de cuisine, attendant la réponse du brun.

Harry eut un léger pincement au coeur en entendant cette demande. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il s'attendait à ce que Draco lui annonce qu'il retournait désormais vivre au Manoir.

Il fit néanmoins bonne figure.

\- Ok, on y va !

Ils transplanèrent directement dans le hall d'entrée de la vaste demeure. Harry ne put réprimer un frisson au souvenir de son dernier passage dans cette maison. Draco le remarqua mais dit simplement :

\- Viens Harry. Ne nous attardons pas au rez-de-chaussée.

Harry remercia silencieusement Draco de cette attention et fut une nouvelle fois surpris par la faculté qu'ils cultivaient de plus en plus de se comprendre sans se parler.

Arrivés à l'étage, Draco entra dans une immense pièce qui, de toute évidence était sa chambre.

Contre tout attente, la pièce n'était nullement peinte dans les couleurs de la maison serpentard mais plutôt dans des tons bleu clair et doux. Un lit king size faisait face à une immense cheminée en pierres. Une première porte donnait sur une salle de bain en marbre et la deuxième sur un dressing.

Draco se tint au milieu de la pièce et prit soudain un air grave.

\- Harry, je voudrais te demander quelque chose et je te saurai gré de répondre en toute honnêteté.

\- Bien sûr ! Vas-y répondit-il avec appréhension.

\- Voilà ... Je ne saurai jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, Harry. Tu as fait de moi un homme libre et tu m'as accueilli chez toi alors que tu n'y étais pas obligé. Ces derniers temps, j'ai ... j'ai longuement réfléchi, à propos de beaucoup de choses. Le décès de mon père, celui de ma mère. Mon héritage. Cette maison ... tout ce qu'elle représente pour moi ...

On y est, se dit Harry. C'est maintenant qu'il m'annonce qu'il revient vivre ici.

\- ... et ce qu'elle représente, c'est le malheur, la trahison et la souffrance. Il n'y a pas une pièce de ce Manoir où Voldemort ne s'est pas trouvé, sans compter ce qu'Hermione et toi y avez vécu... Je ne peux pas vivre ici, seul, sans y perdre la raison. Alors voilà, Harry, ... acceptes-tu que je vive chez toi encore un peu ? Le temps que ...

\- Oui, coupa Harry, submergé par une vague de soulagement. Oui, bien sûr, Draco, reste chez moi autant que tu veux !

\- Tu es sûr ? J'ai conscience de m'imposer chez toi alors que je possède pas moins de 10 résidences différentes où je pourrais vivre mais ... mais ... la réalité c'est que ... j'ai peur d'être seul, termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Emu par la fragilité de son ami, Harry s'approcha et le serra contre lui.

\- La réalité, Draco, c'est que moi aussi j'ai peur d'être seul ... J'aime savoir que tu es quelque part dans la maison, qu'on se retrouvera à table pour partager le repas ou devant la cheminée pour discuter. Je ... je voulais que tu restes mais je n'osais pas te le demander ...

\- Tu sais Potter, la réponse c'est oui ou c'est non. Pas la peine de parler Poufsouffle, ...

Douché par la réplique du blond, Harry s'écarta brutalement de lui mais quand il vit dans ses yeux une lueur brillante, il sut que Draco était ému autant que lui.

\- C'est oui, Malefoy.

\- Super ! Alors, je vais déménager quelques trucs si tu permets...

Draco ressemblait tout à coup à un gamin la veille d'un départ en vacances. Il fit apparaître un nombre incalculable de malles dans lesquelles divers objets vinrent se ranger d'eux-même.

Ensuite, il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers son dressing, Harry à sa suite.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise. La pièce était presque aussi grande que la chambre et abritait à elle seule l'équivalent d'un magasin de confection pour hommes.

Sur le mur de droite pendaient des dizaines de robes de sorciers de couleurs et de textures différentes. Le mur de gauche était réservé à l'habillage moldu et comptait des costumes, des smokings et des chemises des plus grandes marques. Un portant était toutefois consacré à des vêtements plus décontractés mais tout aussi luxueux. Sur le mur d'en face, un étagère supportait plusieurs dizaines de paires de chaussures. Au milieu, une commode à tiroirs renfermaient sous-vêtements et cravates. Dessus, se trouvait un plateau tendu de velours vert sur lequel Harry compta pas moins de trente paires de boutons de manchettes.

\- Potter, ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche ...

Pendant qu'Harry tentait de reprendre contenance, Malefoy faisait virevolter sa baguette. A la fin de l'opération, la moitié du dressing était soigneusement pliée dans les malles. Un dernier sort, et les malles furent réduites à la taille de boites d'allumettes, facilement transportables.

\- C'est bon ! On peut y aller, claironna Draco.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils avaient transplané sans que Draco ne jette le moindre regard à ce qui fut sa maison pendant 18 ans.

Tant bien que mal, Draco parvint à caser toutes ses affaires au Square Grimmaurd. Harry lui avait mis à disposition une pièce adjacente à sa chambre qu'il pourrait utiliser comme dressing mais le blond râla sur le fait qu'elle était trop petite, que ses vêtements y seraient trop serrés et donc chiffonnés.

Toutefois, après qu'Harry eut menacé de ranger ses vêtements dans le placard de l'elfe de maison, Draco Malefoy arrêta de rouspéter.

Les caprices de son colocataire n'étaient pas tellement nombreux et au bout du compte, ils amusaient Harry. Cela faisait partie de la personnalité de Draco.

Comme à peu près tous les soirs, Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent assis sur le tapis du salon, admirant les flammes sans chaleur dans la cheminée.

\- Harry ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ?

\- Après quoi ?

\- Dans les mois qui viennent ...

\- Je ne sais pas ... Faire en sorte d'obtenir mes ASPIC, je suppose. Et toi ?

\- J'aimerais les avoir aussi. Même si ce n'est pas indispensable. Ma fortune me permet de vivre sans travailler.

\- Tu vas retourner à Poudlard ?

Draco se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes.

\- Non, répondit-il finalement.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Harry se sentit un peu désemparé face à la réponse catégorique de Draco.

\- Parce que pour tout le monde, je reste le fils de Mangemorts, celui qui a contribué à la destruction de leur école et à la mort de leur précieux directeur. Je ne veux pas longer les murs en craignant qu'un sort ne m'atteigne pas derrière ...

Harry comprenait Draco. Il avait raison : il ne pourrait pas faire un pas dans l'école sans croiser une victime de la guerre. Malgré tous les efforts de Harry pour réhabiliter Draco, beaucoup de sorciers n'acceptaient toujours pas son acquittement.

\- Tu vas aller où alors, questionna Harry. Durmstrang ? Beauxbâtons ?

\- Non, je pense plutôt à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Salem.

\- Aux Etats-Unis ? Mais c'est à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici !

\- Justement, c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin. Je dois m'éloigner le temps que les choses s'apaisent.

A ces paroles, Harry sentit une douloureuse boule se former dans son ventre et remonter dans sa gorge.

\- Tu viendrais avec moi ? Questionna soudainement Draco.

\- Quoi, à Salem ?

\- Oui

Cela faisait plaisir à Harry que Draco lui propose de le suivre mais il se sentait chez lui en Angleterre.

\- Non, ... non, je ne crois pas. Je vais retourner à Poudlard. Je suis désolé, Draco.

\- Ne le sois pas, je m'en doutais. Et c'est normal. Tu n'as aucune raison de fuir, toi.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne disent un mot. Puis,

\- Draco ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Je peux te parler poufsouffle ?

\- Oui, vas-y rigola le blond mais à tes risques et périls !

\- Tu vas me manquer...

\- Toi aussi, mon petit lion... toi aussi. Draco prit Harry par l'épaule pour l'attirer vers lui cachant ainsi à sa vue les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux gris.

Le lendemain, c'est un Draco de fort bonne humeur qui fit irruption dans la cuisine.

\- Harry ! Que dirais-tu de prendre des vacances ?

\- Des vacances ? Quand ? Et Où ?

\- Oui des vacances ! Maintenant ! On pourrait partir aujourd'hui encore. Quant au « où », hé bien, je dois faire le tour des différentes propriétés qui me sont revenues par héritage. Je dois rencontrer les personnes qui s'en occupent. On pourrait passer quelques jours sur place à chaque fois pour profiter un peu de la région. Qu'en dis-tu, Harry ?

L'enthousiasme de Draco était communicatif et Harry accepta sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Il n'avait jamais quitté l'Angleterre et était ravi de suivre son ami dans ses pérégrinations.

Le temps d'envoyer un hibou à Hermione pour la prévenir de leur projet, de faire leurs valises, et ils étaient prêts à partir.

La première visite fut le Manoir que les Malefoy possédaient en Ecosse. Il était situé en bordure d'un loch et entouré d'un domaine de chasse de plusieurs hectares.

Malheureusement le temps était maussade et après avoir constaté que le domaine était parfaitement géré, les deux jeunes hommes préférèrent partir directement vers New-York par portoloin.

Harry fut subjugué par la ville. Elle était immense, bruyante et pleine de vie.

Le duplex dont Draco était propriétaire était situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble moderne et donnait une vue imprenable sur Central Park. L'appartement était immense, décoré avec un beaucoup de goût et infiniment lumineux. Harry se dit un instant qu'ici, l'Angleterre ne lui manquerait pas tant que ça.

Draco décida de régler d'emblée les démarches administratives liées à la gestion de sa fortune afin qu'ils profitent ensuite pleinement de leur séjour.

Leur première étape fut donc le 91ème étage de la Tour Nord du World Trade Center où se trouvaient les bureaux de l'homme d'affaires moldu à qui Lucius Malefoy avait confié sa fortune.

L'homme se nommait Cliff Montgomery. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années et était le prototype du trader américain, affable et sûr de lui. Le courant passa immédiatement avec Draco qui appréciait sa franchise. Après un rapide tour d'horizon des différents placements réalisés, il apparut que Cliff était non seulement sympathique mais aussi très compétent.

C'est donc totalement rassuré que Draco quitta les bureaux de Cliff, bien décidé maintenant à profiter de son séjour new-yorkais avec Harry.

Ils visitèrent la Statue de la Liberté et Staten Island. Ils passèrent des heures à visiter le MET et se perdirent dans les rues de Greenwich Village. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête et Draco était touché de le voir, pour une fois si insouciant.

Ils terminèrent leur séjour par la visite de l'Empire State Building.

Epuisés mais ravis, ils décidèrent de poursuivre leurs vacances de manière plus reposante, en prenant un portoloin pour l'Italie.

La propriété des Malefoy était située dans le petit village de Varenna au bord du Lac de Côme, dans un cadre verdoyant et fleuri. Il s'agissait d'une immense villa du 17ème siècle, entourée d'un splendide parc de cyprès, de palmiers et de bougainvillées. Harry tomba immédiatement amoureux de l'endroit qui respirait le calme et la sérénité.

Harry et Draco passèrent le temps à se promener dans le parc, parlant de tout et de rien, et à paresser au soleil ou sous le péristyle de la villa.

Le soir du 31 juillet, ils étaient tous les deux attablés à l'ombre d'un cyprès, dégustant un risotto aux champignons, accompagné d'un verre de _Nebbiolo_ rouge. L'air était doux et la terrasse seulement éclairée de quelques photophores.

Sans crier gare, Draco lui tendit un paquet joliment emballé.

\- Bon anniversaire Harry !

\- Je ... oh merci Draco ! Tu connais ma date de naissance ?

\- Elle a été mentionnée pendant le procès, rappelle-toi, lors de ton témoignage.

\- Oui, mais de là à ce que tu t'en souviennes !

\- Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de choses dont je peux me souvenir Harry ! Allez ouvre ! Répondit Draco, coupant court aux réflexions du brun.

Harry retira précautionneusement de l'emballage cadeau un joli cadre en argent qui contenait une photo moldue de Draco et lui prise en haut de l'Empire State Building. Ils étaient tous les deux debout devant la balustrade, se tenant mutuellement par les épaules, souriants et détendus.

\- Elle... est magnifique Draco ! Merci ! Je l'adore !

\- J'en ai fait faire un exemplaire pour moi aussi. J'aime beaucoup cette photo car dessus, tu ... tu as l'air insouciant ... comme tu l'étais à Poudlard, ... comme si la guerre n'avait jamais existé, ajouta Draco dans un souffle.

Encore une fois, Draco avait énoncé exactement ce que lui-même ressentait à l'instant. L'émotion de Harry était trop forte pour qu'il puisse prononcer le moindre mot et se contenta de se lever pour serrer son ami dans ses bras.

Les jours filaient à toute allure et il fut bientôt temps de quitter l'Italie.

Draco souhaitait se rendre dans ses propriétés en France. Ils passèrent tout d'abord quelques jours dans la Loire où Draco possédait un château ainsi qu'un domaine viticole produisant un excellent vin blanc.

Ils terminèrent leur périple à Paris où une autre partie des « affaires » de la famille Malefoy était gérée par des moldus.

Draco et Harry s'installèrent dans l'hôtel de maître situé dans le quartier du Marais. Ils flânèrent dans les rues de Montmartre, visitèrent le Louvre, le musée d'Orsay et ils se promenèrent sur les Champs Elysées à la nuit tombée.

Le dernier jour de leurs vacances, avant de prendre le portoloin, ils dégustèrent un thé chez Mariage Frères.

\- Merci pour ces vacances Draco. C'était formidable. Moi qui n'avait jamais quitté l'Angleterre ...

\- C'était un plaisir Harry. Et j'ai pu joindre l'utile à l'agréable !

Ils évitaient de penser à leur retour imminent à Londres et à leur prochaine séparation.

Ils furent accueillis à leur retour par une Hermione resplendissante et ivre de joie. Elle avait passé un mois et demi en Australie afin de retrouver ses parents.

Avant de partir en quête des Horcruxes, et pour les protéger de Voldemort, elle leur avait jeter un sort d'oubliette afin qu'ils ne se souviennent plus d'elle. Depuis lors, elle avait effectué de nombreuses recherches et nourrissait l'espoir secret de leur rendre la mémoire.

\- J'y suis arrivée ! J'y suis arrivée ! Je leur ai rendu la mémoire !

\- Hermy c'est fantastique ! Dit Harry

\- C'est incroyable ! Le sort d'amnésie est très difficile à défaire ! C'est tout bonnement incroyable, répéta Draco. « Je suis si content pour toi, ajouta-t-il en la soulevant dans ses bras.

\- Et le meilleur, c'est qu'ils reviennent s'installer bientôt en Angleterre !

Harry et Draco partageaient avec sincérité le bonheur d'Hermione.

\- Au fait, les garçons, du courrier est arrivé pour vous pendant les vacances. Pour toi Harry, la lettre de Poudlard et toi Draco, un courrier du Collège de Salem.

La lettre de Poudlard était toujours la même. Elle informait Harry du jour de la rentrée, soit le 1er septembre, et de la liste du matériel dont il aurait besoin.

Draco apprit de son côté que la rentrée à Salem était également fixée au 1er septembre mais qu'il devrait arriver la veille pour son installation. La lettre était accompagnée d'une réservation pour un portoloin à partir de Londres.

Le soir du 30 août, Harry et Draco étaient installés à leur place habituelle sur le tapis du salon.

\- Tu es content de partir ?

\- Oui et non. Oui, parce que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie, dans un pays où le nom des Malefoy n'est pas honni. Non, parce que je vous laisse toi et Hermione.

\- Tu reviendras ?

Draco ne répondit pas.

Au terminal des portoloin de Londres, Harry disait au revoir à Draco en lui souhaitant bon voyage.

\- Donne-moi de tes nouvelles Draco ! Et ne te laisse pas contaminer par les mauvaises manières des américains ...

\- Hé ! Je suis un Lord anglais, ne l'oublie pas. Ce ne sont pas quelques yankees qui auront raison de mon éducation !

\- Prends soin de toi.

\- Toi aussi. Et fais attention à Poudlard. Les choses ont changé, tu risques de n'avoir pas que des amis ...

\- T'inquiète pas, je me suis déjà débarrassé de cet arrogant blondinet qui me pourrissait la vie ...

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est amis, le balafré ?!

\- Tu vas me manquer Draco. Et même si on était restés ennemis, tu m'aurais manqué quand même...

\- Tu parles encore Poufsouffle, Potter !

\- Allez, la fouine, dégage ! Sinon, tu vas rater ton portoloin, plaisanta Harry

Après un dernier salut, Draco se dirigea vers la zone d'embarquement. Il fit quelques pas avant de retourner vers Harry. Il lui tendit une boîte longiligne.

\- Peux-tu garder ça pour moi Harry ?

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur en soulevant le couvercle de la boîte. A l'intérieur se trouvait la baguette d'aubépine.

\- Mais Draco ... c'est ta baguette ? Que vas-tu faire sans baguette à Salem ?

\- Je vais utiliser celle de ma mère. La mienne, je voudrais que tu la gardes comme tu l'as fait pendant que j'étais à Azkaban ... Comme ça j'aurai une bonne raison de revenir.

Et sur ces mots, il posa un léger baiser sur la joue d'Harry avant de disparaître dans la foule.


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour les review ! Merci aussi à ma bêta qui corrige inlassablement !**

**A nouveau, je publie plusieurs chapitres car ils sont de taille variable. De plus, je pars en vacances pour 15 jours et je ne sais pas si je saurai publier pendant ce temps là.**

**L'histoire prend un nouveau tournant. Draco est parti et Harry retourne à Poudlard.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 11 – Retour à Poudlard

POV Harry

J'observe la foule autour de moi. En apparence, rien n'a vraiment changé. Le quai 9 3/4 est noir de monde, la locomotive du Poudlard Express siffle en dégageant des nuages de vapeur, des parents à la fois fiers et inquiets embrassent leur progéniture, des mains s'agitent aux fenêtres des wagons en guise d'au revoir.

Pourtant, en observant un peu mieux, on peut remarquer qu'en réalité, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Toutes les familles ne sont plus au complet. La guerre est passée par là, emportant une mère, un père ou les deux. Certains visages familiers sont absents : Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Hannah Abbot, Dennis Crivey, Draco Malefoy.

Draco. Depuis son départ, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. En arrivant sur ce quai, je suis assailli par les souvenirs de la guerre et je me dis que j'aurais dû partir avec lui à Salem. Trop tard.

Cette année va être longue, je le sens...

J'avance dans la foule trainant derrière moi ma lourde valise. Les gens me regardent, je les entends murmurer. « ... C'est Harry Potter ... ». Oui, c'est bien moi, en effet. « ... Le Sauveur ... ». Oui, il paraît. « ... Le libérateur de mangemorts ... ». Tiens, c'est nouveau ça. Je remarque que le regard des gens a changé. Juste après la guerre, ils me dévisageaient avec adoration. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont peur de moi ...

Je monte directement dans un wagon, dans l'espoir de trouver un compartiment vide où je pourrais être tranquille. Bingo ! Je m'installe. Par la fenêtre, je vois un petit groupe de têtes rousses ... Les Weasley. Arthur et Molly ont accompagné Ron et Ginny. Voilà une autre chose qui a changé : normalement, Georges et Fred seraient là aussi, et moi parmi eux, recevant les recommandations d'usage de Molly.

Hermione pénètre dans le compartiment.

– Salut Harry. Je peux me joindre à toi ?

– Bien sûr ! Comment vas-tu ?

– Bof ... rien n'est plus pareil, n'est-ce pas ? Je viens de croiser les Weasley ... s'ils avaient eu des poignards à la place des yeux, je serais morte !

– Ouais, sans doute que moi aussi ...

– Tu as déjà eu des nouvelles de Draco ?

– Non pas encore. J'espère que tout ira bien pour lui.

– Tu sais Harry, je crois vraiment qu'il a bien fait de partir étudier à l'étranger. Cette année à Poudlard sera déjà difficile pour nous, imagine un peu pour lui ...

– Oui, c'est sûr.

A ce moment, Ron et Ginny passent dans le couloir. Ils sont accompagnés de Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Ils nous remarquent directement et Ron entre le premier dans le wagon, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

– Alors Potter ? Comme ça, t'es revenu ? Le Ministère ne t'a pas encore engagé ? Le _sauveur _a besoin de ses ASPIC comme tout le monde ?

– L'ironie ne te va pas Ron, laisse tomber.

– Ouais, c'est le truc de ta pute de Malefoy ça ! Il est où d'ailleurs ?

– Dégage, Ron.

– T'as raison, j'ai rien à foutre avec un mec qui fait libérer les mangemorts.

Sur ce, il quitte le compartiment suivi de Ginny. Seamus et Dean me dévisagent un instant, ne sachant manifestement pas quelle attitude adopter. Ils finissent par me lancer un regard torve et s'en vont sans un mot.

Oh que cette année va être longue ...

Pendant le trajet, Hermione a sorti un bouquin de métamorphose avancée qu'elle potasse déjà comme si sa vie en dépendait. Moi, je suis allongé sur la banquette, les mains croisées derrière ma tête. Je pense encore à Draco.

Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples s'il avait été là ... et tellement plus compliquées aussi.

Draco et Harry peuvent être amis. Malefoy et Potter peuvent aussi être amis. Mais le Prince des Serpentards peut-il vraiment être ami avec le Prince des Gryffondors ? Je grimace à cette pensée car je me rappelle notre conversation sur ma soit-disant appartenance à la maison Gryffondor. Je me sens trahi et nouvelle bouffée de haine à l'égard de Dumbledore me tenaille à nouveau le ventre.

Et là, je prends une décision. Oui, c'est ça !

A peine descendu de la diligence qui nous amène à Poudlard, je fonce vers le Château. J'ai bien conscience d'avoir injustement laissé Hermione en plan, sans explication, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle tente de me dissuader de ma mission, ce qu'elle aurait immanquablement essayé de faire.

J'aperçois Minerva McGonagall, notre nouvelle Directrice. Je l'aborde directement :

– Bonsoir Professeur. Puis-je vous parler un instant ? C'est extrêmement urgent !

– Bonsoir Mr Potter ! Ravie de vous revoir parmi nous ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous parler maintenant, les élèves de première année arrivent et la Répartition va commencer.

– Justement ! C'est de cela dont je veux vous parler : je suis effectivement revenu à Poudlard pour ma dernière mais je veux être réparti à nouveau.

– Mais de quoi parlez-vous Potter ? Vous voulez changer de Maison ? Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé ! Il n'y a pas de raison que j'accède à votre demande.

– Si, il y en a une ! Assénais-je. « Lors de la première répartition, pour des raisons stratégiques, on m'a volé ma véritable appartenance ! On m'a volé mon destin ! Je réclame réparation ! »

– Potter ... voyons, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ...

– Si, vous voyez très bien Professeur, dis-je sans ciller.

Elle baisse les yeux. Hé oui, Minerva, je suis au courant des petits arrangements de Dumbledore ...

– Bien, dit-elle enfin. « Prenez place dans la Grande Salle. Vous serez appelé après les premières années ».

Merci professeur.

Je m'installe à côté d'Hermione. Je croise le regard noir de Ron et la mine défaite de Seamus et Dean.

La Répartition commence. Une dizaine de nouveaux petits Gryffondor nous rejoignent à table.

Quand Zolman Victor est envoyé à Serdaigle, j'entends McGonagall appeler :

– HARRY POTTER !

Toute la Salle n'est plus qu'un bruissement continu. En me levant, je croise le regard paniqué d'Hermione. Elle comprend ce que je vais faire.

Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je m'assieds sur le tabouret et je coiffe le Choixpeau magique.

– _Tiens, tiens, Potter le retour ! Tu n'es pas content de ton affectation ?_

– _Non, en effet. J'ai été trompé et toi aussi !_

– _Possible mais que puis-je y faire ?_

– _Me répartir enfin dans la Maison qui aurait dû être la mienne dès le début !_

– _Bien, bien, alors ..._

– SERPENTARD !

Le bruissement devient carrément un tumulte. J'enlève le Choixpeau de ma tête et après un sourire désolé à Hermione, je me dirige résolument vers la table des verts et argent.

Les Serptentards n'auraient pas pu être plus surpris ! Pansy Parkinson me lance un regard définitivement hostile. Théodore Nott est abasourdi et Milicent Bullstrode ne semble pas avoir compris ce qui se passe. Seul Blaise Zabini arbore un petit sourire en coin – très malefoyen me dis-je _in petto_.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries Potter ? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser t'asseoir à NOTRE table, attaque directement Pansy.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Blaise prend la parole :

– ça suffit Pansy. Le Choixpeau a choisi. Bienvenue à Serptentard, Potter dit Blaise en me tendant la main.

Je sers la main tendue. Je suis des leurs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 12 – Le Prince des Serpentards

POV Harry

Après le banquet, je suis Blaise vers la Salle commune des Serpentards. A l'intérieur, je me repère assez vite, ce qui ne manque pas de surprendre mes nouveaux camarades. Je leur explique :

\- En deuxième année, Weasley et moi avons pris du polynectar pour nous faire passer pour Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Aaaargh ! Quelle idée de vouloir prendre l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle ? Demande Pansy.

\- On était persuadés que Malefoy était l'héritier de Serpentard et celui qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. On voulait le faire parler, et le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé était de se faire passer pour ses gorilles ... C'est comme ça qu'on est entrés dans cette salle commune.

J'attends l'explosion de fureur et d'indignation qui doit normalement suivre cette révélation mais rien ne vient. Au lieu de quoi, j'ai droit à une bourrade amicale de Nott et un rire tonitruant de Zabini qui me félicite pour ma fourberie.

\- T'as eu raison de vouloir changer Potter ! Ta place est bien parmi nous !

Blaise et les autres m'accompagnent ensuite au dortoir. Il me montre plusieurs lits vides que je suis susceptible d'occuper.

\- De nombreux serpentards ne sont pas revenus. Parce qu'ils sont morts ou en fuite me dit-il simplement. « Donc, tu as le choix ... ».

Inconsciemment, je me demande lequel est celui de Draco. Zabini, qui doit avoir le même 6ème sens qu'Hermione, devine mes pensées car il me montre le lit du milieu :

\- Là, c'était celui de Draco.

\- Je ... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... c'est comme si je lui prenais sa place ...

\- Harry ... Je sais – nous savons tous – ce que tu as fait pour lui après la guerre. Toi plus que quiconque mérite de prendre sa place.

\- Mais ...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Draco le premier te dirait que sa Maison a besoin d'un nouveau Prince. Et crois-moi, toi seul est digne d'assumer l'héritage de Draco Malefoy.

Je regarde les autres. Personne ne contredit Blaise.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillé aux aurores par un Zabini tout sourire.

\- Allez Harry ! Debout !

\- Hein ? ... quoi ? ... non mais t'as vu l'heure ? Laisse-moi dormir ! Dis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Pas question ! Tu dois te préparer.

\- Me préparer à quoi ?

\- Douche, coiffure, habillage ... Tu ne vas quand même pas descendre dans la grande salle habillé comme un clodo pour tout premier jour en tant que Serpentard ?

\- Tu fais chier Blaise ...

\- Ouais, je sais !

Bon, manifestement, Blaise ne me laissera pas tranquille. Je me lève donc tant bien que mal et me dirige vers la salle de bain. A la sortie, je peux constater que Baise a déjà sorti des vêtements de ma penderie.

\- Hé bien Potter, tu t'es amélioré niveau goût dis-moi !

Je souris à ces paroles qui me renvoient à de récents souvenirs.

_Flash back_

_\- Potter, il n'est pas question que tu sortes en rue habillé comme ça ! Surtout si je suis à côté !_

_\- Malefoy, tu es mon ami. Tu es censé m'aimer comme je suis ..._

_\- ça c'est des foutaises de Gryffondor. Un ami c'est quelqu'un qui a le devoir te dire en face ce que les autres n'osent pas te dire, même si ça fait pas plaisir. Alors, moi je te le dit : t'as des goûts de chiottes Potter et t'es habillé comme un sac ! Bon, maintenant, tu vas enfiler ce pantalon et ce t-shirt – c'est la moins pire de tes tenues - et on sort refaire ta garde-robe !_

_\- Mais ..._

_\- Tu ne discutes pas !_

...

_\- Draco, je suis crevé... on peut rentrer maintenant ?_

_\- Pas encore ..._

_\- Comment ça pas encore ? J'ai au moins 10 pantalons, 20 chemises, autant de pulls, des shorts, et au moins 50 t-shirts ! Que faut-il de plus ?_

_\- Des chaussures !_

_\- Mais j'ai des chaussures !_

_\- Tu as DEUX paires de chaussures. C'est ... indécent !_

_\- T'es un vrai taré Malefoy ..._

_Fin du flash back_

Je me souviens qu'après cette épuisante séance de shopping, j'ai eu droit à un cours – tout aussi épuisant – sur l'art d'assortir les vêtements.

Depuis, j'ai bien appris ma leçon : j'enfile donc un pantalon à pinces noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et un débardeur gris anthracite en cachemire. Blaise vient à mon secours pour nouer parfaitement ma cravate vert et argent. Je décide de laisser tomber la robe de sorcier aujourd'hui. Je remonte sur mon nez ma nouvelle paire de lunettes, une petite chose ultra-légère sans monture et aux verres affinés magiquement.

Je termine en ouvrant le placard à chaussures. Pas moins de 10 paires (le minimum selon Malefoy) sont alignées. Je choisis une paire de JM Weston noires parfaitement cirées.

J'ai par contre renoncé à coiffer mes cheveux. C'est une cause perdue. Même Malefoy l'a admis, c'est dire.

C'est ainsi vêtu que je pénètre dans la Grande Salle, suivi de Blaise, Pansy, Théodore et Milicent. J'entends les murmures sur mon passage.

\- Tu as vu Potter ?

\- T'es sûre que c'est lui ?

\- Il est canon !

Je regarde autour de moi et je vois des dizaines d'élèves – féminins et masculins – qui me dévisagent sans vergogne. C'est vrai qu'hier j'étais en tenue _made in Potter_, à savoir un jeans, un t-shirt informe et ma robe de sorcier par-dessus.

Ce matin, le pantalon me fait des jambes interminables et le pull légèrement près du corps laisse deviner une carrure insoupçonnée. Je ne suis pas vraiment musclé, mais j'ai un peu épaissi depuis la guerre. Et surtout, j'ai grandi. J'admets que je n'ai plus rien à voir avec le gringalet que j'étais en arrivant à Poudlard. Ceci dit, pas de quoi fouetter un niffleur non plus ... Je suis encore loin de rivaliser avec le corps divin de Malefoy ...

_Oulà ... j'ai dit ça moi ?_

A la table des Gryffondors, le teint de Ron oscille dangereusement entre le gris et le vert, celui de Ginny va vers un rouge brique qui jure lamentablement avec ses cheveux. Dean, Seamus et Neville ont l'air de carpes hors de l'eau. Hermione, qui a vécu ma « transformation » de l'intérieur – la traîtresse soutenait Draco dans son entreprise de relooking – esquisse un petit sourire en coin.

Assis à la table des Serpentard, je détaille les autres élèves de ma maison.

Ainsi, je remarque pour la première fois les soeurs Greengrass, Daphné et Astoria. Je m'arrête sur cette dernière, une jolie brune aux longs cheveux, aux yeux de biche et au teint pâle. C'est donc elle, la fiancée de Draco.

C'est définitif, je ne l'aime pas. Par contre, elle semble tout-à-fait au goût de ce cher Théodore qui semble complètement subjugué. Pourquoi ne pas provoquer un certain rapprochement entre ces deux-là ? Bonne idée ... Il faut que j'échafaude un plan. Après tout, je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien...

Le petit-déjeuner se passe dans la bonne humeur. Je suis étonné d'avoir été si vite adopté par mes nouveaux condisciples.

Alors que je termine mon café et ma dernière bouchée de muffin aux myrtilles, j'entends un bruissement d'ailes. Des hiboux par dizaines s'engouffrent dans la Grande Salle pour déposer le courrier. Un battement d'ailes plus important attire soudain l'attention de tous : une magnifique grue cendrée vient d'entrer et se pose devant moi, écartant au passage les autres volatiles dans un concert de hululements protestataires.

La grue cendrée est un oiseau migrateur, capable de couvrir des distances de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres. A coup sûr, elle m'apporte une lettre d'outre-atlantique.

Je détache fébrilement le parchemin de sa patte.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Je suis bien arrivé à Salem. Tout ici est très différent de Poudlard. Il n'y a pas de système de répartition en maisons et pas d'uniformes ! Il n'y a pas de dortoirs non plus, mais une résidence étudiante où nous sommes deux par chambre. Mon colocataire s'appelle Edward. Même si je n'ai pas encore pu vraiment faire sa connaissance, il a l'air sympa._

_Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens libre. De recommencer une nouvelle vie, de faire des choix. Si tu savais ce que ça fait de dire mon nom sans que cela provoque un frisson de dégoût ! Et ma Marque ? Personne ici ne sait ce qu'elle représente. Tout le monde pense qu'il s'agit d'un tatouage super cool !_

_Je crois que je vais être heureux ici, Harry. Bon, pour être honnête, pas complètement puisque tu n'es pas là ... mais heureux quand même._

_Et toi ? Comment s'est passée la rentrée ? Raconte-moi tout !_

_J'attends avec impatience de tes nouvelles._

_Draco »_

Je me sens bizarre. Je suis content. Content qu'il se plaise à Salem. Content qu'il soit libéré de l'emprise de son père. Mais il y a autre chose que j'ai du mal à identifier. Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il se sente seul, déprimé et que ça lui donne envie de revenir vite.

Je me secoue, honteux de penser tout ça. S'il est heureux, je devrais l'être aussi car normalement, on se réjouit du bonheur de ses amis.

Alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

Au moment de renvoyer la grue cendrée à la volière pour qu'elle se repose, elle me tend la patte à nouveau. Un deuxième message que je n'avais pas vu la première fois y est accroché.

_« Harry,_

_Ce petit mot écrit en vitesse pour te dire que la grue cendrée nous appartient. Je l'ai achetée directement en arrivant pour qu'on ait un moyen de s'écrire sans devoir passer par les services postaux._

_C'est un mâle. Je l'ai appelé Mercutio. Parce que ce nom me fait penser à Mercure, le messager des dieux mais surtout parce que c'est mon personnage shakespearien préféré (et oui Potter, je connais les grands auteurs moldus!). C'est le meilleur ami de Roméo et sa loyauté est sans faille. Comme toi._

_Amitié,_

_Draco »_

Et là, j'ai tellement honte de moi et de mon comportement que mes yeux commencent à me piquer. J'essaye de reprendre contenance le plus vite possible avant que les autres ne remarquent quoi que ce soit. Trop tard. L'oeil aiguisé de Blaise me sonde mais il ne dit rien. Ça c'est aussi une grande différence avec les Gryffondors : on ne demande pas d'explications. Et c'est tant mieux.

A la sortie de la Grande Salle, Hermione m'attend. Je vois bien qu'elle m'en veut.

\- Salut Hermione

\- Comment tu as pu me faire ça Harry ? Comment as-tu pu m'abandonner, toute seule, avec ... avec ... eux, dit-elle des sanglots dans la voix en montrant vaguement le groupe de gryffondors mené par Ron quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je sais que ce sera dur pour toi mais je ne pouvais pas faire durer cette mascarade plus longtemps.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler, j'aurais pu te suivre ou aller ailleurs... je ne sais pas, à Serdaigle par exemple.

\- Non, Hermione. S'il en a bien une qui mérite d'être à Gryffondor, c'est toi. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse et c'est pourquoi tu vas t'en sortir.

\- Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Tu vas me mépriser ? On va arrêter d'être amis ?

\- Jamais de la vie ! Tu es et tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour les autres serpentards, ils ne sont pas comme on le croit. Je vais leur expliquer la situation et ils comprendront.

\- J'espère Harry, dit-elle sur un ton triste en s'éloignant.

Je suis à peine arrivé devant la classe de DCFM que je me fais violemment plaquer contre le mur. La scène a un goût de déjà-vu.

\- Alors, Potter ? Tu as trouvé ta vraie place ? Avec les mangemorts ?

\- C'est bon, Ron ! T'en as pas marre de toujours ressasser la même chose ? dis-je en me dégageant.

\- T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, sale fils de...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car je lui balance une droite bien calibrée.

Alors qu'il est au sol, je lui jette :

\- Tu sais quoi, Weasley ? Tu devrais être content ! Je t'ai laissé la place ! Tu as toujours été jaloux de moi, de l'ombre que je te faisais. Alors, c'est bon maintenant, réjouis-toi ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir exister ... Voyons donc comment tu vas te débrouiller sans moi ... enfin, si tu y arrives ...

Et là, je pars en le laissant écumer de rage.

Le reste de la journée s'est passé sans encombre mais c'est épuisé que je regagne mon dortoir sitôt après le repas du soir. A peine arrivé, je m'empare d'un parchemin et d'une plume pour répondre à Draco.

_« Mon cher Draco,_

_Je suis heureux de savoir que tout va bien pour toi à Salem. Merci pour Mercutio, c'est une excellente initiative !_

_Ici, la rentrée a été un peu chahutée. Figure-toi que j'ai demandé à McGonagall de me répartir à nouveau. La discussion que nous avions eue toi et moi il y a quelques semaines ne me sortait pas de l'esprit et il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Hé bien, crois-le ou non, je suis désormais à Serpentard ! Tout se passe très bien. Je m'entends particulièrement bien avec Blaise et Théo. Bien sûr Hermione m'en veut un peu car je l'ai laissée tomber dans la fosse aux gryffondors mais je me suis expliqué avec elle._

_Bon, je ne te parle pas des Weasley, tu imagines leur réaction._

_Je dois te dire autre chose et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas : j'occupe ton lit dans le dortoir. Blaise et les autres ont l'air de considérer que je dois te « remplacer » en quelque sorte. Mais comment peut-on remplacer Draco Malefoy ? Il est unique !_

_A bientôt._

_Harry »_

Je relis mon texte. J'aurais voulu lui en dire tellement plus comme le fait qu'il me manque et que j'ai bien failli pleurer en sachant pourquoi il avait appelé notre grue cendrée « Mercutio ». Mais il va encore me prendre pour un poufsouffle ... Donc, je m'arrête là.

Mon regard tombe alors sur la photo encadrée de Draco et moi que j'ai posée sur ma table de nuit.

Je me demande si Draco a fait pareil dans sa chambre à Salem.

Je sens un poids sur mon lit. Blaise vient de s'y asseoir et je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il me surprend en pleine phase de contemplation nostalgique et il regarde à son tour la photo.

\- C'est dingue ! Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a un an que Potter et Malefoy poseraient ensemble, tout sourire, sur une photo moldue qui plus est, je l'aurais traité de fou ! Me dit-il en riant.

\- J'aurais fait pareil, crois-moi ! Mais voilà, les choses ont changé.

\- Je vois ça ...

Il se tait un instant puis reprend :

\- C'est extraordinaire ce que tu as fait pour lui au procès. Tu as fait ce qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a osé faire.

\- Blaise, ne te reproche rien ! Toi et les autres n'étiez pas en position de faire quoi que ce soit. Draco le sait, il ne t'en tient pas rigueur.

\- C'était mon meilleur ami tu sais ...

\- Oui et il l'est toujours !

Blaise reste bizarrement silencieux. Il finit par me regarder et me dire d'un air grave :

\- Draco a beaucoup de défauts. Il est arrogant, calculateur, méprisant et imbu de lui-même. Mais il a une qualité inestimable : sa loyauté en amitié. Il ne donne son amitié qu'à très peu de personnes Harry. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte pour le moment, mais tu as beaucoup de chance. Draco est prêt à tout, absolument tout, pour ses amis.

Quand Blaise me dit ça, je repense au drame de Shakespeare et à Mercutio qui est mort pour son meilleur ami.

\- Je sais Blaise, je sais que j'ai de la chance. En trois mois, j'ai découvert Draco comme je ne l'avais jamais vu en 7 ans.

\- C'est ça le problème de Draco : il donne une fausse image de lui, pour se protéger. Mais quand, il se livre enfin, c'est tout entier ... et là, il est particulièrement fragile.

Je reste silencieux. Que veut-il me dire ?

\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire Harry, me répond-il comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, c'est que pour Draco, l'amitié est le sentiment le plus sacré, le seul sentiment qu'il s'autorise à connaître, et encore, avec un nombre très limité de personnes. Il a couché avec un nombre incalculable de filles et de garçons mais j'ai largement assez de mes 5 doigts pour compter ses amis, dont tu fais partie maintenant. Et Draco ne supporte pas d'être trahi dans son amitié. S'il l'est, sa réaction est irrémédiable.

\- Je ne ...

\- Ne confond pas l'amitié qu'il te donne avec autre chose que tu pourrais souhaiter.

\- Blaise ! Le fait que Draco et moi sommes devenus amis tient déjà du miracle ! Que pourrais-je souhaiter de plus de sa part ?

Blaise rit doucement.

\- Harry, crois-moi, il viendra un jour où l'amitié de Draco ne te suffira plus. Et ce jour-là, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi.

Sur ces paroles sibyllines, il s'en va. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire bon sang ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire ? Draco couche avec des filles ET des garçons ?

Je suis complètement perdu.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 13 – révélations

Le mois de septembre venait de s'écouler à Poudlard. Harry se sentait vraiment bien dans sa nouvelle maison. Les relations avec ses condisciples étaient vraiment bonnes et il se sentait heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps.

Et ce qui contribuait grandement à son bonheur en ce moment était la présence d'Hermione dans la salle commune des serpentards.

Quelques temps auparavant, Harry avait demandé à ses amis s'il pouvait inviter Hermione à passer la soirée dans leur salle commune. Tous connaissaient la profonde amitié qui liait Harry et la petite brune depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard mais ils demandèrent réflexion.

Harry était un peu inquiet qu'ils refusent. Hermione était une sorcière née moldue et même si la guerre avait changé les idéologies et les comportements, les serpentards restaient néanmoins très traditionalistes.

Au grand étonnement de Harry, le groupe des serpentards revint une demi-heure plus tard lui annoncer qu'Hermione était la bienvenue mais qu'ils refusaient par contre catégoriquement la présence dans leurs murs d'une belette d'un genre ou d'un autre.

Harry leur expliqua que quelques semaines avant la rentrée, Hermione avait rompu avec Ron et que son amitié avec Ginny était désormais inexistante.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Harry raconta également par le menu la manière ignoble dont Ron et Ginny s'en étaient pris à Draco et l'intervention providentielle d'Hermione pour sauver leur prince.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les serpentards imaginent les scénarios les plus perfides pour faire mourir les belettes de manière sanglante, et très lente de préférence ...

Cela faisait donc plusieurs soirs qu'Hermione s'asseyait et devisait agréablement avec les verts et argent. Très vite, elle s'était trouvé un intérêt commun avec Pansy pour les runes anciennes et avec Milicent concernant l'histoire de la magie.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'intérêt de plus en grand que Blaise Zabini semblait lui porter.

Harry notait avec plaisir qu'Hermione n'était pas insensible non plus au beau métis dont le sens de l'humour était ravageur. Pour ne rien gâcher, Blaise était assez brillant et pouvait tenir la dragée haute à la miss-je-sais-tout sur bien des sujets.

Enfin, _last but not least_, Théo semblait décidé à tenter sa chance avec Astoria ...

C'est donc sur des considérations, somme toute très positives, qu'Harry s'endormit ce soir-là.

Comme tous les ans, le mois d'octobre voyait reprendre les matches de quidditch. Il fallut donc procéder à la désignation des capitaines d'équipe et entreprendre les sélections de joueurs.

Harry n'avait rien demandé mais fut d'autorité désigné comme capitaine des serpentards. Tout comme il fut directement acquis qu'il occuperait le poste d'attrapeur, en lieu et place de Draco Malefoy.

Soucieux de ne pas s'imposer de la sorte, Harry voulut néanmoins procéder à une véritable sélection.

Si la lutte fut serrée pour désigner les poursuiveurs, les batteurs et le gardien, il ne rencontra par contre aucune véritable concurrence pour le poste d'attrapeur.

Harry était satisfait de sa sélection, de même que tous les autres serpentards qui pensaient avoir – enfin ! - une chance de remporter la coupe cette année.

Entre les entraînements, les cours et les devoirs, Harry menait une vie assez calme qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il découvrit ainsi que lorsqu'on le laissait un peu tranquille (entendez quand on ne lui demandait pas de sacrifier sa vie pour sauver le monde), il se révélait assez doué pour les études.

Un samedi soir où il travaillait sur un devoir de potions (et sans l'aide du _Prince _...), un bruit dans la cheminée attira son attention. Au milieu d'une fumée verte, un visage apparut :

\- Draco !

\- Salut Harry !

\- Merlin Draco ! Je suis tellement content de te voir ! C'est génial, tu as pu trouver une cheminée internationale ?!

\- Oui, je viens de la faire installer dans l'appartement de New York. J'y suis pour le weekend car je voulais l'essayer tout de suite ! Bon, alors petit serpent, reprit-il sur un ton doucereux, comme ça on change de Maison et on me pique ma place ?

\- Je ... ouais, je ...

Draco partir alors d'un grand rire qui soulagea immédiatement le brun. Il le faisait marcher.

\- Harry ! Je ne t'en veux pas, allons ! Tu sais, les serpentards ont toujours eu besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à suivre, un leader en quelque sorte. C'est notre monde de fonctionnement. Pendant des années, ça été moi et maintenant, c'est toi. Ils t'ont reconnu en tant que tel, tu dois l'accepter, c'est une grande marque de confiance tu sais !

\- Oui, je sais et je les en remercie pour ça. Je n'imaginais pas qu'ils m'accepteraient aussi facilement.

\- Hé bien tu vois comme les apparences peuvent être trompeuses ...

\- Bon, assez parlé de moi. Comment tu vas ? Toujours heureux à Salem ?

\- Oh Harry, c'est génial ! Je t'ai parlé d'Edward, mon coloc ? Il est absolument fan-tas-tique ! Il faudra que tu le rencontres. Il est incroyable !

Suivirent 5 minutes de monologue où Draco expliquait tout ce qu'il y avait de génial à Salem et surtout chez _Edward. _

L'allusion continuelle à son colocataire finit par agacer Harry qui coupa assez sèchement :

\- Je suis ravi d'entendre combien ta vie est paradisiaque avec _Edward _Draco, mais là j'ai encore un devoir de potions à finir et demain, je m'entraîne assez tôt donc ...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Harry ?

Se rendant compte que son propos pouvait passer pour jaloux et puéril, Harry se reprit :

\- Désolé Draco, ... c'est juste que pour le moment, je suis un peu ...

\- En manque de sexe, asséna Draco.

\- Quoi ?

\- En manque de sexe ! Tu peux me dire comment ça se fait que je te trouve, un samedi soir, dans la salle commune avec un bouquin de potions rébarbatif sur les genoux en lieu et place d'une sublime créature ?

\- Mais enfin... je ...

\- Harry, je ne me suis pas décarcassé pour faire de toi une bombe sexuelle pour que tu vives comme un ermite dans cette vieille ruine moisie !

\- ...

\- Harry ... reprit Draco sur un ton menaçant ... ne me dis pas que tu n'as ...

\- Non, Draco ! Je n'ai rien fait avec personne ! S'énerva Harry. De toute façon, aucune fille ne m'intéresse ... ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

\- Ok, et les mecs ?

\- Quoi, les mecs ? Je ne suis pas ...

\- Oh lala coupa Draco visiblement agacé, j'oublie toujours que tu as vécu trop longtemps chez les moldus ... Harry, les sorciers n'ont pas les mêmes préjugés débiles que les moldus sur la sexualité! Chez les sorciers, c'est un peu comme dans la Grèce antique : on ne se préoccupe pas vraiment du sexe de l'autre partenaire tant qu'il ou elle te plaît.

\- Bon, Draco, on peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plaît ? Ça devient carrément gênant là ...

\- T'es prude Potter !

\- Non, je ne suis pas prude ...

\- T'es prude et sentimental ...

\- Draco, s'il te plaît ... soupira Harry

\- Ooh oui, Harry ! Supplie-moi !

\- Merde Draco ! Arrête !

\- Bon ça va, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. A vrai dire, je te contactais pour te demander quelque chose.

\- Vas-y ! l'encouragea Harry, trop heureux de changer de sujet.

\- Ça te dit de passer les vacances de Noël avec moi à New York ?

\- Evidemment !

\- Génial ! Tu crois qu'Hermione pourrait venir aussi ?

\- Malheureusement non, elle a déjà prévu de passer les fêtes avec ses parents. Ils reviendront d'Australie juste avant le début des vacances.

\- Oui, je comprends. Mais toi, tu viens quand même ?

\- Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde !

\- Super. Je te réserve un portoloin pour le 22 décembre au départ de Londres.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être !

\- Moi aussi ! Bon, Harry, je dois te laisser maintenant. J'essayerai de te contacter par cheminée lors de mon prochain passage à New York. En attendant, on s'écrit, hein !

\- Promis ! Prends soin de toi !

\- Toi aussi.

Le visage de Draco disparut des flammes. Harry était content de l'avoir revu même si leur discussion lui laissait un goût doux-amer. Il ne voulut cependant pas s'appesantir sur la question, préférant se rappeler que dans quelques semaines, il serait à New York.

Le lendemain, Harry rêvassait encore à son prochain départ en s'apprêtant à descendre vers la Grande Salle quand il sentit des fourmillements dans ses jambes.

Il venait d'amorcer un mouvement pour poser son pied sur la marche lorsque ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Il tomba dans l'escalier la tête la première sans apercevoir l'ombre derrière lui qui s'enfuyait.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hourra ! J'ai du WIFI en vacances. Je peux donc continuer à poster des chapitres !**

**Merci encore pour vos review. Elles font vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que vous continuerez d'apprécier !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 14 – Incidents**

POV Harry

Je suis tout engourdi. Je sens une odeur de désinfectant et de potions. Allons bon, je suis – encore – à l'infirmerie.

\- Harry ? Harry ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Hermione ? Ma voix est rauque et faible.

\- Oui Harry, c'est moi Hermione ? Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Comme si j'avais été percuté par le Poudlard Express ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Justement Harry, on espérait que tu nous le dises !

Je reconnais la voix de Blaise.

\- Je... je ne sais pas ... je descendais de la bibliothèque vers la Grande Salle et je suis tombé.

\- Tu as eu un malaise ? Tu étais souffrant ? M'interroge Hermione

\- Je ne sais plus... J'ai... j'ai juste senti des fourmis dans les jambes et puis ... plus rien, dis-je avec difficulté. Je suis tombé c'est ça ?

C'est Blaise qui répond :

\- Harry, je t'ai trouvé inconscient au pied du grand escalier. Tu avais le bras et la jambe cassés et tu saignais à la tête. On a cru que tu avais une fracture du crâne.

Devant mon air affolé, Hermione tempère immédiatement :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tes os ont été ressoudés et ta tête n'a rien, sinon une vilaine coupure qui saignait fort. Tu as eu le réflexe de te protéger la tête de tes mains avant de tomber.

\- Mais tu es resté 3 jours inconscient, rajoute Blaise.

Je soupire puis je vois Hermione et Blaise qui se lancent des regards. On me cache des choses et j'ai horreur de ça.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?!

Hermione se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, ce qu'elle fait quand elle est mal à l'aise.

\- Harry, as-tu vu quelqu'un à proximité de l'escalier avant de tomber ? Demande Blaise.

\- Non, ...non. Je ne crois pas... Pourquoi ? J'ai dû avoir un malaise, ça ne peut être que ça …

\- Harry ... Mme Pomfresh a décelé de légères traces d'un sortilège sur toi. On pense que tu as reçu un maléfice de jambes en coton, dit Hermione.

Je suis interloqué. Un maléfice de jambes en coton ? Mais alors, ça veut dire ...

\- Hermy, tu te rends compte de ce que tu suggères ?

\- Oui, Harry. Je m'en rends compte. Quelqu'un a voulu te blesser délibérément …

Ou me tuer, me dis-je _in petto._

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard. On en savait pas plus sur l'identité de celui qui avait lancé le sort.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, la première hypothèse évoquée fut évidemment celle des Weasley. Mais Blaise dut les détromper car Ron et Ginny étaient dans la Grande Salle au moment des faits et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient bougé de sa place.

Harry finit par se dire que c'était peut-être bien un accident après tout.

Le lundi suivant, Harry et les autres serpentards se rendirent à leur cours de potions. Slughorn donnait les instructions :

\- Bien, mes enfants, vous allez préparer ce matin une potion de vision nocturne. Je vous invite à être très attentifs car il s'agit d'une préparation régulièrement demandée aux ASPIC. Vous avez une heure.

Harry suivait scrupuleusement les étapes indiquées au tableau et jusque-là, sa potion semblait parfaite. Elle avait la belle couleur indigo recommandée à ce stade de la préparation.

Il lui restait à ajouter la bile de tatou séchée puis à tourner 3 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre pour que la potion prenne une teinte céruléen.

Harry décapsula sa fiole de bile de tatou et mesura méthodiquement la quantité requise. Mais à peine eut-il versé la poudre dans le chaudron qu'une opaque fumée noire s'éleva, l'enveloppant tout entier.

Harry hurla de douleur quand la fumée, après avoir dissout ses vêtements s'infiltra par tous les pores de sa peau.

Vu son état, Harry fut directement amené à Sainte Mangouste, les soins prodigués à l'infirmerie de l'école étant largement insuffisants.

Hermione faisait les cent pas. Cela faisait deux heures maintenant qu'Harry était dans cette salle, entourée de dizaines de médicomages et personne ne voulait rien leur dire.

Elle ressassait le déroulement des évènements tels que Blaise le lui avait rapporté. Et elle ne comprenait pas comment une chose pareille avait pu arriver. Il n'était pas rare qu'un chaudron explose suite à une mauvaise manipulation mais là, c'était autre chose.

Elle n'y comprenait rien et détestait ça.

Heureusement, Blaise avait tenu à l'accompagner et elle appréciait sa présence silencieuse mais bienveillante.

\- Blaise, tu crois vraiment que c'est un accident ?

\- Je ne sais pas Hermione. C'était tellement ... bizarre comme phénomène. Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant …

Ils furent interrompus par un médicomage qui sortait de la salle d'examen où se trouvait Harry.

\- Vous êtes les amis de Monsieur Potter ?

\- Oui, dites-nous s'il vous plaît ! Comment va-t-il ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, il va mal. Tant que nous n'arriverons pas à déterminer quelle était au juste la substance qui l'enveloppait, nous ne pourrons pas le soigner efficacement. Or, jusqu'à présent, tous nos potionnistes ont échoué. La substance attaque ses organes de l'intérieur et je crains qu'il ne tienne pas plus de deux jours.

\- Oh Merlin ! Hermione chancela à ses mots et fut rattrapée de justesse par les bras puissants de Blaise avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

\- Y a-t-il des membres de sa famille à prévenir ? Poursuivit le médicomage.

\- Non ... non, il n'y a personne, sanglotait Hermione.

\- Si, à vrai dire, il y a quelqu'un, interrompit Blaise, mais il vit aux Etats-Unis et nous n'avons pas de moyen de communication suffisamment rapide pour qu'il soit là à temps...

\- Nous pouvons faire venir cette personne par transplanage d'escorte d'urgence. Mais il faut qu'elle soit en bonne santé pour résister à un transplanage sur une telle distance. Nous déclinons toute responsabilité si …

\- Il l'est, coupa Blaise sèchement.

\- Alors donnez-moi son nom et sa localisation exacte et je lui envoie un transplaneur immédiatement.

\- Draco Malefoy, Collège de Sorcellerie de Salem.

Blaise avait accompagné Hermione à la cafétaria afin qu'elle boive et mange quelque chose. Ils étaient là depuis bientôt 4 heures.

Ils regagnaient le couloir des urgences quand ils entendirent des voix s'élever :

\- LAISSEZ-MOI ENTRER ! JE DOIS LE VOIR !

\- Monsieur calmez-vous ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à le voir pour l'instant. Les médicomages sont occupés et …

\- SI VOUS PARLEZ DE LA BANDE D'INCAPABLES QUI NE SONT PAS FICHUS DE TROUVER CE QU'IL A …

\- Monsieur, je prie d'user d'un autre ton ! Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez mais ...

\- Pour qui je me prends ? Dit Draco de sa voix la plus douce mais aussi la plus menaçante, je me prends pour celui qui finance la moitié de votre hôpital, alors je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de m'emmener le voir immédiatement si vous voulez que vos employeurs soient encore en mesure de payer votre salaire à la fin de ce mois.

\- Je ... quoi, ... vous êtes Monsieur Malefoy ... du comité de direction ?

\- Lui, c'était mon père mais il est mort et maintenant c'est moi qui tient les cordons de la bourse. ALORS, VOUS ME LAISSEZ ENTRER OUI OU NON ?

\- Allez-y …

\- Merci

Blaise et Hermione virent Draco entrer dans la salle d'examen. En moins d'une minute, il mit tous les médicomages dehors et resta seul avec Harry.

POV Draco

Je m'approche et m'assied sur le bord du lit. Tu es si pâle ! Je prends ta main glacée, ton souffle est à peine audible.

\- Oh Harry ! Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu devrais vraiment arrêter les potions, tu sais ! T'es une catastrophe, encore pire que Londubat …

Je caresse ta joue, elle est glacée également.

\- Je vais trouver ce qui te tue Harry, je te le promets. Je refuse de te perdre, je refuse que tu meures.

Je me tais. J'hésite à poursuivre mais je vais le faire. Je dois te le dire même si tu ne l'entends pas :

\- Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime tellement et depuis si longtemps, si tu savais. Je n'imagine même pas un monde dans lequel tu ne serais pas. Tu es mon monde depuis que j'ai onze ans, Harry. Tu as toujours été là et il n'y a jamais eu que toi. Je me fous que tu sois le Sauveur du monde sorcier, tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu m'as sauvé moi ... et bien avant Azkaban, bien avant la Salle sur demande. Tu m'as sauvé parce que tu m'as fait ressentir quelque chose de bien plus précieux que toute la fierté et la fortune des Malefoy. A par ma mère, je n'ai jamais aimé personne dans ma vie ... parce que tu avais déjà pris toute la place. Tu vas me dire qu'il est impossible de tomber amoureux à onze ans... Hé bien, il faut croire que si. Je regrette tellement le temps perdu à nous battre, à me cacher derrière ce masque de haine que je ne ressentais pas. Je regrette qu'il soit trop tard pour que tu voies en moi autre chose que celui qui t'a pourri la vie pendant 7 ans. Mais ce sont mes erreurs et je dois les assumer. Ma punition sera de te voir aimer un autre homme ou une autre femme, de te voir être heureux avec lui ou avec elle, sans moi. Je me contenterai de ton amitié – déjà si miraculeuse – et je te laisserai vivre ta vie. Mais jamais, jamais, je ne cesserai de t'aimer.

Avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable, je dépose mes lèvres sur les tiennes, douloureusement conscient que je fais ce geste pour la première et la dernière fois sûrement.


	15. Chapter 15

**Je vois que le chapitre 14 vous a plu. Je ne vous laisse pas dans l'attente plus longtemps !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 15 – Contre la montre**

Draco sortit de la salle d'examen après quelques minutes à peine.

Il accueillit dans ses bras Hermione dont les larmes ne tarissaient pas.

\- Hermione, il faut que tu te ressaisisses, dit-il doucement. J'ai besoin de toi pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

\- Oui, tu as raison Draco. Ce n'est pas en pleurant que je vais aider Harry.

\- J'aime mieux ça répondit-il dans un sourire. Je crois que nous ne pourrons rien faire de mieux ici. Je suggère que nous rentrions à Poudlard afin de faire le point sur ce que nous savons déjà. Crois-tu que McGonagall acceptera de m'héberger quelques jours ?

\- Oui sûrement. Mais tu n'auras pas de problème à Salem ?

\- Non, ils sont au courant. Je reste en Angleterre le temps nécessaire.

\- Je vais aller prévenir les médicomages que nous partons et leur demander de nous prévenir en cas de changement.

Profitant du départ d'Hermione, Blaise dit à Draco :

\- C'est bien que tu sois venu Draco ...

\- Merci de m'avoir fait venir ...

\- C'est normal. A ta place, j'aurais voulu savoir et être là.

\- ...

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû partir Draco.

\- Tu sais bien pourquoi je l'ai fait.

\- Parce que tu l'aimes comme un fou depuis des années et que tu ne veux pas le faire souffrir, je sais ! Mais alors, dis-toi que tu aurais dû disparaître de sa vie depuis longtemps !

\- J'ai tout fait pour qu'il me déteste à la place.

\- Il te déteste tellement qu'il a ruiné sa réputation pour te sauver...

\- Merde Blaise ! Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ?

\- J'essaye de te dire que toi aussi tu fais partie de sa vie, espèce d'empoté ! A tel point qu'il n'a pas pu se résoudre à te laisser à Azkaban ! Lui et toi vous êtes pareils !

\- Lui, il a le complexe du héros ...

\- Lui, il a ta photo sur sa table de nuit et si tu voyais la façon dont il la regarde chaque soir avant de s'endormir, tu n'aurais aucun doute sur ses sentiments pour toi ...

Draco se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Blaise, tu ne m'aides pas.

\- Si, je t'aide. Je t'aide à ouvrir les yeux sur le seul mec avec qui tu pourrais être heureux si seulement tu voulais bien l'accepter.

Draco ne put répondre car Hermione arrivait au bout du couloir.

\- Allons-y les garçons. Rentrons.

McGonagall accepta de bonne grâce le retour de Draco le temps de trouver ce qui détruisait Harry.

A peine entré dans la salle commune, l'ex-Prince des Serpentards fut assailli par ses anciens condisciples, plus que ravis de son retour, fût-il temporaire.

Quand tout le monde fut installé dans les fauteuils autour de la cheminée, Hermione y compris, Draco demanda :

\- Blaise, raconte-moi précisément ce qui s'est passé, s'il te plaît.

\- Bien. Il faut d'abord que je te parle de l'accident dont Harry a été victime la semaine dernière...

\- QUOI ? QUEL ACCIDENT ?

\- Calme-toi Draco, tempèra Pansy. Laisse Blaise te raconter.

\- Bon, je continue. La semaine dernière, j'ai trouvé Harry au pied du grand escalier. Il avait la jambe et le bras cassés, et une plaie à la tête. Il ne se souvient pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé, si ce n'est une sensation de fourmis dans les jambes. Il se trouve que Mme Pomfresh a détecté les traces d'un sort qui aurait été jeté sur Harry. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un maléfice de jambes en coton. A ce jour, on ne sait toujours pas qui l'a jeté ni si c'était volontaire ou accidentel.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que quelqu'un a peut-être tenté de ... _blesser voire de tuer _Harry ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on pense, intervint Hermione.

\- Ça ne peut venir que des Weasley ! tonna Draco.

\- Non, Draco. Ils étaient assis tous les deux à quelques mètres de moi au moment des faits et ils n'ont pas bougé de là.

\- Finnigan ? Thomas ? Londubat ?

\- Non plus, ils étaient à table également.

Draco soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Qu'en est-il de ce cours de potions ?

\- C'était un cours de potions avancé donné exclusivement aux serpentards. Slughorn nous faisait préparer une potion de vision nocturne. Il a noté les ingrédients au tableau et le mode de préparation.

\- Où Harry a-t-il pris ses ingrédients ? Dans la réserve ? Demanda Draco

\- Non, il avait ses propres flacons.

\- Bon, ensuite ?

\- J'étais installé à côté de Harry. De ce que j'ai pu voir, sa préparation se passait bien. A l'avant dernière étape, le liquide avait pris la couleur indigo.

\- Donc, c'est que la potion était réussie à ce stade. Il lui restait seulement à ajouter la bile de tatou, c'est ça ? Interrogea Draco.

\- Oui, exactement. Je l'ai vu déboucher son flacon, peser la poudre et la mettre dans le chaudron. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une immonde fumée noire est sortie et l'a enveloppé.

Draco réfléchissait à cent à l'heure.

\- Même s'il avait ajouté trop de bile de tatou, un tel phénomène n'aurait pas pu se produire !

\- Et si la potion était indigo à l'avant dernière étape, ça veut dire qu'il n'avait fait aucune erreur jusque-là, rajouta Hermione.

\- Exact ! Ça veut donc dire que le problème vient du flacon de bile de tatou ! Dit Draco, soudain excité. Blaise ! Où se trouvent les affaires d'Harry ?

\- Heu ... j'ai demandé à Théo de tout ramener ici. Théo ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai tout remis dans son sac et je l'ai déposé au pied de son lit.

Draco se précipita dans le dortoir, les autres à sa suite. Il trouva le sac là où Théo l'avait déposé. Il retira un à un tous les produits dont Harry s'était servi. Ils y étaient tous sauf le flacon de bile de tatou.

\- Théo ? Où se trouve le flacon de bile de tatou ? S'énerva Draco

\- Il doit être dedans ! Je suis sûr de l'y avoir remis !

\- ET BIEN IL N'Y EST PAS !

\- Draco, je te dis que je suis sûr de l'avoir mis dans le sac ! Je m'en souviens parfaitement car ce flacon était très différent des flacons de potion habituels.

\- Comment ça différent ?

\- Et bien, il était plus petit et des motifs étaient sculptés dans le verre.

Draco se tourna vers les autres occupants du dortoir :

\- Après qu'Harry ait été emmené à Sainte Mangouste, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Slughorn nous a amenés dans la Grande Salle où nous devions attendre notre prochain cours, DFCM, dit Pansy. Pendant ce temps, Théo est allé déposer les affaires de Harry dans le dortoir, comme il te l'a dit. Il nous a rejoint quelques minutes après.

\- Théo, demanda Draco, as-tu croisé quelqu'un qui se dirigeait vers la salle commune des serpentards après avoir déposé le sac d'Harry ?

\- Non, je n'ai croisé personne. Ah si, Adrian Pucey revenait se changer car dans la confusion, il a renversé son chaudron sur lui.

\- Et où est-il maintenant ?

\- Il a cours de divination dit Milicent. Il devrait terminer dans une demi-heure.

\- Bien. Pansy, Théo et Milicent, quand Adrian reviendra, ne lui parlez surtout de rien ! C'est bien compris ?

\- Oui, Draco répondirent-ils en coeur, habitués aux ordres donnés par leur ex chef de file.

\- Blaise et Hermione, venez avec moi.

Et sur ce, il quitta la salle commune des Serpentards, Blaise et Hermione sur les talons.

\- Draco ! Draco ! Veux-tu me dire où on va comme ça ?

\- Dans la classe de potions !

\- Mais que veux-tu y trouver ? Tout a déjà été nettoyé !

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Sur place, il examina méthodiquement les lieux.

\- Donc Harry se trouvait ici et toi, Blaise, juste à côté. Où était Adrian ?

\- Au dernier rang, juste ici.

Draco examina la table de travail et ensuite le sol. En se relevant, il dit :

\- Adrian a menti, il n'a pas renversé son chaudron.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Questionna Hermione.

\- Parce que la potion de vision nocturne contient du venin de crotale noir des Andes. Cette substance est extrêmement acide et attaque directement les matériaux calcaires. Le sol de cette classe est en pierre bleue, donc calcaire. Et le revêtement en dessous de la table de Adrian est intact !

\- Le sol a pu être réparé par magie ... dit Blaise.

D'un coup de baguette, Draco vérifia les dires de Blaise.

\- Aucun sort n'a été utilisé à cet endroit. Adrian a menti. Il n'a rien renversé sur lui, et donc il n'était pas nécessaire pour lui de rentrer se changer. La seule raison qui devait l'amener dans le dortoir, c'était de subtiliser le flacon de bile de tatou !

\- Mais que pouvait-il y avoir dans ce flacon bon sang ? Car nous sommes bien d'accord pour dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de bile de tatou, n'est-ce pas ?! S'exclama Hermione.

\- Tu as raison, Hermy. Il y avait autre chose dans ce flacon que manifestement Adrian ne voulait pas qu'on trouve !

Les trois amis restèrent pensifs un instant. Draco se dirigea soudain vers l'armoire où Slughorn conservait des produits en réserve pour les élèves. Il sortit une petite fiole remplie d'une poudre ocre foncé.

\- Blaise, as-tu remarqué si la poudre utilisée par Harry avait la même couleur que celle-ci ?

\- Grosso modo. Sauf que la sienne avait des reflets dorés.

Draco essayait de conserver son calme.

\- Blaise, en matière de potions, il n'y a pas de _grosso modo _qui tienne ! Parfois, la seule manière de différencier un remède d'un poison mortel est le _reflet _qu'il peut avoir ! Alors, es-tu sûr que la poudre utilisée par Harry avec des reflets dorés, oui ou non ?!

\- Oui, elle avait des reflets dorés, affirma Blaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela implique ? Demanda Hermione, assez époustouflée par les connaissances du blond.

\- Cela implique qu'au lieu de verser de la bile de tatou dans sa potion, Harry y a versé de la poudre d'hyoscyamus du Caire. Cet ingrédient entre dans la composition de potions utilisées en magie noire, si bien qu'il est interdit de s'en procurer.

\- Oh Merlin, souffla Hermione. Mais de quelle potion parle-t-on ?

\- Moi je n'en sais rien, Hermy mais par contre je connais quelqu'un qui a sûrement la réponse ! Venez ! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !

Draco courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de la Directrice.

Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, il tambourina à la porte comme un forcené.

McGonagall apparut sur le seuil, passablement agacée.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? Puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend !

\- Professeur, nous devons absolument entrer ! Je dois parler à mon parrain ! C'est au sujet d'Harry.

Si Hermione ne comprenait visiblement pas ce que le parrain de Malefoy pour faire dans le bureau directorial ni en quoi il était utile à Harry, Blaise lui, affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en murmurant : « mais oui ! Evidemment ».

La directrice semblait comprendre également car elle laissa passer les trois élèves.

Arrivés dans le bureau circulaire, Draco s'adressa au portrait du Professeur Rogue :

\- Bonjour Parrain.

Un petit ooh sortit timidement de la bouche d'Hermione comprenant enfin qui était le parrain de Draco.

\- Bonjour Draco, dit le Professeur de la même voix envoutante qu'il utilisait pendant ses cours.

\- Parrain, c'est important. Harry Potter a été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat. Il est entre la vie et la mort, et toi seul peux nous aider.

Rogue ne parut surpris ni par la nouvelle, ni par l'étrange association d'élèves qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Je suis au courant, en effet, que Potter s'est _encore _fait remarquer. En quoi te serais-je utile ?

\- Si, lors de la préparation d'une potion de vision nocturne, on remplace la bile de tatou par de la poudre d'hyoscyamus du Caire, qu'arrive-t-il ?

Le visage cireux de l'ex professeur de potions vira au blanc crayeux.

\- Par Salazar, Draco, tu es sûr que c'est ce qui s'est produit ?

\- Oui Parrain, j'en suis sûr. Mais je ne sais pas quels sont les effets de la potion ainsi créée.

\- Le chaudron a dégagé une fumée noire opaque qui s'est enroulée autour de Potter ?

\- Oui, ... oui c'est ça, confirma Blaise qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors.

\- C'est une potion de magie noire extrêmement puissante qu'on appelle l'_ombre dévoreuse. _Comme son nom l'indique, la fumée – l'ombre – pénètre dans l'organisme par la peau et dévore le corps de l'intérieur.

\- Oh Merlin, hoqueta Hermione.

Draco rassembla ce qui lui restait de sang-froid pour demander

\- Est-ce ... est-ce qu'il existe un remède ? Le blond fermait les yeux en priant tous les Fondateurs pour que la réponse soit positive.

\- Il existe un remède en effet ... mais il est extrêmement difficile à préparer.

\- Peux-tu me donner les ingrédients et le mode de préparation ? Je les communiquerai aux potionnistes de Sainte Mangouste, dit Draco, le coeur gonflé d'espoir.

Rogue eut un petit rire méprisant.

\- Je crains, mon cher Draco, que les potionnistes de Sainte Mangouste soient juste bons à faire bouillir de l'eau. Si tu les laisses préparer le remède, Potter est mort, à coup sûr ! Seul quelqu'un qui maîtrise parfaitement l'art subtil de la préparation des potions peut la réussir...

\- Mais, parrain, ... tu n'es plus là. Je veux dire, ... tu ...

\- Je parle de toi, Draco. Toi seul est capable de préparer cet antidote.

\- Mais ... non, je ne peux pas ... je n'ai même pas mes ASPIC ...

\- Draco, dit doucement Hermione en posant sa main sur le bras du blond. Tu en es capable. Si tu réussissais si bien en potions, ce n'était pas dû au favoritisme du Professeur Rogue mais parce que toi, contrairement aux autres, tu avais – tu as – _l'intuition _pour préparer les potions. Tu ne te contentes pas d'aligner les ingrédients, tu en connais toutes les composantes, toutes les nuances. Te rends-tu compte ? Tu es capable de différencier un poison d'un remède seulement en coup d'oeil Draco ! Fais le pour Harry, Draco. Il a besoin de toi ...

Rogue posa un regard perçant sur Hermione qui ne cilla pas.

\- Je n'aurais pu mieux dire Miss Granger. Draco, je vais te dicter la liste des ingrédients. Ils devraient tous se trouver dans ma réserve personnelle si celle-ci n'a pas été pillée entre temps, dit le maître des potions avec un coup d'oeil pour Hermione. Cette dernière rougit au souvenir de cette fois, où en deuxième année, Rogue les avait accusés, Ron, Harry et elle d'avoir volé les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation du polynectar.

Draco acquiesça.

\- Et Draco ... ajouta le Professeur Rogue, tu prépareras la potion ici afin que je puisse te guider. Mais tu te feras également aider par Miss Granger. Les réussites des plus grands maîtres tiennent également dans la qualité de leurs assistants.

La jeune fille n'aurait pu espérer plus beau compliment de son ex professeur de potions.

Le temps était compté. La potion était longue et difficile à préparer. Ils y travaillèrent toute la nuit.

Le Professeur McGonagall transforma son bureau en laboratoire afin de faciliter la tâche de Draco. Celui-ci, aidé de Blaise et Hermione, avait rassemblé tous les ingrédients.

Draco se positionna devant son chaudron. Ses mains tremblaient et il s'exhortait au calme. Mais le fait de savoir qu'il avait la survie de l'homme qu'il aimait entre ses mains ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

Voyant son état, Hermione le saisit doucement par les épaules et ancra son regard dans le sien :

\- Draco, Harry était dans le même état que toi la veille de ton procès mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui a donné la force d'affronter le Magenmagot. Tu peux faire pareil ! Il compte sur toi comme toi tu as compté sur lui.

A ces mots, le blond se ressaisit. Il repensa au flux magique qu'Harry lui avait envoyé lors de son séjour à Azkaban et l'espace d'un instant, il put encore en sentir les effets au bout de ses doigts. Il respira un grand coup. Ses mains étaient fermes. Il était prêt.

Le processus démarra. Draco suivait scrupuleusement les directives de son parrain. Sans aucune précipitation et avec des gestes sûrs, il versait les ingrédients, agitait sa baguette et prononçait les incantations requises. Il chérissait l'aide d'Hermione qui avait découpé les ingrédients avec le plus grand soin.

\- Bien Draco. Tu t'en sors parfaitement dit Severus. Mais le moment critique est arrivé. Tu dois maintenant verser dans le chaudron trois carapaces de scarabées brésiliens et attendre que la potion prenne une couleur vert cinabre moyen. Là se situe la difficulté : tu n'auras que tes yeux et ton intuition pour déterminer si la potion présente la bonne couleur. A ce moment-là, tu ajouteras trois gouttes d'essence d'héliotrope en prononçant l'incantation _lux vincit tenebris. _Si la potion est réussie, une forte lumière jaillira du chaudron et la potion prendra une couleur jaune soleil. Tu as bien compris ?

\- Oui, parrain.

\- Bien. Verse les carapaces de scarabées.

Draco s'exécuta et attendit que s'opère le changement de couleur. La potion, jusque-là d'un noir aux reflets émeraudes, s'éclaircit jusqu'à devenir de plus en plus verte.

\- Draco ... dit Severus, je pense qu'il est temps ...

\- Non, pas encore !

\- Draco ... une seconde de trop et la potion est perdue !

\- NON ! Ce n'est pas encore le moment ! s'exclama Draco, à la surprise générale.

Il scrutait le contenu du chaudron depuis une bonne minute déjà quand il murmura soudain : « maintenant ! ». Il versa les 3 gouttes d'essence d'héliotrope et prononça distinctement :

_Lux vincit tenebris !_

Rien.

Draco s'écroula de frustration, de colère et de douleur.

\- NOOOOOOON ! Pardonne-moi Harry ! Pardonne-moi, psalmodiait-il la tête entre les bras.

Entre deux sanglots, il entendit un hoquet de surprise.

\- Merlin, Draco ! Regarde ! Dit Blaise en le forçant se relever.

Devant lui, le chaudron brillait d'une douce lueur. Il s'approcha prudemment mais recula tout aussi vite car un puissant halo lumineux se dégagea de la préparation, d'une intensité telle qu'il dut se protéger les yeux.

Lorsque la lumière disparut, il resta au fond du chaudron un liquide d'une intense couleur jaune incandescente.

Hermione pleurait de joie dans les bras d'un Blaise incrédule. Quant au Professeur Rogue, il regardait son filleul avec un mélange d'étonnement et de fierté non dissimulée.

\- Draco, ce que tu viens de faire là tient du prodige. Par Salazar, je n'ai jamais vu une _potion de lumière _dégager autant d'intensité. Sais-tu que la réussite d'une _potion de lumière _est le rêve inaccessible de bien des maîtres ?

Mais Draco n'entendait rien. Tout ce que son cerveau parvenait à enregistrer, c'est qu'il avait réussi à confectionner le remède qui sauverait Harry.

A peine la potion terminée, Draco la versa dans des fioles en verre. Selon la puissance du sort et sa progression dans l'organisme d'Harry, celui-ci devrait absorber la potion durant plusieurs jours.

Blaise, Hermione et Draco transplanèrent ensuite à Sainte Mangouste sans plus tarder.

Sur place, ils durent encore convaincre les médicomages de pouvoir administrer le remède à Harry.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, vous croyez vraiment pouvoir arriver ici et administrer n'importe quelle potion de votre cru à MON patient ? s'offusqua le médicomage, un personnage obtus du nom de Hector Sganarelle.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire sauf si, entretemps vous m'annoncez que non seulement vos potionnistes ont trouvé ce qui tue Harry mais également qu'ils ont trouvé le remède ...

\- heu ... non, nous ne savons toujours pas ...

\- ET BIEN MOI JE LE SAIS ! IL EST ATTEINT PAR UN SORTILEGE DE MAGIE NOIRE APPELE L'OMBRE DEVOREUSE ET SI JE NE LUI DONNE PAS CET ANTIDOTE IMMEDIATEMENT IL MOURRA !

\- Ecoutez, Monsieur Malefoy, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un sort de ce genre ...

A ce stade de la conversation, Draco perdait patience, ce qui curieusement se traduisait chez lui par un calme démesuré.

\- Docteur Sganarelle, dit-il d'une douce voix basse mais qui transpirait la menace, est-ce que vous voulez vraiment discuter avec _moi _de l'existence et des effets d'un sort de magie noire ?

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il avait relevé la manche gauche de sa veste, exhibant au médicomage apeuré la Marque des Ténèbres.

\- Quoi ? ... que ... mais ...

\- Alors écoutez-moi bien, _Docteur_. Soit vous m'interdisez d'administrer ce remède à votre patient et celui-ci mourra sous VOTRE responsabilité et je ferai du reste de votre vie un enfer. Soit vous me laissez faire, et si Harry Potter meurt, vous aurez la satisfaction de faire arrêter la personne responsable de sa mort. Moi.

Décomposé, le médicomage finit par accepter que Draco approche son patient.

\- Merde Draco, t'es carrément flippant par moment, tu sais ... dit Blaise un peu sous le choc.

\- Ouais, je sais.

A l'intérieur de la chambre, Draco dut rassembler tout son courage pour ne pas hurler de terreur à la vue du corps de Harry. Depuis la veille, il s'est considérablement émacié comme si son squelette tentait de remonter à la surface de sa peau. Son teint était gris à cause d'un voile d'ombre qui le recouvrait tout entier.

Hermione avait caché son visage contre l'épaule de Blaise, incapable de regarder davantage la déchéance de son meilleur ami.

Draco s'approcha et retira de sa poche, un tube en plastique transparent muni d'un piston. Il plongea l'embout dans la fiole et en tirant le piston, aspira le liquide jaune soleil à l'intérieur du tube.

Il ouvrit délicatement la bouche de Harry et s'apprêtait à enfoncer le tube dans sa gorge quand il fut brutalement interrompu par le médicomage :

\- Par Merlin ! Que faites-vous ?

\- Ceci est une _seringue. _C'est un instrument médical utilisé par les moldus pour injecter des produits dans l'organisme et aussi pour faire ingérer des liquides à des personnes inconscientes, expliqua Draco avec une patience qu'il n'avait pourtant pas.

\- Un instrument moldu ?

\- Oui, moldu ! Vous feriez mieux d'élargir un peu votre horizon, _Docteur_. Les moldus ont de très bons outils pour soigner leurs patients ! Maintenant, si vous avez fini de me faire perdre mon temps ...

Draco put terminer son geste. Une fois la seringue dans la gorge de Harry, il actionna délicatement le piston afin que le liquide coule lentement dans son œsophage sans en perdre une goutte.

L'effet fut immédiat. L'ombre grise qui enveloppait Harry se retira et son corps reprit un peu de consistance. Il restait pâle et amaigri mais le pire était passé. Il était sauvé.

Deux autres doses de potion furent encore administrées à Harry à deux heures d'intervalle afin d'effacer toute trace de l'ombre dévoreuse. Pour compenser le traumatisme subi par son organisme, Harry reçut également une potion de ravigote ainsi qu'un philtre de sommeil sans rêve pour l'aider à récupérer.

\- Draco, dit Hermione, tu n'as pas dormi depuis hier et tu souffres du décalage horaire. Il faut que tu rentres à Poudlard pour te reposer. Harry va sûrement dormir jusque demain. Nous reviendrons à la première heure.

Draco soupira. « Oui, tu as raison. Rentrons. »

Avant de quitter la chambre, Draco se pencha à l'oreille de Harry et dit si bas que personne ne put l'entendre : « Dors, mon amour, dors. Ton cauchemar est fini... ».

POV Draco

Je suis revenu dans le dortoir des serpentards. Je m'allonge sur ce qui fut mon lit mais qui est maintenant le tien. J'enfuis mon visage dans l'oreiller qui porte ton odeur, une douce odeur d'eau de Cologne et de vétiver. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir près de moi.

La dernière image que je vois avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, c'est toi qui me souris depuis la table de nuit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des review ! J'en profite pour vous annoncer que la fic est finie ! Elle fait 29 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterai à intervalles réguliers.****  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 16 – Et maintenant ?**

Le lendemain, comme convenu, Draco, Blaise et Hermione transplanèrent à Sainte Mangouste à la première heure.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Est-il réveillé ? attaqua Draco directement.

Le médicomage ne se formalisait plus du ton péremptoire du jeune homme. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en disant :

\- Oui, il est réveillé et ses constantes sont bonnes. Vous pouvez aller le voir.

Draco haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire _« tu penses vraiment que j'attendais ta permission ? » _mais il ne répondit rien.

Harry avait été transporté dans une chambre à l'étage, plus confortable et accueillante qu'au service des urgences. Il était légèrement redressé, le dos en appui sur des coussins. Même s'il était encore fatigué, il n'avait plus rien de la vision spectrale de la veille.

Les médicomages lui avaient expliqué la raison de son hospitalisation mais il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui lui était arrivé ni comment il s'en était sorti.

Harry en était là de ses réflexions quand il fut assailli par des bras et une crinière brune.

\- Ooh Harry, je suis si contente ! Nous étions si inquiets tu sais ! Pleurait Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Hermy, laisse le respirer, voyons ! Intervint Blaise. Salut Harry, c'est bon de te revoir parmi nous !

\- Merci vieux ! C'est sympa d'être ...

Harry s'interrompit car il venait d'apercevoir une troisième personne, restée en arrière, nonchalamment appuyée au chambranle de la porte.

_Merlin, pourrais-je jamais me lasser de le regarder ?_

\- Draco ...

\- Bonjour Harry, dit-il en s'approchant.

\- Draco, tu es revenu ... Harry avait l'impression de rêver.

\- C'est Blaise qui m'a prévenu. Tu n'imaginais pas que j'allais te laisser mourir sans venir te botter les fesses avant !

Draco était toutefois trop ému pour manier l'ironie plus longtemps. Il s'assit sur le lit et prit Harry dans ses bras, laissant passer dans cette étreinte tout ce qu'il était incapable de dire à voix haute.

\- Bon, interrompit Harry à contrecœur. Je crois que je mérite quelques explications, non ?

Blaise entreprit de tout lui raconter : la fumée noire, son coma, la fiole trafiquée, la magie noire et l'exploit de Draco.

Quand Harry prit la mesure de ce que Draco avait fait pour lui, il crut que son cœur allait faire exploser sa cage thoracique. Son regard vert s'ancra dans les yeux gris de Draco et le temps parut suspendu l'espace d'un instant.

Draco se ressaisit le premier en évoquant la nécessité de démasquer la personne qui avait trafiqué la bile de tatou. Il s'abstint toutefois de lui faire part de ses soupçons sur Adrian Pucey.

Harry essayait de ne pas paraître trop inquiet suite à ces révélations, couplées à « l'accident » dont il avait déjà été victime la semaine dernière. Mais Draco n'était pas dupe. S'approchant du brun, il dit :

\- Harry, nous t'avons fatigué avec tous nos palabres. Tu dois te reposer maintenant. Nous allons rentrer à Poudlard et nous reviendrons en fin d'après-midi. D'accord ?

\- Ok ! Accepta Harry qui se sentait en effet épuisé.

Mais alors qu'ils partaient, Draco demanda à ses amis :

\- Pouvez-vous m'attendre une minute ? J'ai encore un mot à dire à Harry.

Compréhensifs, Blaise et Hermione se retirèrent dans le couloir sans insister ni demander d'explications.

Lorsque Draco revint vers lui en se rasseyant sur le lit, Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Harry, dit Draco en lui prenant les mains, je te promets qu'on trouvera celui ou celle qui essaye de te faire du mal. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie ! Mais en attendant, je t'en conjure, sois prudent ! Je vais demander aux médicomages de filtrer les visites mais garde quand même ta baguette sous ton oreiller, on ne sait jamais ...

\- Ben dis donc ! Tu es rassurant toi ! Tenta de plaisanter Harry mais devant la réelle inquiétude qui habitait les yeux du blond, il renonça. « Je serai prudent, je te le promets... »

\- Bien. Je vais te laisser maintenant dit Draco en se levant.

\- Draco, attends ! ... Tu ... tu repars bientôt ? Demanda-t-il timidement, craignant déjà la réponse.

\- Je reste jusqu'à ce que tu réintègres Poudlard. Mais, n'oublie pas, tu m'as promis de venir à New York pour les fêtes ! Lui rappela Draco avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui ! Et je tiens toujours ma parole !

\- J'y compte bien !

\- Draco, viens là dit encore Harry en l'attirant contre lui. Il posa son front contre celui du blond et droit dans les yeux, il lui dit : « Merci. Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Merci de ne pas avoir baissé les bras »

\- Pour toi, je ne baisserai jamais les bras, Harry.

De retour à Poudlard, Draco « convoqua » Théo, Pansy et Millicent. Habitués à répondre aux moindres désirs de leur Prince, les intéressés obtempérèrent sans rechigner.

\- Où en est-on avec Pucey ?

\- On le surveille, comme tu l'as demandé Draco, indiqua Pansy. Il n'a rien fait de particulier si ce n'est qu'il est assez nerveux... Il demande souvent des nouvelles de Harry, en fait.

\- Ben tiens ... Et où est-il en ce moment ?

\- Dans le dortoir. Il dit qu'il ne se sent pas très bien, expliqua Théo.

Draco faisait les cents pas dans la salle commune.

\- Pffff ... Il a eu tout le temps de se débarrasser de la fiole trafiquée. On aurait dû le confronter directement ...

\- On ne pouvait pas Draco ! Contra Hermione. Il fallait bien réaliser la potion pour Harry ...

\- Je sais ... mais si ce morveux est celui qui a essayé de tuer Harry, il est en train de nous échapper ! S'énerva Draco.

\- Peut-être ! Mais en attendant Harry est vivant et pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui compte, répondit Hermione.

Mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Allez me le chercher !

\- Draco ... tenta Blaise

\- ALLEZ ME LE CHERCHER ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Théo et Blaise ne discutèrent pas davantage et quelques minutes plus tard ils redescendaient du dortoir accompagné d'un Adrian Pucey aux yeux rougis.

\- Assied-toi, asséna Draco, et ouvre en grand tes oreilles car je ne me répèterai pas.

\- Mais ... que ...

\- Où as-tu caché la fiole de poudre d'hyoscyamus du Caire que tu as volé dans le sac de Harry après l'accident ?

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles Draco ? Quelle fiole ?

\- Tu nies donc avoir remplacé la bile de tatou par de la poudre d'hyoscyamus ?

\- Draco, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu dis !

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu à la salle commune après l'accident de Potter, au lieu d'attendre avec les autres dans la Grande Salle ? Et ne me dis pas que c'était pour te changer car c'est un mensonge ! J'ai la preuve que tu n'as jamais renversé ton chaudron ! cria Draco.

\- Ecoutez tous, ... je ne sais pas ce qui vous prends mais je ne comprends absolument rien ! Je ne suis pas allé à la salle commune après l'accident ...

\- TU MENS ! Le coupa Draco. Théo t'a croisé sur le chemin !

\- C'est faux ! Je n'ai pas pu croiser Théo, je n'étais pas dans le couloir de la salle commune !

\- Tu n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle non plus, contra Pansy. Alors où étais-tu ?

\- JE N'ETAIS NI DANS LA GRANDE SALLE NI DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE ! s'emporta Adrian.

\- OU ES-TU ALLE APRES LE COURS DE POTIONS ALORS ? Hurla Draco

\- JE N'ETAIS PAS AU COURS DE POTIONS !

Draco perdit son légendaire self-control. Il empoigna Adrian par le col de sa robe et le plaqua au mur.

\- Un bon conseil, Adrian. Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ou tu vas le regretter ! Il y a ici au moins 4 personnes, en plus du Professeur Slughorn qui peuvent attester que tu étais au cours de potions. Comment tu peux expliquer ça ?

\- Draco... lâche-moi, s'il te plaît ...

\- Le blond desserra sa prise mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

\- Pour la dernière fois, Adrian ...

\- JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! hurla-t-il. Je ne ... je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'être en train de descendre les escaliers vers les cachots. Et puis, c'est le trou noir ... Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une classe vide et ... Crois-moi, Draco, je dis la vérité !

\- Si tu dis la vérité, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vérifie tout ça ...

\- Draco, non, souffla Hermione.

Mais c'était trop tard.

_\- LEGILLIMENS !_

Draco fouillait sans retenue dans l'esprit d'Adrian jusqu'à retrouver ce qu'il cherchait : il vit le couloir, l'escalier, une chute puis plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'Adrian reprenne conscience dans une classe vide. Draco aurait pu s'arrêter là car, il était manifeste que le jeune homme disait vrai, mais un pressentiment lui disait de continuer. Il « remonta » plus avant dans les souvenirs de la journée d'Adrian. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit plus mal qu'un doloris.

_Adrian pousse la porte de la salle de bain. Une douche est déjà occupée. Il regarde un jeune homme de dos en train de se savonner. Il admire les contours de ce corps parfait, mince et finement musclé. Il envie l'eau qui s'écoule de ses cheveux bruns et qui roule le long de son dos. Le jeune homme se retourne et le transperce de ses admirables yeux verts, laissant à Adrian le loisir de contempler son torse tout aussi parfait, ses longues jambes musclées et sa ..._

Draco arrêta délibérément son investigation et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'une main glacée et crochue lui écrasait le coeur. Certes, il détesta cet exécrable veracrasse et ses pensées lubriques. Mais ce qu'il détesta encore plus, c'était la lueur de désir qu'il avait pu lire dans les prunelles de Harry.

\- Va-t-en.

\- Draco...

\- JE T'AI DIT DE FOUTRE LE CAMP !

Et Adrian détala sans demander son reste devant une gryffondor et quatre serpentards médusés.

\- Qu'as-tu vu Draco ? interrogea Théo. Il dit la vérité ou non ?

\- Oui, il dit la vérité, répondit Draco en essayant de chasser la vision d'un Harry empli de désir pour Adrian Pucey.

\- Mais alors ... commença Pansy

\- Alors, ça veut dire qu'un imposteur était au cours de potions avec vous, dit Hermione. Quelqu'un a pris du polynectar pour se faire passer pour Adrian.

La consternation se lisait sur les visages. Tout était à recommencer.

Hermione avait regagné la salle commune des Gryffondors, Pansy, Blaise, Theo et Millicent étaient partis à leurs cours respectifs.

Draco était assis dans l'herbe, au bord du lac. Il avait toujours aimé cet endroit.

Il y resta une bonne partie de l'après-midi et était perdu dans ses pensées depuis sans doute un bon moment car il ne vit pas Blaise s'approcher.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Blaise connaissait Draco depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir ce qui perturbait le blond. Il se doutait de ce qu'il avait pu voir en fouillant dans l'esprit d'Adrian.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire Blaise.

\- Au contraire !

Draco resta silencieux un moment avant de demander :

\- Tu étais au courant ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'Adrian en pince pour Potter ? Ça ne date pas d'hier tu sais ! Et entre nous, c'est le cas de la moitié de l'école !

\- ... j'ai aussi vu comment Harry le regardait, lui, dit doucement Draco.

\- Et alors ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? le provoqua Blaise. C'est pas pour ça que tu es parti justement ? Pour – je cite – _laisser Harry vivre sa vie _? C'est toi qui m'as demandé de le mettre en garde contre les sentiments qu'il pourrait avoir pour toi ! Et je l'ai fait ! Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé, Malefoy. Alors, arrête de jouer les cœurs brisés !

Draco se releva en époussetant son pantalon.

\- Tu as raison, Blaise, soupira-t-il. C'est ce que je voulais. Je vais retourner à Salem, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- T'es qu'un con, Malefoy !

Le blond se retourna vers son ami, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Zabini !

\- Sinon quoi ? Hein ? Tiens, le grand Malefoy est à court de mots ! Tu sais quoi, _Draco_, ça te plaît tout ça ! Ça te plaît de jouer au Prince des glaces torturé par son amour impossible ! Ça t'arrange de croire que personne ne t'aimera jamais parce que ça t'évite de penser aux sentiments que toi tu peux avoir. Ça t'évite de culpabiliser quand tu couches avec le premier venu pour le jeter à peine ta besogne terminée ! Tu crois qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, les mecs avec qui tu baises, que c'est un autre que tu imagines entre tes bras ? TU CROIS QUE JE NE T'AI PAS ENTENDU SOUPIRER SON PRENOM QUAND TU COUCHAIS AVEC MOI ?

Le coup de poing partit à une vitesse fulgurante. Blaise se retrouva projeté un mètre en arrière, du sang s'écoulant de sa lèvre meurtrie. Il s'attendait à ce que Malefoy se jette sur lui pour terminer le travail, mais au lieu de quoi il vit le blond s'effondrer dans l'herbe, la tête entre les mains.

\- Pardonne-moi Blaise ... murmurait-il. Pardonne-moi ...

\- ça fait longtemps que tu es pardonné, Draco. Sinon, je ne serais pas là, à essayer de te convaincre d'être heureux.

Les deux jeunes hommes gardèrent le silence un moment.

\- Et toi Blaise, es-tu heureux ? Demanda le blond avec gravité

\- Ben maintenant que tu le dis ... je dois avouer que ... ça se passe pas plus tôt pas mal avec Hermione ! Dit Blaise d'un ton beaucoup plus léger.

\- Hermione ?

\- Ouais ! Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie de faire les choses bien ! Elle n'est pas le genre de fille à se faire soulever le premier soir, tu sais. Je veux lui montrer que je ne suis pas un rustre comme la belette. Alors, on parle, on rit. Mais je ne tente encore rien de _concret_. De toute façon, avec ce qui est arrivé à Harry, c'était pas la peine d'y penser ! A la place, je l'ai soutenue et je crois qu'elle a apprécié. Elle a vu qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi dans les moments difficiles et ...

\- Ma parole, coupa Draco ... t'es carrément en train de voir à long terme, là !

Blaise rougit légèrement.

\- Ben, ouais... je crois qu'avec elle, je pourrais envisager quelque chose de stable et de durable. Je crois ... je crois bien que je l'aime, Draco.

Draco allait lui dire quelque chose du genre _« Bouges-toi et va lui le lui dire ! Qu'attends-tu bon sang ? » _mais il était mal placé pour donner un conseil que lui-même n'était pas fichu de mettre en pratique. Au lieu de quoi, il dit, sincère : « je suis vraiment content pour toi Blaise. Hermione est une fille bien, elle sera parfaite pour toi !».

Ils prirent ensuite le chemin du retour vers le Château car ils comptaient rendre visite à Harry avant la tombée du soir.

\- Tiens ! Tant qu'on en est à parler potins ... tu sais que Théo sort avec Astoria Greengrass ? Dit Blaise, l'air de rien.

\- Ah ? C'est bien, se contenta de répondre le blond.

\- Ça faisait un moment que Théo avait des vues dessus mais bon, il osait pas trop se lancer vu qu'elle est censée être plus ou moins ta fiancée ...

\- Bof ... c'étaient mes parents et les siens qui avaient décidé ça avant ... enfin, tu vois quoi. Je ne sais pas si c'est encore d'actualité, tempéra Draco.

\- Enfin, toujours est-il que c'est notre cher Harry qui a joué les entremetteurs ! Sans lui, Théo en serait toujours à tergiverser !

\- Harry ?

\- Tu aurais dû le voir à l'œuvre ! Toujours à s'arranger pour qu'ils soient côte à côte à table, ou dans la salle commune ... A leur organiser des petits tête à tête ! Personne n'a vraiment compris pourquoi il tenait tant à les mettre ensemble, mais bon ... maintenant, c'est fait, ajouta Blaise innocemment.

\- Sacré Potter... fut tout ce que le blond ajouta avant de presser le pas pour rentrer au Château.

_AAAAAARGHHH ! Il m'énerve ! Je n'ai JAMAIS rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi borné que lui ! C'est pas possible ! _Pestait Blaise en son for intérieur.

A Sainte Mangouste, Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Il attendait avec impatience la visite de ses amis.

Blaise et Hermione arrivèrent sur le coup de 17 heures.

\- Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ?

\- Bien ! J'ai encore pris une fiole de potion à 11 heures mais je pense que ce sera la dernière. Je vais beaucoup mieux, répondit Harry en jetant des coups d'œil incessants vers la porte.

\- Draco n'est pas avec vous ? Finit-il par demander

\- Si, il arrive. Il devait s'entretenir avant avec les médicomages, dit Blaise

Sur ces paroles, l'intéressé arriva.

\- Alors Draco ? Demanda directement Harry. Qu'on dit les médicomages ? Mon taux de midichloriens est-il au top ?

Si Hermione se mit à rire, Draco et Blaise échangèrent pour leur part un regard perplexe, voire inquiet ...

\- Ooh franchement, les gars ! Se lamenta Harry. Vous pourriez faire un effort quand même ! Star Wars, ça ne vous dit rien ?

Silence.

\- OK, laissez tomber. Vous êtes définitivement des incultes ! Bon alors ces analyses ? Demanda Harry avant que les serpentards ne se mettent à protester.

\- La potion de lumière a eu l'effet escompté, commença Draco d'un ton docte. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de l'ombre dévoreuse et ton organisme est entièrement régénéré. Pour tout dire, tu vas même mieux qu'avant ! Tu pourras rentrer dès demain matin à Poudlard ...

\- Génial ! dit Harry avant de prendre la mesure de ce que cette nouvelle impliquait ... « ooh, ça veut dire que tu t'en vas bientôt alors ... »

\- En effet, j'ai réservé un portoloin privé qui part dans deux heures, dit Draco sur un ton égal.

\- Mais ... mais pourquoi si vite ?

\- J'ai des cours Potter, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, répondit sèchement Draco.

\- Non, bien sûr. Je comprends ... c'est déjà formidable tout ce que ...

\- De plus, je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles à Edward depuis mon arrivée ici. Il doit s'inquiéter, ajouta le blond avec hauteur. Cette dernière phrase, inutile au demeurant, il l'avait dite avec une volonté délibérée de faire mal. Il s'en voulait mais c'était nécessaire.

Harry avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui découper le cœur avec des ciseaux à volaille. Mais c'est avec une maîtrise de lui-même qu'il ne soupçonnait pas qu'il dit :

\- Eh bien, fais bon voyage Draco ! Merci d'être venu ! Puis, faisant mine de se parler à lui-même « Je ne suis pas fâché de sortir d'ici en tout cas ! Je me demande si Adrian sera là demain ... » soupira-t-il.

\- Je vais raccompagner Draco dans le hall, dit Blaise en empoignant le bras du blond sans ménagement.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un connard, Malefoy, cracha le métis à peine hors de portée des oreilles de Harry et Hermione.

\- C'est bon Zabini ... j'ai merdé, je sais.

\- C'est rien de le dire !

Il ne put en dire davantage car Hermione venait de les rejoindre. Elle souhaitait dire au revoir à Draco avant son départ.

\- Merci pour tout, Draco, lui dit-elle en le serrant fort dans ses bras. Sans toi ... commença-t'elle sans toutefois pouvoir achever.

Par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, Draco croisa le regard de noir de Blaise. Il se reprit néanmoins et dit :

\- Le plus dur reste à faire, les amis : trouver qui fait ça ! On sait que ce n'est pas ... Adrian, dit-il comme si ce nom écorchait sa bouche. A mon avis, il ne faut pas lâcher les belettes et leurs amis. Je suis convaincu qu'ils sont mêlés à tout ça. Hermione, Blaise ? Je peux compter sur vous pour poursuivre les investigations ?

Blaise regardait le blond l'air de dire _tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'aider un connard comme toi _? et Draco s'en aperçut car il ajouta : « Pour Harry ... ».

\- Promis, Malefoy. Dès demain, on reprend la surveillance de Weasmoche et sa troupe.

\- Hermione, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi car c'est ta Maison et certains sont toujours tes amis, mais pourras-tu les tenir à l'œil également ?

\- Je le ferai, Draco. Je suis la seule qui peut agir de l'intérieur.

\- Merlin, toi contrairement à eux, tu mérites vraiment ta place à Gryffondor ... sourit , il faut que j'y aille. Prenez soin de vous ... et de Harry.

\- Compte sur nous ! Dit Blaise.

Sur ces mots, Draco transplana au terminal des portoloins de Londres.


	17. Chapter 17

**Comme toujours, merci pour review ! Et merci aussi à tous les followers de cette petite histoire sans prétention.**

**J'ai noté que certains ont été un peu déçus du chapitre 16. Sorry ! J'étais peut-être moins inspirée le jour où je l'ai écrit. **

**J'espère néanmoins que la suite vous plaira. Je poste deux chapitres car ils sont plus courts.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 17 - Enquête**

Harry était revenu à Poudlard depuis plusieurs jours et aucun incident notable n'était survenu. Excepté la Directrice et le Professeur Slughorn, personne au sein de l'école n'était au courant du sabotage de la potion. Tout le monde croyait qu'il s'agissait d'une énième maladresse de Harry. Celui-ci ne faisait rien d'ailleurs pour les détromper. Il avait également refusé catégoriquement que la directrice fasse appel aux Aurors pour enquêter sur la tentative de meurtre.

Le but était évidemment d'endormir la méfiance du coupable.

Ceci dit, depuis qu'Adrian Pucey avait été définitivement écarté comme suspect potentiel, aucun nouvel indice n'avaient pu remettre Hermione et Blaise sur la piste du coupable.

Harry, lui, était d'avis de faire preuve de patience en faisant croire à tout le monde qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins qu'un accident. Il avait également demandé, la mort dans l'âme, qu'Hermione passe à nouveau plus de temps avec les Gryffondors afin de continuer ses observations et de recueillir les confidences éventuelles.

Ils décidèrent enfin de se réunir dans la salle sur demande plutôt que chez les Serpentards afin qu'Hermione n'attire pas l'attention sur ses fréquentes visites chez les verts et argent. La salle ressemblait désormais à un bureau d'Aurors, avec de grands tableaux magiques, une carte de Poudlard avec des punaises de couleurs et bien sûr, la carte du Maraudeur.

Lors de leur dernière réunion, ils firent le point sur les informations collectées par les uns et les autres. Bien qu'ils n'aient aucune preuve, ils partaient du postulat que les Gryffondors étaient les instigateurs des menaces contre Harry.

\- Bien, dit Harry. Commençons par toi Blaise. Récapitulons tes informations.

\- Lors de ta « chute » dans les escaliers, Weasmoche était à table dans la Grande Salle avec sa frangine, Thomas, Finnigan et Londubat. Ils n'ont pas bougé. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait donc se trouver en haut de l'escalier avec toi. J'ai également pu voir à table les Crivey, Katie Bell, Cormac McLaggen et Romilda Vane. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu identifier tous les autres.

Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, Blaise barrait des noms sur un grand tableau.

\- Lors de notre cours de potions, tous les Gryffondors de 7ème année sans exception étaient avec Hagrid pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Hermione peut le confirmer. Ils étaient dans l'enclos des sombrals, à l'autre bout du parc. Comme on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il était matériellement impossible à l'un d'entre eux d'attaquer Adrian dans l'escalier vers les cachots.

\- Bon, bien. Il semble clair que les gryffondors de 7ème année ne sont pas en cause, soupira Harry en allant lui-même barrer le nom de Ron sur le tableau. Hermione, qu'en est-il de ton côté ?

\- Il m'est très difficile de surveiller Ginny car elle se méfie évidemment, vu que je passe beaucoup de temps avec toi et Blaise. On sait qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec ta chute dans l'escalier puisqu'elle était dans la grande salle. Par contre, rien n'est très clair pour l'autre accident. Normalement, à l'heure de ton cours de potions, les 6ème année ont histoire de la magie. Tu sais comme moi l'effet soporifique que Binns peut avoir sur les élèves. Un élève aurait pu s'absenter ou arriver en retard au cours sans que personne ne le remarque. J'ajoute que la classe d'histoire de la magie est séparée d'à peine quelques mètres du couloir et de l'escalier qui mènent aux cachots.

\- Merci Hermione. Quelqu'un a d'autres infos ?

\- La belette femelle s'entraîne à jeter le sort du coffre-fort, lâcha Pansy tout à trac.

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Tu m'as entendue Granger. L'autre jour, à la bibliothèque, elle était plongée dans un livre comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'ai commencé à y faire attention car elle est devenue hystérique quand Bell a voulu le lui emprunter. Elles se sont disputées et Mme Pince les a mises dehors. Je suis directement allée voir de quoi parlait ce bouquin pour qu'elles en viennent ainsi aux mains. Le titre du livre était _Comment protéger vos secrets _et il était ouvert à la page du sort du coffre-fort.

\- C'est donc ça ! lança Hermione. Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'essaye ... hm... enfin de jeter un coup dans ses affaires et je n'y arrive pas ... dit-elle un peu honteuse.

\- Si elle est parvenue à jeter le sort du coffre-fort, tout s'explique, dit Pansy.

\- Pansy, penses-tu pouvoir m'aider à étudier ce sortilège et ses effets ?

\- No souci, Granger !

Bon, on progressait un peu. Il semblait évident que Ginny cachait quelque chose, se dit Harry.

\- Bien, merci les amis. Je propose qu'on se retrouve à nouveau la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure.

Alors que tout le monde quittait la salle sur demande et retournait à ses occupation, Harry fit demi-tour et repassa trois fois devant pour le mur pour la faire réapparaître. Cette fois, la salle ressemblait à une grande chambre à coucher décorée dans des tons chaleureux.

Harry y était depuis quelques minutes à peine quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'identité de son visiteur que des bras puissants l'enlaçaient et une bouche avide se posait sur cou.

\- Bonsoir, Adrian …


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 18 – Changements**

POV Harry

\- Adrian ... non, on a pas le temps ... Le cours commence à 8h30 et je dois encore prendre ma douche... dit-je en repoussant la main baladeuse qu'Adrian Pucey s'évertuait à glisser entre mes cuisses.

\- Mais si, on a le temps ... ça ne prendra que deux minutes ...

_Ouais, ben justement, j'aimerais bien que ça prenne parfois un peu plus que deux minutes. _

Adrian est ce qu'on peut appeler un « rapide », doublé d'un égoïste. Une fois son problème résolu, il ne se préoccupe plus de personne !

Quand je pense aux efforts que moi je fais ! Pfff... je suis trop attentionné !

\- ADRIAN, NON ! Merde, en quelle langue je parle ? T'es bouché ou quoi ?

Je me lève et je le laisse en plan. Il n'a qu'à se débrouiller avec sa copine à cinq doigts.

Je file sous la douche et je reste immobile sous le jet d'eau bouillante bienfaisant. J'adore être sous la douche, j'ai l'impression que mes idées y sont plus claires.

Il faut vraiment que je parle à Adrian. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, à coucher avec un mec que je n'aime pas juste pour me venger d'un autre.

Ma relation avec Adrian a commencé le jour de mon retour à Poudlard, après Sainte Mangouste, après _son _départ. J'étais tellement en colère, tellement malheureux que j'ai cherché l'oubli auprès de la première personne attentionnée et attirée par moi : Adrian.

Un dicton moldu dit que faute de grives, on mange des merles. Ma grive à moi, c'est plutôt un dragon volage, blond aux yeux gris qui s'est envolé de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Alors, oui, je me suis rabattu sur un merle.

Avec Adrian, c'est vrai que c'était bien au début. Il a été patient car je n'y connaissais rien ou presque en matière de sexe et particulièrement, avec des garçons.

Il est arrivé à me faire admettre mes préférences pour les hommes, ce dont je me doutais, compte tenu de l'effet que la vue de son joli corps musclé produisait dans mon bas ventre. Et le jour où je l'ai surpris en train de me mater sous la douche, au lieu d'en être gêné, et bien disons que ... j'ai plutôt apprécié !

Mais notre relation m'ennuie. Quand il me prend, c'est avec beaucoup de bruit et peu d'effets. Du coup, je préfère me retrouver au-dessus comme ça je peux prendre mon temps. Et j'aime ça. Parce que j'ai remarqué que, quand je prends mon temps, je peux fermer les yeux et imaginer qu'en dessous de moi, ce n'est pas un petit châtain musclé aux yeux bleus mais un grand blond pâle aux yeux gris.

Je crois qu'il s'en rend compte. Il a deviné que si mon corps baise avec lui, ma tête fait l'amour à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pourquoi, ces derniers temps, il veut toujours être au dessus. Pour le coup, il a raison : ses piètres performances m'enlèvent toute illusion qu'il puisse d'agir de mon dragon ...

Parfois, je me dis que j'idéalise Draco. Après tout, peut-être que sa réputation de dieu du sexe de Poudlard est totalement surfaite et sans fondement. Mais cette seule idée me fait rire.

Evidemment qu'il est un dieu ... et évidemment que je l'idéalise puisque j'en suis amoureux.

Oui, maintenant je peux le dire. Après qu'il soit reparti à Salem, je n'ai plus eu la force de lutter contre cette vérité. Je l'aime et ça m'a soulagé d'enfin l'admettre.

Mais le soulagement a été de courte durée et a laissé place à une autre réalité, encore plus cruelle : Draco est à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, certainement en train de faire perdre la raison à ce cher Edward. Bon sang, ce que je le déteste celui-là. Je ne le connais pas mais je le déteste. Déjà, s'appeler _Edwaaaard _c'est d'un snob !

Dans tout ce maelstrom émotionnel, Adrian n'a été qu'un amant de substitution. Il ne parviendra pas à me faire oublier Draco.

Allez, il est temps que je sorte de cette étuve avant de ressembler à un dim sum.

Je me sèche rapidement et je retourne dans la chambre. Depuis le seuil, je regarde Adrian encore allongé dans les draps. Voilà comment ça va se passer :

\- Dégage Adrian. Toi et moi, c'est fini.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas ...

\- Non seulement je peux mais je le fais. Salut !

\- Et je peux au moins avoir une explication ?

\- Si tu y tiens : tu m'ennuies.

\- Quoi ?

\- Adrian, doit-on vraiment avoir cette conversation prodigieusement stérile ?

\- Non, c'est bon. J'me tire mais t'es vraiment un salaud Harry.

\- Je m'en remettrai ...

Potter : 1 – Pucey : 0

Ca c'est du largage en règle.

Sauf que ça, c'est pas moi. C'est le Malefoy que je voudrais être qui imagine la scène.

_Sois honnête Potter, c'est surtout la manière dont tu voudrais que ton dragon largue Edwaaaard ..._

Je me ressaisi et en lieu et place, je dis :

\- Adrian, je crois que toi et moi, ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment ...

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Ecoute, ... je t'apprécie beaucoup et je n'ai pas envie de te blesser. Alors, ...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris ...

Et il prend ses affaires et s'en va sans se retourner.

Avec un soupir, je remets mes vêtements de la veille en vitesse et je regagne la salle commune des Serpentards. Là, tout le monde semble déjà au courant de la déconvenue d'Adrian. Blaise et Théo me regardent bizarrement. Je me contente de hausser les épaules d'un air penaud et de monter dans le dortoir pour mettre des vêtements propres.

Je soigne particulièrement ma tenue : jeans noir ajusté et pull coll V en cachemire noir également. Church's aux pieds. Cheveux décoiffés.

Quand j'arrive dans la grande salle, je peux presque entendre le bruit des mâchoires qui se décrochent...

Depuis deux semaines, la gente masculine de Poudlard était fatiguée. Une partie d'entre elle était fatiguée par ses nuits très très courtes dans le lit d'Harry Potter. L'autre était fatiguée de l'attitude totalement imbuvable du même Harry Potter.

Blaise Zabini ne faisait pas partie de la première catégorie mais était très certainement sur le point de basculer dans la deuxième. Raison pour laquelle il décida de prendre les choses en mains.

\- Potter ! Il faut qu'on parle ! Dit Blaise en l'empoignant fermement par le bras et en le forçant à entrer dans une classe vide.

\- Héé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend Zabini ?

Blaise soupira et s'assit sur une table.

\- Harry ... tu fais quoi là au juste ?

\- Je t'écoute soupirer et poser des questions stupides.

\- Joue pas au plus malin Harry, ça ne te va vraiment pas. On ne te reconnait plus ! Tu couches avec le premier venu que tu largues toute suite après, tu deviens tellement imbuvable qu'on ose même plus t'adresser la parole, tu agresses tout le monde sans raison ... Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?

Harry fixa le sol et répondit d'une voix basse :

\- Est-ce si terrible de vouloir changer ? De vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Si ça t'amène à renier le meilleur en toi, oui, c'est terrible.

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à terre et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Je suis perdu Blaise.

\- Je m'en rend compte Harry et je crois comprendre pourquoi.

Blaise se tut un instant avec de reprendre :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui ressembler tu sais ...

\- Je ne ...

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas assez côtoyé Draco Malefoy dans ses plus mauvais jours pour ne pas reconnaître sa marque de fabrique ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? C'est lui qui t'incite à agir comme ça ?

\- Non, non ! Justement ... dans mes dernières lettres, je lui explique ... tout ça quoi, je croyais que ça l'amuserait. Mais dans ses réponses, je sens bien qu'il est ... déçu.

\- Evidemment qu'il est déçu ! Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec la personne qu'il connaît, Harry ! Et en plus, tu lui renvoies à la figure ce que lui était avant et qu'il détestait !

\- Oh Blaise, j'ai complètement merdé ... mais je suis perdu. Je ne comprends rien à Draco : une fois, il est doux et attentionné, l'autre fois, il est cynique et froid. Et il me dit toujours que je suis trop sentimental. J'ai essayé de changer, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu changer pour lui ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester toi-même ?

\- Parce que je l'aime et que lui n'aimera jamais quelqu'un qui parle le poufsouffle. Alors, je me suis dit que je devais m'endurcir, être comme lui.

Nous y voilà, se dit Blaise.

\- Harry, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit quelques jours après ton arrivée à Serpentard ?

_« ... Ne confonds pas l'amitié qu'il te donne avec autre chose que tu pourrais souhaiter ... »_

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit Harry douloureusement.

\- Et qu'es-tu en train de faire ?

\- MERDE ! JE N'Y PEUX RIEN BLAISE ! JE L'AIME ! Éructa Harry. Tu me dis tout ça comme s'il suffisait que JE décide de ne pas l'aimer. Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Et pourtant, j'essaye. Regarde-moi : il n'y aura bientôt plus un seul mec de Poudlard qui sera pas passé dans mon lit ... Mais ça ne sert à rien, à rien du tout ... ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Blaise soupira derechef. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du brun et lui dit :

\- C'est vrai, Harry, personne ne peut te dicter tes sentiments, pas même toi. Mais il est une chose que tu peux faire, que tu dois faire : rester fidèle à toi-même. Ne te déguise pas en quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. Un jour ... un jour, il arrivera peut-être que Draco ouvre enfin les yeux. Et ce jour-là, il faut qu'il voit Harry Potter, son ami et pas cet ersatz de lui-même que tu essayes de devenir. S'il voit ça, crois-moi, il s'enfuira. Et une dernière chose Harry : Draco est tout sauf endurci.

POV Blaise

Je suis désolé Draco. Tu m'as demandé de le protéger des sentiments qu'il pourrait avoir pour toi. J'ai essayé et j'ai échoué.

Parce qu'il t'aime.

Comme toi tu l'aimes.

Tu parles d'un gâchis.

Il est prêt à tout pour toi. Même à devenir quelqu'un d'autre. A devenir toi. Quitte à se détruire.

POV Harry

Depuis ma conversation avec Blaise, je me suis calmé. Mon lit ne ressemble plus au quai 9 3/4 un jour de rentrée et mes amis m'adressent de nouveau la parole.

Sans entrer dans les détails, je me suis excusé auprès d'eux pour mon lamentable comportement en mettant tout ça sur un contrecoup de mon hospitalisation.

Les serpentards ont gobé l'affaire mais je vois bien qu'Hermione est sceptique.

Parallèlement, nos investigations piétinent.

Hermione, avec l'aide Pansy, est parvenue à maîtriser le sort du coffre-fort ainsi que son contre-sort.

Un après-midi où Ginny avait entraînement de quidditch, Hermione est entrée dans le dortoir des filles.

Elle a lancé le contre-sort et a pu accéder au lit, aux tiroirs de la table de nuit, à la commode et au bureau de la rouquine. Sa timide inspection s'est avérée d'un inintérêt absolu.

Cet échec a prodigieusement énervé ma chère Hermy qui, faisant fi de sa conscience, a entrepris alors une fouille plus énergique des lieux. Elle a retourné tous les tiroirs, répandant leur contenu à même le sol. Le résultat n'a pas été plus concluant.

Elle s'est alors attaquée au lit, éventrant les coussins de toutes tailles qui le recouvrait, arrachant les draps et soulevant le matelas. C'est là qu'elle a découvert un test de grossesse encore intact.

Hermione en a soupiré de frustration. C'était notoire que Ginny se faisait culbuter par tout Poudlard, pas étonnant donc que, de temps en temps, elle craigne les conséquences ... Mais tout ça ne la reliait en rien aux évènements.

D'un coup de baguette, tout fut remis en place. Personne n'aurait pu se douter que l'ouragan Hermione était passé par là.

Lentement mais sûrement, mes amis et moi sommes parvenus à la conclusion que les Weasley n'avait rien à voir avec les « accidents » dont je fus la victime.

Nous sommes maintenant le 20 décembre et plus personne n'a essayé d'attenter à ma vie.

Et c'est tant mieux car dans deux jours je pars à New York. Heureusement que j'avais activé un rappelle-tout, j'ai bien failli oublier ...

Bon, ok. La réalité c'est que je ne dors plus depuis 8 jours, que j'ai déjà refait ma malle 5 fois et que j'ai tellement lu et relu les billets que je connais par coeur les conditions générales écrites en tout petit au dos.

Je suis excité comme un acarien au Salon de la Moquette.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 19 – New York, New York**

POV Harry

Je viens d'arriver à New York. Le portoloin n'est décidément pas un mode de transport fait pour moi si j'en crois mon lamentable atterrissage sur le carrelage froid du terminal.

Alors que je tente péniblement de reprendre mes esprits, étendu sur le ventre, de tout mon long, la joue contre le sol, une paire de chaussures aussi chics que coûteuses entrent dans mon champ de vision. Elles accompagnent une mirobolante paire de jambes recouvertes d'un pantalon en laine.

Les Jambes fléchissent souplement et me parlent d'une voix douce et un peu traînante :

\- Alors, Potter ? On fait une entrée remarquée à ce que je vois ...

Les Jambes se redressent et deux bras surgissent pour m'aider à me relever.

Une fois debout, les bras m'enlacent avec force.

Et là, je suis heureux. Je niche ma tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur qui m'a tellement manqué. Une odeur d'orange amère que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille.

\- C'est bon de te revoir Draco...

\- Merlin oui !

Je me détache enfin pour regarder son magnifique visage aux traits si fins. Il arbore un sourire qui se propage à ses yeux.

Je fais un effort surhumain pour garder mes mains sur ses épaules alors que je ne rêve que de caresser la peau d'albâtre de ses joues.

POV Draco

Merlin, ce qu'il m'a manqué ! Je respire l'odeur de vétiver de ses cheveux comme un drogué en manque.

Je crois mourir lorsqu'il se détache de moi mais je plonge alors dans l'océan de ses yeux verts et là, je me dis que si je dois mourir, je veux mourir noyé dans ces yeux-là.

Je contemple son beau visage et ça me rend heureux.

Salazar soit loué, mon éducation me permet de rester maître de moi en beaucoup de circonstances mais c'est avec le plus grand mal que je résiste à l'envie d'embrasser ces lèvres si douces.

Posté devant l'immense baie vitrée de l'appartement, Harry ne se lassait pas de contempler la vue.

\- ça t'a manqué, dis-moi ?

\- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... dit Harry en se tournant vers Draco.

\- Tu sais que tu peux venir ici quand tu veux Harry, avec ou sans moi.

\- Quel est l'intérêt de venir si tu n'es pas là ? Répondit Harry sur un ton égal, les yeux perdus dans la forêt de gratte-ciels étendue devant lui.

Draco s'éloigna vers la cuisine et revint avec deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre _made in US_.

\- Alors, Harry, raconte-moi ... Où en est l'enquête ?

\- Pas très loin, je le crains. Comme tu le sais, notre cible numéro un était les Weasley mais après plusieurs semaines de surveillance, on est tous arrivé à la conclusion qu'ils n'étaient pas mêlés à cette histoire.

Cette information contrariait le blond. Si aucun coupable n'avait pu être identifié, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il recommence.

L'inquiétude de Draco devait être visible car Harry s'approcha pour lui dire :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco. Je suis sur mes gardes. Mais ne parlons plus de tout ça, s'il te plaît ! Pendant 15 jours, je suis ici, à New York, avec toi, en sécurité. Pendant 15 jours, il ne pourra rien m'arriver.

\- Tu as raison Harry ! Profitons de ton séjour ici. Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te faire découvrir ! Allons-y dès maintenant ! Dit-il en lançant à Harry sa veste, son écharpe et ses gants.

Ils prirent la direction de Central Park.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

\- Figure-toi que tout comme le Londres sorcier, il existe un New York sorcier. Il y a plusieurs voies d'accès différentes mais la plus proche est dans Central Park.

Dans le parc, ils arrivèrent à proximité d'un petit pont qui enjambait une voie d'eau et descendirent un petit escalier bien dissimulé permettant d'accéder à la berge. Sous la voûte du pont, se dessinait une porte.

Draco effectua un mouvement de baguette et la porte s'ouvrit. Celle-ci donnait sur une berge identique à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Harry contemplait ébahi le Central Park du monde sorcier.

En soit, il ressemblait très fort à son homologue moldu sauf qu'il était peuplé de sorciers pratiquant la magie en toute liberté.

Les échoppes des vendeurs ambulants proposaient les produits sorciers en lieu et place des traditionnels hotdogs et barbe-à-papas.

Alors que la température ne le permettait pas, un des deux lacs était totalement gelé au plus grand bonheur des patineurs.

Plus loin, des joueurs de quidditch s'affrontaient amicalement.

\- Viens Harry ! Allons nous installer chez _Happy, _c'est un café sympa un peu plus loin. Edward nous y attend, j'aimerais te le présenter, dit gaiement Draco.

Harry sentit une pierre tomber au fond de son estomac et ensuite la colère le gagner. Il allait passer seulement 15 petits jours avec Draco et fallait que celui-ci invite son _petit copain _! Le jour de son arrivée en plus !

Il suivit Draco en lui faisant franchement la gueule, bien décidé à être désagréable au possible avec le pot de colle.

Après à peine quelques minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière animée. En son centre, se dressait un charmant édifice de style colonial. Plusieurs tables étaient posées à l'extérieur car malgré le froid et le temps couvert, il n'était pas désagréable de rester dehors siroter une boisson chaude.

Au loin, Harry remarqua un jeune homme qui marchait vers eux. Instinctivement, il crispa les mâchoires et serra les poings.

Le jeune homme n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand Harry reçut le choc de sa vie : Cédric Diggory se tenait devant lui.

POV Harry

Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas possible. Diggory est mort. J'y étais. Je l'ai vu. J'ai ramené son corps. J'étais à son enterrement.

Puis je note les différences entre les deux : mon vis-à-vis a les cheveux beaucoup plus cuivrés. Et ses yeux ont une étrange couleur topaze doré.

A ce moment, je suis comme terrassé : cet homme est d'une beauté époustouflante. Il est grand, mince et son corps paraît avoir été sculpté à même le marbre.

Il n'empêche que je trouve Draco beaucoup plus beau. Edward ressemble trop à ... un _prédateur. _

En pensant à Draco, la réalité me submerge alors comme un tsunami : jamais, je ne pourrai rivaliser avec ce type. Je comprends pourquoi Draco ne parle plus que de lui. A côté, je suis tout simplement aussi insignifiant qu'un botruc.

Edward fronce les sourcils et arbore une expression de légère incompréhension.

Super, il me prend pour un demeuré. Il faut dire que je le regarde depuis deux plombes sans esquisser un geste ...

Je me reprend.

\- Humm ... Bonjour. Harry Potter.

\- Bonjour Harry _(merlin c'est quoi cette voix ...)_. Je suis Edward Cullen.

Même son nom est une invitation à la débauche. _Edward Cullen_. Ça roule tout seul sur la langue. Autre chose que Potter ...

\- Enchanté, Edward. Draco m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Moi aussi ! Draco est intarissable à ton sujet !

C'est débile, mais ça me fait plaisir. Savoir que Draco vante mes mérites à son copain hyper canon, ça me ...

Minute ! Qui a dit que Draco vantait mes mérites ? Si ça tombe, il est intarissable pour se moquer de moi ...

\- Si j'en crois Draco, poursuit Edward comme si de rien n'était, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Donc, il ne se moquait pas. Mon coeur tout sec se regonfle d'un coup.

Nous allons nous asseoir tous les trois à une table à l'extérieur. Alors que nous prenons place, le ciel se dégage et un beau soleil d'hiver fait son apparition. Mon oeil est attiré par un éclat lumineux à ma droite. C'est Edward. Il scintille de mille feux.

\- Edward ... c'est normal que ... que tu brilles tout à coup ? Dis-je un peu platement.

L'intéressé rigole doucement et Draco répond à sa place :

\- Edward est un vampire, Harry. Ceux de son espèce ont la peau qui scintille au soleil.

\- Désolé, dis-je en m'adressant à Edward. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de vampires avant toi. Et je pensais qu'ils ne vivaient que la nuit.

\- Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde croit. Mais c'est faux. Nous pouvons vivre aussi bien le jour que la nuit. Le mythe provient de ce que la journée, nous devons nous cacher des humains s'il y a du soleil ... tu comprends pourquoi. Nous serions trop « visibles ».

\- Mais ici, tu ne te caches pas ...

\- Non, c'est l'avantage de vivre dans le monde sorcier. Vous fréquentez régulièrement des créatures mythiques. Par contre, quand je vis parmi les humains, je dois être plus prudent.

\- Tu ne vis pas toujours avec les sorciers ? demande-je de plus en plus intéressé par cet étrange personnage.

\- Comme tous les vampires, je suis immortel. J'ai 17 ans depuis 1918. Alors pour varier les plaisirs, j'alterne les modes de vie. Je compte rester parmi vous encore quelques années puis je retournerai dans le monde moldu, comme vous dites.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu es plus à l'aise ici, non ? Tu peux être moins « prudent » ...

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Et je me plais beaucoup parmi vous. Mais j'ai le sentiment que je ne trouverai mon bonheur que dans le monde moldu.

\- Ton bonheur ?

\- Oui, la femme de ma vie. Celle que je cherche depuis presque 80 ans maintenant ...

\- Tu veux dire ... hmm, que tu n'as personne ici qui ... demande-je laborieusement

\- Non, absolument personne. Enfin, j'ai des amis évidemment ... mais personne dont je ne sois amoureux, termine-t-il doucement.

Draco, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, intervient :

\- Je lui ai présenté toutes les sorcières possibles et imaginables, mais monsieur est difficile ! Je lui ai même présenté des sorciers au cas où mais ce pauvre Edward est désespérément hétéro ... ajoute Draco en lui donnant une bourrade dans le dos qui ne le fait pas tressaillir d'un poil.

\- Je sais, je suis un cas désespéré rigole Edward. Doublé d'un incurable romantique !

\- Comment ça ? Je demande.

\- J'ai l'intime conviction que nous avons tous notre âme soeur quelque part dans ce monde : une personne unique qui, lorsque nous la trouvons, remplit tout le vide que nous ressentons. Une personne avec qui nous sommes ... complets. Certains ont la chance de la trouver, d'autre pas. Moi je cherche encore. Et je continuerai à chercher aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Jamais je ne pourrai renoncer en me contentant d'un choix de substitution.

Je reste silencieux, trop bouleversé par ce que je viens d'entendre.

Draco se lève et annonce qu'il va nous chercher à boire. Je reste seul avec Edward.

\- Draco est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, me dit-il tout d'un coup. Et il ne te trouve pas insignifiant.

Je reste sans voix . Comment diable sait-il que ...

\- Parce que j'entends tes pensées Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'entends ce que tu penses comme si tu l'énonçais à haute voix.

Oh Merlin ... je souffle en repensant à tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé quand il est arrivé.

Edward rigole franchement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry ! J'ai l'habitude de ce genre ... d'introspection !

\- Oui mais ... je suis désolé quand même. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi hargneux et grossier.

\- Tu avais de bonnes raisons. Tu me prenais pour un ennemi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ...

\- Tu comprends maintenant que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi ? Nous sommes colocataires et c'est tout.

J'acquiesce en silence. Mais il y aura toujours un Edward quelque part. Un canon qui m'éclipsera aux yeux de Draco.

\- Tu te dévalorises trop Harry. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu comptes pour lui plus que tu ne le penses. Il m'a raconté tu sais ... comment tu lui as sauvé la vie.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente redevable envers moi ... je voudrais qu'il m'... apprécie pour ce que je suis et pas pour ce que j'ai fait pour lui. Et puis, lui aussi il m'a sauvé la vie ...

\- C'est tout-à-fait louable de ta part... comme c'est aussi louable de ne m'avoir pas encore demandé de te révéler les pensées de Draco ... Après tout, je peux les lire aussi bien que les tiennes.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de la réponse ?

\- Oui en partie. Mais surtout, je ne veux pas le trahir.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que j'aurais refusé de te les révéler.

Draco arrive à ce moment-là, faisant léviter devant lui deux mugs d'un délicieux chocolat chaud parfumé à la cannelle et un gobelet en plastique muni d'une paille. Il place les mugs devant lui et moi et tend le gobelet à Edward.

\- Puma, ça te va ?

\- Mon préféré, sourit Edward.

D'un air interrogateur, je regarde Edward porter la paille à sa bouche. Quand je vois que le liquide qu'il aspire est rouge carmin foncé, je comprends de quoi il s'agit.

J'ai dû pâlir car Draco lève les yeux au ciel et dit :

\- Si tu dois vomir Potter, fais ça dans les buissons.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Warning : slash - rated M**

* * *

**! Dans ce chapitre, je fais référence à des morceaux de musique. J'ai inséré les liens sur youtube et je pense que ça vaut la peine de les écouter en lisant, surtout pour le 3ème morceau. C'est en tout cas dans comme ça que j'ai envisagé ce chapitre **

* * *

**Chapitre 20 – Merry Christmas and Happy New Year !**

Harry, Draco et Edward passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble à flâner dans le New York sorcier.

Ils se séparèrent en fin d'après-midi.

Pour l'heure, Harry et Draco étaient de retour à l'appartement, assis au comptoir de la cuisine. Draco avait commandé une multitude de plats chinois qu'ils mangeaient tous les deux avec délice.

Harry avait finalement été très content de sa rencontre avec Edward et il comprenait mieux maintenant l'enthousiasme de Draco : le vampire avait énormément d'expériences et d'anecdotes à partager.

\- Edward est vraiment sympa. J'espère le revoir avant de repartir à Poudlard, dit Harry.

\- On le reverra sûrement. Je l'ai invité lui et d'autres copains de Salem à passer le nouvel an avec nous. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas ...

\- Non, non pas du tout !

\- Je suis content que tu l'apprécies. J'étais vraiment impatient de te le présenter, dit Draco.

\- J'avais remarqué en effet ... répondit Harry en souriant. Tu en parlais tellement souvent que ... j'ai cru un moment que ... que vous étiez ensemble ...

\- Ha, ça c'était totalement inenvisageable ! Rigola Draco. D'abord parce qu'il est 100% hétéro et ensuite parce que j'aurais eu l'impression de coucher avec un revenant !

\- Toi aussi tu as remarqué sa ressemblance avec Diggory ?

\- Evidemment ! Quand on me l'a présenté la première fois, j'ai failli partir en courant !

\- Au fait, continua Harry, comment se fait-il qu'Edward fréquente une école de sorciers ? Il est vampire mais il n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques ...

\- En effet. Mais c'est une des particularités du Collège de Salem : il dispose d'une section réservée aux créatures mythiques et aux sorciers dépourvus de magie. La section dispense un enseignement général de type moldu mais également des cours où la magie n'est pas requise comme l'arithmancie, l'étude des runes anciennes et même un cours de potions élémentaire. Je trouve qu'il s'agit d'une bonne solution pour faciliter la coexistence des sans-magie avec les sorciers.

Harry regardait Draco avec un étonnement non dissimulé.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Je ... je n'imaginais pas qu'un jour j'entendrais Draco Malefoy défendre un système d'éducation réservé aux sans-magie...

\- Ta remarque me blesse un peu Harry... Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je n'adhérais pas aux théories de mon père ? Tu croyais qu'il s'agissait de propos en l'air ? Tu croyais que je mentais ?

\- Non ! Non ! Se reprit Harry. Bien sûr que je te croyais ! Mais c'est la première fois que je t'entends parler aussi franchement !

\- Tu sais que pour t'administrer la potion de lumière, j'ai utilisé un instrument moldu ? Une seringue ! Le medicomage a failli m'arracher le bras quand il m'a vu la faire entrer dans ta bouche !

\- J'aurais bien voulu voir ça ! Rigola Harry

Dans l'intervalle, ils avaient terminé leurs plats et Draco s'était levé pour débarrasser le comptoir.

\- Tu sais Harry, je suis sincèrement convaincu que nous avons beaucoup à apprendre des moldus, notamment en matière médicale, dit Draco.

\- Tu voudrais devenir médicomage ?

\- Oui, en effet. Mais j'aimerais en même temps apprendre la médecine moldue dit Draco en se dirigeant vers le salon, Harry à sa suite.

\- Wouah ! C'est ambitieux, ça ! Et d'où t'es venue cette idée de devenir médicomage ? Je te voyais plutôt en diplomate, en ambassadeur ou en homme politique !

Ils s'étaient tous les deux installés par terre, sur l'épaisse moquette du salon, dos au canapé, comme ils le faisaient à Grimmaurd. Le feu qui ronflait dans l'âtre était bien réel cette fois et dégageait une chaleur réconfortante en ce soir de décembre.

\- L'idée ... enfin, je devrais plutôt dire, la conviction ... m'est venue quand tu étais à Sainte Mangouste. Les médicomages ne trouvaient pas ce que tu avais et je ... je devenais fou à l'idée que tu meures. Quand on a finalement identifié le mal qui te rongeait et que Severus m'a aidé à faire cette potion, j'ai eu le sentiment de faire quelque chose de bon, d'utile ... de nécessaire. Et quand je te l'ai administrée et que j'ai vu le miracle de ta guérison, j'ai su que ma vocation serait de devenir médecin, de sauver des vies ...

Harry était ému par la tirade de Draco. Il savait par Blaise et Hermione que Draco ne s'était pas donné une minute de répit avant d'avoir trouvé comment le sauver. Alors oui, Draco ferait indiscutablement un excellent médicomage. Le meilleur, même.

\- On se ressemble vraiment tu sais, dit Harry

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, après les ASPIC, je pense sincèrement entamer des études de droit sorcier.

\- Ah oui ? Et ta vocation d'Auror alors ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de vocation d'Auror. J'y ai cru au moment où mon seul destin était de pourchasser et tuer Voldemort. Mais après avoir survécu à la guerre, mon destin a irrémédiablement changé. Je t'ai vu être emmené à Azkaban et ... moi aussi je devenais fou à l'idée que tu puisses être jugé sommairement et condamné juste à cause de la Marque sur ton bras. Tout le temps où je me préparais pour ton procès, j'étais aussi conscient de faire quelque chose de nécessaire, de réparer une injustice.

\- Avocat alors ...

\- Oui, possible mais ce que je voudrais vraiment, c'est devenir Procureur.

\- Procureur ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais défendre la veuve et l'orphelin ?

\- Ce que je voudrais, c'est que la justice magique soit juste et objective. Je ne veux pas défendre des criminels, je veux au contraire qu'ils soient poursuivis et condamnés mais pas au détriment de personnes innocentes.

\- C'est un métier fait pour toi Harry, j'en suis sûr. Mais qui ne sera pas de tout repos. Tu auras constamment le Ministère dans les pattes qui te dira quoi faire ...

\- Justement ! Je voudrais être un procureur intègre et me battre contre l'ingérence du Ministère.

Draco regardait Harry avec admiration. Il admirait son idéalisme et sa combativité. Il se disait aussi, non sans émotion, qu'ils avaient tous les deux choisis leur vocation en réponse aux drames vécus par l'autre. Oui, ils se ressemblaient vraiment plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry quitta l'appartement pour se balader dans les artères commerçantes de New York. Il avait réussi à convaincre Draco d'y aller seul car il voulait lui acheter son cadeau de Noël et que ce dernier reste une surprise.

www . youtube watch?v=Gv94m_S3QDo&amp;feature=kp (enlever les espaces)

En fin de matinée, Harry avait trouvé le cadeau parfait – du moins il l'espérait – et il était de retour dans le duplex.

Alors qu'il se débarrassait de son manteau et de ses chaussures dans le hall, il entendit une douce mélodie qui provenait du salon.

Draco devait être en train d'écouter de la musique sur l'appareil Hifi dernier cri qu'il venait d'acheter chez les moldus.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que la musique ne provenait pas de la chaîne Hifi mais de Draco lui-même qui était assis devant le piano à queue.

Bien sûr, Harry avait remarqué la présence de l'imposant piano depuis sa première visite mais il avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un élément de décoration.

Harry s'approcha silencieusement. La musique était douce et envoutante. Les longs doigts fins de Draco frôlaient les touches comme une caresse. Harry était hypnotisé par ces mains pâles qui courraient sur le clavier et l'espace d'un instant, il eut la vision fugace de ces mêmes mains caressant sa peau.

Il se reprit au moment où la mélodie prenait fin. Le temps resta suspendu comme si aucun des deux ne voulait briser l'instant. Ce fut Harry qui dit :

\- C'était ... magique, Draco.

\- Oui, dit Draco en souriant. La musique, c'est la magie des moldus. Ils sont beaucoup plus doués que nous pour ça. Cette musique qui naît de leur imagination est plus magique que le plus puissant sortilège. Elle te transperce l'âme et pénètre au plus profond de toi-même. Elle te parle et te caresse. Parfois elle te faire pleurer, parfois elle te fait sourire mais toujours elle te bouleverse.

Draco semblait encore perdu dans sa musique et Harry suspendu à ses lèvres. Il aurait pu l'écouter des heures parler comme il le faisait de la musique des moldus.

\- Et comment s'appelle la mélodie que tu viens de jouer ?

\- C'est l'aria introductive des _Variations Goldberg_ de Jean-Sébastien Bach.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano.

\- J'ai commencé à 4 ans. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à jouer. Elle ... était une merveilleuse pianiste.

\- Et tout le temps que tu étais à Poudlard, tu as cessé de jouer ?

\- Non ... Severus avait obtenu du vieux fou qu'il installe un piano dans une classe inutilisée afin que je puisse continuer. J'y allais presque tous les jours. C'était ma bouffée d'oxygène, surtout ... les derniers temps.

\- C'est fou ! Personne n'en a jamais rien su ...

\- Non, personne. Seulement Severus et Blaise. Je jetais un sort d'insonorisation sur la classe.

\- C'est dommage. Je crois que j'aurais pu t'écouter jouer pendant des heures... Tu veux bien me jouer encore quelque chose ?

Draco sourit et pour détendre l'atmosphère, il entama le deuxième mouvement de la _Sonate facile_ de Mozart. Ce morceau lui faisait penser à Harry : léger, insouciant, gai mais un peu mélancolique.

www. youtube watch?v=Gj4LjyTOmD0 (enlever les espaces)

A la fin du morceau, Harry était heureux et le dit à Draco, très simplement.

\- ça c'est la magie de Mozart, Harry ! Sa musique rend heureux en effet ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu y sois sensible.

\- Joue-moi encore quelque chose Draco !

Draco appréciait l'enthousiasme du brun pour la musique. Il réfléchit un instant à sa prochaine interprétation. Son regard croisa celui de Harry et il se dit ... pourquoi pas ? Oui, pourquoi pas...

_\- Rêve d'Amour n°3, _Liszt, annonça simplement Draco.

Il n'avait pas choisi ce morceau par hasard. Pour Draco, ce morceau était la quintessence de l'érotisme en musique. Il était construit en trois parties, suggérant les différentes phases de l'amour.

La mélodie commençait par de simples arpèges, doux et harmonieux, caressants, qui finissaient par se déployer de manière virtuose, à la découverte du second état de l'amour évoqué dans la deuxième partie. Là, la mélodie s'envolait, devenait sensuelle et érotique, invitant la conscience à se laisser aller au plaisir physique et à exploser dans la jouissance. Le morceau se terminait enfin sur une phase de calme, d'apaisement, presque de méditation.

Et Draco commença à jouer ...

POV Harry

_POV Draco_

www. youtube watch?v=PGw4c2YGGB8 (enlever les espaces)

Les premières notes sont comme une lente caresse. Je regarde tes mains effleurer doucement les touches avec grâce, légèreté, sensualité.

Et je les imagine sur moi...

_Des doigts j'effleure ta peau ..._

Je sens la douceur de ta peau sur la mienne ...

_Mes mains ne se lassent pas de toucher cette peau si douce ..._

Je sens ton souffle dans mon cou et tes lèvres sur les miennes ...

_Je respire ton odeur et ma bouche découvre ton cou... je trace un chemin de baisers vers tes lèvres si douces..._

La caresse de ta langue dans ma bouche ...

_Ma langue quémande l'accès à ta bouche si tentante et te goûte enfin ..._

Je sens le désir qui se répand au creux de mes reins et qui réchauffe mon bas ventre...

_Je sens ton désir s'épanouir contre moi ..._

Je sens tout mon corps qui tremble sous ce flot de sensations tellement intenses...

_Je te sens si fébrile sous la caresse de mes mains et de ma bouche ..._

...

Tes caresses se font plus appuyées et plus passionnées ...

_Mon désir pour toi n'en finit pas de croître ..._

Ta main emprisonne ma virilité dans un mouvement de va-et-vient qui m'arrache un soupir de pure satisfaction...

_Je m'empare de ton membre tendu et lui applique la plus fervente des tortures ..._

Je peux sentir la chaleur de ta peau contre la mienne...

_Mon corps n'est plus qu'un brasier qui fusionne avec le tien ..._

Je te sens partout, tu es sur moi, autour de moi et en moi ...

_Je veux être partout, sur toi, autour de toi, en toi ..._

Tu entames un ample mouvement à l'intérieur de moi qui m'arrache des gémissements de plaisir...

_Je m'insinue dans ton antre si doux et si étroit dans un soupir d'extase ..._

Tu ressors pour mieux revenir, encore et encore...

_Je perds pied au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonce en toi et je reviens encore et encore ..._

Tu rythmes tes caresses sur mon sexe avec celui de tes mouvements en moi...

_Ta virilité dans ma main et la mienne en toi s'apprivoisent et s'harmonisent ..._

Alors que je crois déjà mourir de plaisir, ton assaut se fait encore plus intense, encore plus violent ...

_Avec toi je ne veux plus faire qu'un ..._

Tes caresses ne ralentissent pas ...

_Je ne peux plus m'arrêter, je ne pourrai bientôt plus résister ..._

Submergé par la jouissance, je crie ton prénom...

_Je sens ta chair se serrer autour de moi et dans un cri de bonheur, je t'entends dire mon prénom..._

et toi dans un dernier mouvement, tu te libères en moi dans un râle de plaisir sans fin ...

_et enfin je trouve en toi la délivrance ..._

...

Ton corps et le mien s'apaisent enfin ...

_Ton corps et le mien s'apaisent enfin ..._

Nos souffles se mêlent dans une douce accalmie ...

_Nos souffles se mêlent dans une douce accalmie..._

Je sens toujours la douceur de ta peau sur la mienne ...

_Je sens toujours la douceur de ta peau sur la mienne ..._

Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien ...

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien ..._

Alors que la dernière note mourut sous les doigts de Draco, Harry sortit de cette transe.

Ils se rendirent compte tous les deux que, tout le temps du morceau, ils ne se s'étaient pas quittés des yeux. Harry avait le souffle court et les joues rougies. Les mains de Draco tremblaient légèrement.

Se peut-il que nous ayons partagé le même _rêve ..._ se demanda Harry.

Ils se regardaient encore en silence, conscients tous les deux d'avoir partagé un moment unique, un moment d'éternité, rompu par Draco qui dit :

\- J'espère que tu as aimé ...

\- Je ... je n'ai jamais écouté une pareille musique ... c'était ...

\- ... magique ...

\- oui ... magique...

Draco sourit et se leva, refermant doucement le couvercle du piano.

* * *

Le matin du 24 décembre, Harry et Draco revinrent à l'appartement chargé d'un immense sapin Nordman qu'ils firent trôner devant la baie vitrée du salon.

Ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants à le décorer chacun leur côté et furent ravis de constater qu'au final, leurs décorations s'harmonisaient parfaitement.

Après le sapin, Harry entreprit de décorer Draco d'une immense guirlande rouge vif qu'il lui passa autour du cou. En représailles, Draco affubla les oreilles du brun de boules de Noël multicolores. Le tout se termina dans un magistral fou rire.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Draco alluma un feu dans la cheminée et se mit aux fourneaux pour préparer le repas de réveillon.

La vision d'un Draco Malefoy, les hanches étroites ceintes d'un petit tablier à fleurs, fit fantasmer Harry quelques secondes ... Mais comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte, Draco ne faisait pas les choses en amateur et au lieu d'un tablier à fleurs, il enfila une tenue de cuisinier professionnel.

\- Je ne te savais pas habile en cuisine Draco !

\- J'ai des talents que tu ne soupçonnes pas Harry, dit nonchalamment Draco

\- Oui, je vois ça ... le piano, la cuisine ...

\- Pour ce qui est de la cuisine, si tu sais préparer des potions, tu sais cuisiner ... Finalement, le principe est le même !

\- On peut aussi être doué en cuisine et nul en potions ...

Devant l'air interrogateur de Draco, Harry lui raconta :

\- Quand je vivais chez les Dursley, je te devais préparer tous les repas. J'ai donc dû apprendre à me débrouiller en cuisine ! Même s'il m'était interdit de manger ce que je préparais, j'arrivais à goûter un truc ou l'autre à la sauvette ... et je dois dire que ce n'était pas mauvais !

Draco était sidéré par les propos du brun :

\- Comment ça, tu ne pouvais pas manger tes préparations ?

\- Non, pour moi c'était porridge et pain rassis. Parfois, s'il y avait des restes, ils me les laissaient mais ça arrivait rarement.

Le blond avait reposé ses ustensiles et avait posé ses mains à plat sur le comptoir comme pour les empêcher de trembler.

\- Draco, ça va ?

\- Non, ça ne va pas Harry ! Tu te rends compte que ces veracrasses t'ont traité comme un elfe de maison et refusaient de te nourrir ! Pas étonnant si tu ressemblais à un petit moineau le jour où je t'ai vu chez Madame Guipure ! Et moi qui croyais que tu vivais comme un prince, adulé et pourri gâté ...

\- Tu sais, c'est ce que je pensais de toi aussi avant de voir tes souvenirs dans la pensine ... dit doucement Harry. On ne se connaissait pas, comment pouvais-tu deviner que mes moldus me traitaient mal ...

\- J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte !

\- Pourquoi Draco ? Il n'y avait pas de raison...

\- SI ! J'AVAIS TOUTES LES RAISONS ! JE T'... Draco se tut brutalement. « Je veux dire, je te voyais tous les jours, on se disputait ... »

\- Justement, Draco. On se détestait !

\- Oui, ... on se détestait, dit Draco tout bas.

Il se ressaisit rapidement. Par Salazar, il avait failli tout lui dire !

\- Un petit moineau ? dit soudainement Harry

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as dit que je ressemblais à un petit moineau ... chez Madame Guipure.

\- Oui, tu es était tout petit et tout maigrichon. Et tu avais l'air tellement effrayé par tout ce qui t'entourais ...

\- ...

\- Ben quoi, Harry ?

\- Tu te souviens de notre rencontre chez Madame Guipure ... dit-il d'un air ahuri.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, répondit Draco avec gravité.

Là-dessus, il reprit ses ustensiles de cuisine pour entamer ses préparations. Afin d'alléger l'atmosphère, il demanda au brun :

\- Puisque tu es plus doué en cuisine qu'en potions, ça te dit de m'aider ?

\- Volontiers !

\- Par contre, je n'ai plus que ça comme tablier, dit blond avec un sourire, en extirpant d'un tiroir un petit tablier aux motifs _Liberty_.

Harry partit d'un énorme fou rire qui contamina Draco mais noua néanmoins le morceau de tissus autour de ses hanches et se mit à l'ouvrage sans plus attendre.

Pendant que la traditionnelle dinde de Noël rôtissait au four, Draco préparait en entrée des noix de Saint-Jacques au Montbazillac, accompagnées de petits pains aux herbes.

Harry réalisait pour sa part une bûche de Noël aux trois chocolats.

Comme à leur habitude, ils discutaient tout en s'activant. Et quand ils se taisaient, les silences n'étaient pas gênants.

Une fois le repas préparé et soumis à un sort de conservation de la chaleur, ils décidèrent d'aller flâner dans les rues de New York afin de profiter encore un peu de l'ambiance de Noël.

Le soir, ils se régalèrent de leurs préparations respectives. Draco – qui était pourtant modéré en toutes choses – se servit trois parts de la bûche préparée par Harry, décrétant que grâce à lui, il avait connu son premier orgasme gustatif.

Le brun s'empourpra légèrement mais apprécia le compliment.

Ils terminèrent la soirée affalés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé en regardant _Le Patient Anglais, _un film romantique moldu dont l'action prenait place après la seconde guerre mondiale.

Harry s'amusait de la concentration avec laquelle Draco suivait l'histoire.

\- Je te ne savais pas amateur du genre Draco ...

\- Ouais, ... c'est le poufsouffle en moi qui ne s'exprime qu'à Noël !

\- Eh bien, moi je trouve que tu devrais laisser ton poufsouffle s'exprimer plus souvent !

\- Dans tes rêves, Potter ! Maintenant, tais-toi, tu m'empêches de suivre !

_Oui, dans mes rêves, tu ne crois pas si bien dire._

Ils étaient partis se coucher un peu après minuit en se souhaitant un joyeux Noël.

* * *

Le lendemain, jour de Noël, Draco fut réveillé par une délicieuse odeur de bacon grillé.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et resta un moment sur le seuil à contempler Harry qui s'affairait à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Il était pieds nus, vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama en coton bleu foncé. Le vêtement était retenu sur ses hanches étroites par un cordon à peine serré. Un t-shirt en coton blanc laissait deviner un torse aux muscles fins et déliés. Les manches courtes soulignaient délicatement ses biceps. Alors qu'il se mettait sur la pointe de pieds pour accéder à une armoire en hauteur, Draco put admirer au-dessus du t-shirt relevé, un ventre parfaitement plat, à peine recouvert d'une légère toison brune qui descendait en ligne droite depuis son nombril.

Draco mit fin à sa contemplation avant de devoir reprendre ses esprits sous une douche froide.

\- Salut Harry ! Bien dormi ?

\- Draco ! Tu arrives à point nommé ! dit Harry en relevant la tête.

Et là, total black-out. Harry pouvait même entendre le bruit de ses neurones en train de griller.

Draco apparut dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama en soie gris anthracite. Il portait un peignoir court de la même matière, d'un gris plus clair, ouvert sur son torse nu, parfaitement imberbe. Le vêtement ne cachait rien de la fermeté et de la finesse de ses muscles. La blancheur de sa peau contrastait avec la couleur du vêtement et Harry dut résister du mieux qu'il put à la tentation de toucher cette peau si lumineuse afin de savoir si elle était aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait.

Ses cheveux blonds tombaient négligemment sur sa nuque et son front. Ses yeux gris étaient encore embués de sommeil.

Avec une grâce inouïe, Draco se hissa sur un des hauts tabourets du comptoir et se servit une tasse de thé.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu te fasses livrer ton _Gun Powder_ ici ! Il n'y a pas thé potable à New York ? Demanda Harry en riant

\- Les américains sont doués pour beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas pour le thé ! Donc, oui, mon _gun powder_ vient en droit ligne de chez Fortnum &amp; Mason !

\- En tout cas, moi j'adore leur café !

A New York Harry avait surtout découvert les _Starbucks Coffee_ et il ne ratait pas une occasion d'aller y boire un de leur énorme gobelet de café aromatisé, accompagné d'un muffin de la taille d'un pamplemousse.

Ce matin, Harry avait cependant délaissé les muffins pour partager le même petit-déjeuner que Draco : un _english breakfast_ complet.

Il posa sur le comptoir le plat d'oeufs brouillés parfaitement cuits, le bacon, les pommes de terre, le pain toasté et une carafe de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé.

Draco ne dit rien mais il adorait toutes les attentions du brun à son égard, particulièrement quand il lui préparait son petit-déjeuner préféré.

_Ne t'embarque pas sur ce terrain Draco_, s'admonesta-t-il intérieurement.

A peine eurent-ils terminé de manger qu'ils se précipitèrent dans le salon pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

Plusieurs paquets attendaient en effet au pied de l'immense sapin.

Draco reçut de Blaise une chemise en soie du couturier Ozwald Boateng, gris perle, délicatement lignée. Hermione lui offrit une magnifique réédition d'un livre de potions du 15ème siècle. Il reçut également d'Edward des tickets pour la finale de l'US Open.

Hermione offrit à Harry des gants de quidditch taillés dans un cuir souple, de couleur vert foncé, rebrodé d'argent. De Blaise, il reçut une splendide écharpe en cachemire d'une grande douceur.

Draco se leva ensuite pour revenir avec un paquet très long et étroit.

\- Joyeux Noël Harry !

Le brun déballa fébrilement le paquet, intrigué. Il resta sans voix quand il vit à l'intérieur un exemplaire numéroté du _Thunder Bird_, le nec plus ultra des balais de compétition, vendu exclusivement sur commande.

Draco se méprit sur son silence car il crut bon de se justifier :

\- Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligé de l'utiliser, tu sais ... je sais que tu adores ton _Eclair de Feu_ ..

\- Draco ... mais que dis-tu ? Ce balai est ... une merveille ! Je n'en reviens pas de l'avoir entre les mains ! Mon _Eclair de Feu_ n'est rien à côté !

\- Oui mais c'est un cadeau de ton parrain... je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligé de renoncer au cadeau d'une personne que tu aimais plus que tout parce que j'ai eu l'idée saugrenue de t'acheter ... ça, débita-t-il d'un coup en montrant le balai d'une main.

Harry était ému que le blond ait compris toute l'affection qu'il avait pour son parrain. Il lui dit :

\- Draco, crois-moi, Sirius aurait été le premier à me dire de balancer l'_Eclair de Feu_ pour cette merveille. En aucun cas, je ne renonce à mon balai ! Je le garderai en souvenir, c'est tout. Ce cadeau est époustouflant ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Dit-il en se jetant sur lui pour lui coller un bisou sonore sur la joue.

Dans l'emportement, Draco bascula en arrière, Harry sur lui. D'un mouvement souple, il se retourna pour se retrouver au-dessus. Leurs visages étaient à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

La scène ne dura qu'un instant car Draco se redressa bien vite, aidant Harry à faire pareil.

Pour reprendre contenance, Harry tendit à Draco un petit paquet soigneusement enrubanné.

\- A mon tour maintenant ! Joyeux Noël Draco !

Le blond défit lentement le ruban, laissant apparaître une boite carrée rouge liserée d'or. Il haussa un sourcil appréciateur en avisant le mot _Cartier_ écrit en doré sur le couvercle.

A l'intérieur, reposait sur un petit coussin blanc crème un délicat bracelet en cuir noir. Le lacet était fin, semi-rigide et orné d'un fermoir rectangulaire en or blanc, dans lequel était incrusté une toute petite émeraude d'un vert éclatant.

Draco était subjugué par la beauté de l'objet. Il n'aimait pas les bijoux ostentatoires et celui-ci était parfait de sobriété. Il voulut immédiatement le passer à son poignet mais Harry l'arrêta.

\- Draco, avant de le porter, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Après l'avoir acheté, je l'ai fait ensorceler pour qu'il s'adapte lui-même à la taille de ton poignet. Mais ... j'ai également demandé d'y mettre un sortilège d'amitié éternelle. Cela signifie que, dès que tu le porteras, tu ne pourras plus jamais l'enlever, du moins tant que notre amitié durera ... Après coup, je me suis dit que tu n'apprécierais peut-être pas que ... ce bracelet prenne ainsi ton poignet en otage, dit Harry en tentant d'adopter un ton léger, craignant la réaction du blond.

Draco ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux et de passer le bijou à son poignet. Celui-ci, après s'être adapté à sa taille, dégagea une douce chaleur et Draco vit l'émeraude briller avec encore plus d'intensité.

Le soulagement dut se lire dans les yeux de Harry car Draco lui dit :

\- Tu croyais vraiment que je refuserais de porter un pareil cadeau, Harry ? Ce bijou est magnifique et je le porterai avec bonheur jusqu'à ma mort. Merci, Harry. Ce cadeau compte énormément pour moi.

Il contempla son poignet avec une joie non feinte puis releva les yeux vers le brun :

\- Mais dis-moi, Harry ? Ce genre de sortilège ne fonctionne que s'il est lancé sur deux objets simultanément ... alors ...

Harry pris sa baguette et fit un mouvement au-dessus de son propre poignet afin de lever un sort d'impassibilité. Draco put y découvrir un bracelet identique au sien excepté que la pierre sur le fermoir n'était pas une émeraude mais un diamant gris.

Son plus beau cadeau à cet instant n'était pas le balai de compétition mais le sourire que Draco.

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent dans une ambiance irréelle. Ils allèrent évidemment essayer le nouveau balai de Harry qui s'avéra effectivement exceptionnel. Ils volaient chacun à leur tour mais Harry proposa un matin qu'ils essayent de voler ensemble.

Draco se plaça donc derrière Harry enserrant sa taille de ses bras.

Le balai décolla au quart de tour et Draco resserra son étreinte. Il se rappela brièvement le jour où Harry l'avait sauvé de la Salle sur demande en feu. Longtemps après, il avait pu ressentir la chaleur du dos de Harry sur ton torse et la fermeté de sa taille entre ses bras. Il avait toujours cru que cela resterait un souvenir à jamais.

Aujourd'hui, il retrouvait les mêmes sensations excepté qu'il ne tentait pas de fuir un feudeymon et que celui contre qui il se serrait était dorénavant son ami.

* * *

POV Harry

Nous sommes déjà le 31 décembre. Je suis un peu nerveux car la soirée de Nouvel An va se dérouler dans l'appartement de Draco en présence de la plupart des autres étudiants de sa classe à Salem.

A part Edward, je ne connais personne ...

Je suis en train de me préparer. Les premiers invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

J'ai choisi de porter un pantalon en cachemire noir et une chemise blanche. Je laisse la chemise légèrement entrouverte et porte par-dessus une veste Prada noire cintrée qui met agréablement en valeur ma carrure de joueur de quidditch.

Comme à l'accoutumée, je renonce à essayer de faire quelque chose de mes cheveux.

Draco a choisi le noir également. Il porte sous son costume Yves-Saint-Laurent, un simple t-shirt noir qui souligne à merveille son torse parfait. Le noir contraste magnifiquement avec sa peau claire et ses courts cheveux blonds, pour l'occasion, un peu ébouriffés.

\- Tu es parfait Harry, dit me dit-il, appréciateur.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus ...

\- Pas mal ? Un Malefoy n'est jamais _pas mal _! Il est fracassant, beau à couper le souffle ...

\- ... et modeste ! Lui dis-je en riant.

Devant sa mine renfrognée, je ne peux résister et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Je te rassure, Draco, tu es absolument _fracassant ..._

Draco ne peut me répondre car on sonne à la porte.

C'est Edward, accompagné d'une dizaine d'autres personnes.

\- Harry, me dit Draco, laisse-moi te présenter Rachel Simpson, Elizabeth Witham, Bill Murdoch, Craig Jones, Maria Di Falco, Jorge Santos, Ankur Pradesh, Matt O'Connor et sa soeur Siobhan, et enfin Alistair Cavendish.

Ils me saluent tous chaleureusement. Ils ont vraiment l'air très sympathiques. Pendant que Draco fait le service, le prénommé Alistair s'approche de moi :

\- C'est un honneur de rencontrer le sauveur du monde sorcier anglais !

Je suis étonné car ici, très peu de gens me connaissent. Mais je note qu'Alistair, tout comme Draco, a un fort accent anglais quand il parle.

\- Tu es anglais ? je demande

\- Ma famille vient du Herefordshire. Mes parents ont déménagé aux Etats-Unis quand j'avais 10 ans. Ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver entre Voldemort et Dumbledore.

Je suis étonné par ses propos et il développe :

\- Ma famille est de sang-pur depuis des siècles. Tous comme les Malefoy, les Nott, les Zabini, les Parkinson, nous étions « convoités » par Voldemort. De l'autre côté, il y avait les Potter et les Wesaley qui avaient trahis leur sang et qui avaient été embrigadés par Dumbledore. Mes parents ne savaient pas où se situer. Les Weasley étaient sur le point de les convaincre de rejoindre leurs rangs quand tes parents ont été assassinés. Ma mère et mon père n'ont plus voulu s'allier à qui que ce soit. Mais la pression était trop forte. Dumbledore les harcelait pour qu'ils prennent position. Juste avant mon entrée à Poudlard, ils ont décidé de s'installer aux Etats-unis. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait ma scolarité à Salem. Bien sûr, on est resté en contact avec l'Angleterre et donc on a appris ta victoire sur Voldemort.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire mais il n'a pas l'air d'attendre une réponse. Avant de s'éloigner, il me dit :

\- On se reverra sûrement. Je rentre en Angleterre après mes ASPIC.

La soirée se passe dans une ambiance excellente. Tout le monde s'amuse, danse et bois raisonnablement.

Je sirote un daïquiri fraise quand des bras m'attrapent et m'amènent sur la piste de danse. C'est un slow qui passe en ce moment. Je me retrouve collé contre Draco. Nous évoluons doucement au rythme de la musique. Ses mains sont posées sur mes hanches et je sens son bassin onduler contre le mien. Ma tête est posée dans son cou et je sens son inimitable odeur d'orange amère. Mon cœur cogne tellement fort dans ma poitrine que je suis persuadé qu'il le sent. Je relève légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux sont hermétiquement fermés tandis qu'il me serre un peu plus contre lui. Ses lèvres sont à peine à quelques centimètres des miennes.

Je crois que je vais craquer.

Mais le slow s'arrête pour laisser place à un rythme endiablé. Draco s'écarte de moi et se met à bouger frénétiquement au son de la musique.

Mon cœur se serre. Je crois qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il dansait avec moi.

POV Draco

La musique est langoureuse. Je vois Harry adossé au comptoir qui boit un cocktail. Merlin, ce qu'il est beau, et il ne s'en rend même pas compte !

C'est une mauvaise idée mais je m'approche et avant qu'il puisse réagir, je l'attire sur la piste de danse. Je le serre contre moi et nous bougeons au rythme de la musique. Si nous restons comme ça, dans une minute à peine, il saura tout le désir que je ressens pour lui.

C'est une mauvaise idée mais je ne peux me résoudre à le lâcher. A la place, je resserre mon étreinte et respire son odeur de vétiver. Je le sens relever la tête. Je sais qu'il me regarde et je brûle de plonger dans son regard d'émeraude mais je reste les yeux clos. Si je les ouvre, je suis perdu. Je me jetterai sur sa bouche et lui ferai l'amour à même le sol.

Le slow s'arrête. Les rythmes endiablés de la salsa m'apportent le salut. Je me dégage précipitamment de lui pour permettre à mon corps de se calmer.

* * *

POV Harry

\- ... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,

\- BONNE ANNEE !

Nous hurlons en cœur tous nos vœux pour cette année qui commence. Ensuite, tout le monde se succède pour s'embrasser sous la boule de gui accrochée au plafond du salon.

Je me dis que je ne suis pas fâché que cette année 1998 se termine. Il y a tant de choses que je veux oublier ! D'un autre côté, c'est l'année de mon rapprochement avec Draco et finalement, rien que pour ça, elle en valait la peine.

La fête se poursuit encore un peu puis nos convives commencent à s'éclipser un à un.

Le dernier à partir est Edward. Je le salue chaleureusement et lui redit tout le plaisir que j'ai eu à le rencontrer.

Alors que Draco le raccompagne en bas de l'immeuble, je commence à ranger l'appartement, lançant des sorts de nettoyage à gauche et à droite.

\- C'était réussi, me dit Draco en rentrant dans le salon

\- Absolument ! En tout cas, pour ce qui me concerne, c'est le meilleur nouvel an que j'ai passé !

\- Pour moi aussi, Harry.

Je remarque qu'il a la voix un peu rauque, comme quand il est ému. Je le regarde, un peu inquiet par son impassibilité. Ses yeux gris brillent d'une étrange lueur et j'y décèle ... de la peur ?

Il fait un pas vers moi et me dit :

\- Harry, tu sais que je suis le seul à qui tu n'as pas souhaité une bonne année ce soir ?

Tiens, il a raison.

Il m'attire vers lui en me montrant le plafond du doigt. Nous sommes juste en dessous de la boule de gui.

Là, tout se passe au ralenti. Je prends conscience de tout, de chacun de ses gestes, comme un film qu'on visualise image par image.

Sa tête qui se penche vers moi. La Mer du Nord dans laquelle je me noie. Ses doigts qui caressent ma joue alors qu'ils écartent une mèche de cheveux rebelle. L'odeur de l'orange amère. Et soudain, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Douces, sucrées.

Sa main qui quitte mes cheveux pour se poser sur ma nuque. Son autre main qui caresse mon dos et me plaque encore davantage contre lui. Ses dents qui mordillent ma lèvre inférieure.

Mes mains qui emprisonnent soudain son visage. Ma bouche qui s'ouvre, aspirant son souffle chaud. Ma langue qui rencontre la sienne. L'explosion de sensations qui s'ensuit. Le frisson qui parcourt mon corps de haut en bas.

Je le sens qui s'écarte de moi.

Je n'ose pas le regarder de peur de ce que je verrais dans ses yeux.

Je sens une dernière caresse sur ma joue et un baiser aérien sur mon front.

\- Bonne année, petit lion.

\- Bonne année mon dragon, je murmure. Mais il a déjà disparu, me laissant juste son goût sur les lèvres.

Dans le salon, flotte une odeur d'orange amère.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 21 – Comme si rien ne s'était passé**

POV Harry

Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé. Etait-ce un rêve ? Non, je sens encore la douceur et le goût sucré de ses lèvres ...

Il est déjà levé. Je l'entends qui s'affaire dans la cuisine.

Je devrai bien finir par me lever moi aussi ... Merlin ! Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je lui dire ?

Je sors de mon lit, de la chambre et je me dirige directement vers la cuisine. La douche sera pour plus tard, autant de ne pas retarder l'inévitable.

Avant que mon courage m'abandonne, je vais vers lui, bien décidé à lui dire que j'ai vraiment apprécié ce baiser et que ce que j'éprouve pour lui va bien au-delà de l'amitié.

Allez Harry ! 1999, année du courage !

Il est assis devant le comptoir, une tasse de thé à la main. Il lit la presse.

Lorsqu'il m'entend arriver, il lève les yeux vers moi.

\- Bonjour, Harry. Bien dormi ?

\- 'lut Draco. Non, pas vraiment.

Je vois son visage se fermer et il me dit :

\- Moi non plus à vrai dire ... Ecoute, Harry, il faut que je te parle à propos d'hier, enfin plutôt cette nuit...

\- Oui, moi …

\- Non, laisse-moi finir. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, c'était stupide. J'avais un peu trop bu et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'était ... ridicule. Je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit car je me sens terrible gêné par mon attitude. C'était irrespectueux envers toi, Harry. Je te prie de me pardonner, s'il te plaît.

Il a débité sa tirade avec une telle solennité que je me dis qu'en effet, il doit regretter son geste. Il a l'air sincèrement inquiet de ce que je pourrais en penser.

Je décide d'abréger ses souffrances même si c'est pour décupler les miennes et je réponds :

\- T'inquiète Draco ! On a un peu dérapé, c'est vrai et je n'étais pas en reste ! Mais c'était juste un baiser de nouvel an, rien de plus !

_Rien de plus que le plus beau baiser de ma vie mais ça tu n'en sauras jamais rien. _

Je le vois un peu surpris mais il se reprend très vite.

\- Merlin ! Je suis soulagé Harry ! Je croyais vraiment que cette idiotie me coûterait ton amitié

\- Regarde ton bracelet Draco ... Il est toujours hermétiquement fermé, tout comme le mien. Notre amitié n'est pas en péril, comme tu peux le voir

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adore ton cadeau Harry ? me dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Le sujet est clos et nous décidons de sortir faire une partie de quidditch après le petit-déjeuner.

POV Draco

Un coup de poignard ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal ...

Un baiser de nouvel an, rien de plus ...

Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il pense ? Evidemment ! Que pourrait-il penser d'autre ? Il n'est plus le naïf jeune garçon que j'ai quitté il y a quatre mois ... De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis lors et des hommes sont passés dans son lit ...

Merlin, j'en crève quand je repense à toutes ses lettres où il m'expliquait par le menu le ballet de ses conquêtes ! Ce sont les seules que j'ai brûlées, je ne pouvais pas les garder. Ça faisait trop mal...

Heureusement que Blaise lui a fait entendre raison ! Bienheureux Blaise, que ferais-je sans lui ?

Pour le coup, j'ai encore eu droit à un savon épistolaire. Mérité évidemment. J'étais vraiment mal quand Blaise m'a appris qu'Harry faisait tout ça pour s'endurcir, pour me ressembler soit-disant. Dans sa beuglante, Blaise disait que c'était de ma faute et que si je n'arrêtais pas mes conneries, j'allais finir par le détruire.

Putain, ce que j'ai pleuré après ça.

Blaise a raison, je suis le roi des cons. Ce matin, j'aurais dû lui dire que je ne regrettais rien. Que ce baiser, j'en rêvais depuis des années et que pour moi, il était synonyme d'une nouvelle année mais surtout d'une nouvelle vie que je voulais construire avec lui.

Au lieu de ça, j'ai joué la carte du _c'est pas moi, c'est l'alcool_. Pathétique, Malefoy ! Vraiment pathétique.

Mais c'est trop tard pour les regrets. C'était un baiser de nouvel an, rien de plus ...

J'entends que l'eau a cessé de couler dans sa salle de bain. Il va bientôt revenir dans le salon et nous partirons jouer au quidditch. On va rire, on va discuter, on va continuer à être amis ...

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 22 – L'enfer**

POV Harry

Ces deux semaines avec Draco sont passées comme dans un rêve. J'essaye de ne pas penser à notre baiser, à la danse qu'on a partagée, à ce morceau de piano tellement envoûtant. Je voudrais ne retenir que nos fous rires, nos promenades, nos parties de quidditch et nos virées shopping mais inévitablement, mes pensées reviennent à cette nuit de Nouvel An.

La mélancolie me gagne alors que j'arrive au terminal des portoloins de New York. Combien de temps avant de le revoir ? Il va encore me prendre pour un poufsouffle mais tant pis, je me lance :

\- Draco ? Crois-tu qu'il serait possible de tu reviennes en Angleterre à Pâques ?

\- Harry ? Crois-tu qu'il serait possible que je vienne en Angleterre à Pâques ?

Nous avons parlé exactement en même temps et nous rions tous les deux de notre synchronisme

\- Bien, dis-je, je crois que nous avons eu la même idée ! Donc, tu seras à Londres à Pâques ?

\- Oui ! Ça t'ennuie si je viens à Grimmaurd ? J'ai pas très envie de me retrouver seul à Belgravia ...

\- Non, pas de problème. Ta chambre et ton dressing sont toujours là !

\- Tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu auras envie de faire ?

_T'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive..._

\- hum... pas vraiment. Hermione m'aura sûrement préparé un planning de révision pour les ASPIC mais à part ça ..

\- Bon, et bien, je t'aiderai en potions alors !

Nous nous taisons un instant profitant encore un peu de la présence de l'autre.

\- J'ai passé de magnifiques fêtes de fin d'année, Draco, dis-je pour rompre le silence. Ce séjour avec toi était sensationnel !

\- Merci Harry ! J'ai vraiment été content que tu sois là ... et j'ai vraiment aimé ton cadeau !

\- Que dois-je dire du mien ! Si je ne gagne pas tous les matches avec un bolide pareil, c'est que je suis l'Attrapeur le plus nul de Grande-Bretagne !

\- Même sur un _Brossdur_ des années 20, tu restes le meilleur Attrapeur du monde !

Une voix résonne dans le terminal, appelant les voyageurs pour Londres. Il est temps de se quitter. Je suis triste mais j'ai le cœur moins lourd à l'idée de le revoir dans trois mois.

Je le serre dans mes bras afin de respirer une dernière fois son odeur d'orange amère.

\- Au revoir, Draco. Prends soin de toi.

\- Toi aussi Harry. Surtout toi ...

Je m'écarte de lui et après un dernier signe, je disparais dans la foule des voyageurs.

* * *

POV Harry

\- HARRY ! Tu m'as manqué !

Une tornade brune vient d'atterrir dans mes bras.

\- Hermy ! Tu m'as manqué toi aussi !

\- Alors ? C'était comment New York ? Comment va Draco ? Tu as rencontré ses amis ?

\- Hermy, laisse-le respirer ! Dit Blaise en approchant. Content de te revoir Harry !

\- Salut Blaise ! Je suis content de vous revoir tous les deux. Laissez-moi m'installer et on se rejoint dans la salle sur demande dans une heure ? Je vous raconterai tout !

_Enfin presque …_

_\- _Ok ! A plus tard ! Dit Hermione en rejoignant la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Nous nous retrouvons donc, une heure plus tard avec Théo, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent et Hermione. Je leur raconte avec enthousiasme la découverte du New York sorcier. Les filles sont fascinées par l'épisode _Edward_ et ne rêvent que d'une chose, le rencontrer.

Mais là où j'ai carrément créé l'émeute, c'est quand j'ai sorti mon _Thunder Bird_ de sa boîte. Même Hermione, qui ne se passionne pas pour le quidditch, connaît la rareté de l'objet.

\- Merlin, Harry ! C'est un balai d'une valeur inestimable. Draco doit sacrément tenir à toi pour t'offrir un pareil cadeau !

Je suis un peu gêné par la remarque d'Hermione et tente d'esquiver en disant :

\- Ooh, tu sais, Malefoy est milliardaire, la valeur des choses n'est pas la même pour lui que pour nous ...

\- Je ne parle pas de ça Harry ! Le _Thunder Bird_ est un balai réalisé uniquement sur commande selon les exigences spécifiques du client. C'est incroyable de constater que le balai est parfaitement adapté à ta morphologie, en termes de poids et de taille notamment. Tu l'aurais commandé toi-même qu'il n'aurait pas été plus parfait !

Je suis sidéré par la démonstration d'Hermione. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé ce que ce cadeau impliquait ... En effet, contrairement aux balais standards, celui-ci a été réalisé sur mesure. Je me demande comment Draco a pu fournir toutes ces données au fabriquant ...

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus longtemps car Blaise vient de décréter qu'il était mort de faim et qu'il était temps de descendre à la Grande Salle. Je lui jette un coup d'œil reconnaissant.

* * *

A Poudlard, les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Les cours, les repas, la salle commune, les devoirs, le dortoir. Et ainsi de suite.

Nous sommes presque à la mi-février et excepté Hermione, personne n'est encore vraiment sous pression pour les examens de fin d'année.

Il est tard et je reviens de la bibliothèque où j'ai travaillé sur un devoir de métamorphose particulièrement retors quand j'entends des gémissements provenant d'une classe vide.

_\- Non, Ron, arrête, s'il te plait ... ne fait pas ça !_

_\- T'es vraiment qu'un sale pédé Finnigan ! __Tu me dégoûtes !_

J'entre dans la salle à temps pour voir Ron rouer Seamus Finnigan de coups de pieds dans le ventre.

\- WEASLEY, ARRETE CA ! je hurle

\- Tiens, Potter ! Tu viens au secours de cette petite pute ? C'est vrai qu'entre tarlouzes, vous vous entraidez, hein ! Lui aussi, tu te l'es fait ?

J'empoigne Ron par le col et le plaque au mur avec violence.

\- Tu dégages Weasley ou bien tu vas savoir ce qu'une tarlouze dans mon genre est capable de faire à ton cul de sale homophobe !

Un éclair de panique passe dans les yeux du rouquin qui se colle un peu plus contre le mur. Je le lâche et lui répète : « Dégage Weasley ».

\- Tu perds rien pour attendre Potter ! T'es qu'un putain de dépravé ! Crache-t-il avant de sortir du local.

Je m'approche de Seamus et l'aide à se relever.

\- ça va Seamus ? Rien de cassé ?

\- Non, ça va. Merci Harry ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à Weasley, il est devenu dingue ou quoi ?

\- Pffff... si tu savais, Harry. Depuis ton ... départ, il s'est imposé comme le nouveau prince des Gryffondors. Avec Ginny, ils font régner une véritable terreur. Ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec eux, le payent cash. La semaine dernière, il m'a vu avec un Serdaigle de 5ème année et il est devenu fou. Soit-disant que je jette l'infamie sur la Maison Gryffondor, que je suis un dégénéré, un anormal ... me dit-il des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Hé, Seamus, t'en fais pas ... c'est pas toi qui a un problème, c'est lui. Il est encore plus con que je croyais.

\- Il est peut-être con mais il est dangereux.

Je n'avais jamais vu une telle panique dans les yeux de Seamus. Il semble sur le point de vouloir me dire quelque chose mais il renonce.

\- Bon, faut que je rentre maintenant. Merci encore Harry.

\- Pas de quoi. Mais ... Seamus, si Ron te maltraite encore comme ça, il faut que tu le dénonces ! Il n'a aucun droit de faire ça !

\- Je sais Harry, je sais. Je le ferai ... la prochaine fois ...

Il se dirige vers la porte mais avant de la passer, il se retourne et me dit :

\- Harry ... tu nous manques tu sais, à Dean, à moi et aux autres. L'histoire avec Malefoy, et bien, ... tu as fait ce que tu estimais être juste. Ça ne nous dérangeait pas ... C'est juste que Ron et Ginny, ...

\- Ouais, je sais. Ils sont vraiment cons.

\- Fais attention à toi, Harry.

Et il repart sans plus un mot.

Alors que je retourne vers la salle commune des Serpentards, je me dis que les temps ont bien changés. I mois de cela, je détruisais Voldemort et j'étais persuadé d'épouser la soeur de mon meilleur ami, une jolie rousse qui allait me donner une ribambelle de gamins.

Aujourd'hui, ledit meilleur ami est devenu une ordure de la pire espèce, sa frangine me donne la nausée, je suis gay et amoureux fou de mon ex meilleur ennemi.

Quelle ironie ...

* * *

En ce jour de Saint-Valentin, la Directrice avait voulu perpétuer la tradition mise en place par Dumbledore.

La Grande Salle avait donc été redécorée dans des couleurs rouge et rose et des milliers de petits coeurs volaient magiquement à travers l'immense pièce.

Les hiboux avaient fort à faire, venant sans cesse déposer devant les élèves des mots doux, des invitations, des déclarations enflammées, des petits paquets de toutes tailles, voire même des beuglantes ...

Harry n'était pas en reste. Il avait déjà reçu une bonne vingtaine de messages, filles et garçons confondus, qui allaient de la timide déclaration d'amour à la demande en mariage en style pornographique. Il lisait pour le moment la prose d'un certain Daniel, un poufsouffle de 5ème année. Si ce type était aussi doué avec son corps qu'avec les mots, il n'était pas exclu qu'Harry lui donne sa chance. Depuis son retour de New York, il n'avait eu qu'une petite aventure sans intérêt avec un Serdaigle de 7ème année.

Un grand bruissement d'ailes lui fit lever la tête. Il oublia en une seconde Daniel et sa prose car Mercutio venait d'arriver dans la salle et se posait avec grâce devant lui.

Le coeur de Harry battait à tout rompre. Fut-il possible que l'inaccessible et insensible Draco Malefoy ait pensé à lui en ce jour de Saint Valentin ? L'exaltation fit cependant vite place à la panique car Harry lui, n'avait rien envoyé à Draco, estimant que l'ex serpentard se moquerait une nouvelle fois de son côté trop sentimental ...

Harry détacha de la patte de Mercutio un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. Il n'était accompagné d'aucun message. Le brun déballa le paquet qui s'avéra être une petite boîte en velours rouge lie de vin qui contenait des chocolats.

Harry sourit devant ce cadeau inattendu. Il reconnaissait bien là le fier Draco Malefoy ... Sobre, élégant et sans ostentation. Et il n'avait pas joint de message pour ne pas passer pour un poufsouffle, évidemment...

Harry sourit de plus belle en enfournant un des chocolats. Merlin, il était délicieux ! Doux, fondant, sucré ... comme le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ...

Une joie folle gonflait tellement dans le cœur de Harry qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer ... jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'effectivement, sa respiration était bloquée.

Paniqué, il porta une main à sa gorge, la bouche grande ouverte, incapable d'aspirer la moindre goulée d'air, avant de sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

Hermione et Blaise attendaient impatiemment dans le couloir de l'infirmerie.

Après ce qui leur a semblé des heures, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Mme Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall.

\- Mme Pomfresh ! Que s'est-il passé ? Comme va Harry ? Demanda Hermione

\- Il va mieux. J'ai pu dégager ses voies respiratoires et il respire normalement. C'est grâce à vous, Monsieur Zabini. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu si promptement, je crains que Monsieur Potter ne serait plus parmi nous à l'heure qu'il est, dit gravement l'infirmière.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé au juste ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Monsieur Potter a fait un choc anaphylactique suite à l'absorption d'une substance à laquelle il est gravement allergique, expliqua Mme Pomfresh.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, Miss Granger. Il semble que les chocolats que Monsieur Potter a mangés contenaient une importante quantité de poudre de noix, poursuivit la Directrice.

\- Mais ... c'est ... impossible ...

\- Avez-vous une idée de qui lui a envoyé cette boîte de chocolats ? Interrogea McGonagall?

\- Eh bien, ... vu que c'est Mercutio qui a apporté le paquet, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit ... Draco Malefoy, dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

\- Monsieur Malefoy pouvait-il ignorer que Monsieur Potter était allergique aux noix ? Continua la Directrice.

\- C'est possible ... dit Hermione. Après tout, jusqu'il y a peu, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, ajouta-t-elle sans conviction.

\- Bien, nous éclaircirons cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, Monsieur Potter a besoin de repos. Je vous prie tous les deux de regagner vos Maisons.

Hermione et Blaise marchèrent en silence une partie de chemin. Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui posa la question :

\- Blaise ? Draco savait pour l'allergie de Harry ?

\- Oui, il le sait depuis la première année.

\- Tu ... tu crois qu'il ... aurait pu vouloir faire du mal à Harry ?

Blaise crispait les mâchoires, signe de grande tension chez lui. Il répondit d'un ton sec et catégorique :

\- Je ne peux pas croire tu puisses penser, ne fût-ce qu'une minute, que Draco a quelque chose à voir là-dedans ! Draco a tous les défauts du monde mais JAMAIS, JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS, IL NE POURRAIT TUER QUELQU'UN ET CERTAINEMENT PAS HARRY ! s'emporta le métis.

Hermione fondit en larmes.

\- Je le sais Blaise ! Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de lui mais je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe ... je suis tellement ... perdue..., sanglota-t-elle.

\- Oh, Hermy ! C'est moi qui te demande pardon. Je n'aurai pas dû crier comme ça, dit Blaise en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est juste que je sais que Malefoy n'y est pour rien. Pas seulement parce que c'est mon ami et qu'il tient à Harry mais parce que Draco déteste la Saint Valentin. Jamais il n'enverrait quoi que ce soit à qui ce soit le 14 février. Pour lui, c'est un jour maudit.

\- Pourquoi ?

Blaise soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire. Draco pourrait m'en vouloir à vie ... Mais bon ... Voilà, en 6ème année, le 14 février tombait un vendredi. Draco avait été rappelé par son père pour passer le weekend au Manoir. La plupart des Mangemorts étaient là, ainsi que Voldemort. J'y étais également, avec Crabbe, Goyle et Nott. Je ne sais plus lequel des mangemorts – Dolohov je crois – a plaisanté sur le fait qu'on était le jour de la Saint Valentin. Ça a ... donné des idées à Voldemort qui s'est mis en tête d'organiser un « dîner romantique » avec l'un d'entre nous. Evidemment, il a choisi Draco. Il a ... comment dire, toujours été _sensible_ à sa beauté, disant qu'il y avait quelque chose de _féminin _chez lui. Voldemort a demandé aux elfes de maison de préparer un repas et il a emmené Draco avec lui dans une pièce à l'étage pour le reste de la soirée. Personne ne sait exactement ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce mais ... j'entends encore les ... les hurlements de Draco résonner dans mes oreilles... ça a duré des heures et des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne crie plus du tout. Là, le silence a été encore pire que tout le reste car j'étais persuadé qu'il l'avait tué... Je n'ai pas revu Draco avant notre retour à Poudlard. Le lundi matin, quand je l'ai vu arriver dans la Grande Salle, j'ai su qu'il avait été brisé. Définitivement.

Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Blaise et les yeux d'Hermione étaient écarquillés d'horreur à l'idée de ce que Malefoy avait pu subir.

\- Merlin, Blaise ! C'est ... c'est ... aucun mot ne peut décrire ça ! Oh Merlin !

\- J'étais là Hermy ... j'étais là, moi, son meilleur ami ... et je n'ai rien fait ... rien du tout !

\- Blaise, si tu avais tenté quelque chose, tu serais mort ! Tu n'aurais rien pu faire ! Rien ! Ne te culpabilise pas, je t'en prie. Tu n'y es pour rien !

\- Je sais Hermy, mais c'est difficile à supporter quand même ...

\- Comment Draco a-t-il fait pour s'en sortir ? Où a-t-il trouvé la force de survire à ça ? Se demandait Hermione, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

\- Tu dois plutôt demander en qui et pour qui, il a trouvé cette force ...

\- Blaise ? Tu es train de me dire que ...

\- ... Draco est amoureux, oui. Depuis qu'il a 11 ans. Son amour est absolu, entier et irrévocable. C'est le premier et le dernier qu'il connaîtra jamais.

\- Ça signifie qu'il a trouvé son âme sœur ?

\- Oui, il l'a trouvée.

\- Et cette âme sœur, c'est ...

\- ... Harry, termina Blaise dans un souffle.

Hermione soupira. Elle se doutait que Draco nourrissait des sentiments pour son meilleur ami mais elle pensait que cette situation était plus récente. Et jamais, elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il s'agisse de l'amour qui lie les âmes sœurs.

Blaise poursuivit :

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Draco n'enverrait jamais quoi que ce soit à Harry, un 14 février ?

\- Oui, je comprends. Tout est clair.

\- Je te demande de ne rien dire de tout cela ni à Draco ni à Harry. Il ne sait rien des sentiments de Draco à son égard.

\- Pourquoi Draco ne veut rien lui dire ?

\- Draco a été traumatisé. Il est persuadé qu'à part sa mère, personne ne peut l'aimer. Il a réussi à obtenir l'amitié de Harry et c'est sacré pour lui, il ne veut rien d'autre.

\- Mais si les sentiments de Draco étaient réciproques ... ? Je pense qu'ils le sont d'ailleurs ...

\- Je le pense aussi et je l'ai dit à Draco. Mais il ne veut rien entendre. Harry restera son meilleur ami, rien de plus.

\- Pfff ... quel gâchis ! Nous ne pouvons vraiment rien faire ?

\- Non. Et je ne crois pas que nous devons nous en mêler ... Connaissant nos deux amis, on ferait pire que mieux.

\- Tu as raison, dit Hermione dans un soupir résigné.

Ils marchèrent encore en silence quelques minutes avant que Blaise ne dise :

\- Quelqu'un en veut vraiment à Harry. C'est la troisième fois maintenant ...

\- Et nous n'avons toujours aucune piste ...

Blaise s'arrêta soudainement. Il regarda Hermione avec gravité :

\- Hermione, fais attention à toi. Je ne peux m'enlever de l'idée que la menace vient des Gryffondors et je crains tous les jours qu'ils ne finissent par s'en prendre à toi à cause de ton amitié pour Harry et ... pour moi.

\- Ooh Blaise, ne t'inquiète donc pas ...

\- Si Hermy, je m'inquiètes. Je ne supporterais pas ... qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne supporterais pas de ... te perdre. Tu comptes tellement pour moi.

Blaise s'était rapproché et tenait maintenant le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains. Tout doucement, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de la jolie brune et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

\- Je t'aime Hermione, dit-il en s'écartant légèrement.

\- Oh Blaise ... dit la brune les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je te promets que je ne suis pas comme la belette. Je te respecte tellement ! Je serai patient, j'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra ...

\- Blaise, tu n'auras pas attendre ... dit Hermione avec ferveur. Je t'aime, depuis notre première soirée dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Je ne sais pas si cet amour est aussi absolu et dévastateur que celui qui lie Draco et Harry mais il est sincère et profond, je te l'assure.

\- Ma douce Hermione, vu où ils en sont tous les deux, je préfèrerais largement qu'on s'en tienne à un amour « ordinaire »...

Le baiser qui s'en suivit n'avait pourtant rien d'ordinaire tant il était passionné.

* * *

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie trois jours plus tard, complètement rétabli.

Blaise et Hermione lui avait expliqué la raison de son malaise.

Bien sûr, il ne crut pas une seconde que Draco puisse être l'expéditeur de la boîte de chocolat, peu importe la déception de savoir que le blond n'avait pas pensé à lui le jour de la Saint Valentin.

Déception qui ne fût qu'un lointain souvenir quand, à sa sortie de l'infirmerie, il eut la surprise de trouver dans son dortoir un boîte remplie de muffins aux myrtilles de chez Starbucks, soumis à un sort de conservation. Un petit mot accompagnait la boîte :

_« Mon petit lion, _

_Je sais que les Starbucks foisonnent dans les rues du Londres moldu mais je sais aussi qu'il n'y en a pas dans les environs de Poudlard ... Donc, pour te faire patienter jusqu'à Pâques, voici une livraison spéciale depuis le Starbucks en bas de notre immeuble à New York. _

_Régale-toi !_

_Draco_

_PS : je suis assis à ta table habituelle, en train de boire ton fameux double café moccha aromatisé au caramel. __Merlin que c'est bon ! »_

L'envoi était daté du 15 février et était arrivé ce matin par la poste sorcière. Sans doute que le paquet était trop imposant pour Mercutio.

Mais peu importait à Harry que ce paquet lui ait été envoyé le 14, le 15 ou le 16. Tout ce qu'il retenait c'était que Draco avait pensé à lui, au point de lui envoyer des muffins et d'aller boire _son _café dans le Starbuck en dessous de _leur _immeuble.

_Leur immeuble._

Harry ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de ces deux petits mots. Il se fustigea néanmoins d'y accorder une telle importance. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un lapsus après tout.

Il sortit un parchemin de son bureau afin de remercier Draco et de lui relater les derniers évènements. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec Blaise et Hermione pour qu'il le mette au courant sitôt qu'il serait rétabli, afin de ne pas l'inquiéter outre mesure.

Outre les remerciements, il commença son courrier en lui annonçant que Blaise et Hermione sortaient ensemble. Il était très content pour ses amis, surtout pour Hermione qui avait la chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi adorable que Blaise. Ça la changerait de la belette.

Harry dut finalement se résoudre à parler de ce nouvel « accident » dont il avait été victime le jour de la Saint Valentin. Il recommença trois fois la formulation mais ce n'était pas satisfaisant. Il finit par reposer sa plume en soupirant. Il aurait tant voulu que Draco soit là ... Il lui manquait. Et en cet instant, celui qui lui manquait n'était pas l'homme dont il était amoureux, mais son ami. Machinalement, il porta la main à son bracelet.

Il cogitait encore à la façon de tourner sa lettre quand la cheminée de la salle commune se mit à cracher des flammes vertes. Le visage de Draco apparut au milieu.

\- Harry ? Harry ? Ça va ?

\- Draco ? Oui, ça va ! Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Mon bracelet a commencé à chauffer très fort ... j'ai eu peur, je me suis dit que ...

\- Non, non ! Rassures-toi, tout va bien. C'est juste que je pensais à toi en ce moment ... je suis en train de t'écrire une lettre. Et ... bon, j'ai pensé ... assez fort disons... au fait que j'aimerais que tu sois là ... J'ai touché mon bracelet et c'est peut-être ça qui a déclenché une réaction.

\- Oui, c'est possible en effet. C'est intéressant comme réaction, ceci dit ... Bon ! Et donc tu m'écrivais ! Pour me dire quoi ?

\- Eh bien, déjà pour te remercier pour les muffins ! Et ensuite pour t'annoncer que notre Hermy sort avec Blaise !

\- AH ENFIN ! rugit Draco. Blaise m'avait dit qu'il en pinçait sérieusement pour Hermy. Je suis content qu'il soit enfin passé à l'action !

\- Ouais, je suis vraiment content pour eux ! Même si j'ai menacé Blaise de l'avada kedavriser s'il faisait le moindre mal à Hermy !

\- Si c'est le cas, crois-bien que je le ressusciterais pour le tuer à mon tour juste après ! Bon, et la troisième chose ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Harry, tu n'as pas déclenché une réaction si puissante sur mon bracelet pour juste me dire merci et me raconter les derniers potins...

\- Merlin, Draco... t'es flippant par moment.

\- Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit. Alors ?

Harry lui raconta tout. L'arrivée de Mercutio le jour de la Saint Valentin, la boîte de chocolat et le choc anaphylactique. Même dans les flammes vertes, Harry pouvait voir que le blond était livide.

\- Draco, je vais bien maintenant ...

\- …

\- Draco, dis-moi quelque chose !

\- Harry, tu sais bien que je ne t'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille, hein ?

Le blond avait l'air complètement désemparé.

\- Evidemment Draco ! Bien sûr, j'ai pensé que c'était toi parce que c'est Mercutio qui m'a apporté la boîte mais quand j'ai appris ce qu'il y avait dedans, j'ai tout de suite su que quelqu'un s'était servi de notre oiseau.

\- …

\- Draco, j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui. Je te confierais ma vie !

\- Merci, Harry. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de me convaincre que j'ai ta confiance. Après notre passé …

\- Draco. Le passé reste dans le passé. Et en plus, même au plus fort de notre haine, tu n'as jamais essayé de me tuer. Moi, je ne peux pas en dire autant. Tu as failli mourir à cause du _Sectum sempra ... _

\- Tu ne connaissais pas les effets du sort ...

\- Oui mais tu aurais pu mourir quand même... Je n'ose même pas penser à ...

\- Harry. Stop. Le passé reste dans le passé. C'est toi qui l'a dit.

\- T'es chiant Malefoy à retourner mes arguments contre moi ...

\- Je suis encore un serpentard tu sais ... Bon, ne détourne pas la conversation : il y a toujours dans cette fichue école un psychopathe qui veut avoir ta peau ! Des pistes ?

\- Aucune. Mercutio était dans la volière. N'importe qui aurait pu s'en approcher.

\- Et les Weasley ?

\- Assis à la table des Gryffondors et avant, dans leur salle commune. Hermione les y a vus.

Ils parlèrent encore de tout et de rien quelques minutes puis le blond obligea Harry à aller se coucher.

\- Tu dois encore récupérer Harry, tança Draco.

\- Oui, papa

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Je sais. Il ne faut pas.

\- A d'autres ! Bonne nuit Harry

\- Bonne nuit ... enfin, non, il est quelle heure chez toi ?

\- 18 heures

\- Bonne soirée alors !

\- Sois prudent petit lion

Et sans attendre, Draco disparut dans les flammes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 23 – Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

Harry rentrait fort satisfait de l'entraînement de quidditch. La finale Serpentard/Gryffondors qui aurait lieu la semaine prochaine promettait d'être passionnante.

Les serpentards avaient gagné leurs quatre derniers matches et étaient en tête de la compétition.

Harry et ses équipiers croyaient fermement en la victoire. Et ce n'était pas dû seulement aux talents de l'Attrapeur et de son fabuleux balai. Harry se réjouissait en effet d'avoir une équipe soudée et très talentueuse, à quelque poste que ce soit.

Lors du match Gryffondor/Serdaigle, il avait senti une très grande tension dans l'équipe des rouge et or. Ron s'était autoproclamé capitaine mais manifestement, il ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Ils remportèrent le match de justesse et en ayant commis un nombre record de fautes sur l'adversaire.

Harry comptait sur cette tension pour déstabiliser l'adversaire mais il devait également s'en méfier car, à n'en pas douter, tous les coups seraient permis.

La volonté de Harry était donc de pouvoir terminer le match au plus vite.

Sur ces considérations stratégiques, il gagna son dortoir, épuisé mais heureux.

Dans une semaine, Serpentard remporterait peut-être la Coupe de Quidditch et Draco rentrait à Londres.

* * *

Le jour de la finale était arrivé. Une intense agitation régnait dans tout le Château.

Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la confrontation entre les Gryffondors et leur ancien capitaine et attrapeur vedette, devenu Serpentard entretemps.

Hermione se disait que, tout de même, autant d'agitation pour un match de quidditch, c'était un peu exagéré.

Il faut dire que pour le moment, toute son attention était accaparée par un beau métis qui lui faisait des choses totalement scandaleuses et indécentes dans une cabine des toilettes des filles au 1er étage.

Hé oui, la sage et douce Hermione s'était révélée, au grand bonheur de Blaise, une polissonne très imaginative quant aux choses de l'amour ...

Alors que – match oblige – ils pensaient avoir une paix royale, ils entendirent des voix approcher.

\- ... _jamais cru qu'il t'intéresserait. Il est plutôt insignifiant comme type non ?_

_\- Oui, mais il baise bien. C'est tout ce qui compte._

Hermione plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Blaise pour lui intimer le silence. Il venait de reconnaître la voix de Ginny Weasley.

_\- De toute façon, _reprit Ginny, _c'est pas comme si j'allais l'épouser non plus. __Sauf si je tombe enceinte_, dit-elle en riant

_\- Quoi ? _Dit l'autre interlocutrice non identifiée

_\- T'inquiète ! Je suis pas une gourde ! Je prends une potion contraceptive. _

_\- Oui, mais parfois c'est pas fiable. Si tu oublies de la prendre ..._

_\- Pas de risque ici. C'est une potion que je prends une fois et je suis tranquille toute l'année._

_\- Wahou ... il faut absolument que ..._

La porte se referma. Ginny et sa copine étaient parties.

\- Pfff... on a eu chaud, commenta Blaise.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était focalisée sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Si Ginny prenait un contraceptif annuel, pourquoi cacher un test de grossesse sous son matelas ?

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, Hermione quitta les toilettes en trombe laissant un Blaise un peu ahuri et surtout très dépité.

\- Hermy ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Je dois vérifier un truc Blaise ! On se rejoint dans les tribunes, tiens-moi une place !

Et elle partit en courant.

* * *

Hermione arriva complètement essoufflée à l'infirmerie. Sans attendre, elle demande à Mme Pomfresh de lui donner un test de grossesse.

\- Voyons, Miss Granger... dit l'infirmière un peu étonnée d'une telle requête venant d'Hermione. Est-ce si pressé ?

\- Oui, Mme Pomfresh, il me le faut immédiatement.

Toujours étonnée et vaguement inquiète, l'infirmière tendit à Hermione une boîte identique à celle trouvée dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle était encore dans l'infirmerie qu'elle retirait déjà l'emballage pour s'intéresser au contenu.

A l'intérieur, à côté du bâtonnet de prélèvement, se trouvait une petite fiole en verre sculpté.

\- Merlin, c'est pas vrai ! Comment j'ai pu passer à côté ! Souffla Hermione.

Elle courut alors au dortoir des Gryffondors. Tout le monde allait assister au match, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Pour la deuxième fois, elle brisa le sort du coffre-fort posé par Ginny, espérant que la petite boîte se trouverait encore au même endroit.

Hermione souleva fébrilement le matelas, tâtonnant par dessous jusqu'à toucher ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle ouvrit la boîte du test de grossesse et n'en cru pas ses yeux. S'y trouvait une petite fiole en verre sculpté qui, au lieu de contenir le liquide révélateur, contenait une poudre ocre aux reflets dorés. La boîte contenait également deux autres flacons : le premier renfermait quelques cheveux châtains et l'autre ce qui ressemblait à des noix réduites en poudre.

Hermione en avait des sueurs froides. C'était donc Ginny. Elle devait à tout prix prévenir Harry. Il était en danger.

* * *

Dans les vestiaires, Harry encourageait son équipe.

\- Mes amis ! Nous n'avons jamais été aussi près de remporter la Coupe ! Mais nous devons conserver notre sang froid ! Les Gryffondors connaissent des tensions dans leur équipe et risquent de jouer sur un mode ultra agressif. Il est impératif pour nous de nous imposer dès les premières minutes du match. Sitôt qu'un premier but aura été marqué, je me mettrai en quête du Vif d'or pour terminer le match au plus vite. Je nous souhaite bonne chance. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai été très fier de vous durant toute la saison. Vous avez été formidables et c'était un honneur pour moi d'être votre capitaine cette année.

\- Merci Harry, dit Théodore. C'était surtout un honneur pour nous de t'avoir comme capitaine. Tu es redonné sa fierté à la Maison Serpentard. Pour notre capitaine ! HIPHIPHIP

\- HOURRAAAAH, hurlèrent tous les autres en cœur.

Emu, Harry donna l'accolade à chacun de ses équipiers et ils se mirent ensuite en formation pour décoller.

* * *

POV Harry

Je les aime vraiment mes équipiers. Je n'ai pas menti quand je leur ai dit combien j'étais fier d'eux. Encore aujourd'hui, je sais qu'ils feront de leur mieux.

Les portes s'ouvrent. J'adore ce moment. Celui où l'on passe de la pénombre à la lumière. Celui où on sait que tout est possible. Comme Attrapeur, je sors le dernier sous les applaudissements. Je fais rapidement un tour du terrain et je cherche des yeux Hermione et Blaise. Ils devraient être ensemble dans la tribune des Serpentards. Ils ont décidé de ne pas se cacher. Leur courage et leur détermination me galvanise. Mais je ne vois que Blaise ... Mon regard est attiré par une petite forme qui s'agite au pied des tribunes. Hermione me fait de grands gestes et semble catastrophée ... Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Elle est emmenée sans ménagement par Mme Bibine qui l'enjoint à regagner sa tribune.

Mais je ne prête déjà plus attention à Hermione : dans la tribune des Serpentards, côté de Blaise se tient Draco, revêtu des couleurs vert et argent de son ancienne maison. Par Merlin, que fait-il là ? Il devait arriver seulement dans 2 jours !

Mon coeur explose de joie. Il est venu à assister à la finale. Loin de me mettre la pression, sa présence me galvanise encore davantage.

* * *

POV Draco

Je suis fébrile. Les cours à Salem terminaient deux jours plus tôt qu'à Poudlard. Je le savais depuis longtemps mais je n'avais rien dit à Harry. Je voulais lui faire la surprise d'assister à sa finale contre Gryffondor. C'est curieux qu'Hermione ne soit pas encore arrivée. Mais que fait-elle en bas des tribunes ?

Mon attention est détournée : les équipes sont appelées. Les gryffondors sortent les premiers, Weasmoche en tête. Il a le regard dur. Je sens que le match sera sans pitié. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Cormac McLaggen, Andrew Kirke, Geoffrey Hooper. La belette femelle, leur Attrapeuse sort la dernière.

Au tour des serpentards : Graham Montague, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Cassius Warrington, Esther Wilkes, et enfin, lui.

Merlin, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi beau. Il fait un tour de terrain sous les applaudissements. Le soleil se reflète dans ses cheveux d'ébènes. Il est à mourir dans cette tenue de quidditch. Le pantalon blanc épouse chacun des muscles de ses cuisses. Les protections en cuir brun soulignent ses jambes fines et la robe verte rebrodée d'argent tombe sur sa carrure à la perfection. Sur son balai, il est d'une grâce inouïe. Je pourrais le regarder voler pendant des heures ...

A votre avis, pourquoi je perdais toujours contre lui quand j'étais à Poudlard ?

Tiens, il m'a vu. Son sourire fait trois le tour de sa tête. Le mien aussi du reste. Pour une fois, je vais pouvoir l'encourager sans me cacher.

* * *

Harry tournait au-dessus du terrain. Son équipe avait bien entamé la partie, se créant de belles occasions. Pansy avait tenté par deux fois de marquer mais le souaffle fut à chaque fois repoussé par Weasley.

Les gryffondors étaient nerveux comme Harry l'avait pressenti. Ron hurlait à ses équipiers des ordres sans queue ni tête. Les poursuiveurs ne jouaient pas en collectif ce qui générait des pertes de souaffle au profit des verts et argent.

C'est justement une perte de balle qui fut à l'origine du premier but des serpentards. Pansy passa à Cassius qui dribbla Finnigan, évitant de justesse un cognard, pour passer enfin à Esther qui envoya le souaffle d'un tir puissant en plein milieu du troisième cerceau.

Weasley n'aurait rien pu faire, trop occupé qu'il était à agonir Finnigan d'insultes.

Après ce premier but, Harry se mit directement en chasse du Vif d'or mais la petite balle restait introuvable.

Plus bas, le match prenait des allures de règlement de compte. Les rouge et or multipliaient les gestes agressifs et les fautes étaient sifflées les unes après les autres.

Dans cette cohue, Pansy marqua un second but. Elle fut violemment prise à partie par Ron qui faillit la faire tomber de son balai.

Harry jetait des regards frénétiques autour de lui. Il fallait arrêter ce carnage avant qu'un membre de son équipe ne soit blessé.

Tout à coup, il aperçut un éclat doré à une centaine de mètres de lui. Il était dans une position idéale par rapport à Ginny pour l'attraper avant elle. Il fonçait à toute allure sur sa cible et n'était plus qu'à 5 mètres du vif quand un cognard le fit dévier de sa trajectoire, faisant faire plusieurs tonneaux à son balai. Harry remercia la fiabilité de son nouvel engin qu'il put redresser assez rapidement.

Entretemps, le vif d'or descendait vers le centre du terrain. Jouant le tout pour le tout, Harry se lança à sa poursuite dans un piqué vertical qui fit frémir le stade entier. Il était seulement à 3 mètres du sol quand il tira violemment sur le manche de son balai pour le redresser. Il frôla la pelouse du terrain sur 50 mètres avant de remonter en flèche derrière la petite balle dorée. Il vit que Ginny arrivait en face de lui. Il fit le choix de maintenir sa trajectoire.

Ginny le regardait foncer droit sur elle, les yeux écarquillés. L'impact était imminent mais Harry ne ralentissait pas et ne se déportait pas non plus. Dans une accélération foudroyante, il tendit la main vers le Vif d'or tout en redressant son balai. Il frôla de quelques centimètres l'Attrapeuse adverse, restée tétanisée, et referma sa main sur la précieuse balle en or.

Le stade entier exulta quand Harry brandit le poing dans un signe de victoire.

Il fit ensuite un tour du terrain avant de venir s'arrêter en vol stationnaire devant Draco à qui il offrit le Vif d'Or.

Toute la tribune des Serpentards explosa de joie devant ce geste si symbolique de la part du capitaine des verts et argent envers leur ancien Prince.

Draco était ému au-delà des mots et serrait religieusement la petite balle dans sa main quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Un cognard frappé avec une violence inouïe fonçait à toute allure dans le dos de Harry.

Dans un réflexe désespéré, Draco attrapa Harry par sa robe pour le tirer vers lui. Emporté par le mouvement du blond, Harry tomba lourdement sur Draco alors que le cognard frôlait leurs têtes d'à peine quelques centimètres pour aller percuter de plein fouet un élève de première année debout derrière eux.

Blaise assistait à la scène comme dans un ralenti. Il vit Ron Weasley, les yeux fous, propulser un cognard droit sur le dos de Harry. Il vit Draco devenir blanc de terreur et agripper Harry par sa robe. Il vit Harry tomber sur Draco. Il vit le cognard passer à 5 centimètres au-dessus de leur tête. Et il vit Bobby Stowe mourir le crâne fracassé.

Avant que Ron Weasley n'ait eu le temps de fuir, Blaise hurla :

\- ATTRAPEZ-LE ! ATTRAPEZ WEASLEY !

Des sorts fusèrent de partout mais Ron parvint à les esquiver.

Draco et Harry s'étaient relevés. Draco qui avait entendu le cri de Zabini, sentit une vague de rage pure le submerger. Il s'empara du balai de Harry, tombé au sol, et décolla au quart de tour. Le balai, conçu pour une personne légèrement plus petite, n'était pas suffisamment stable pour quelqu'un de la taille de Draco mais peu lui importait. Il prit de la vitesse et parvint à combler la distance avec le Nimbus 2000 du rouquin.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Draco le talonna, l'obligeant à perdre de l'altitude. Descendu à deux mètres du sol, Draco se jeta sur Ron et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur la pelouse non loin du lac.

Draco était à califourchon sur le roux et le rouait de coups.

Entretemps, les professeurs, Harry, Blaise, Hermione et d'autres élèves étaient accourus pour séparer le gryffondor de l'ex serpentard.

Au moment où Harry arrivait, Draco sortait sa baguette et la pointait sur Ron. Jamais Harry n'avait vu Draco dans un tel état. Il émanait de lui une puissance et une violence qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il entendit la voix glaciale de Draco siffler :

\- Je vais te tuer Weasley ! Pour tout ce que tu lui as fait, je vais te tuer. Mais avant ça, tu vas endurer tellement de souffrances que tu me supplieras de t'achever !

Harry approcha tout doucement du blond.

\- Draco, non ... Arrête-ça s'il te plaît. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

\- Il a essayé de te tuer Harry ! Mourir est encore un châtiment trop doux pour ce qu'il t'a fait

\- Justement Draco ! Sa place est Azkaban. Baisse ta baguette, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves toi aussi à Azkaban à cause de lui. S'il te plaît Draco.

Il était maintenant à côté du blond et il posa lentement sa main sur celle Draco en imprimant un léger mouvement vers le bas.

Draco se laissa faire et abaissa sa baguette.

Les professeurs présents immobilisèrent Ron et l'emmenèrent dans une des cellules du Château en attendant l'arrivée des Aurors.

Harry s'agenouilla devant Draco et de ses pouces effaça les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du blond. Celui-ci attrapa Harry par les épaules et le serra à lui briser les os.

\- Tout va bien Draco. Je n'ai rien, ça va.

\- Harry, c'était affreux. Ce cognard qui arrivait sur toi, il aurait pu te briser le dos. Merlin, …

\- Mais je vais bien. Grâce à toi. Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux, ignorant les regards étonnés et perplexes des élèves qui assistaient à cette scène surréaliste entre les deux grands ennemis de Poudlard.

* * *

Harry et Draco retrouvèrent Blaise et Hermione dans le grand hall du château. Hermione était dans un terrible état d'excitation.

\- Par Merlin ! C'est une histoire de fou ! Je viens de trouver les preuves de l'implication de Ginny dans les tentatives de meurtres sur Harry ! Dit-elle

\- Comment ? Dirent en coeur Harry et Draco.

\- Voyez-vous mêmes...

Elle sortit de son sac la boîte contenant les fioles d'hyoscyamus du Caire, les cheveux – vraisemblablement – d'Adrian Pucey et la poudre de noix.

\- Ils sont complices dit Draco. Weasley et sa soeur sont complices depuis le début.

\- Mais tu oublies qu'au moment des faits, ils étaient chaque fois bien en vue de l'un d'entre nous, dit Blaise.

\- Justement ! Ils étaient peut-être trop bien en vue ! Répliqua Draco. Allons chez McGonagall. Les Aurors doivent être arrivés. Nous leur donnerons les preuves trouvées par Hermy.

Arrivés devant le bureau directorial, ils virent les Aurors Dawlish et Halifax en pleine discussion avec McGonagall.

\- Professeur ! Pardonnez-nous de vous interrompre dit Hermione, mais je crois que Messieurs les Aurors devraient prendre connaissance de ces preuves que j'ai trouvé en possession de Ginny Weasley.

\- Ginny Weasley ? Interrogea McGonagall.

\- Oui, nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'elle est la complice de son frère dans les attaques qui ont failli coûter la vie à Harry, dit Draco.

Les Aurors et McGonagall se regardèrent.

\- Messieurs Dawlish et Halifax allaient procéder à l'audition de Monsieur Weasley sous veritaserum. Je suggère de faire de même avec Miss Weasley. Je vais envoyer deux de mes professeurs la chercher, dit la directrice.

\- Pouvons-nous rester et assister à l'audition Madame ? Demanda Harry.

Après un nouvel échange de regards, les Aurors acquiescèrent.

Ron fut amené dans une pièce adjacente au bureau directorial. On lui administra le veritaserum. Ses yeux partirent dans le vague et l'interrogatoire commença.

\- Veuillez décliner votre identité, entama Dawlish

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley

\- Date de naissance et adresse ?

\- 1er mars 1980. Clos du Terrier, Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule

\- Bien. Monsieur Weasley, avez-vous lancé le maléfice de jambes en coton sur la personne de Harry Potter en vue de provoquer sa chute dans les escaliers ?

\- Oui

\- Avez-vous échangé les ingrédients utilisés par Monsieur Potter pour préparer la potion de vision de nocturne afin de la transformer en potion de magie noire, appelée l'ombre dévoreuse ?

\- Oui

\- Avez-vous envoyé à Monsieur Potter une boîte de chocolats préparés à base de poudre noix, substance à laquelle il est allergique ?

\- Oui

\- Avez-vous lancé un cognard contre lui lors du match de quidditch qui opposait votre maison à la sienne ?

\- Oui

\- Chaque réponse positive du rouquin était un coup de poignard en plus dans le coeur de Harry. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

\- Monsieur Weasley, pouvez-vous expliquer les raisons qui vous ont poussé à commettre ces actes d'une extrême gravité ?

\- Je voulais qu'il meure. Il nous a trahis. Il a fait libérer Malefoy, le mangemort. Il devait payer pour ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Malefoy est notre ennemi depuis toujours. Il a insulté ma famille, mes amis, moi. Son père a failli tuer ma soeur. Et lui, notre soit-disant sauveur, n'a qu'une idée en tête, le libérer. Malefoy aurait dû crever en prison comme le chien qu'il est !

Harry sentit Draco se tendre à côté de lui et instinctivement il lui prit la main.

\- La mort de Monsieur Potter n'aurait rien changé à la libération de Monsieur Malefoy. Pourquoi vous en prendre à Monsieur Potter spécifiquement ?

\- Parce que la mort de Potter aurait anéanti Malefoy. Et parce que Potter est une saloperie de pédé.

\- En quoi l'orientation sexuelle de Monsieur Potter vous contrarie-t-elle ?

\- Les homos sont des erreurs de la nature. Potter devait épouser ma soeur. Au lieu de quoi, il l'a larguée comme une merde pour courir défendre sa pouffiasse blonde. Il méritait de mourir et après lui, Malefoy allait mourir aussi.

Harry était abasourdi par la haine de Ron à son égard, lui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Draco, lui, paraissait prêt à lui arracher la tête.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'implication de votre soeur Ginny ?

\- Elle m'a aidé. On a mis les stratégies au point ensemble.

\- Parlons de la première tentative de meurtre. La chute de Monsieur Potter dans les escaliers. Comment avez-vous procédé ?

\- J'ai pris du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence d'un serpentard, Adrian Pucey. J'ai suivi Potter et quand il était en haut de l'escalier, je lui ai lancé le maléfice des jambes en coton. Afin que tout le monde croie que j'étais dans la grande salle au moment des faits, ma soeur a maintenu le vrai Adrian Pucey sous imperium en le couvrant d'un sort de dissimulation pour qu'il prenne mon apparence.

\- Et pour le cours de potions ?

\- Cette fois, c'est ma soeur qui a pris du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de Pucey. Durant le cours, elle est allée vers la réserve et a profité de la distraction de Potter pour remplacer sa fiole de bile de tatou par une fiole d'hyoscyamus du Caire. Pendant ce temps, le vrai Adrian Pucey était enfermé dans une classe. Elle l'avait assommé puis soumis à un _obliviate_ partiel.

\- Comment vous êtes procuré l'hyoscyamus alors qu'il s'agit d'une substance interdite ?

\- Mon frère Bill travaille en Egypte. Il a réussi à s'en procurer et me l'a envoyée clandestinement.

\- Est-il au courant de votre objectif ?

\- Il ne m'a pas posé de question.

\- Concernant les chocolats, que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai fait faire ces chocolats dans une boutique de Pré-au-Lard. Je les ai envoyés à Potter le matin de la Saint Valentin en utilisant l'oiseau qu'il partage avec Malefoy. L'idée était également de faire accuser Malefoy. Pour qu'on me voie dans la Grande salle au moment de l'arrivée de l'oiseau, j'ai utilisé le retourneur de temps d'Hermione Granger que ma soeur avait volé dans son dortoir.

\- Et le cognard d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Ce n'était pas prémédité. Potter a remporté le match. Quand il a attrapé le vif d'or, il est allé l'offrir à cette ordure de mangemort. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. En lui envoyant le cognard, je voulais que Malefoy le voie crever.

Draco était devenu livide. Il broyait littéralement la main de Harry dans la sienne.

\- Monsieur Weasley, souhaitez-vous ajouter quelque chose ?

\- Oui, si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais.

\- Monsieur Weasley, vous allez être emmené à Azkaban en attendant d'être présenté au Procureur des Sorciers et jugé pour la triple tentative d'assassinat sur la personne de Harry Potter, pour coups et blessures volontaires sur la personne de Harry Potter et pour coups et blessures volontaires ayant entrainé la mort de Bobby Stowe.

Un sort d'entrave fut placé sur Ron et il sortit entre les deux Aurors sans un regard pour Harry.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, on amena Ginny. On lui administra également du veritaserum.

\- Miss Weasley, avez-vous participé à la préparation et la perpétration des tentatives d'assassinat sur la personne de Monsieur Potter ?

\- Oui

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Ron me l'a demandé.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas la mort de Monsieur Potter ?

\- Non ! J'aime Harry depuis mon enfance. Je voulais l'épouser. Et puis, il y a eu cette histoire avec Malefoy. Il l'a fait libérer et il a rompu avec moi. J'ai énormément souffert. Je voulais le récupérer à tout prix. Ma première idée était de faire en sorte de tomber enceinte et de faire croire que l'enfant était de Harry. Par application des anciennes lois sorcières des familles de sang pur, il aurait été obligé de m'épouser. Pour ça, je me suis procuré des potions pour stimuler la fertilité et un test de grossesse pour confirmer que j'étais bien enceinte. Je comptais également trafiquer les analyses génétiques pour qu'on croie que l'enfant était de Harry. Quant à Harry, je comptais le soumettre à un sortilège de confusion pour lui faire croire qu'on avait fait l'amour.

\- Espèce de sale ... commença Draco incapable de se retenir plus longtemps

\- Monsieur Malefoy, taisez-vous où je vous fais sortir immédiatement ! Poursuivez Miss Weasley !

\- Mon erreur a été de parler de mon plan à Ron. Il n'a pas voulu en entendre parler. Il était hors de question qu'Harry fasse à nouveau partie de la famille. Pour lui, il devait mourir. Il a fini par me convaincre de l'aider à assassiner Harry. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai accepté. Mais après la première tentative, j'ai eu des remords. Quand on a mis au point la deuxième tentative qui devait avoir lieu pendant le cours de potion, j'ai décidé de conserver des preuves. Ron m'avait demandé de tout brûler mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça sur ma conscience et que je finirais par me rendre. J'ai donc gardé l'hyoscyamus, les cheveux d'Adrian et la poudre de noix.

\- Miss Weasley, voulez-vous ajouter quelque chose ?

Ginny leva les yeux vers Harry.

\- Je t'aime Harry. Je ne voulais pas tout ça ... mais Ron ... il m'a convaincue ... Et puis, j'ai tellement souffert de te voir avec ... ces hommes. Comme si moi, je n'avais jamais compté pour toi. Crois-tu que tu pourras me pardonner, Harry ? Me laisseras-tu te montrer comme je t'aime ?

Harry avait le visage fermé. Il s'approcha de Ginny et lui dit :

\- Tu as cessé de compter pour moi le jour où j'ai compris que Draco pouvait bien crever, tu t'en fichais. Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais c'est faux. Tu aimes le Sauveur, c'est tout. Harry Potter, tu n'en as jamais rien eu à foutre. Si c'était le cas, tu aurais accepté que j'avais _besoin_ d'aider Draco. Alors non, Ginny, je ne te pardonne pas. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, tu m'entends. JAMAIS !

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Ginny darda alors un regard noir sur Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait sale serpent ! HEIN ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ? C'EST TOI QUI MERITAIS DE MOURIR ! TOI !

\- Miss Weasley, repris l'Auror Dawlish, vous allez être emmenée à Azkaban en attendant d'être présentée au Procureur des Sorciers et jugée pour participation à la triple tentative d'assassinat sur la personne de Harry Potter.

Elle fut emmenée sur le champ.

* * *

Après le départ de Ginny pour Azkaban, Draco, Blaise et Hermione regagnèrent la salle commune des Serpentards. Harry n'y était pas.

\- Bon sang, où peut-il être ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Laissez, j'ai mon idée, dit Draco.

Draco trouva Harry assit au bord du lac.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Draco en s'asseyant à son tour

Harry restait silencieux mais Draco savait qu'il ne servait à rien de le pousser. Il attendit patiemment.

\- Il a été mon meilleur ami pendant 7 ans, Draco. On a vécu ensemble des épreuves terribles et en dépit de tout, nous sommes restés amis... Comment peut-on arriver à ressentir autant de haine ? Je n'imaginais que ça me ferait aussi mal ...

\- Evidemment que ça te fait mal, Harry. Tu ne peux pas balayer 7 ans d'amitié d'un revers de main. C'est comme un deuil que tu dois faire ... Et je ... regrette sincèrement d'être à l'origine de tout ça ...

\- Tu n'es responsable de rien ! Dit Harry avec véhémence. C'est Ron qui m'a rejeté ! C'est toi qui avais raison Draco : un ami c'est aussi quelqu'un qui ose te dire ce que tu ne veux pas entendre, même si c'est dur. Quand nous étions « amis », jamais Ron n'a discuté mes choix, jamais il n'a osé me dire en face ce qu'il pensait. Il a accumulé une telle rancœur et une telle jalousie ... Contrairement à toi. Tu me tenais tête, tu t'adressais à Potter et pas au Survivant ...

\- Je …

\- Non, laisse-moi finir. Toi, tu n'avais pas peur de me mettre le nez dans les erreurs. Même si parfois tu me rabaissais plus bas que terre, tu me redonnais le sens des réalités. S'il n'y avait pas eu quelqu'un comme toi et comme Rogue, je pense que je serais devenu invivable, prétentieux et arrogant ...

\- ... exactement comme moi !

\- Ouais ! Exactement, dit Harry en riant.

Il se tut quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

\- T'es incroyable Malefoy ! Même aux pires moments, tu arrives à me rendre le sourire. Et c'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette d'avoir refusé de te serrer la main en première année ...

\- Tu penses parfois à ce que nous serions devenus si tu avais accepté mon amitié ?

\- Je ... avant j'y pensais tout le temps. Mais maintenant, je m'oblige à ne plus y réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je me rends compte que ton amitié est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie et je suis malade de penser à tout ce temps qu'on a perdu à se détester.

\- Alors, rattrapons le temps perdu ! dit Draco en se levant. Serpentard a gagné la Coupe de Quidditch, deux criminels sont sous les verrous, il me semble qu'on a des choses à fêter !

\- Et comment !


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 24 - La fin d'une époque**

La fête dans la Salle commune des Serpentards dura jusque tard dans la soirée.

Harry était euphorique. Il avait fait remporter la Coupe de Quidditch à sa Maison, plus personne ne voulait sa mort et il allait passer 15 jours de vacances avec Draco à Grimmaurd.

Hermione et Blaise savouraient également leur bonheur. Il était même convenu que Blaise rencontre les parents d'Hermione !

Epuisé par tant d'émotions, Harry gagna le dortoir, Draco à sa suite. Il se sentait bizarre à l'idée de dormir dans la même pièce que le blond. Que ce soit à Grimmaurd ou à New York, ils disposaient de leur propre chambre et de leur propre salle de bain.

Harry n'avait jamais été embarrassé de se déshabiller devant les occupants de son dortoir, que ce soit chez les Gryffondors ou ici. Mais en ce moment, l'idée d'enlever ses vêtements devant Draco lui donnait le rouge aux joues.

Draco dût le remarquer car sans rien dire, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, son pyjama en main. Harry en profita pour enfiler le sien et s'installer dans son lit.

Le blond sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard et vint s'asseoir en tailleur au pied du lit de Harry. Il portait un pyjama en coton finement rayé dont la chemise était boutonnée. Dans cette tenue, Draco était loin de l'image de sex symbol qu'il se donnait habituellement. Mais Harry ne le trouvait que plus émouvant, avec ses cheveux blonds d'enfant, ses grands yeux gris et son merveilleux sourire.

Draco semblait décidé à refaire le match. Ils parlèrent longuement des différentes phases clés du jeu.

\- Quand tu as piqué à la verticale, j'ai cru mourir de peur, dit le blond. Tu es toujours aussi suicidaire ma parole !

\- Mais non voyons ! Je sais ce que je fais ! Et je signale que c'est toi qui m'a offert un bolide de course !

\- Ouais, si j'avais su ... ! N'empêche, quelle action ! Et la remontée, juste après ! C'était ... whhhaaa !

\- Tu te rends compte Draco, que c'est la première fois que tu t'enthousiasmes autant de mes exploits !

\- C'est la première fois que je te le dis en face ! J'ai toujours été fasciné par ta façon de voler et tes prouesses comme attrapeur. Mais hors de question de te le dire !

Harry riait de bon coeur. Il s'en suivit un passage en revue de tous les matches gryffondor/serpentards qui les avaient opposés, de toutes les anecdotes de couloirs et de leurs meilleurs coups bas. Arrivés au récapitulatif de leur 3ème année, ils finirent par jeter un sort de silence autour d'eux pour ne pas déranger les dormeurs par leurs bavardages.

L'atmosphère changea quelque peu quand ils évoquèrent les années suivantes. Pour Harry, elles avaient toutes été le théâtre d'un drame.

En 4ème année, il avait assisté à la mort de Cédric et au retour de Voldemort. En 5ème année, il avait été mis au ban de société sorcière, traité de menteur, maltraité par Ombrage et par-dessus tout, il avait perdu son parrain bien-aimé.

Draco compatissait sincèrement, même si pour lui ces années ne furent pas très différentes des précédentes.

\- Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était pas passé au Ministère ... mon père ne me l'avait jamais raconté. Je suis désolé, Harry. Pour ton parrain.

\- Merci Draco. Mais toi aussi, tu as eu tes années noires. La 6ème année n'a pas été facile pour toi.

\- Non ... ça tu peux le dire.

Son visage s'était douloureusement refermé sur ces mots. Harry poursuivit :

\- Tout ce que j'ai vu dans la pensine, les doloris, les menaces sur ta mère, ta mission, ... je ne l'aurais pas imaginé une seconde.

\- Et tu n'as pas tout vu ... dit blond tellement bas que Harry craignait de ne pas avoir entendu ...

\- Comment ça ?

\- ...

\- Draco, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Je ... non, ça ... c'est trop ... dur, dit Draco en retenant un sanglot.

\- Merlin, Draco ! Que s'est-il passé de plus que les horreurs que j'ai pu voir dans tes souvenirs ?

Draco hésitait ... Il avait besoin d'en parler, de _lui _en parler. Blaise lui avait dit de le faire mais il n'avait jamais trouvé ni le courage ni le moment. Peut-être que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il respira un grand coup.

\- Voldemort ... il ... il m'aimait bien...

\- Comment ça, il t'aimait bien ? Dit Harry pas sûr de vouloir comprendre ce que ça signifiait...

\- Il me trouvait ... beau, attirant ... Un soir, il a ... il me voulait ...alors ...

Les mots décousus de Draco faisaient leur chemin dans le cerveau de Harry et toute l'horreur de la situation lui apparut.

\- Merlin, souffla-t-il. Draco, il t'a violé.

Draco gardait les yeux baissés, les larmes baignant ses joues pâles.

\- Quand Draco ? Quand est-ce arrivé ?

\- Le 14 février 1997

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Aucun mot ne pouvait soigner une blessure pareille. Alors au lieu de parler, il prit le blond dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces, lui communiquant en silence tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

C'est Draco qui rompit le silence.

\- Je suis content de t'en avoir parlé. Seul Blaise était au courant et c'était un peu dur à porter pour lui tout seul, d'autant plus qu'il était là ...

\- Je suis content que tu l'aies fait. Merlin m'en soit témoin, je serais capable d'aller le tuer une deuxième fois, cette immonde face de serpent !

\- Une fois était bien suffisante Harry, dit Draco dans un pâle sourire. Tu te souviens, juste avant qu'on m'emmène à Azkaban ? Je t'ai remercié de m'avoir sorti de cet enfer... Tu comprends maintenant.

\- Oh oui, je le comprends. Mais je regrette tellement tout ce qui t'est arrivé. Quand je pense que toute notre 6ème année, je t'ai suivi, observé, épié pour découvrir si tu étais un mangemort et toi pendant tout ce temps ...

\- Harry ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu n'es pas responsable de tous les malheurs du monde et certainement pas des miens !

\- Je sais ... mais dis-moi comment vas-tu ? Comment as-tu surmonté ... ça ?

\- J'ai ... j'ai des ressources insoupçonnées.

Harry regardait Draco avec une admiration non feinte.

\- Draco. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

\- Merci, venant de toi, c'est pas peu dire !

\- Je suis sincère !

\- Je sais. S'il y a bien quelque chose dont tu ne manques pas, c'est la sincérité.

Au fil de la discussion, Draco s'était rapproché de Harry et il était maintenant à côté de lui, appuyé sur les oreillers. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et la fatigue les rattrapa sans que Draco n'ait le temps de regagner son lit. Ils s'endormirent côte à côte, la tête de Draco reposant au creux de l'épaule du brun.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry émergea du sommeil avec l'impression d'un poids sur la poitrine et une odeur d'orange amère dans le nez. Il ouvrit les yeux sur une tête blonde posée sur son torse. Harry retint un sursaut. Que faisait Draco dans son lit ?

Le brun analysa calmement la situation. Ils avaient discuté jusque tard dans la nuit, sans doute s'étaient-ils endormis sans s'en rendre compte. Le fait était que Draco était lové contre Harry, le bras droit replié, le gauche enserrant sa taille, leurs jambes emmêlées.

Harry tenait son bras gauche autour des épaules du blond et sa main lui caressait distraitement les cheveux.

Draco émergeait lentement d'un sommeil paisible et réparateur. Sa douloureuse confession de la veille l'avait libéré et il se sentait étrangement en sécurité. Il avait vaguement conscience que sa tête reposait sur une surface douce et dure à la fois, et qui dégageait une intense chaleur. Une odeur de vétiver flottait autour de lui. Il ressentait également la présence d'un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

Il se redressa d'un bon et ses yeux gris rencontrèrent immédiatement deux prunelles d'un vert intense.

Harry décida de chasser directement l'éventuel embarras du blond en disant d'un ton joyeux :

\- Bonjour, petite marmotte ! Bien dormi ?

\- Heu ... oui, ... très bien même ...

\- Tant mieux ! Moi aussi ! Allez ouste, marmotte. On doit s'habiller ! J'ai pas envie de rester coincé dans ce château parce qu'on aura raté le train ! Dit Harry avec exubérance.

\- Harry ... commença Draco, un peu nerveux ... c'est moi ou ... on a dormi dans le même lit ?

\- Hum ... oui. On a dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte, dit Harry avec nonchalance. Ça t'embête ?

\- Non... non, pas du tout ...

Draco était encore un peu déphasé par ce réveil inhabituel ... mais auquel il pourrait bien s'habituer quand même, se dit-il.

_Draco, nooooon ... pas sur ce terrain. _

Le reste de la matinée de se passa sans problème. Les bagages étaient prêts. Et après un copieux petit-déjeuner, l'essentiel de Poudlard quitta les lieux pour la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

Dans le train qui les ramenait à Londres, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Theo, Milicent et Pansy passèrent le temps à bavarder, à jouer à la bataille explosive et à bavarder encore.

Evidemment, « l'affaire Weasley » comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler fut abondamment commentée. Chacun y allait de ses pronostics quant à la sanction qui serait infligée au rouquin et à sa soeur.

Theo, Millicent et Pansy, qui n'étaient pas présents pendant l'interrogatoire eurent droit à un résumé de celui-ci.

\- pffiiiii ... siffla Pansy, elle est forte la belette femelle ! Si tu étais tombé dans son piège, t'étais cuit Harry !

\- Bah, si elle a cru qu'il suffisait qu'elle soit enceinte pour se faire épouser, elle est encore plus conne que je ne croyais ...

Les autres le regardaient comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

\- Ben quoi ? Dit Harry

\- Harry, tu n'as jamais entendu parler des Lois Anciennes ? Demanda Theo

Rien n'agaçait plus Harry que le fait qu'on lui rappelle continuellement qu'il avait été élevé chez les Moldus ...

\- Non, je ne connais pas les Lois Anciennes, dit-il un peu sèchement.

\- Pour faire bref, expliqua Blaise, ce sont des lois ancestrales, souvent de tradition orale, qui régissent encore certains aspects du monde sorcier, notamment chez les familles de sang-pur. Une des Lois Anciennes décrète que si une fille sang-pur tombe enceinte, elle peut revendiquer le père de son enfant comme époux légitime. Celui-ci non seulement ne peut s'y opposer mais de plus, le mariage ne peut être délié car il s'agit d'un mariage magique.

Harry était un peu sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Effectivement, vu comme ça, il l'avait échappé belle ... Mais autre chose lui vint brusquement à l'esprit.

\- Ce sont ... hum ... ce sont aussi les Lois Anciennes qui régissent les fiançailles des sang-purs à leur naissance ?

\- Oui, en effet. C'est Draco qui avait répondu.

\- Et ... ces fiançailles-là sont-elles aussi magiques ? Je veux dire, peuvent-elles être déliées ? Demanda Harry sur un ton qu'il voulait égal.

\- Merlin, y a intérêt ! dit Théo en riant. Sinon je fais quoi moi avec Astoria qui est censée être fiancée à Draco ?

Mais Draco, lui ne riait pas.

\- Tu sais, Théo, que d'après les Lois Anciennes, je peux obliger Astoria à respecter le contrat passé entre mes parents et les siens. Et si tu t'y opposes, je serai contraint de t'affronter en duel jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Inutile de préciser que celui qui survit gagne la main de la belle.

Théo était devenu livide.

\- Je.. Draco, ... je croyais que ... enfin, ...

Pour le coup, Harry n'en menait pas large non plus.

Draco partit alors d'un rire tonitruant.

\- AH Théo, mon ami ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! Ça valait son pesant de Galions ! Le contrat de fiançailles s'est éteint avec la mort de mes parents. Et crois bien que je ne ferai rien pour te ravir Astoria. Elle est jolie certes car elle n'est pas trop grande et elle a de beaux cheveux bruns. Mais elle a trop de seins, trop de fesses, pas assez de muscles, des cheveux trop longs et des yeux trop bruns. Sans compter qu'il lui manque un service trois pièces entre les jambes ... débita Draco en riant de plus belle.

\- Je croyais que les femmes te plaisaient quand même un peu dit Blaise.

\- Bof, c'est divertissant de temps en temps. Mais l'homme de ma vie, hé bien ... comme je viens de le dire... c'est un homme.

\- Donc, si je dois résumer, dit perfidement Hermione, tu craques pour les bruns, cheveux courts, pas trop grands, musclés et aux yeux clairs.

\- Autant dire la moitié des mecs aux environs, dit Théo.

\- N'importe quoi ! S'indigna Draco. D'abord, mon truc à moi c'est les yeux verts pas seulement les yeux clairs.

_Oups. Boulette._

Conscient de sa monumentale erreur, Draco rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Harry.

Hermione, sans pitié, enfonça le clou.

\- Brun aux yeux verts, dis-tu ? ... Il y a un dans ce compartiment ...

Draco décida de rassembler ce qui restait de sa dignité et de son courage et dit :

\- Bon, j'admets. Harry est totalement mon genre. Mais il est mon meilleur ami et donc, intouchable ! L'amitié c'est sacré.

Harry qui flottait à trois mètres du sol depuis le _« totalement mon genre »_ retomba aussi sec.

_Intouchable ? Non mais t'es pas bien ! Au contraire, vas-y ! Touche tout ce que tu veux ! _

Malgré ses protestations intérieures, Harry avait la conviction que le blond était sérieux et sincère quand il le qualifiait d'intouchable en raison de leur amitié.

Il se résigna, heureux quand même que Draco le trouve à son goût.

Hermione et Blaise échangèrent un regard consterné. Manifestement, leur plan était tombé à l'eau.

* * *

A Grimmaurd, les premiers jours se passèrent dans la tranquillité. Harry et Draco profitaient des vacances pour faire des grasses matinées, se promener à Londres, boire des café moccha aromatisés chez Starbucks. Mais la _dolce vita_ prit fin rapidement par l'arrivée d'Hermione munie d'un calendrier de révisions pour les ASPIC. Elle était suivie d'un Blaise complètement effrayé. Manifestement, il découvrait là un aspect assez inquiétant de sa chère et tendre.

Draco comptait entamer ses révisions à son retour à Salem mais afin de ne pas décourager ses amis, il se proposa de les aider en potions, en métamorphose et en sortilèges, matières dans lesquelles il excellait déjà à Poudlard.

Harry parvint à soutirer à Hermione de leur laisser au moins les après-midi de libres afin qu'il puisse un peu profiter de la présence de Draco à Londres.

La première semaine passa ainsi, rythmée par les révisions, les visites de Blaise et Hermione et les moments de détente.

Un soir où ils étaient tous les quatre attablés dans la salle à manger, Draco demanda :

\- Alors Hermy, tu t'es finalement décidée pour tes études supérieures ?

\- Je crois que mon choix est fait. Droit sorcier !

\- Génial ! dit Harry. On sera ensemble ! Tu iras à la Faculté Sorcière de Londres ?

\- Oui, certainement. Je dois encore remplir le formulaire d'admission.

\- Et toi Blaise ? demanda Harry.

\- Pour moi ce sera l'Ecole Sorcière Supérieure de Sciences Politiques. Enfin, je vais essayer car il parait que l'examen d'entrée est très sélectif.

\- Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver Blaise ... je t'aiderai à te préparer. Il faudrait que je te fasse un planning ...

-Stop Hermione ! Laisse-moi déjà survivre à ton « planning » pour les ASPIC, hein ? On verra le reste après !

Harry et Draco riaient de l'air déconfit de ce pauvre Blaise.

\- Et toi Draco ? Reprit Hermione. J'ai appris que tu avais été admis à la Faculté sorcière de Harvard.

\- Wahhou ! s'exclama Blaise. Harvard ! Rien que ça ! Leur section médicomagie est hyper sélective. Tu as dû faire une sacrée impression !

Le coeur de Harry se serra. C'est ce qu'il redoutait depuis des mois : que Draco décide de rester aux Etats-Unis pour y poursuivre ses études de médicomage. De plus, il était admis à Harvard. Comment refuser une telle opportunité ?

\- Hé bien pour tout dire, répondit le blond, j'ai également postulé dans les Facultés Sorcières de Cambridge et d'Oxford. Et j'y suis admis également ...

\- Merlin, Draco ! Tu as l'embarras du choix ! Dit Hermione admirative.

\- Et tu as fixé ton choix ? demanda timidement Harry

\- Oui ... ce sera Oxford. Contrairement à Harvard, ils proposent en plus de la section médicomagie, une maîtrise en potions en partenariat avec l'Institut Supérieur de Potions de Hambourg.

Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Draco revenait en Angleterre pour de bon !

Après le repas et le départ de Blaise et Hermione, Harry et Draco s'installèrent sur le tapis du salon avec une bièreaubeurre.

\- Je suis content que tu rentres en Angleterre Draco.

\- Moi aussi. C'est vrai qu'Harvard est une sacrée opportunité mais l'Angleterre me manque. Blaise, Hermy et toi, vous me manquez.

\- Oxford a une sacrée réputation aussi ...

\- Tu as postulé ?

\- Tu rigoles ! Je n'ai pas le niveau pour entrer à Oxford Draco !

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit ... depuis que tu n'es plus obligé de faire le sale boulot pour Dumbledore, tu remarqueras que ta moyenne a prodigieusement augmenté !

Ouais, c'est pas faux ... mais bon, il en faut plus pour être admis dans cette faculté.

Draco se leva et transplana dans à l'étage. Il revint une seconde plus tard, une enveloppe à la main.

\- Harry, tu promets de ne pas m'en vouloir ?

\- Hein ? ... quoi ... pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

\- Tiens, lis dit Draco en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Harry la prit et en sortit un épais parchemin couleur crème.

_« Cher Monsieur Evans, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous faire savoir qu'à l'issue de l'examen de votre dossier de candidature et sous réserve de l'obtention de vos ASPIC, vous êtes admis à intégrer la Faculté de Droit Sorcier d'Oxford, à partir du 1er octobre 1999. Une journée d'information se tiendra le 20 août prochain. _

_Avec l'assurance de notre considération distinguée. _

_Cicéron Rhadamanthe_

_Président de la faculté de Droit »_

\- Draco, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi me montres-tu cette lettre ?

\- Tu es admis à Oxford Harry. J'ai postulé pour toi ...

\- Tu as quoi ?

\- Je leur ai envoyé ton dossier de candidature. Et comme tu vois, tu es suffisamment brillant pour être admis ...

\- Mais ... ce nom ... Evans ?

\- J'ai envoyé la candidature sous le nom de ta mère afin que le bureau d'admission ne soit pas influencé par le nom de Harry Potter...

Harry était sans voix. Ce silence rendait Draco nerveux.

\- Je suis désolé Harry. Je ne voulais pas te blesser ou te donner l'impression que je me mêle de tes affaires...

\- Draco Malefoy, tu es absolument incroyable !

\- Je ...

\- Pour la première fois de ma vie, on me reconnaît pour ce que je suis moi et pas parce que je m'appelle Harry Potter. Pour la première fois ! ... Et c'est toi qui as permis cela. Parce que, toi, tu as eu plus confiance en moi que n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Alors ... tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ?

\- En colère ? Merlin, non ! Je suis juste sur le point de t'élever une statue en or de 200 pieds de haut que je vénèrerai le restant de ma vie !

\- Oui, bon ... 100 pieds seront suffisants ... Je ne suis pas mégalomane non plus ... Mais je préfère l'or blanc, si tu veux bien.

Et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire.

\- Harry, reprit le blond d'un air grave, je n'ai pas insisté pour que tu me suives à Salem et je le regrette vraiment. Alors je voudrais que tu considères sérieusement cette possibilité de venir à Oxford avec moi.

\- Draco, tu crois vraiment que je dois réfléchir longtemps à l'idée d'intégrer la meilleure faculté sorcière du pays ? Evidemment que je vais y aller !

\- Merci Merlin ! Dit Draco en bondissant sur Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Draco ? Que vais-je dire à Hermione ? Elle pense que je vais aller à la faculté sorcière de Londres avec elle ...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle était au courant de mon projet ! Je lui ai dit de postuler également mais elle préfère rester à Londres. Pour Blaise ...

\- Je peux comprendre ça ... dit Harry de manière énigmatique.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à imaginer à quoi ressemblerait leur vie sur le campus universitaire d'Oxford.

* * *

La deuxième semaine des vacances passa à toute allure. Le samedi soir arriva trop vite au goût de Harry qui accompagna Draco pour la dernière fois il l'espérait, au terminal des portoloins de Londres.

\- Bonne chance pour les ASPIC Harry.

\- Bonne chance à toi aussi, Draco. On se revoit le 1er juillet.

\- J'ai hâte ! Prends soin de toi !

\- Toi aussi.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que les examens approchaient, Hermione devenait ingérable. Elle arpentait les couloirs comme un zombie, en train de réciter des formules de métamorphose, tout en révisant les runes anciennes.

Pour Harry, il n'y avait là rien d'inhabituel. Tous les ans, à la même période Hermione était dans cet état. Pour Blaise par contre, c'était tout nouveau et l'inquiétude du métis grandissait à tel point qu'il failli amener sa douce à Sainte Mangouste !

Le mois de mai amena avec lui la perspective des célébrations de la fin de la guerre et de la victoire du Survivant sur Voldemort.

Harry reçut quantité de hiboux l'invitant à telle ou telle commémoration. Il les refusa toutes, prétextant qu'il devait se consacrer à ses examens. La vérité c'était qu'examens ou pas, il ne voulait pas y aller. Pour lui, célébrer la fin de la guerre, c'était aussi revivre la mort de ses proches, de ses amis, sa propre mort.

Son moral était au plus bas et cela faisait déjà 10 minutes qu'il lisait et relisait la même page quand une bouffée de flammes vertes apparut dans la cheminée de la salle commune, le visage de Draco au milieu.

\- Salut Harry

\- Salut Draco. Je suis content de te voir et de t'entendre.

\- Je voulais te voir aujourd'hui parce que ... c'est aujourd'hui que ... enfin, je me dis que tu ne devais pas aller très fort.

Harry n'arrêtais pas de s'émouvoir de la capacité du blond à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors que tout le monde ou presque pensait qu'Harry était heureux de fêter l'anniversaire de la fin de la guerre, Draco était le seul à avoir vraiment compris.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Ça va pas fort. J'ai reçu au moins dix invitations à des soirées, des commémorations, ... je les ai toutes brûlées.

\- Ça ne va pas faire remonter ta cote de popularité, dit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

\- Depuis quand je me préoccupe de ma popularité ?

\- Certainement plus depuis que tu t'es collé un mangemort comme meilleur ami ! Répondit Draco en riant. Le sujet était devenu une plaisanterie entre eux depuis un certain temps déjà.

\- Je veux bien y aller l'année prochaine. On ira à deux et on comptera le nombre de crises cardiaques que ça provoquera !

\- Bonne idée ! On mettra des T-shirts « On emmerde le Ministère et ses sbires bien-pensants » !

Harry riait de plus belle.

\- Merci Draco ! C'est de ça dont j'avais besoin !

\- Pas de quoi !

\- Dis, Draco ? Je voudrais te parler d'un truc, dit Harry plus sérieusement.

\- Vas-y !

\- Eh bien, voilà. J'ai réfléchi pour Oxford ... non, non, t'inquiète ! Je suis toujours décidé à y aller, dit-il devant la mine paniquée de son ami. C'est juste que je me demandais ... Plutôt que de vivre dans une résidence étudiante, on pourrait rénover Grimmaurd et l'aménager pour qu'on puisse y vivre toi, moi, Blaise et Hermione. Toi et moi, on peut transplaner tous les jours à Oxford, c'est pas très loin. Et comme ça, on est quand même avec Blaise et Hermy ... T'en penses quoi ?

\- Moi, je trouve ça génial ! Mais ils en disent quoi les autres ?

\- Blaise et Hermy sont enchantés !

\- Affaire conclue alors ! On fera les travaux de rénovation pendant les vacances. Avec nos magies respectives, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'un mois... et après, toi et moi – si ça te dit bien sûr – on repart faire le tour de mes propriétés d'Ecosse, d'Italie et de France.

\- C'est formidable comme programme ! Merci !

\- Bon allez ! Retourne à tes révisions Harry, sinon Hermione va m'envoyer une beuglante !

\- A bientôt Draco !

* * *

L'année se termina en douceur. Harry obtint ses ASPIC avec succès, tout comme Blaise, Hermione, Pansy, Millicent et Théo.

Malheureusement, Serpentard ne gagna pas la Coupe des Quatre Maisons qui revint à Serdaigle. Les Gryffondors étaient bons derniers, juste devancés par les Poufsouffles.

C'étaient leurs derniers jours à Poudlard mais personne de leur groupe de se sentait nostalgique. Ils avaient hâte de commencer leur nouvelle vie.

Si Harry restait à Londres pour y vivre avec Draco, Hermione et Blaise, Théo lui, partait le mois prochain pour l'Allemagne étudier les potions à l'Institut Supérieur de Potions d'Hambourg. Il ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner d'Astoria qui restait à Poudlard pour y effectuer sa dernière année.

Pansy partait dès le lendemain pour Milan où elle commencerait des études de stylisme à partir de septembre. Quant à Millicent, elle partirait à l'Université Sorcière d'Alexandrie pour étudier l'Histoire de la Magie.

Le jour du départ, Harry reçut un hibou de Kingsley Shaklebolt :

_« Cher Harry, _

_Je t'informe que le verdict dans le procès de Ronald et Ginny Weasley a été prononcé ce matin. _

_Sur réquisitions conformes du Procureur, Ronald est condamné à 30 ans de réclusion avec un sursis pour la moitié. Ginny a bénéficié de plus de clémence car elle a été condamnée à 5 ans d'emprisonnement avec un sursis pour ce qui excède un an._

_Arthur et Molly sont effondrés et ils auraient espéré te voir au procès. Mais étant donné les circonstances, ils comprennent. _

_Félicitations pour tes ASPIC._

_Amitié, _

_Kingsley »_

Harry chiffonna le parchemin et le jeta. Le verdict était plus que clément ! Il repensait amèrement au procès de Draco pour lequel le Procureur avait requis rien de moins que le Baiser du Détraqueur... Ici, dans le meilleur des cas, Ginny sortirait l'année prochaine et Ron dans 15 ans.

Harry chassa ces sombres pensées.

Sa nouvelle vie commençait.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Merci encore pour les review !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 25 – Renouveau**

POV Harry

\- Harry ? Viens voir si ces couleurs te plaisent pour le mur de la cuisine... C'est pas trop jaune ?

\- Non, Hermione, c'est parfait. Ajoute peut-être un jaune plus ocre. Voilà ...

Nous étions tellement pressés d'aménager le Square Grimmaurd que nous nous y étions mis dès le premier jour. Draco n'était pas encore arrivé mais nous faisions déjà des essais de couleurs pour les différentes pièces.

Blaise avait fait des croquis pour nous donner une idée générale de l'agencement de la maison.

\- Pour le séjour, je me demande si ce n'est pas mieux de placer le canapé face à la fenêtre ... dit ce dernier.

\- Non, pas question. Le canapé reste face à la cheminée ... dit une voix légèrement traînante que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

\- Draco ! Te voilà enfin !

\- Désolé du retard ! Le portoloin a eu un ennui magique.

\- Pas grave, tu es là c'est l'essentiel ! Dis-je en l'emmenant dans la salle à manger où la table était couverte de croquis, d'échantillons de tissus et de peinture.

\- Et bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps ! Je vais me joindre à vous mais il faut d'abord que je prenne une douche. L'attente dans ce terminal bondé et surchauffé était épouvantable.

\- Tu connais le chemin, lui dis-je.

\- Oui, sans aucun doute. Harry, tu veux bien me rejoindre en haut dans 10 minutes ? Me dit-il plus bas.

\- OK, pas de problème.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis donc devant la porte de sa chambre. Je frappe doucement et sa voix me dit d'entrer. Il a revêtu un pantalon en toile blanc avec un polo bleu foncé. Il frotte ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette.

Je sors de ma contemplation. J'ai toujours du mal à reprendre mes esprits quand je le revois après une longue absence.

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui, Harry. Vas-tu me faire languir encore longtemps ou bien me dire enfin ce que c'est que ça ? Me dit-il les yeux brillants en exhibant une toute petite clé en argent d'à peine 3 centimètres.

\- Ooh ça ...

\- Comment « ooh ça ? » s'offusque-t-il. Tu a oublié peut-être ? Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, dit-il en sortant un morceau de parchemin de sa poche.

_\- « Mon cher Draco » _commença-il d'une voix doucereuse, _ « Tu découvriras ce que cette petite clé ouvre le jour de ton retour à Grimmaurd. Et oui, tu as raison ... c'est une vile méthode serpentarde pour t'obliger à revenir ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Avec toute mon amitié, Harry ». _Ca fait 26 jours que j'attends Potter ! 26 ! Jamais on ne m'a fait attendre aussi longtemps pour me donner mon cadeau d'anniversaire !

Je ris devant son air de petit garçon boudeur. J'adore quand il fait des caprices !

\- Allez viens avec moi et arrête de râler sinon je t'oblige à chercher tout seul dans toute la maison. Et crois-moi, des serrures, il y en a un paquet !

Je le vois considérer cette menace avec sérieux et il me suit sans plus rouspéter.

Je l'emmène au deuxième étage, dans une pièce qui me sert pour le moment à entreposer du bric-à-brac. J'aurais voulu qu'il découvre son cadeau dans un environnement plus propice mais bon, c'est Draco et il refusera d'attendre un mois de plus.

Je pousse la porte et le laisse entrer le premier, restant légèrement en retrait, attentant sa réaction.

\- Merlin ... Il est ... magnifique ... dit-il dans un souffle presque révérencieux.

\- J'aurais voulu que tu le vois dans l'environnement définitif que je comptais lui donner mais vu que tu es un petit garçon impatient...

Il se retourne vers moi et l'émerveillement que je vois dans ses beaux yeux gris est ma plus belle récompense. Il se dirige alors vers son cadeau, un piano blanc laqué, demi queue _Steynway &amp; sons_ d'1,88 mètres.

Il commence par en faire le tour en caressant le cadre. Puis il s'arrête devant le couvercle qu'il ouvre en glissant la petite clé dans la serrure. Il caresse religieusement les touches.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur la banquette blanche et après avoir fermé les yeux, il commence à jouer.

www. / watch?v=fBA-38mzabs

Les notes emplissent toute la pièce. Ses doigts courent sur le clavier, fluides comme de l'eau. Draco semble ne plus faire qu'un avec l'instrument. C'est un spectacle hypnotisant.

Je suis tellement emporté par cette musique que je n'entends pas Blaise et Hermione arriver.

\- Fantaisie impromptu de Chopin, murmure Blaise. Son morceau préféré.

Je m'adosse contre le mur et je ferme les yeux, me laissant envelopper par cette magie des moldus que Draco maîtrise si bien.

Lorsque le morceau se termine, nous sommes tous les trois silencieux, n'osant pas briser ce moment magique.

Draco se lève et vient vers moi. S'en s'embarrasser de la présence de deux autres, il me serre dans ses bras en me disant :

\- Merci Harry. Ce cadeau est fabuleux.

\- C'est un cadeau que je me fais à moi-même également, dis-je en riant. Pas question que tu vives ici sans un piano ! J'adore tellement t'écouter jouer.

\- Bon, dit Blaise. Je suppose que cette merveille ne va pas rester dans ce débarras ... je n'ai plus qu'à refaire mes croquis pour l'intégrer ! Dit-il faussement ennuyé.

Avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, je demande à Draco de m'attendre alors que j'entre dans ma chambre. J'en ressors avec une boîte longiligne que je lui tends.

\- Tu es revenu, comme tu l'avais promis. Alors je te la rends, pour de bon cette fois ...

Il contemple à l'intérieur sa baguette d'aubépine et me sourit, les yeux brillants.

\- Oui, je suis revenu. Pour de bon.

Nous redescendons au rez-de-chaussée poursuivre notre entreprise de réaménagement.

* * *

Les travaux avançaient bien. Harry en était très satisfait.

Le rez-de-chaussée était presque terminé.

Les vieux carrelages avaient été remplacés par du parquet en wengé d'une belle couleur chocolat.

Harry avait finalement opté pour un jaune doux et lumineux dans la cuisine. Les vieux meubles avaient été enlevés et remplacés par des équipements ultra-modernes.

Des cloisons avaient été abattues entre le salon et la salle à manger pour offrir plus de luminosité et d'espace. Les occupants choisirent des tons taupe et café pour les murs. Les hautes fenêtres furent habillées de lourdes tentures blanc crème.

Dans le salon, trônait dorénavant un immense canapé d'angle en cuir souple blanc cassé. Draco avait insisté – et Harry aussi - pour installer un épais tapis de la même couleur entre le canapé et la cheminée.

Bien entendu, une pièce entière du rez-de-chaussée fut transformée en salon de musique. Pour parfaire son cadeau, Draco laissa à Harry le soin de créer l'environnement qu'il avait imaginé pour le grand piano blanc. A savoir, des murs bleus nuit, une bibliothèque de partitions en bois blanc et ça et là des photographies noir et blanc de la ville de New York.

Sans états d'âme, tous les bibelots et autres vieilleries accumulés par les Black depuis leur première occupation avaient été jetés. Une des premières choses qui avait d'ailleurs été retirée sans ménagement était la sordide collection de têtes d'elfes de maison qui occupait à elle seule tout un pan de mur du couloir.

Un des grands défi de la rénovation consistait également à déplacer ou – à tout le moins à camoufler – le portrait de feue Mme Black. Depuis son cadre dans le couloir, Mme Black prenait un malin plaisir à hurler et à invectiver tout ce qui n'était pas un sang pur. Certes, grâce à la présence de Draco et Blaise, elle l'avait un peu mise en veilleuse mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins désagréable.

Hélas, son portrait avait été soumis à un sort de glu perpétuelle et toutes les tentatives pour la déloger s'étaient avérées vaines.

Pourtant un matin, Harry et Hermione trouvèrent le couloir bien silencieux. Et pour cause ! Mme Black avant tout bonnement disparu. A sa place, se trouvait désormais une jolie reproduction d'un paysage bordant le Lac de Côme.

Ce miracle était dû à Draco qui, à force de persuasion, avait réussi à convaincre Mme Black qu'elle serait beaucoup mieux entourée des membres de sa famille, plutôt que toute seule dans cette maison.

Le matin même, Mme Black avait donc pris ses quartiers dans la salle des portraits du Manoir Malefoy où elle trônait désormais entre Bellatrix et Narcissa, ces deux nièces. Le reste de son voisinage, constitué de l'essentiel de la prestigieuse famille Malefoy, l'agréait particulièrement.

On approchait de la fin du mois de juillet. Les aménagements des chambres aux premier et deuxième étages étaient terminés. Draco occupait toujours l'ancienne chambre de Regulus mais avait allégé la décoration et modernisé le mobilier. Même s'il s'agissait d'une tradition sorcière bien ancrée, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement les baldaquins. Il opta donc pour un lit king-size aux formes épurées. Il pris un soin tout particulier pour aménager l'essentiel de son univers : son dressing.

Harry fit de même dans la chambre de Sirius. Il avait fait son deuil depuis longtemps et acceptait maintenant de poser ses propres marques dans cette chambre comme dans le reste de la maison. Tout comme Draco, il abandonna le baldaquin de même que les couleurs rouge et or au profit de tons bleus plus reposant. Il agrandit la fenêtre pour bénéficier de plus lumière et y posa de des tentures en lin blanc cassé.

Bien que leur couple n'avait rien de mystérieux, Blaise et Hermione souhaitaient disposer d'une chambre chacun au deuxième étage. Ils avaient carte blanche pour décorer et aménager ces espaces à leur goût.

* * *

POV Harry

Depuis quelques jours, je m'inquiète de voir Draco disparaître pendant des heures dans une pièce du troisième étage. Il ne veut absolument rien dire de ce qu'il y fait et toutes mes tentatives ou celles d'Hermione pour le savoir sont un échec.

En ce matin du 31 juillet, alors que je m'apprête à descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je remarque un morceau de parchemin glissé en dessous de ma porte. Je reconnais l'écriture fine et soignée.

_« Viens me rejoindre au 3ème étage. D. »_

Je m'empresse de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Draco est là, adossé au mur, les bras croisés devant lui, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, il se décolle du mur et et sans rien dire m'entraîne vers la pièce au fond du couloir. Il lève la multitude de sorts qui en protégeait l'entrée et en ouvrant la porte, il me dit :

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !

Intrigué, je pénètre dans la pièce, Draco à ma suite. Et je reste bouchée.

Les murs de la pièce sont recouverts par la tapisserie familiale des Black représentant leur arbre généalogique. Mais ce n'est pas la tapisserie telle que je l'ai vue la dernière fois, poussiéreuse, jaunie, usée et surtout abîmée par les brûlures que Mme Black avaient infligé aux représentations de certains membres de sa famille.

Non, celle-ci est belle. La trame a été nettoyée en profondeur, les couleurs ont été ravivées. Le fond n'est plus jaune mais ivoire moiré. L'écorce de l'arbre semble vivante et ses branches sont parées d'un feuillage vert argenté. Mais le plus impressionnant c'est que pour la première fois, je peux contempler sur cette tapisserie les visages des personnes qui me sont chères.

Draco a réussi, je ne sais de quelle manière, à reconstituer les représentations que Mme Black avait fait « disparaître ».

D'un doigt tremblant, je touche le visage de mon parrain, Sirius. Pas le Sirius émacié d'après Azkaban. Le Sirius rieur et en pleine santé de l'époque où mes parents étaient encore en vie.

Je m'émerveille de la finesse de la magie de Draco qui a dû déployer une patience incroyable pour reconstituer chaque fil de cet ouvrage.

Il a également réhabilité sa tante Andromeda, son mari né-moldu Ted Tonks et leur fille – sa cousine – Nymphadora. Avec une boule dans la gorge, je suis le petit fil d'or qui relie Nymphadora à son mari, Remus Lupin ainsi qu'à leur fils, Teddy.

La tapisserie est tellement grande qu'elle peut représenter toutes les branches éloignées de la famille Black. Et comment tous les sang-purs ont plus ou moins un lien entre eux, je remarque la branche réservée à la famille Potter. J'y vois mes parents et moi.

Grâce à cette tapisserie, j'ai une histoire, des racines. Une famille.

L'émotion me submerge et je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler. Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse. Ce sont des larmes de joie, de reconnaissance et de soulagement. Je me retourne vers Draco qui me regarde avec anxiété. Je n'ai toujours rien dit depuis que je suis entré dans la pièce et je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Pourtant mon coeur déborde d'une certitude. Je l'aime, ce serpentard prétentieux, arrogant et capricieux ! Je l'aime comme je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre. Et je dois le lui dire.

En trois pas, je suis devant lui. J'emprisonne son visage dans mes mains et sans attendre ma bouche se pose sur la sienne. Le baiser n'est pas doux, il est empreint de ferveur, d'urgence. Il le ressent et y répond. Bientôt, ma langue et la sienne se cherchent, se trouvent et s'apprivoisent. Mes mains se font plus pressantes et quittent son visage pour descendre dans son dos et le coller plus à moi. Le baiser se fait plus intense, plus profond encore. Ses doigts s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux et caressent ma nuque. Mes mains dépassent la barrière de son t-shirt et se retrouvent à caresser la peau infiniment douce de son dos. Ce contact m'électrise.

Alors que j'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle, je m'écarte de lui. Les mots sont au bord de mes lèvres et j'ancre mon regard dans le sien.

\- Draco, je t'...

Il pose sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler.

\- Non, Harry. Non. Ne le dis pas. Je t'en prie, ne dis rien. Ne gâche pas tout, s'il te plaît. Ce sentiment-là n'est pas pour moi. Je ne pourrai pas te donner ce que tu attends, ce que tu mérites. Tout ce que je pourrais te donner, ce seront quelques heures de plaisir dans mes bras. Une nuit, pas de matin. Comme je l'ai fait pour tous les autres. Mais toi, tu n'es pas les autres. Je ne _veux pas _que tu sois les autres. Toi, tu devrais avoir toutes les nuits et tous les matins de toute une vie. Et ça, je ne peux pas. Pardonne-moi Harry, je t'en supplie. Pardonne-moi et promets-moi que nous resterons toujours amis...

Il me dit tout ça avec une telle souffrance dans la voix que je n'ai pas le coeur de le lui refuser.

\- Je te le promets Draco.

\- Merci, souffle-t-il en posant un baiser sur mon front.

Alors, il s'écarte de moi et s'en va.

Je soupire douloureusement. Je n'ai plus rien à espérer. Tout ce qu'il me donnera, c'est son amitié. Son indéfectible et si précieuse amitié.

* * *

POV Draco

Il m'aime. Il allait me le dire et je l'en ai empêché.

Il m'aime. Je devrais être fou de joie et à la place, je suis fou de douleur.

Parce qu'il m'aime et que je lui fais du mal. Mais du mal, je lui en ferais de toute façon. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Il mérite tellement mieux que moi.

Mais je suis tellement égoïste que je refuse de le laisser partir définitivement. Alors, comme le vil serpent que je suis, je veux le garder près de moi au nom de notre amitié.

Je me dégoûte.

* * *

POV Harry

D'un accord tacite, nous n'avons plus parlé de ce baiser ni de ma déclaration avortée.

Je ne dis pas que c'est facile pour moi de faire abstraction de mes sentiments pour lui mais la réalité c'est qu'il serait encore pire qu'il ne fasse pas du tout partie de ma vie. C'est déjà pour cette raison que j'ai voulu le sauver d'Azkaban. Et c'est encore pour cette raison que j'accepte aujourd'hui de me contenter de son amitié.

Malgré cela, je suis heureux de constater qu'aucune gêne de subsiste entre nous. Ainsi, il n'est pas rare de nous trouver affalé l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé en train de discuter de tout et de rien. Il n'est pas rare non plus de nous trouver endormis l'un contre l'autre, nos doigts entrelacés.

Je sais que cette situation peut paraître bizarre, vue de l'extérieur. Malsaine peut-être. Mais il n'en est rien. C'est juste le mode de fonctionnement que nous avons trouvé et tant qu'il me permet d'être près de lui, il me convient.

* * *

POV Harry

Comme Draco me l'avait annoncé, nous avons passé une partie du mois d'août à faire le tour de ses propriétés.

Nous avons commencé par l'Italie, en compagnie de Blaise et Hermione. Après quelques jours, nous avons décidé de les laisser seuls, profiter de la beauté de la région et du confort de la villa. Ces deux-là sont amoureux un peu plus chaque jour et ça fait plaisir à voir. Ils se sont bien trouvés.

Nous avons donc pris la direction de l'Ecosse. Contrairement à l'année dernière, le temps est magnifique et nous profitons pleinement de la campagne environnante.

Un matin, au petit-déjeuner, Draco me demande :

\- Tu es déjà monté à cheval Harry ?

\- Heu ... non, jamais.

Bien évidemment, Draco, lui, monte depuis qu'il a appris à marcher ...

\- ça te dirait d'essayer ?

\- Heu ... bof, je suis pas sûr d'être très doué ... C'est un peu tard pour apprendre non ?

\- Pas du tout ! En plus, pour nous les sorciers, c'est beaucoup plus facile. Nous pouvons communiquer avec l'animal, contrairement aux moldus. Le cheval ressent notre magie et il a confiance. Donc, à part apprendre à te tenir en selle, il n'y a rien de très compliqué. Alors, tu es d'accord ? Me demande-t-il.

Quand il arbore ce sourire d'enfant, je ne peux rien lui refuser ...

\- Ok, je veux bien essayer.

\- Extra ! Viens avec moi, je vais te confier à Billy. C'est lui qui m'a appris à monter quand j'étais petit. Avec lui, ça va aller tout seul !

Et d'un pas enthousiaste, nous descendons aux écuries.

\- Billy, je te présente Harry Potter. Je voudrais que tu lui apprennes à monter.

\- Bien, Monsieur Malefoy, répondit Billy. Avez-vous une idée pour le cheval ?

\- Et bien, je pensais à Eowin, ma jument. Elle est douce et docile, ce sera parfait pour un début.

\- Vous avez raison Monsieur Malefoy. Mais si vous laissez votre jument à Monsieur Potter, quel cheval dois-je vous préparer ?

\- Vous pouvez seller Sauron ...

\- Vous êtes sûr Monsieur Malefoy ... la dernière fois vous avez été désarçonné ...

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Bien, Harry. Je te laisse ta leçon. J'ai encore quelques problèmes d'intendance à régler mais je te rejoins après. Nous pourrons faire une balade dans la lande.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons.

Billy m'amène Eowin, une magnifique jument perlino. Sa robe d'un blanc nacré et ses crins argentés irradient au soleil. Je peux lire immédiatement dans son regard doux qu'elle me fait confiance.

D'instinct, je tends la main lentement sous son nez, paume vers le haut, et je l'invite à approcher en lui parlant doucement. Elle s'approche en fourre son nez dans ma main.

\- Hé bien, Monsieur Potter ! Vous avez le même don que Monsieur Malefoy avec les chevaux. Elle vous a adopté !

Le premier contact étant établi, Billy m'apprend à me hisser en selle et à maîtriser ma monture. J'y arrive facilement car d'une part, Eowin est vraiment docile et d'autre part, elle est à l'écoute de mes directives.

Une heure passe et je suis de plus en plus à l'aise avec la jument.

A ce moment, Draco arrive perché sur un immense pur-sang dont la robe est tellement noire qu'elle semble ruisseler comme de l'encre.

Lui-même est vêtu d'une tenue d'équitation qui lui donne l'air de sortir d'un roman de Jane Austen. Le pantalon blanc moulant et les hautes bottes noires lui font des jambes interminables. La veste bordeaux lie de vin à liséré et boutons dorés, très ajustée souligne ta taille et sa carrure. Il porte une chemise blanche dont le jabot en soie est retenu sur le devant par une épingle. Il est absolument remarquable.

Vu comme ça, on ne peut douter que Draco est un aristocrate. Tout dans son être transpire la confiance et la puissance.

Son cheval est beaucoup plus nerveux que le mien mais il semble le maîtriser parfaitement.

\- Alors Harry ? Prêt pour une promenade ?

\- Prêt !

Nous mettons en route au petit trot. La lande écossaise est magnifique à cette heure de la journée.

\- Dis-moi Draco, tous les noms de vos chevaux sont tirés du Seigneur des Anneaux ?

Il rigole franchement.

\- Beaucoup en effet ! Il y a Legolas que je monte en alternance avec Eowin. Arwen et Galadriel étaient montées par ma mère. Il y a également Gandalf et Saroumane que j'ai monté également. Enfant, j'avais même un poney qui s'appelait Frodon !

\- Et celui-ci ? Sauron ...

\- C'était le cheval de mon père. Maintenant, c'est le mien.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que ton père a appelé son cheval d'un nom tiré d'un roman moldu !

\- Tu aurais voulu qu'il l'appelle Voldemort ? Me dit-il en riant

Nous continuons à rire et à parler tout en chevauchant. Bientôt le soir tombe et nous décidons de rentrer.

Le reste du séjour se passe à merveille.

Après New York et la France, le mois de septembre est déjà bien entamé quand nous rentrons enfin à Londres.

En m'effondrant sur mon lit après ces superbes vacances, je me dis que je ne suis pas loin d'avoir une vie de rêve. J'ai ma maison à moi au coeur de Londres que je partage avec les personnes que j'aime, je vais entrer dans une prestigieuse faculté sorcière, j'ai des amis formidables, dont un surtout qui me fait vivre des moments vraiment uniques.

Oui, _à peu de choses près_, ma vie est parfaite.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 26 – Tu l'as voulu**

Le 1er octobre, Harry et Draco découvrirent leur nouvel environnant d'études. La faculté sorcière d'Oxford était similaire à son homologue moldue. On accédait à la partie « sorcière » de la petite ville par une courette située à l'arrière d'un pub, tout comme le Chaudron baveur à Londres.

Les bâtiments étaient similaires, construits dans le même style gothique et l'université se divisait également en _Colleges_.

L'année universitaire était divisée en trois périodes : la période Saint-Michel, entre octobre et décembre la période Saint Hilaire, entre janvier et mars et enfin la période de la Trinité d'avril à juin.

Harry et Draco avaient reçu leurs emplois du temps. Ceux-ci était diamétralement opposés de sorte qu'il était peu probable qu'ils aient le temps de se voir durant la journée.

Harry pour sa part, entamait cette année académique rempli de bonnes résolutions. Il avait l'impression qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui et il comptait bien saisir sa chance.

Sa première résolution était de se consacrer à ses études avec une ardeur qu'Hermione n'aurait pas désavouée.

La deuxième était de profiter de la vie. A Pourdlard, chaque année lui avait apporté des intrigues, des souffrances et des malheurs. Et sa dernière année, n'en parlons même pas ! Il espérait en avoir terminé avec cette vie-là.

* * *

Quelques jours après le début des cours, il fut interpellé par un voix vaguement familière :

\- Hé Harry ! Salut ! Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait !

C'était Alistair Cavendish, le camarade d'école de Draco à Salem.

\- Salut Alistair ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Tu es de retour depuis quand ?

\- Oh, quelques jours à peine. Mais ça fait du bien de revenir. L'Angleterre me manquait.

\- Oui, c'est aussi l'avis de Draco. Tu sais qu'il est ici en faculté de médicomagie ?

\- Oui, il me l'a dit à Salem.

\- Alistair, pourquoi ne passerais-tu pas chez moi à Londres un de ces soirs. J'y habite avec Draco, Blaise Zabini et ma meilleure amie.

\- Volontiers ! Ça me fera plaisir de revoir Blaise. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, on avait 10 ans !

\- Et bien disons vendredi soir, ça te va ?

\- Parfait ! A vendredi !

* * *

Le vendredi fut effectivement une excellente soirée. Blaise et Alistair étaient ravis de se revoir, de même que Draco. Ils parlèrent longuement de leur enfance commune, au grand plaisir de Harry et Hermione qui en apprenait davantage sur leurs amis.

Harry se prit à apprécier la compagnie d'Alistair. Sa conversation était plaisante et, fait non négligeable, il était agréable à regarder. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient coupés court, et une lueur malicieuse animait tout le temps ses yeux noisettes. Par ailleurs, à l'instar de Blaise, il maniait l'humour anglais avec brio.

Ils multiplièrent les sorties à deux ou avec leurs amis respectifs.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Alistair pour remarquer l'intérêt de Harry à son encontre. Comme il avait l'habitude d'aller droit au but, un soir de novembre, il fit savoir à Harry qu'il lui plaisait aussi et qu'il aimerait sortir avec lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, un samedi soir où il avait invité Alistair à Grimmaurd, Harry mit ses amis au courant de sa relation avec le jeune homme en lui prenant la main à table et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Si Blaise et Hermione se réjouissaient sincèrement pour leur ami, Draco ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'un sourire qui n'atteignit jamais ses yeux.

* * *

POV Harry

La vie est simple avec Alistair. Il est d'une humeur constante et parle avec franchise. Il sait ce qu'il veut, il sait comment l'obtenir et il n'est torturé par aucun état d'âme.

Quand il a voulu sortir avec moi, il s'est planté devant moi et m'a dit :

\- Harry, tu me plais et je vois bien que je te plais aussi. Je pense qu'on devrait sortir ensemble.

Voilà. Tout simplement. Pas de _« je ne pourrai pas te donner ce que tu attends »_ ou de _« ce n'est pas un sentiment pour moi »_.

On s'est embrassé et on est directement passé dans sa chambre.

Il me fait rire, il est beau, il est brillant et Hermione et Blaise l'aiment bien. Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'homme parfait.

* * *

Cela fait quelques fois qu'Alistair passe la nuit avec moi à Grimmaurd. Cela ne dérange ni Hermione ni Blaise. Quant à Draco, encore faudrait-il qu'il soit là pour s'en rendre compte. Il découche de plus en plus souvent. J'essaye de ne pas y faire attention, après tout j'ai ma vie maintenant. Avec Alistair.

Ce soir encore, j'ai ramené Alistair à la maison. Après un repas sympa avec Blaise et Hermy, nous sommes montés dans ma chambre.

Après avoir jeté un sort de silence, nous laissons parler nos corps. J'aime bien coucher avec Alistair, il est infatigable et imaginatif. La seule restriction que j'ai imposée et qu'il a acceptée sans rechigner, c'est que je sois au-dessus.

Bien sûr, il ne connaît pas mes raisons et et d'ailleurs, il ne me demande rien.

Ce matin, il a un cours à option que je n'ai pas pris et qui commence à 8h00. Après, il doit bosser sur un cas pratique à remettre pour le surlendemain. Comme on ne verra pas pendant 2 jours, je prends le temps de le besogner avec ardeur avant qu'il ne parte.

Je le regarde ensuite s'habiller en vitesse.

Alors qu'il ouvre la porte de la chambre, Draco passe dans le couloir. Il s'arrête.

Lui est habillé pour partir à ses cours. Moi je suis allongé sur le ventre, entièrement nu, le drap me couvrant à peine jusqu'à mi-cuisse. J'ai encore les yeux troubles et le souffle court consécutifs à l'orgasme.

Une fraction de seconde nos regards se croisent. Dans le tien, je lis la douleur. Dans le mien, tu dois lire la résignation.

Hé oui, Draco. Regarde-moi. Voilà ce que tu as voulu pour moi. Une nuit et un matin. Dans les bras d'un autre.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Warning : slash/yaoi - rated M**

**Chapitre 27 – La chute**

* * *

**Un an et demi plus tard – juin 2001**

* * *

\- A la fin des examens !

A Grimmaurd, Harry, Draco, Blaise et Hermione fêtaient la fin de leur deuxième année à l'université.

Ils avaient tous les quatre brillamment réussis leurs examens et espéraient goûter à des vacances bien méritées avant d'entamer leur troisième année. Cette année serait en effet décisive puisqu'ils devaient tous faire les choix d'orientation pour le reste de leurs études.

Harry n'eut pas trop de mal à se décider. Vu qu'il se destinait à la fonction de Procureur, il avait naturellement décidé de se spécialiser en droit pénal.

Hermione était encore en balance entre le droit pénal et le droit de l'intégration des hybrides et créatures magiques.

A l'Institut de Sciences Politiques, Blaise avait longuement hésité entre une carrière diplomatique et une maîtrise en administration des services publics. Il avait fini par choisir cette dernière orientation.

Enfin Draco se destinait à la chirurgie médicomagique. Parallèlement, il avait obtenu sa maîtrise en potions et s'était inscrit à un programme d'études spécifiques en médecine moldue.

Des quatre amis, c'est lui qui avait le programme le plus chargé et il avait passé cette dernière année à travailler d'arrache-pied pour réussir. Cela n'avait pas été sans conséquence sur sa vie personnelle.

Blaise s'en était un jour inquiété.

\- Draco ... Je comprends que tu prennes tes études au sérieux mais là, t'es carrément en train d'arrêter de vivre ...

\- Blaise, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter un sermon.

\- T'es d'humeur à rien du tout ces derniers temps ...

\- Si, je suis d'humeur à essayer d'obtenir mon diplôme de médicomage.

\- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, Draco ?

\- C'est quoi cette question ?

\- C'est simple. Tu vois quelqu'un ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Blaise n'avait rien pu en tirer. Mais il était clair pour lui que la vie sentimentale de Draco était désertique.

Tout comme l'était celle de Harry.

Alistair avait fini par le quitter en février dernier. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'Harry, pour la deuxième année consécutive, passe toute la journée du 14 avec Draco. Lui qui était toujours d'une humeur égale, lui avait fait une scène digne d'une tragédie grecque. Harry aurait pu lui expliquer que cette journée n'avait rien eu de romantique, qu'il l'avait passée à regarder Draco lutter contre les démons de son passé qui surgissaient immanquablement à cette date. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait parce que c'était le secret de Draco et qu'il ne le trahirait pas. De toute façon, explication ou pas, Alistair avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter le lien particulier qui unissait le brun au blond. Et cela agaçait Harry de plus en plus.

Harry n'avait cependant pas souffert outre mesure de cette séparation. Certes, il avait apprécié Alistair et la stabilité qu'il lui avait apporté, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu d'amour entre eux.

Quant à Draco, ses amants ne restaient jamais assez longtemps pour se rendre compte de l'omniprésence de Harry dans sa vie. Mais le seul qui avait osé un jour faire un commentaire désobligeant sur le brun avait été flanqué à la porte sans autre explication.

* * *

Un après-midi d'août particulièrement ensoleillé, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse chez le glacier Florian Fortarôme.

Ils examinaient la carte, indécis comme toujours, lorsqu'une serveuse approcha.

\- Bonjour. Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

\- Oui, je vais prendre ... commença Harry en relevant la tête.

Là, il resta interdit devant la serveuse qui n'était nulle autre que Ginny Weasley. Hermione et Blaise étaient tout aussi surpris et quelque peu embarrassés.

Draco s'était tendu imperceptiblement.

\- ... Ginny ? Dit Harry

\- heu ... oui. Bonjour Harry. Hermione, Blaise. ... Malefoy

Un silence embarrassant venait de s'installer, rompu par Draco.

\- Alors comme ça, t'es sortie d'Azkaban ? Dit-il, ouvertement hostile.

\- Tout comme toi Malefoy. Sauf que moi, personne n'est venu me _sauver_. J'ai purgé ma peine ...

\- Une peine trop clémente pour ce que tu as fait ... s'emporta-t-il.

\- Draco, arrête, intervint Harry. Quant à toi Ginny, je te rappelle que Draco a été innocenté. Ce qui ne fût pas ton cas.

\- A ce propos Harry, je voudrais te dire que je regrette sincèrement ce qui s'est passé.

\- C'est quoi ce truc, dit Draco, mauvais. Un putain de programme de réhabilitation en 12 étapes ? Tu en es au point « demander pardon à ceux à qui j'ai fait du mal » ?

\- En effet, Malefoy. C'est à peu près ça.

\- Si c'est le cas Ginny, dit Harry, le premier à qui tu dois demander pardon c'est Draco.

\- Je ... Malefoy, je te prie de m'excuser.

Le regard que Draco posa sur elle était polaire.

\- Non, _Weasley_. C'est trop facile. Je ne te pardonne pas. Et je m'en vais, dit-il en se levant.

\- Nous t'accompagnons Draco dit Blaise, en prenant la main d'Hermione.

Harry se leva à son tour mais Ginny le retint d'une main.

\- Harry, je te t'en prie. Laisse-moi une chance de t'expliquer. S'il te plait.

Il la considéra un instant avec de dire :

\- Je ne sais pas. Laisse-moi y réfléchir.

\- Tu peux me contacter ici, chez Florian.

\- Bien. Au revoir Ginny.

* * *

De retour à Grimmaurd, l'ambiance était un peu lourde. Blaise et Hermione étaient montés dans leurs chambres. Harry et Draco étaient dans la cuisine.

Draco soupira.

\- Tu es décidé. Tu vas lui parler.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

\- Oui ... oui je pense bien que oui, dit Harry.

\- Je ne vais pas essayer de te convaincre de ne pas le faire Harry. Je te connais, ça ne servirait à rien. Mais je te demande juste d'être prudent. Et de ne pas oublier trop vite ce qu'elle t'a fait.

\- Je n'oublie pas Draco, crois-moi. Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être ce que tu es. Et de m'accepter comme je suis.

* * *

Malgré qu'Harry était décidé à laisser Ginny s'expliquer, il lui fallut encore quinze jours avant de lui envoyer un hibou l'invitant à Gimmaurd à la fin du mois.

Le 31 août, Ginny était donc assise dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé devant elle.

\- Bien, Ginny. Dis-moi ce que tu as à dire, qu'on en finisse.

\- Je ne sais pas pour où commencer ...

\- Et bien commence déjà par me dire pourquoi, alors que tu disais m'aimer, tu as essayé de me tuer ? Pourquoi alors que tu disais m'aimer, tu n'as pas voulu écouter pourquoi je voulais aider Draco ?

\- J'ai ... j'ai transposé sur Malefoy la haine que j'avais pour son père. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas supporté l'idée que tu veuilles l'aider ... parce que j'étais jalouse de cette ... relation que vous aviez tous les deux. Lui, contrairement à moi, tu l'as remarqué dès le premier jour. A partir de là, il est devenu exclusif pour toi. Il était _ton _ennemi. Et là, j'apprends que tu veux le sortir d'Azkaban... comme si tu refusais qu'un autre que toi le condamne. C'était irrationnel, je sais. Mais la haine a pris le dessus ... Et puis Ron s'en est mêlé. Lui, il voulait que Malefoy paye cher pour toutes ces années où il nous a humiliés, Ron, moi et notre famille. Ron a eu le sentiment que tu lui avais volé sa vengeance en quelque sorte. Il est devenu comme fou. Il voulait que tu payes cette trahison. J'étais tellement anéantie par notre rupture, tellement prête à tout que je me suis laissée convaincre par Ron ... Et je le regretterai toute ma vie.

\- Et cette histoire de grossesse ?

\- L'idée d'une femme désespérée, prête à tout pour récupérer l'homme qu'elle aime ...

Devant le silence de Harry, elle ajouta :

\- Harry ... durant mon année Azkaban, la seule chose qui m'a fait tenir, c'est l'espoir d'obtenir ton pardon. Mais je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, et je comprendrais que tu refuses, tout comme Malefoy.

Harry considéra les propos de Ginny.

\- Je ne suis pas comme lui. Mais j'aurai beaucoup de mal à te pardonner quand même.

\- Ça veut dire que tu y réfléchiras ?

\- Ça veut dire ... je ne sais pas. Je verrai, c'est trop tôt.

* * *

POV Harry

10 septembre. Je suis de retour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mes pas me mènent chez Florian Fortarôme. Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce besoin de revoir Ginny mais c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Salut Ginny.

\- Bonjour Harry. Tu es ... tu es revenu.

\- Oui, je suis revenu te dire que ... j'ai entendu tes explications et je te remercie d'avoir fait l'effort de m'en parler. Mais c'est ... je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te pardonner. Avec le temps, j'arrêterai sans doute de t'en vouloir mais je ne pense pas que je pourrai pardonner. Je sais que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi mais tu ne devrais pas ... pour moi, c'est fini. Il faut que tu passes à autre chose, Ginny.

\- Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois ressentir Harry, ... je t'aime toujours et ça ne changera pas.

\- Ginny ... je soupire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je te comprends. Je te demande juste une dernière chose ...

Elle s'approche et prend mon visage entre ses mains. Je suis trop pétrifié pour esquisser le moindre geste. Elle m'embrasse. La seule pensée qui me vient à ce moment c'est que ce baiser ne me fait absolument rien.

Je veux l'écarter de moi mais elle s'accroche à mes épaules.

A ce moment, je le vois. Il vient de sortir de la boutique de l'apothicaire. Ses yeux sont en colère. J'écarte Ginny sans ménagement.

\- Draco ! Je l'appelle mais il a déjà transplané.

\- Merde ! Dis-je et je transplane à mon tour.

Pourvu qu'il soit rentré à Grimmaurd.

Arrivé sur place, je l'appelle. Il ne me répond pas. Je le cherche dans le salon, la cuisine, sa chambre. Finalement, je le trouve dans le salon de musique.

\- Draco, dis-je. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ...

\- Je ne crois rien, Harry. J'ai des yeux pour voir. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? S'énerve-t-il.

La colère monte en moi également.

\- Ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Et chez toi, Draco ? C'est quoi ton problème ? On est quoi, tous les deux pour que tu me fasses une crise de jalousie ? Tu es quoi pour venir me faire la morale ? Hein ? Tu es quoi ?

Lorsqu'il me regarde, ses yeux reflètent une douleur que je ne leur ai jamais vu.

\- Je ne suis rien, Harry. Rien que le type qui tient suffisamment à toi pour être resté 36 heures sans dormir pour te préparer la potion qui t'a sauvé la vie parce que la fille à qui tu roulais une pelle a essayé de te tuer. Rien que le type qui a failli se faire décapiter par un cognard parce que le frère de la fille à qui tu roulais une pelle a aussi essayé de te tuer. Mais à part ça, je ne suis rien Harry. Rien du tout.

\- Draco, ...

\- Non, Harry. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Excuse-moi, dit-il en m'écartant pour passer la porte. Je dois être à New York, j'ai rendez-vous avec Cliff demain.

Il retourne dans le couloir où attend une petite valise.

\- Attends Draco. Je croyais qu'on y allait ensemble.

\- Non, Harry. Je pars seul. Il le faut. On parlera à mon retour.

\- Quand ? Je demande paniqué.

\- Je ne sais pas. Au revoir Harry.

Et il a transplané. Merlin, je suis un idiot.

Je passe le reste de l'après-midi et la nuit à repenser à ce qui s'est passé. Je lui en veux. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a rejeté en premier. Et maintenant, il me fait toute une histoire pour un baiser que je n'ai même pas demandé. Il me fait une crise de jalousie comme si ...

... comme s'il m'aimait. Merlin, je suis vraiment un idiot.

* * *

Le matin du 11 septembre, je me réveille avec la ferme intention d'appeler Draco et lui dire que j'arrive à New York. Pas question d'attendre son retour. Je vais tout lui dire et cette fois, il ne m'empêchera pas de parler. De lui dire que je l'aime.

Je prends mon téléphone portable. Je me félicite d'avoir obligé Draco, Hermione et Blaise à s'équiper de ce petit appareil moldu qui permet de communiquer plus rapidement et plus facilement que par hibou ou par cheminée.

Je regarde l'heure. 9 heures à Londres. 5 heures à New York. Si je l'appelle maintenant, il va râler car je l'aurai réveillé. On ne doit pas plaisanter avec les heures de sommeil de Draco, ... Bon, je vais attendre.

En fin de matinée, je décide d'aller parler à Ginny. Je retourne donc au Chemin de Traverse. Elle est en train de nettoyer les tables à l'extérieur.

\- Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Ginny, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. En fait, je te comprends. Je comprends qu'on puisse être capable de faire des choses irréfléchies par amour, qu'on puisse même faire atrocement souffrir la personne qu'on aime. Je te comprends car c'est exactement ce qui m'arrive. Et moi aussi, je voudrais qu'il me pardonne.

\- Il ?

\- Oui ...

\- Alors, tu l'aimes vraiment, me dit-elle d'un air résigné.

\- Oui et je ne veux pas perdre un minute avant de le lui dire.

\- Et lui ?

\- Je ... oui, peut-être. Je l'espère en tout cas...

Ginny me sourit gentiment.

\- Je ne vais pas dire que je suis étonnée, ce serait un mensonge mais je suis contente pour toi.

Je m'apprête à partir quand elle me retient.

\- Harry ... si jamais ... ça ne se passe comme tu veux avec Draco, sache que moi je serai là. Je serai toujours là, prête à te donner ce que tu veux par-dessus tout, une famille.

Je ne répond rien. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, contacter Draco. Je regarde ma montre : 12h45. Je l'appelle.

Il répond à la 3ème sonnerie.

\- Draco, c'est moi Harry. T'es où ?

\- Au WTC, avec Cliff. Ecoute Harry, je n'ai pas le temps ...

\- Ne raccroche pas je t'en prie. Draco, on doit parler absolument. Je dois absolument te dire ...

\- Putain, Harry je n'entends rien de ce que tu dis ... c'est quoi ce boucan ? Mais qu'est-ce que ... Oh Merlin !

La communication se coupe. Il est 12h46. 8h46 à New York.

J'essaye de le rappeler mais je tombe directement sur sa messagerie. Sans doute un problème avec le réseau. Tant pis, je réessayerai plus tard.

Je profite du fait que je suis sur le Chemin de Traverse pour m'arrêter chez Fleury et Bott acheter un livre de droit dont j'aurai besoin à la rentrée.

* * *

Lorsque je rentre à Grimmaurd, je suis prise d'assaut par Hermione.

\- Harry ! Harry ! C'est épouvantable ! Tu es au courant ? Où est Draco ? Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas là-bas !

\- Hermione, de quoi tu parles ?

Elle m'entraine avec elle dans le salon où la télévision est allumée sur la chaîne moldue américaine CNN. Je vois sur l'écran une image qui est censée être celle des tours jumelles. Sauf qu'il n'y en a plus qu'une. De l'autre, s'échappe une longue colonne de fumée noire.

\- Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Deux avions se sont encastrés dans les tours. Le premier à 8h46 et le deuxième à 9h03, me dit Blaise, le visage défait. La tour sud s'est effondrée.

\- Quoi ?

Mon cerveau n'arrive pas à assimiler l'information. Je regarde l'écran. Je regarde la Tour nord. Mentalement j'essaye d'évaluer à quel étage à eu lieu l'impact.

Merlin.

La réalité me submerge : Draco était au 91ème étage. Il me parlait quand la communication a été coupée brutalement. Il était 8h46.

Je sens qu'on me secoue. J'entends la voix d'Hermione.

\- Harry ? Où est Draco ?

\- Il ... il est là-bas. Dans la tour nord.

Je suffoque. Le dire à voix haute rend la catastrophe plus réelle.

\- Il a sûrement pu transplaner, dit Blaise.

\- Je ne ... je ne sais pas. Il me parlait au téléphone. Il n'a pas peut-être pas vu arriver ... il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps ...

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je ne veux pas y penser. Ça n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas être ... mort.

Il ne peut pas m'avoir laissé pour toujours.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dis-je, frénétique. Il faut que j'aille à New York le retrouver.

Au moment où je dis cela, sur les images diffusées en direct, je regarde, impuissant, la tour nord s'effondrer à son tour. Il est 10h28 à New York.

Ma vision se brouille. Les sanglots finissent par avoir raison de moi et je m'écroule en pleurant et appelant Draco comme si dire son nom pouvait suffire à le faire revenir.

Puis le néant m'engloutit.

* * *

\- Harry ? Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

C'est la voix d'Hermione. Elle semble venir de très loin. Je crois que je suis dans mon lit. J'essaye de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. New York. Les Tours. Draco.

La douleur me submerge à nouveau. Je me redresse comme un ressort.

\- Draco ! Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Draco ? Je demande

Blaise et Hermione secouent négativement la tête.

Je retombe sur les oreillers vaincu par les larmes qui affluent de nouveau. La colère prend le relais.

Je veux me lever.

\- Harry, non. Tu es resté inconscient plusieurs heures.

\- Je dois y aller, Hermy. Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire, je vais devenir fou.

\- Harry me dit Blaise. Tu ne peux pas partir pour New York maintenant. Les moldus pensent à une attaque terroriste et ont fermé l'espace aérien. Le Ministère américain de la magie a également fermé les liaisons par portoloins au cas où des sorciers seraient impliqués.

\- Oh Merlin, ... dis-je désespéré.

\- Ecoute Harry, j'ai bien une idée, tente Blaise.

Je suis toute ouïe.

\- J'ai un contact au Département des affaires étrangères sorcières. Je vais essayer de les convaincre de te réserver le premier portoloin qui part pour New York.

\- Merci Blaise ! Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien Harry. Draco est mon ami. Moi aussi je souhaite avoir de ses nouvelles le plus vite possible.

Commence alors une interminable attente. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai rappelé sur son portable. Sans succès. Le réseau est complètement saturé. J'essaye de me persuader que Draco a pu transplaner, contrairement à ces centaines de pauvres moldus pris au piège des tours infernales.

Ce n'est que le surlendemain que le Département des affaires étrangères me contacte. La catastrophe est un attentat terroriste initié par des moldus radicaux. Le monde magique n'est plus en cause et les liaisons par portoloins sont rouvertes. Je pourrai partir en fin de journée.

* * *

J'arrive à New York en plein cahot. Une épaisse poussière recouvre tout et tout le monde. Les services de secours moldus ne savent plus où donner de la tête.

Le site de l'attentat est inaccessible. Je ne sais pas où chercher.

Je commence par aller à l'appartement. Il est désespérément vide.

Je me renseigne ensuite dans tous les hôpitaux. Son nom n'apparaît sur aucune liste mais sans précaution, on me dit qu'il est peut être trop tôt, que son corps n'a peut-être pas encore été retrouvé. Je tremble à la simple idée qu'il est peut être enseveli sous une tonne de gravas.

Machinalement, je porte la main à mon poignet. Le bracelet. Notre bracelet. Merlin, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! Si Draco était mort, nul doute que le bracelet se serait détaché. Or, ce n'est pas le cas ! Il est vivant. Cette seule pensée me galvanise pour recommencer mes recherches.

Le lendemain, je refais le tour des hôpitaux. Toujours rien. Puis, je pense à quelque chose. J'interpelle une infirmière.

\- Mademoiselle, si on a des compétences médicales, croyez-vous qu'on peut accéder au site pour aider les secours ?

\- Si vous êtes médecin ou étudiant en médecine, il y a des chances. Toute l'aide est bonne à prendre.

C'est ça ! Comment n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Le seul endroit où je n'ai pas cherché, c'est sur le site.

Afin d'éviter les barrages de police, je transplane directement au milieu de la catastrophe. C'est encore pire que je ne l'imaginais, si tant est qu'on puisse imaginer une chose pareille.

Mes yeux scrutent chaque personne mais je ne le vois pas. Je pense à lui du plus fort que je peux et je touche mon bracelet. Une forte chaleur, presque une brûlure, l'envahit.

Et soudain, je le vois. A genoux dans les décombres. Ses cheveux blonds rendus gris par la poussière. Il se redresse en portant sa main à son poignet. Il a dû sentir la brûlure. Il m'aperçoit. Au prix d'un effort qui semble incommensurable, il se met debout et chancelle vers moi tandis que je cours vers lui. Je l'attrape dans mes bras au moment où il va s'effondrer et je transplane avec lui dans notre appartement.

Il me sert dans ses bras avec tant de force que j'en suffoque. Il pleure, des larmes de poussière et de sang.

\- Harry, si tu savais. C'était si horrible, sanglote-t-il. Tous ces morts, tous ces blessés. J'ai essayé de les sauver. J'ai essayé de transplaner avec eux mais ma magie s'est épuisée. Je n'ai pas pu les sauver, Harry. Ils sont morts. Certains se sont jetés par les fenêtres pour échapper à cet enfer ! Oh Merlin, comment est-ce possible ? Je suis resté sur place pour aider les secours mais les morts et les blessés sont trop nombreux ...

Il est clairement en état de choc. Je l'éloigne de moi à contrecoeur mais je dois vérifier s'il n'est pas blessé. Je le fais allonger sur son lit et je passe ma baguette le long de son corps pour détecter d'éventuelles blessures internes. A part des coupures et des hématomes, il n'a rien. Je lui lance un sort de nettoyage et le soigne rapidement.

Mais il reste sa détresse émotionnelle. Pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à l'épuisement, il me raconte ce qu'il a vu. Il me parle de Cliff, certainement mort comme tous ceux qui se trouvaient entre le 90ème et le 97ème étage. Il me dit qu'il a pu transplaner _in extremis_ quand il a vu l'avion s'approcher de la tour. Il me raconte son besoin de rester sur place pour aider les victimes.

Il finit par s'endormir dans mes bras, vaincu par la fatigue et la douleur.

* * *

Le lendemain, il se réveille, encore hébété par les évènements. Quand il comprend qu'il est vivant et en sécurité, une nouvelle crise de larmes le reprend. Il finit par se calmer et je l'incite à aller prendre une douche.

Pendant ce temps, je lui prépare un petit-déjeuner. Tout en m'affairant à la cuisine, je réfléchis à ce que je vais lui dire. Vu son traumatisme, ce n'est franchement pas le moment de le gaver avec mes états d'âme. A la place, je vais prendre soin de lui.

Quand il ressort de la salle de bain, il se dirige directement vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras.

\- Harry, c'est tellement bon de te revoir.

\- J'ai eu si peur Draco ... si peur de ... , dis-je incapable de continuer tant les larmes me brûlent les yeux.

\- Chhhhht, petit lion, je suis là. Tu m'as retrouvé. Comme toujours.

Après avoir un peu mangé, Draco me dit qu'il compte retourner sur place pour continuer à aider les services de secours moldus. Je propose de l'accompagner.

Evidemment, notre aide est quantité négligeable dans cet océan de drame et de souffrance. Mais je sens que c'est important pour Draco. Il doit, quelque part, compenser le fait que, lui, a pu s'en sortir grâce à sa magie.

A la fin de la journée, nous sommes tous les deux épuisés. J'arrive à convaincre Draco que nous ne pourrons rien faire de mieux aujourd'hui et qu'il vaut mieux rentrer à l'appartement.

* * *

Nous sommes installés sur le tapis du salon, face à la cheminée. Une bouteille de whisky pur feu est à moitié vide sur la table. Draco en a bu plus que moi. Pour oublier.

Il me parle encore. Il en a besoin. Je le laisse faire car il doit exorciser toutes les horreurs qu'il a vues. Les sanglots l'étreignent. Je le prends dans mes bras et lui caresse doucement le dos pour l'apaiser.

Il relève alors vers moi ses grands yeux gris, si plein de souffrance que j'en ai le coeur brisé. Ma seule réaction à ce moment est de me pencher vers lui et d'effleurer ses lèvres. Il ne me repousse pas. Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure et je sens son souffle chaud contre ma bouche. Ma langue s'insinue doucement à la recherche de la sienne. Lorsqu'elles se trouvent, le baiser se fait plus profond.

Je sens que je perd le contrôle. Mes mains descendent vers ses hanches, soulèvent son t-shirt et caresse la peau nue de son dos. Soudain, je sens ses mains sur ma taille, sous mon pull. Ce contact m'électrise et me fait perdre toute mesure. Je lui enlève son t-shirt pendant que je me débarrasse de mon pull. Le contact de sa peau brûlante contre la mienne m'arrache un gémissement. Ma langue court le long de son cou, lèche sa clavicule et son torse jusqu'à ce que ma bouche emprisonne l'un de ses tétons, que je mordille encore et encore.

Perdu dans les brumes de l'alcool, je le sens se tendre, rejeter la tête en arrière pendant que je lui inflige cette douce torture.

Je le prends dans mes bras et je ne sais encore comment, je parviens à l'emmener dans sa chambre où je le couche sur le lit.

Mes mains partent à l'assaut de sa ceinture que je défais prestement. Les boutons de son jean se défont les uns après les autres. Je le fais glisser sur ses longues jambes en même temps que son boxer.

Je me débarrasse de mon propre pantalon et de mon sous-vêtement.

Lorsque je m'allonge sur lui et que nos érections se touchent, je crois bien que je vais exploser de plaisir. Je continue à l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépend. Je veux lui faire oublier l'enfer qu'il vient de vivre.

Alors que ma bouche descend lentement vers le centre de son anatomie parfaite, je me dis vaguement que c'est une mauvaise idée. Il est saoul, traumatisé et faible. J'ai l'impression de profiter de lui.

Mais lorsque j'entends le râle de plaisir qu'il émet alors que je le prends tout entier dans ma bouche, j'oublie toutes mes réserves et tous mes doutes.

Je remonte vers son visage pour l'embrasser encore et m'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Je sens son membre dur tout contre moi et ma volonté m'abandonne. Sans aucune préparation, je m'empale sur lui dans un cri de souffrance. Sur son visage à lui, je lis le plaisir à l'état pur et cette vision d'extase emporte immédiatement ma douleur. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et amorce des mouvements qui me le font entrer en moi encore plus profondément. Je crie, de plaisir cette fois tant ses amples mouvements génèrent en moi des sensations inouïes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que même rendu à moitié inconscient par l'alcool, Draco Malefoy est un dieu au lit.

Je le chevauche avec l'énergie du désespoir. Alors que je vois que son orgasme est proche, je me saisi de mon propre sexe que je caresse intensément. Nous atteignons la jouissance ensemble, lui en moi et moi sur lui, dans le même cri de plaisir.

Je m'écroule sur son torse maculé de ma semence et de sa sueur dans un soupir d'extase.

Et le sommeil nous emporte.

_Never thought you'd make me perspire _

_Never thought I'd do you the same _

_Never thought I'd fill with desire _

_Never thought I'd feel so ashamed _

_Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away _

_So before I end my day _

_Remember _

_My sweet prince _

_You are the one _

_My sweet prince _

_You are the one _

_(Placebo)_

Les rayons du soleil me tirent d'un sommeil sans rêve. Les évènements affluent lentement à la surface de ma conscience. Le salon. L'alcool. Le baiser. Nos corps, nus, empressés. La jouissance.

Je me retourne. Je suis seul dans ce grand lit. Sur l'oreiller à côté de moi repose un fin bracelet en cuir noir, dont le fermoir en or blanc renferme une émeraude.

Je contemple mon propre bracelet à mon poignet. A peine, ais-je touché le fermoir que celui-ci se détache.

La peur me noue le ventre.

Je me lève et m'habille sans attendre. Je gagne le salon.

Il est debout devant la cheminée, une main posée sur le manteau. Il ne me regarde pas. Il souffre.

\- Draco ... je commence.

\- J'espère que ça en valait la peine Harry ... J'espère que me baiser en valait la peine, reprend-il plus férocement, parce que là, tu viens de détruire notre amitié.

\- Draco, non ... je ne voulais pas ...

\- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Non, Harry ! Tu as voulu exactement ce que les autres ont voulu avant toi : baiser l'insensible et inaccessible Draco Malefoy !

Il s'interrompt, le visage douloureux.

\- Merde, Harry ! Je croyais que tu étais différent des autres ...

\- Mais je le suis Draco. Je n'ai rien à voir avec les autres ! Je ne voulais pas ...

\- TU NE VOULAIS PAS ? J'ETAIS SAOUL HARRY ! ET COMPLETEMENT DEPASSE PAR LES EVENEMENTS ! COMMENT AS-TU PU PROFITER DE LA SITUATION COMME CA ? COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA ! A MOI ! ! Hurle-t-il .

\- Je suis désolé Draco ... je suis tellement, tellement désolé ! Jamais je n'aurais pu te faire du mal, tu le sais. Jamais ! Oh Merlin, Draco, pardonne-moi !

\- Va-t-en.

\- Draco ...

\- J'ai dit va-t-en. Et ne reviens plus.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 28 – I dreamed a dream**

* * *

_**19 ans après la fin de la guerre**_

_Harry, Ginny et leurs trois enfants arrivent sur le quai 9 3/4, bondé comme à chaque jour de rentrée. Harry pousse un lourd chariot sur lequel les valises de ses enfants sont entassées. _

_Pour James, c'est déjà la troisième rentrée. Il avise ses amis un peu plus loin sur le quai et court les rejoindre sans attendre. _

_Un garçon plus jeune s'accroche à la manche du veston de Harry. C'est sa première rentrée et il semble terriblement inquiet à l'idée de ce qui l'attend._

_Harry lui passe une main dans les cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser._

_Mon grand, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer ! Et tu sais, c'est normal de ressentir de l'appréhension. James ne fanfaronnait pas autant le jour de sa première rentrée ..._

_Ces paroles ont l'effet escompté. Le jeune garçon esquisse un sourire. Il embrasse son père, sa mère et sa petite soeur et se dirige vers le train. _

_Harry regarde son fils s'éloigner. Soudain, son regard tombe sur un couple un peu plus loin sur le quai. L'homme grand, blond et beau à damner un saint embrasse un petit garçon de 11 ans qui lui ressemble trait pour trait. Il est accompagné d'une jolie brune, très élégante. _

_Les deux hommes se regardent et esquissent un mouvement de tête en guise de salut. _

_Le coeur de Harry se fêle. Il détourne les yeux et les reporte sur son fils qui vient de s'arrêter à hauteur du garçon blond. Ils échangent manifestement quelques mots. Le garçon blond lui tend la main et il la serre sans attendre. _

_Harry soupire. Son fils vient de faire le geste que lui même avait refusé d'accomplir des années plus tôt. _

_Les deux garçons montent à bord du train. Les portes se ferment et la locomotive démarre dans un sifflement assourdissant._

_TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT..._

* * *

POV Harry

_TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT ..._

Je me réveille en sursaut et coupe l'alarme du réveil matin d'un geste rageur.

Encore ce rêve. Je fais le même chaque veille de rentrée scolaire depuis que James est entré à Poudlard.

Je déteste faire ce rêve. Il me montre des choses et des personnes dont je ne veux pas me souvenir.

Il faudrait que j'en parle un jour à un psychomage ...

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les rentrées scolaires de mes enfants me rendent nostalgique. Pourtant, j'ai tout pour être heureux, vraiment tout.

Je suis un mari et un père de famille comblé. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Ma main se porte automatiquement vers la place à côté de moi dans le lit. Elle est froide et vide. Cette sensation me réveille définitivement : ma douce moitié m'attend au terminal des portoloins. Pas question pour moi d'être en retard, sinon je vais l'entendre pendant une semaine ! Cette perspective m'arrache une grimace et un sourire en même temps.

Je me lève et me douche rapidement. J'enfile des vêtements décontractés. Hors de question de porter un costume mes jours de congé !

J'arrive dans la cuisine pour me servir un café quand un petit corps me percute de plein fouet.

\- PAPAAA !

\- Lily ma puce ! Tu es déjà debout !

Je prends ma fille, mon rayon de soleil, dans mes bras. Je ne me lasse pas de regarder son petit visage en forme de coeur, auréolé de boucles rousses, qui me sourit tout le temps.

\- Je pars au terminal des portoloins. Tes frères dorment encore mais je serai de retour au plus tard dans un quart d'heure, lui dis-je.

\- A d'autres ! Dit une voix plus grave dans mon dos. A peine vous vous serez retrouvés que vous allez vous roulez des pelles à n'en plus finir ! On ne vous verra pas avant au moins heure ... sans compter que ce que vous ferez à peine arrivés ici !

\- JAMES !

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux des propos de mon fils aîné. Il connaît décidément trop bien ses parents ...

Je reprends contenance et je transplane dans la dignité.

* * *

Au terminal des portoloins, je consulte le panneau d'affichage des arrivées. Son portoloin est annoncé à l'heure dite.

Je m'adosse à un mur et j'attends, les yeux fermés.

J'esquisse un sourire quand j'entends son pas aérien qui approche. Je garde toujours les yeux clos et me laisse emporter par mes autres sens.

Le toucher tout d'abord lorsque je sens la douce caresse de ses doigts sur ma joue et ma nuque.

Le goût, lorsque ses lèvres sucrées se posent sur les miennes.

L'ouïe, lorsque j'entends sa voix douce et chaude me murmurer à l'oreille : « bonjour, mon amour, tu m'as manqué ».

L'odorat, lorsque je niche ma tête dans son cou pour respirer son parfum d'orange amère.

Et enfin j'ouvre les yeux, pour le voir. Ses grands yeux gris, ses cheveux blonds, son corps toujours aussi parfait malgré ses 37 ans.

Draco. L'homme de ma vie. Le père de mes enfants. Mon mari.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Warning : slash - rated M**

**Chapitre 29 – My Sweet Prince, you are the one**

**Flash-Back – 11 septembre 2001**

_\- Va-t-en._

_\- Draco ..._

_\- J'ai dit va-t-en et ne reviens plus._

* * *

POV Draco

Je suis au supplice. J'ai l'impression que mon âme se déchire en deux. C'est schizophrénique. Cette nuit fut la plus belle de ma vie. L'homme que j'aime était dans mes bras. J'étais en lui. C'était magnifique. Cette nuit fut aussi la plus horrible car il n'avait pas le droit de me voler cette première fois avec lui. J'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement. Je voulais l'aimer lentement, passionnément et pas à moitié inconscient.

Tout mon être se révolte contre lui car il a profité de moi, de mon corps comme tous les autres avant lui. Ceux qui n'avaient pas d'importance. Ceux dont je n'ai même pas retenu le nom.

Mais coeur saigne car je l'aime et je viens de lui dire de s'en aller. Et de ne plus jamais revenir.

Je suis toujours debout devant la cheminée, les yeux fermés.

Je l'entends qui s'éloigne. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer.

C'est fini. Il est parti.

Alors je sens les larmes inonder mes joues.

Entre deux sanglots, j'entends un bruit de pas. Bon sang, il est toujours là. Pourquoi n'est-il pas parti ?

\- Potter, je viens de te ...

\- Non, Draco me coupe-t-il. Je ne m'en vais pas. Je ne m'en irai pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas dit tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Et cette fois tu vas m'écouter !

Je le regarde avec stupeur. Ses yeux verts sont assombris par la colère et je prends soudainement conscience que j'ai devant moi le Survivant, le Sauveur, celui qui a tué Voldemort.

Je n'ose pas faire un pas ni prononcer le moindre le mot.

\- Tu es un lâche, Draco. Tu l'as toujours été ! Tu préfères t'enfuir que d'affronter la réalité, affronter tes sentiments et les miens ! Tu préfères te boucher les oreilles et fermer ton coeur pour ne pas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. Mais crois-moi qu'aujourd'hui, tu vas m'écouter !

Il prend une grande inspiration et poursuit, implacable.

\- Je t'aime Draco Malefoy. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. Oh, vas-y moque-toi ! Prends-moi pour un poufsouffle, ça m'est égal ! Oui, je t'aime depuis que j'ai onze ans. Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas possible ? Et bien, si ! Je t'aimais comme un enfant peut aimer un autre enfant mais c'était de l'amour quand même. Et quand par la suite, tu m'as détesté, quand tu as été odieux avec moi, quand tu me trainais plus bas que terre, j'ai continué de t'aimer encore ! J'ai préféré me dire que c'était de la haine car c'était plus facile à supporter et j'ai fini par me convaincre que je te détestais vraiment. Mais quand tu as été emmené à Azkaban, quand j'ai cru que tu allais mourir là-bas, tout cet amour que j'avais enfuit au fond de moi est ressorti, ne me laissant aucun répit. Notre amitié a été la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivée dans la vie et je la chéris plus que tout. Mais la réalité, Draco, c'est que je tombe amoureux de toi un peu plus à chaque jour qui passe et que ça me tue à petit feu ... Alors oui, ce qui s'est passé hier était peut-être une monumentale erreur mais je ne regrette rien ! Et je ne m'excuserai pas de t'aimer, de te désirer et d'avoir perdu la tête entre tes bras. Jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne pourrai regretter d'avoir fait l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime plus que tout ! Voilà. Maintenant que tu sais tout, tu peux me demander de m'en aller. Tu peux me demander de ne plus revenir. Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de ne plus t'aimer car c'est impossible. C'est toi, Draco. Ça a toujours été toi.

Merlin. C'est donc bien lui. Au fond de moi, je connaissais la vérité mais je ne voulais pas l'affronter de peur d'y laisser mon coeur. Je suis lâche, il a raison. Il est mon âme soeur. Le seul, l'unique amour que je ne connaîtrai jamais. C'est lui.

Il me regarde toujours. Il attends que je lui dise quelque chose. Que je lui dise de partir ou de rester.

\- Harry ... reste, dis-je. Je t'en supplie. Reste. Aussi longtemps que tu pourras me supporter.

\- Ça risque de faire un bout de temps ! Me dit-il en riant.

\- Je suis et je resterai un mec imbuvable, orgueilleux, prétentieux, égoïste ...

\- ... arrogant, méprisant, brillant, beau comme un dieu, attentionné, gentil, généreux, ...

\- Je ne parle pas le poufsouffle ... ou pas souvent ...

\- Je le parlerai pour deux ...

\- Je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, tu voudras me quitter un jour sur deux ...

\- ... et je voudrai te retrouver un jour sur deux ...

\- Tu vas devoir expliquer à toute la Grande-Bretagne que tu aimes un mangemort ...

\- Je vais expliquer au monde entier que j'aime un homme formidable et que s'ils ne sont pas d'accord, c'est le même prix ...

Je suis à court d'arguments. Il le sait et me sourit d'un air espiègle. Il sait qu'il a gagné.

\- Bon, tu en as encore d'autres, des objections débiles ? Me demande-t-il goguenard.

\- Non.

\- Alors embrasse-moi.

\- Je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aime tellement que j'en deviens idiot.

\- Je t'aime, idiot.

Je l'embrasse comme si c'était notre premier baiser. Tendrement, doucement, presque timidement.

Je ne veux pas que l'urgence s'invite aujourd'hui.

\- Harry, pouvons-nous faire comme si aujourd'hui était notre première fois ? Lui dis-je entre deux baisers.

\- Oui, Draco. Oublions tout. Tout ce temps perdu. Nos erreurs. Oublions tout ce qui n'est pas nous en ce moment.

Je le soulève dans mes bras et il enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille. Sans cesser de l'embrasser je l'emmène dans _notre_ chambre. Je le dépose sur le lit et m'allonge sur lui.

D'un sort informulé, je nous déshabille. Le contact de nos corps nus est grisant et nous soupirons tous les deux de plaisir.

Nous n'avons pas assez de nos deux mains pour nous parcourir, nous toucher, nous apprivoiser.

Je suffoque tant mon désir est grand. Des larmes perlent au bord de mes paupières et il le remarque immédiatement.

\- Draco, mon amour, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien Harry, rien du tout. Je suis si heureux, c'est tout. Je t'aime tellement. J'ai tellement envie de toi ...

Les mots me manquent. Alors, tout en le caressant, je lui chantonne à l'oreille les paroles d'une chanson moldue qui me revient à l'esprit :

_« A faire vieillir, à faire blanchir la nuit,_

_A faire brûler la lumière jusqu'au jour,_

_A la passion et jusqu'à la folie,_

_Je vais t'aimer, je vais t'aimer d'amour._

_A faire cerner à faire fermer nos yeux,_

_A faire souffrir à faire mourir nos corps,_

_A faire voler nos âmes aux septièmes cieux,_

_A se croire morts et faire l'amour encore,_

_Je vais t'aimer._

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Comme on ne t'a jamais aimé._

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé._

_Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer._

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Comme personne n'a osé t'aimer._

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Comme j'aurai tellement aimé être aimé._

_Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer »_

Mon petit lion est décidément très sensible à la musique car il se libère dans ma main dans un orgasme ahurissant.

Mais je le lui ai promis, je vais l'aimer plus loin que ses rêves ont imaginé. Alors qu'il est encore perdu dans les brumes du plaisir, je m'enfonce en lui avec lenteur et volupté.

Je jette un autre sort informulé et dans la pièce résonne le _Rêve d'Amour n°3 de Liszt_.

www. youtube watch?v=PGw4c2YGGB8

Son regard se voile dans les réminiscences de ce que nous avions partagé il y a déjà si longtemps, un jour de Noël. Ce jour-là, nous avions fait l'amour dans notre coeur, avec la musique.

Mais aujourd'hui, nous faisons l'amour dans notre corps.

Je bouge en lui avec une lenteur recherchée.

Je lui donne enfin toutes ces sensations que je voulais faire passer avec la musique ce jour-là.

Je respire son odeur et ma bouche recouvre chaque parcelle de son corps ...

Je goûte sa langue avec la plus exquise des voluptés ...

Je le sens qui se cambre et qui se tend sous mon corps ...

Je remue à peine en lui avec une lenteur exaspérante et je vois la folie s'installer dans ses yeux ...

...

Tu me veux d'avantage et ton bassin vient à la rencontre du mien ...

Tu agrippes mes hanches que tu m'amènes vers toi pour t'empaler encore plus profondément en moi...

Nos corps ne font plus qu'un et tes yeux fous de plaisir allument en moi un brasier plus intense que le Feudeymon ...

Je suis partout, sur toi, autour de toi, en toi ...

Tu es si étroit que chaque mouvement à l'intérieur de toi m'arrache un halètement de plaisir ...

Et je m'enfonce toujours plus en toi pour mieux ressortir et revenir encore...

Et à chacun de mes coups de rein, toucher le centre de ton plaisir ...

A chacun de mes coups de rein, de te dire que je t'aime, qu'il n'y a que toi, ...

Te dire que je veux passer le reste de ma vie à te faire l'amour, encore et encore ...

Et quand la jouissance t'emporte en hurlant mon prénom ...

me libérer en toi comme si j'allais en mourir ...

...

Je m'effondre sur toi, terrassé par le plaisir ...

Nous n'avons plus assez de souffle pour parler...

Juste nous regarder et nous dire silencieusement tout l'amour que l'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre...

_Et te dire que mon avenir, c'est toi._

* * *

**Terminal des portoloins de Londres - 31 août 2017**

POV Harry

\- C'était comment Shangaï ?

\- Lourd, trop peuplé, et définitivement trop loin de toi, me dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi.

Il m'embrasse langoureusement. Je lui réponds avec la même intensité. Finalement James aura raison ... encore.

Nous transplanons dans notre maison de Belgravia à Londres.

* * *

**Le prochain et dernier chapitre, c'est ****l'épilogue !**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**EPILOGUE - 2017**

POV Harry

Après notre retour de New York en 2001, nous avons annoncé à tout le monde que nous étions ensemble. Evidemment, cela n'a surpris personne et certainement pas Blaise et Hermione qui étaient ravis.

J'ai rendu à Draco le bracelet en cuir que je lui avais offert. Mais cette fois, c'est un sort d'amour éternel que j'y ai jeté ...

J'ai terminé mes études de droit sorcier en 2003. Je suis entré au Département de la Justice magique comme assistant au Bureau du Procureur la même année. Je suis devenu Procureur le 27 avril 2010.

Sans fausse modestie, je pense que je peux être fier du travail réalisé par mon département. Tous les mangemorts encore en liberté ont été arrêtés, poursuivis et condamnés. Le régime pénitentiaire d'Azkaban a été profondément modifié et j'ai obtenu l'exil définitif des détraqueurs.

Je suis également parvenu, non sans mal, à tenir le Ministère à distance.

On me dépeint comme quelqu'un de sévère et intransigeant, mais aussi de juste et d'intègre.

Je ne fais pas un métier facile. La justice n'est pas parfaite, parfois trop rapide, souvent trop lente. Les relations avec les Aurors qui enquêtent pour moi ne sont pas toujours simples non plus.

Mais au bout du compte, j'ai le sentiment d'oeuvrer à quelque chose d'utile, de faire quelque chose qui a du sens. Et rien que pour ça, les difficultés en valent la peine.

Mais tout cela n'est rien comparé à ce que Draco a accompli. Il a terminé ses études de chirurgien médicomage en 2005. Il est entré à Sainte Mangouste comme interne l'année suivante, après avoir terminé sa spécialisation en médecine moldue. Aujourd'hui, il est Chef du département de Chirurgie de l'hôpital et il est connu dans tout le monde sorcier pour avoir mis au point une technique révolutionnaire de transplantation d'organes entre moldus et sorciers. Chose impossible jusqu'alors parce que personne n'avait jamais réussi à créer un flux magique dans un organe moldu.

Draco, lui, y était parvenu. Et il n'est pas exclu que sa découverte, par extension, puisse aider des cracmols à développer leur magie.

Il est le spécialiste le plus demandé et le plus respecté du monde médical sorcier. Plus personne ne parle de lui comme d'un fils de mangemort.

Bien sûr, il est toujours aussi hautain, imbu de lui-même et snob. Il est absolument imbuvable avec ses patients qu'il refuse même de rencontrer préférant laisser son équipe gérer leur « _trop-plein de sentimentalisme parfaitement pathétique »._

La réalité, c'est que Draco est la personne la plus sentimentale que je connaisse, encore plus que moi, c'est dire ! ... Mais il est bien trop fier pour l'admettre. Sauf à moi.

Moi seul sais qu'il garde précieusement toutes les lettres de remerciements de ses patients.

Moi seul sais qu'il a conservé toute notre correspondance échangée quand j'étais à Poudlard et lui à Salem ... sauf les lettres dans lesquelles je lui parlais de mes amants car elles le faisaient trop souffrir.

Moi seul ai le droit de toucher et d'embrasser sa Marque des Ténèbres.

Moi seul sais qu'il ne s'endort paisiblement que si on s'est fait l'amour mutuellement car il refuse obstinément de considérer que, dans notre relation, il y a un dominant et un dominé.

Moi seul sais que parfois, ses sentiments pour moi sont tellement forts qu'il ne parvient tout simplement pas à les exprimer par la parole. Alors, à la place, il me joue au piano _Rêve d'Amour n°3._

Draco m'a demandé en mariage le 14 février 2002. On peut dire qu'il a définitivement vaincu ses démons ce jour-là.

Nous nous sommes mariés le 4 mai de la même année.

J'ai choisi de porter le nom de Malefoy. J'en avais assez d'être connu ou reconnu exclusivement parce que je m'appelais Potter. Je voulais laisser derrière moi le Survivant, le Sauveur et tout ce que la guerre avait fait de moi.

A l'époque, Draco n'était pas encore le médecin réputé qu'il est devenu et craignait pour ma réputation de magistrat. Il a essayé de me dissuader de prendre son nom ou à tout le moins, il a voulu me convaincre d'adopter le nom composé Potter-Malefoy mais j'ai refusé.

Je savais que, grâce à lui, le nom de Malefoy cesserait un jour d'être honnis. Et j'ai eu raison.

En 2005, nous avons adopté un charmant petit garçon d'un an, brun aux yeux noisette que nous avons appelé James Sirius Remus. Il est jovial, casse-cou et loyal. Un vrai maraudeur !

L'année suivante, nous avons adopté des jumeaux nouveaux-nés. Scorpius Hypérion Draco est blond et yeux bleus, tandis que Severus Blaise Théodore est châtain aux yeux bleus. Ils sont tous les deux doux, très calmes et peu rêveurs.

Lily Narcissa Hermione Malefoy est venue égailler notre foyer en 2009. C'est notre petit rayon de soleil. Elle est rousse aux yeux verts et fait la fierté de ses pères et de ses frères.

Draco a finalement vendu le Manoir Malefoy et moi j'ai vendu Square Grimmaurd. Nous voulions en finir avec ces lieux de mémoire, trop chargé émotionnellement.

Notre famille vit dorénavant dans l'hôtel particulier dont Draco a hérité dans le quartier de Belgravia à Londres. La maison est magnifique et dispose d'un splendide jardin à l'anglaise dans lequel Draco aime cultiver des roses.

Darco me joue toujours les plus beaux morceaux de piano sur le _Steinway_ blanc que je lui ai offert.

Nous passons nos étés au bord du Lac de Côme et les fêtes de fin d'année à New York.

* * *

Blaise et Hermione se sont mariés au coeur de l'hiver 2003. Ils habitent à ... Grimmaurd.

Quand Blaise a su que je mettais la maison en vente, il m'a immédiatement proposé de l'acheter. C'est là qu'ils ont entamé leur vie de couple et pour Hermione et lui, c'est la maison du bonheur.

Je dois dire que j'étais satisfait à l'idée que la maison de mon parrain revienne à mes meilleurs amis.

Ils ont eu une petite fille, prénommée Valérie Rose Emily en 2004. Un petit Alexander Thomas Daniel est venu la rejoindre en 2006.

Je suis le parrain de Valérie et Draco celui d'Alexander.

Hermione est une avocate réputée dans la cause de l'intégration des créatures magiques et hybrides et est à l'origine de nombreuses modifications législatives en la matière.

Quant à Blaise ... et bien, il n'est rien de moins que le nouveau Ministre de la Magie depuis un an.

* * *

Théodore Nott a finalement épousé Astoria Greengrass. Ils vivent en Allemagne où Théodore enseigne la science des Poisons au prestigieux Institut Sorcier de Potions d'Hambourg.

Pansy Parkinson vit toujours à Milan. Ses collections de prêt-à-porter au style mi-sorcier mi-moldu s'arrachent dans le monde entier.

Quant à Milicent Bullstrode, elle a malheureusement succombé à une fièvre rare lors d'un énième voyage en Asie.

* * *

Edward Cullen et sa famille sont retournés vivre dans le monde moldu. Dans un petit village de l'Etat de Washington, appelé Forks.

Des dernières nouvelles, et après de multiples écueils, il semble qu'il a enfin trouvé son âme soeur. _La sua cantante_.

* * *

Ron Weasley n'est jamais sorti d'Azkaban. Il est mort, trop affaibli par les détraqueurs un an avant que j'obtienne l'exil de ces horribles créatures.

Je n'ai jamais revu Arthur et Molly. Ils sont décédés peu de temps après leur plus jeune fils.

Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Bill, Charlie, et Percy mais j'espère qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils mènent une vie heureuse malgré les deuils qui ont frappé leur famille.

Georges tient toujours le magasin de farces et attrapes qu'il avait ouvert avec son frère sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il a embauché Ginny pour l'aider.

Ce sont les deux seuls Weasley avec qui j'ai encore quelques contacts, au grand dam de Draco s'agissant de Ginny.

Je lui ai finalement raconté qu'à chaque rentrée, je faisais le même rêve : j'étais marié avec Ginny et j'avais trois enfants avec elle. Tous ensemble nous nous retrouvions sur le quai 9 3/4. Au loin, je l'apercevais lui, marié à Astoria, embrassant un enfant blond comme lui.

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû car jamais mon mari ne m'avait regardé avec une telle tristesse dans les yeux. Sans doute a-t-il cru que je regrettais ma vie avec lui ou que j'aurais voulu avoir des enfants à moi, et non pas adoptés.

J'ai finalement décidé d'en parler à un psychomage car il était hors de question pour moi de laisser les fantômes du passé se mettre entre mon mari et moi.

Quelques séances m'ont rassurées : je ne fantasme pas sur une vie hypothétique que j'aurais pu avoir avec Ginny.

Mon subconscient a seulement cristallisé la terreur que j'ai ressentie à l'idée de perdre Draco et me montre une alternative à la vie que je mène aujourd'hui, si j'avais définitivement franchi la porte de de son appartement ce jour-là. Si j'étais parti sans revenir ...

Forcément, mon petit dragon sentimental s'en est voulu pendant des jours, se fustigeant de son attitude bornée qui m'a traumatisé ...

Nous avons longuement discuté, nous nous sommes pardonnés nos errements et nous avons accepté ce que nous étions : des enfants de la guerre, trop jeunes pour jouer le rôle qu'on leur avait imposé et trop jeunes pour comprendre le trop grand l'amour qu'ils ressentaient.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes adultes, nous nous aimons et nous avons assez perdu de temps à ressasser le passé. A 37 ans, amoureux comme jamais, nous avons toute la vie devant nous, moi et mon dragon.

**FIN**

**Merci à tous qui avez suivi cette fiction, ma première !**

**Merci pour vos encouragements, vos review qui m'ont donnés envie de continuer. Désolée pour ceux qui ont trouvé ça trop guimauve.**

**Et enfin, merci à Victoria Malefoy, ma bêta adorée qui a lu et relu mes textes, qui a écouté mes projets, mes idées (débiles ou pas suivant les moments ...) et sans qui, je n'aurais jamais osé !**

**Et pour info une deuxième est en préparation et même presque finie.**

**Rose ****Malefoy**


	31. Annonce

**Annonce**

Bonjour à tous !

Pour ceux qui ont aimé Me and the Dragon, sachez que j'ai écrit un sequelle, titré « Running up that hill ».

J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont placé cette histoire dans leurs favoris. C'était ma toute première fiction et c'est ce qui m'a donné envie de continuer !

Bises

Rose


End file.
